


Golden Boy

by JenniferLOUISE



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferLOUISE/pseuds/JenniferLOUISE
Summary: This fic explores how Jack McPhee and Doug Witter might have gotten together, leading up to the events of the finale of Dawson's Creek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I am not an avid Dawson’s Creek fan generally, but the particular relationship between Jack McPhee and Doug Witter has always stuck with me over the years and I felt demanded more attention from a fanfiction point of view. I really wanted to know more about how Jack and Doug initially got together and some of what went down between them in the six months leading up to the time of the series' finale. Since that wasn't part of the show I am exploring it here. I also wanted to know more about the hand that some of the other characters in Jack and Doug’s orbit might have had in their relationship, especially Pacey, as he connects Jack and Doug the most directly. In writing this fic I tried to stay somewhat within the confines of what the writers laid out in the final two episodes of Dawson’s Creek concerning their relationship, but beyond that just let my imagination run where it wanted to. 
> 
> Kudos to Kerr Smith and Dylan Neal for bringing these two characters to life over the years and for creating such a believable chemistry between their characters based on only 6 or so scenes!

Jack knew he was going to meet someone tonight. He just had a feeling. He was wearing his leather jacket over a new, well fitted white button down shirt, his hair was impeccably styled, and he wore a little cologne. He was a beautiful man, but these things still helped. He looked good, really good, and he knew it. He felt good too. He had a job he liked, he had a house, and he had been relationship free for some time, which was really not like him but was also a positive thing. He and his good friend Pacey were going to go out to a bar tonight in the neighboring city of Lancaster that he'd heard nice things about. Pacey was always up for fun and Jack was looking forward to it.

Pacey had texted him earlier in the day: 

_wanna meet up at my house at 7? I need to change after work and then we can drive together_

_sure - my car or yours?_

_yours_

_great see you then_

Jack drove his convertible over to Pacey's house, though he had left the top up so as to not mess up his hair. He could be a little vain that way. Jack parked on the street because he saw another vehicle in the driveway. He almost immediately recognized it as belonging to Pacey’s brother Doug Witter—it was a law enforcement vehicle with “Capeside Sheriff’s Office” emblazoned in a logo on its side. Doug Witter  _was_  the Sheriff of the Capeside Police Department, and the youngest person ever elected to the position. Pacey and his other family members were quite proud of that fact—Jack could always tell by the way that Pacey talked about it, even if he and Doug hadn't always seen eye to eye growing up.

Jack wondered where Pacey was. His car wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Maybe he was inside but maybe he wasn't, and Jack felt a little dumb somehow barging in on Doug Witter if he was in there alone.  Doug had always seemed an untouchable, not just to Jack but to all of Pacey’s friends—Pacey's intimidating older brother. When they were younger, Pacey and Doug had always had the typical sibling relationship, especially when there was a bit of an age gap and especially between brothers—competitive, needling and rather aggressive. And of course Jack and Pacey's other friends took Pacey’s side in any disagreement between the siblings that they were privy to.  _And_ , they had all agreed, Doug was clearly the favorite of his family—a golden boy—tall, blonde, handsome, great athlete, good grades, the list went on. And now Sheriff! _Some things don’t change_ , Jack thought to himself. 

Despite his reticence on going inside, Jack also felt weird just standing in the driveway and he didn’t really want to go back and sit in his car, so he finally walked up to the front door. “Hello?” he called as he opened the door and went in. This was how he always walked into Pacey's house. It was how Pacey preferred it—he was a casual, open kind of guy who loved having people drop by. Jack walked into the living room. There was no one in it but the lights were on.

Doug Witter popped his head out from the recesses of the kitchen, which was off to the left of the living room.  “Oh! Jack, Hi!” His tone was friendly. He disappeared from view again. ”Be right with you!

"Oh, uh, Hi! Sheriff, how’re you?” Jack said a little loudly since he couldn’t see the other man.

”Not bad!” A moment later Doug Witter emerged from the kitchen, holding some sort of envelope in his hand. He wasn't wearing a uniform, just khakis and a blue long sleeved shirt, so Jack presumed he must be off work. Doug was as tall, gorgeous and trim as always. Maybe a tiny bit of gray at the temples but it only added to his charm. 

”Please, Jack, call me Doug!”

They shook hands. 

”Oh, OK got it, Doug _._ Just like the good old days, right?”

Doug smiled. “Yeah.”

Jack had meant for a casual tone, but instead his voice had sounded slightly nervous as he said the words. He chastised himself. _Why was he getting so intimidated interacting with this guy after all these years?_  Jack reminded himself that he had his  _own_  qualities. He was  _also_  a smart, accomplished, attractive guy.  He stood up a little taller, his broad shoulders filling out his shirt and jacket nicely, and his own dashing good looks on display. “So, uh, where’s Pace?” He glanced back toward the front window then looked back at Doug. “He and I are supposed to go out." Jack looked at his watch. "Like 10 minutes ago.”

Doug walked casually over to the kitchen table, which sat closer to the pass-through window of the kitchen. “I just talked to him and he said he’s running a little late. Told me to tell you.” He paused. “Something with work.”

There were a couple of folders sitting on the table. Doug sat down at the table. He seemed to be sorting through their contents.

“Ah, OK, got it. That’s cool.” Jack looked at Doug. “You’re not joining us, are you?” Jack definitely doubted it but didn’t really know what else to say. 

Doug looked up at Jack with kind of a surprised look on his face, “Uh, no, I’m just stopping through.” He paused. “Pacey thought he has some old records related to a piece of land we’re trying to deal with in the family that I need.” He sighed slightly. “But I just spent 10 minutes looking through the filing cabinet in the back room and I didn’t find anything.” He shook his head. “I’ll have to get after him about it. God help me if my files were ever in that state.”

“Yeah?” Jack half smiled. “I guess some of us are organizationally challenged. I know it’s not always my strong point.”

“Well, I am sure you can’t be as bad as Pacey.” Doug seemed to hold Jack’s gaze for a moment. Then he went back to sorting through the papers. “I don’t think I’ve run into you for quite a while, huh?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I don’t know. Between going off to Boston for school and just regular life, I feel like it’s been quite a while.  I think we might have both been at Pacey's birthday party back in college? Not sure.”

Doug nodded. “Yeah, I think that's right.” 

Jack smiled. “The clearest memories I have of you are from high school. You were my buddy’s intimidating older brother who thought we were a bunch of goons!”

“Ha, well, maybe.” Doug laughed and looked at Jack. “Pacey for sure!”  He paused. “I still have a memory of you and him running through the house one summer day, I think with water balloons, threatening to unload them, and my mom freaking out?”

Jack laughed and ran a hand slightly through his hair. “Uh, I think I do actually remember that incident, but no, that was Pacey who was threatening to unload them… on me!  _I_  would never have done something like that in someone else’s house, much less my own!” Jack added with a serious note in his voice.

Doug laughed. “OK, well, I’m glad to hear it! Oh, forgot my phone.” He got up and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Jack watched him go. The view was too nice not to grab a look. Jack walked over and sat down on Pacey’s couch. Jack put an arm along the back of the couch, crossed one leg over the other at the ankle, and looked around the room. The windows were open a bit despite the cooler weather and a breeze was coming in. It felt nice. 

Doug walked back in, went over to the table again and sat down. He didn't say anything more so Jack took out his phone. He started fiddling with it. He wanted to check his email and so on but then thought that might seem rude to Doug, even though it seemed like their conversation had dried up. He looked again at the other man, whose head was slightly down flipping through some papers. “So, how’s life as sheriff?”

Doug glanced up, “Oh you know, busy, always something to worry about. But I love it.”

Jack nodded. Somehow Jack thought these last words sounded a little hollow.

“Hope you get some free time too,” Jack said pleasantly. “Life’s not all about work.” 

Doug looked at him and smiled. “True.”

Doug seemed to finish up with the files. He put some papers from one of them into a manila envelope, which he closed up and put it under his arm. He walked over across the room and leaned against the wall in the living room nearest Jack.

“You’re teaching at Capeside High now, right?” Doug seemed interested in chatting a bit more. 

Jack set his phone down. “You knew that, huh?" Jack was a little surprised at this.

“Of course!” Doug’s clipped manner cracked Jack up. “Pacey told me.”

Jack nodded.

“How are you liking it?”

“Not bad. I like the students, most of the time! And it’s nice to have a steady paycheck.” Jack's grin played out across his handsome face. “Bought a house too. Guess I’ve really crossed over into adulthood.”

Doug nodded. He was being a lot more social then Jack had expected and this was also surprising.

“Ah, where's your house?”

“Off of Third, near Ocean Bay Drive.”

Doug nodded. “Oh, yes, that's a very nice stretch.” He looked at Jack a little narrowly. “You were able to buy there...on a teacher's salary?”

Jack colored slightly, “Well, uh, you know, my dad helped me out a bit with the down payment.”

“Ah, got it.” Doug didn't say it but Jack could tell he didn't quite approve. Jack knew that Doug had been working for quite a long time and likely didn't get as much financial help, if any, from his family as Jack had. On the other hand, Jack told himself, Doug had been the apple of his family’s eye for much of his life. And he hadn't had to struggle with the whole coming out thing either. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

Doug leaned forward and tapped Jack on the arm lightly. “Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business!” Doug looked rather earnest.

Jack looked up at him. “No, no offense taken!” He smiled, genuinely, at Doug. He paused. “I know I was pretty lucky to get that help.”

Doug nodded. He glanced toward the window, possibly looking to see if Pacey was coming, Jack thought, then back at Jack. “Actually, I’m going to be doing some work at Capeside High coming up.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I’m advising the task force on school safety—we're working on the next 5 year plan.”

“Oh? Maybe I've heard mention of that. I'm not sure.”

“Maybe we’ll cross paths.”

“Yeah, maybe, Jack said a little unsurely. "Who are you working with?”

Doug listed off some names, including of course Jack’s boss, Principal Jackson. “I think that’s almost everyone? We’re still working out the details.”

A couple of the people Doug listed were along the uptight end of the spectrum, so Jack didn’t envy Doug having to deal with them. Principal Jackson however, was very sharp, and she generally knew how to keep the culture of the school positive and productive.

Doug continued. “We actually we just lost someone to knee replacement surgery so we’re down a teacher on the committee.”

“Must be Carla Manning. Teaches Algebra and Trig?”

“Yeah, uh, could be. The name escapes me.” Doug paused. “So, uh, Jack, can we count you in as her replacement?”

Jack seemed a little caught, “Ah….”

“Kidding, only kidding!” Doug smiled. “I know you’ve probably got your hands full.”

Jack recovered himself quickly. “Well, uh I’m  _interested_  (this was a bit of a white lie) but I did just wrap up serving on another committee for the school—the new track and field area—so a little less high stakes than what you are dealing with!" Jack laughed. “But it was still a lot of work and I’m feeling a little fried (this was true).” The  _last_ thing Jack actually wanted to do was be on another committee. But he also didn’t want to sound like a flake about something that was an important issue, and clearly important to Capeside’s sheriff. "It is great that they are looking for teacher input. I’ll have to think it over.”

“Sure,” Doug said, and Jack could swear that he saw a little bit of a smile ghost over Doug’s handsome face, as if he knew Jack didn’t want to do it.

“God, he probably thinks I am as immature as ever,” Jack thought to himself.  _Great._ He couldn’t deny that he was feeling the need somehow to impress the other man. On the other hand, though he did feel a  _little_  bad for not wanting to volunteer to be on the task force, he didn’t feel  _that_  bad. It dawned on him though that he did want to at least offer a little emotional support to Doug, if he could. He seemed to be a pretty decent guy and Jack was actually enjoying their conversation. “Well, if you think of it,” Jack said, “my classroom is Room 143, drop by and say ‘Hi’ if I’m around. I know these meetings drag on at times, and you might enjoy seeing a friendly face!”

“143,” Doug repeated. He seemed touched by the offer. “Thanks, I might take you up on that.” 

Jack doubted he would. Despite his unexpected warmth toward Jack, Doug Witter still had a lot of the consummate contained and controlled professional about him. He wasn’t going to go out looking for his little brother’s friends, no matter how old they were now. But it made Jack feel good to have made the overture.

Doug straightened up. “Listen I have to run. Could you do me a favor and tell Pacey to call me later?”

“You bet,” Jack said. “Hope you find the paperwork you’re after.”

“I’m sure I’ll get it one way or another.” Doug stuck his hand out and Jack leaned forward and shook Jack’s hand again. “Really nice talking to you Jack.” He seemed to hold Jack’s gaze a little longer and his eyes were very blue as he said this last sentence.

“Yeah, you too, Doug.“ 

Doug left.

“God. He's. Cute,” Jack said to no one in particular, since no one was around.  _And a lot nicer than I thought he would be. Even a little flirty. Life is funny that way_ he thought to himself _. People don’t always turn out the way you expect._ He got out his phone again and started checking his email and texts.

 

Pacey showed up about 5 minutes later. “Sorry, sorry—we had a dishwasher not show up and it threw everything off!”

Jack looked compassionate. “That sucks. Well,” he took a breath, “I got to chat with your hotter than fuck sibling in your absence, so that’s something!”

Pacey chuckled. “You mean Doug?” 

Jack nodded. “I’m not talking about one of your sisters!”

“I talked to him earlier. Did he find what he was looking for?”

“No, he said your files were a mess.”

“Huh, I’ll have to look around,” Pacey shook his head. He started moving toward the hallway that led to the back bedrooms. “Let me just jump in the shower—I smell like the damn restaurant!”

“Fine. But please put a move on it!”

“Got it!” Pacey yelled from his room.

 

Pacey returned pretty quickly, freshly showered, and in a new shirt and jeans.

“So, should I tell Doug you think he’s cute?” he said abruptly, a playful look on his face.

Jack looked at Pacey. “Uh, please don’t!”

“Won’t be anything he hasn’t heard before.” Pacey continued as if hadn’t heard Jack’s last comment.  “He’s had people commenting on his looks his whole life. Of course, I know  _you’ve_  heard it your whole life too.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“What? You’re a seriously beautiful guy, Jack.” Pacey could say this and yet not have his sexuality questioned. Pacey was serious for a moment. “You would think Doug would have the women lined up, but I guess he was looking for something else.” He paused. “At least that’s what all of his boyfriends have told me.” He turned and made a face at Jack.

Jack made a face back. “Uh-huh.” He knew that Pacey had made cracks like that for years at Doug’s expense, and he knew that Doug was straight, straight, straight.

 

Pacey and Jack's sojourn to the bar in Lancaster that night was basically a bust, despite Jack’s premonition. It wasn’t particularly crowded, the beer selection was uninspired, and Jack didn’t meet anyone. He and Pacey ended up playing pool for most of the night and Jack got to hear a long story about Pacey’s issues with his current fling and how she did and didn’t compare to his ex Joey, also a friend of Jack’s. One semi-cute guy did come up to Jack at one point, but it was only to ask directions to another bar. 

“So much for my hunch,” Jack chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Wednesday afternoon. A week and a half had passed since Jack and Pacey’s outing to Lancaster.

After class wrapped up Jack worked at his desk. He made some changes to his work plan for the rest of the week on his laptop and then stretched back and stifled a yawn. He heard footsteps in the hallway, which was usually somewhat deserted at this point in the day. He glanced up and saw two people stroll by. It was Principal Jackson and a man in a uniform. They were chatting. It dawned on Jack who the man was. Doug Witter. Jack didn’t think Doug had seen him _. Must be here for that school safety meeting._  Jack waited a moment and then got up and went over and poked his head around the corner. Doug and Principal Jackson were down the hall, standing next to the entrance to one of the conference rooms with their backs to Jack, still talking. Jack couldn’t help but also take in the view of Doug from behind. Tall, perfect butt, strong shoulders and back. All packaged in a trim, sexy uniform. _Gah!_ Jack chuckled to himself as he ducked back into his classroom.  
  
An hour later Jack was ready to go home for the day but first he picked up the room a little. Students had left it kind of a mess. Jack had had them do some small group work in 6th period and they had moved almost all of the desks around the room helter skelter. He started putting the desks back in place, even though he knew the custodian would probably also take care of it. He heard a slight clearing of a throat. Jack looked up and saw Doug Witter standing in the doorway, slightly sideways, as if he couldn’t quite decide if he wanted to come in or out.

“Doug!” Jack walked over. “How’s it going?" They shook hands. "Are you  _actually_  dropping by to say hi?”

“Uh, yeah,” Doug said sort of brightly, “just thought I’d stop by on my way out.”  He stepped into the room. “We just wrapped up our first task force meeting.”

“Yeah, I saw you walk by earlier with Principal Jackson,” Jack said, nodding toward the hall.

“And you didn’t say hi?” Doug winked at Jack.

Jack was a bit flustered. “I…Uh no…I didn’t want to intrude I guess.”

“No worries.” Doug smiled and the effect was utterly charming.

Jack gathered himself quickly. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured toward one of the students’ desks.

“God, I don’t know if I can fit,” Doug joked as he walked over and gingerly slid into the chair attached to the desk.

Jack laughed. “It makes you wonder how tall we all were in high school. I think these are the same damn desks.”

Doug stretched out, which made for a very alluring site. “Yeah, I don’t know about you but I grew another few inches in college, so this is pretty bad.”

“I can tell,” Jack said. He let his eyes sweep over Doug’s form for a brief moment. “Still, I’m impressed that you were even able to do it! So, how was the meeting?” He walked over to the door and gently shut it. Work politics made him a little more circumspect. “Did you guys find a replacement teacher to be on the committee?” Jack walked back over and leaned against a wall nearby Doug, one ankle crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of him, and looked at the other man.

“Uh yes, they did find someone. So you’re off the hook,” Doug winked.

“Damn!” Jack said and winked back at him.

Doug smiled, “But yeah the meeting went well. We reviewed a lot of what has already been done, which is quite a bit actually, outlined our objectives and duties going forward, things like that.”

“How long will it take to get the whole plan in place?” Jack asked.

“Sounds like they want it implemented by the end of the school year.” He paused. “It should be doable.”

“So you’re going to be a fixture here through spring?” Jack looked a little surprised.

“No, they’re just pulling me in for about a month. They’ve been to build quite a bit from the previous plan. My part will be to verify that the steps they have put into place for emergency services, crisis management, and other procedures are workable and accurate. And to update them on some of the community initiatives which are being or will be soon initiated by the Capeside Police Department and help them dovetail with those if possible.”

Jack nodded. “Ah got it!” He glanced toward the classroom door then back at Doug. “As I recall, there are a couple of people on that committee who can be a bit high maintenance. Hope they are all behaving themselves!”

Doug smiled. “There  _are_  a couple of people who are very  _passionate_  about their points of view, but we can work our way through that. It’s a nice group overall.”

“Well that’s good.” Jack said. “Luckily you seem pretty even tempered and can get people to arrive at some sort of compromise.”

“I’m better than I used to be.”

Jack wondered what Doug meant by that. Perhaps alluding to him being a little harsh in his younger days–for instance in his interactions with Pacey.

Doug paused. He looked over at the door then back at Jack. “So, how are you?” Doug’s face wore a very amiable expression.

“Oh, uh, you know, doing well!” Jack was a little surprised that Doug was inquiring. “Thanks for asking.”

“Didn’t you and Pacey go to some place over in Lancaster that night I saw you at Pacey’s? He mentioned something about it.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, yeah we did. It’s called Bonfire.” He shook his head. “It was just OK. Nothing to write home about.” However,” he winked, “it did provide Pacey a venue for telling me all about his troubled love life!”

Doug chuckled. “Oh god, don’t get me started.”

“At least we were playing pool so I had something that could engage me mentally,” Jack joked.

“Smart move.” Doug stretched and then looked at his watch. “Well, I should probably push on. I have to stop back at work for a bit.” He set about trying to extricate himself gracefully from the desk. It was tough.

Jack chuckled. He walked over and offered a hand, which Doug somewhat surprisingly took, considering that they didn't know each other all that well. Jack hauled him to his feet. He walked Doug to the door.

Jack looked at the clock. “So is the task force going to keep meeting this late in the day? I’m kind of surprised.”

“Yes, it’s been a point of contention. Some scheduling problem on their end. Either way works for me.” Doug shook his head. “As far as I know we’re on for this time next week.”

“Well, stop by if I’m around. It’s been fun talking with you.”

“Yeah. We’ll see.” Doug left.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Wednesday Jack was meeting with a student after school when he looked over and saw Doug Witter in the hall outside his door. Doug must have seen that Jack was with a student because he gave him a little wave as if he was going to move along. Jack sat up a little higher and waved his hand slightly. “Oh hey Doug, be right with you!” Doug nodded and disappeared from view. _Must have gone around the corner_ , Jack thought to himself.

Jack looked at the student, Moira. “Um, so, do you think you have a clearer idea of what your thesis is going to be now that we’ve gone through it?” Jack had been meeting with her for at least 20 minutes and was ready to move things along.

“Uh yah, I think I’ve got it now.”

In his head, Jack doubted she did get it. Moira spent about half of her time in class perfecting her makeup. But, at least she had met with him about her paper, so he was holding out some hope.

“Ok, then, Moira, well let me know if you want me to look at it one more time tomorrow. It’s due on Friday, so…”

“OK sounds good, Mr. McPhee.” She flipped her long hair and picked up her backpack. 

Jack ushered her out, but pleasantly. 

Doug was standing against a wall in the hallway, one foot crossed over the other. He was typing into his phone and looked tall and elegant as usual.

Jack walked up to him. “Hey!” He touched Doug’s arm lightly. “Come on in!” 

Doug put his phone away and they walked into Jack’s classroom.

“Do I have to sit in one of those desks again?” Doug joked.

Jack laughed. “Uh, no, as a matter of fact I do have a chair for adults back here.” He dragged it out from behind a cabinet and brought it over nearer to his desk, then motioned Doug toward it. He sat down behind his desk, casually slung an ankle over his opposite knee, leaned back and looked at Doug. “Sorry I didn’t get it for you last time!”

Doug sat down in the chair, also striking a casual pose. “No problem.” He paused. “So, did you get Moira on the path to a good paper? I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. “We’ll see,” he said in a low voice, glancing back toward the classroom door. He paused and looked at Doug. “Just wrap up your task force meeting?”

“Yep. Making progress.”

Jack smiled. “That’s good. How’s work going otherwise?”

“Oh, OK.” Doug paused. “We’ve had some issues come up because of that roadwork on Meeker Highway on the south end of town.

Jack nodded.

Doug continued. "It’s causing a lot of traffic to divert through areas that are not used to getting it. My guys have said they’re getting an earful when they’re out patrolling and we’ve had a lot of calls about it as well. Luckily we only have about 6 weeks to go before city works wraps up the whole project.”

“Yeah, I suppose CPD ends on the receiving end of a lot of that kind of thing, huh?”

Doug nodded, “Uh, yeah.” He leaned back against his chair back. “Other than that things have been…about the same.”

Jack wondered what he meant by that. “Hmm.”

Doug looked at him as if he thought Jack was going to say more on the subject. Instead Jack leaned back in his chair and stretched, clasping his hands behind his head. He cocked one of his sexy eyebrows, and this, combined with his perfect jawline and aquamarine eyes, made for a very striking visage. “So, what else do you do for fun when you’re not keeping Capeside safe from I don’t know, wayward drivers and whatever else?” he said, looking at Doug.

“Oh, uh, you know, maintain my house and yard, work out, cook a little.”

“Sounds great.” Jack wondered if Doug picked up on the slight sarcasm in his voice.

Doug paused. “I am actually thinking about getting a dog.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jack was enthusiastic. “What kind?”

“I’m partial to somewhat bigger breeds, but we’ll see. I’ve been looking at some rescues online when I can.”

Jack nodded. “No girlfriend?” he said abruptly. “You can search online for one of those too.” He winked as he said it.

“None currently.” Doug said drily. “What is this, 20 questions?”

Jack laughed. “You seem like you like answering them. Up to a point I guess.”

“I guess.”

“Hey, I’ll stop!”

“No, it’s fine. Ask away,” Doug said evenly.

“That’s OK, I’m finished actually. If I think of any more I’ll let you know,” Jack winked.

He was surprised to see Doug smile a little shyly in response. “OK, got it.”

 _Goddamn he’s cute_ , Jack thought to himself. He immediately tried to tamp down his enthusiasm a bit. _No use in getting too amped up over an attractive straight guy who’s paying you a little attention. But_ , Jack amended this thought in his mind, _there’s nothing wrong with admiring the heck out of him_!

Doug adjusted a clip on his belt and leaned back a little more in his chair. “My turn,” he said, which was sort of a surprise to Jack. “What do you do with your free time besides hang around with my lousy brother?”

Jack chuckled then looked thoughtful. “Oh well...like you I juggle between work, home, staying at least  _somewhat_  fit, and trying to have a social life. But mostly hang around with your lousy brother!” He flashed a grin. “Of course I also date  _men_ , so that is also likely somewhere we differ!”

“Yeah, probably,” Doug said.

Jack raised his eyebrows a little bit, surprised that this hadn’t gotten more of a response. Jack hadn’t been able to resist throwing this fact about himself in. He figured that Doug knew he was gay—he  _had to_  given Jack and Pacey’s friendship—but somehow it seemed smart to say something, given the way that Doug had been coming around.

“So what’s your workout routine like?” Doug said pleasantly.

 _Maybe he just wants to move on_ , Jack told himself.  _Less awkward that way_.

“Oh,” Jack said in a self-deprecating manner, “you know, it’s really a mix. Sometimes I run, sometimes pump a little iron.” Jack flexed a bicep and pointed at it jokingly, though it was true that he had very nice biceps.

Doug nodded appreciatively. “Yeah, weights are pretty important especially the older you get. I definitely incorporate them.”

“You must!” Doug was incredibly trim and fit, even more so for a man over 30. Jack let his eyes sweep over Doug’s body and he didn’t exactly try to hide it. He felt like Doug noticed this somehow. “I suppose being a cop brings its own pressures to stay in good shape, huh?”

“Yeah, I think you’re probably right about that.” Doug winked. “Have to work those doughnuts off somehow, right?”

“Don’t we all!” Jack looked at him. He paused. “So, big plans for the weekend?”

“Oh, uh, actually I’m probably going to do a little fishing. A friend of mine from Boston is swinging through town over the weekend. I’m getting together with him Saturday.”

“Oh yeah? Where are you going to fish?”

“Oh, I think mainly off the point, you know. We’ll go out all day.”

“Are you renting a boat?”

“Uh, no actually Jim _has_ a boat—a pretty nice one. He likes to bring it down here from Boston every once in a while.”

“Wow, he must be doing all right, huh?" Jack paused. "I’ve heard how much renting a space in a marina in Boston is. Unbelievably high!” He paused, "And that's not including the cost of the boat!

“Yeah, he doesn’t do too badly. Investment banker." He paused. "He’s an old friend from college.”

“Huh.” Jack looked down.

“Really nice guy.” Doug paused. “His wife’s a pediatrician and they have a couple of kids.”

Jack looked back up. Doug was staring at him. “Ah. Got it.” Jack smiled almost a little shyly. “Well between a banker and a pediatrician I can see where they can afford the boat!”

They both chuckled.

“How about you?” Doug looked at Jack. “Big plans?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “Well,” he said with a slightly exaggerated tone for effect, “I _may_ _of course_ get to together with your brother and some other friends—there’s talk afloat of a late night beach party on Saturday. You know, grill some food, have some beers, that sort of thing. It’s a little early in the year so it'll be cool, but still, not bad!”

Doug nodded.

Jack looked over quickly at the door to make sure no one was there. “I was also invited to a work-related party,” he said in a low voice, “but I don’t know that I really want to go.” He grimaced slightly. “Some of these get-togethers are OK and others are like being caught in some sort of horrible limbo between life and death. Everybody just stands around making stilted chit chat and the food isn’t usually much better!”

Doug laughed. “Yes, I’ve experienced a few of those myself.” He chuckled. “I remember being invited to one guy’s house for someone's retirement party from CPD, and all that he had for us to eat was a very large bowl of cold popped popcorn and some beer.”

Jack laughed. “Yum!”

“It was kind of weird.” A smile washed over Doug's handsome face.

Jack smiled and looked at Doug and again tried to tamp down his feelings. The guy was just adorable.

Doug looked at his watch. “Well,” he sighed slightly. “I suppose I should push on.”

Jack got up. “I’ll walk you out.”

They walked over to the door of the classroom. Jack opened it a little wider. Doug stopped right next to Jack, then let his gaze run down Jack’s body and back up. He looked at Jack. He had a slight twinkle in his eye. “I don’t know Jack,” he paused, “You seem pretty fit to me.”

Jack was caught flat-footed. “Uh, thanks!” he said, then laughed.

Doug looked at him. “I’d better run.”

Jack stared at him, tapping his fingers on the edge of the door. “Bye Doug. Oh, hope you have a bountiful fishing expedition with—uh, what’s his name again?”

“Jim.”

“That’s right. Well, please say hi to Jim for me!”

Doug looked at him. “Will do. See you, Jack.” He left.

Jack glanced over at the wall clock. He couldn’t help but notice that Doug had stayed longer than last time. Was it so they had more time to talk? _Maybe he’s just a little lonely, despite everything that he has going for himself_. But there were also these instances of flirting which were rather mind blowing to Jack. There might be other reasons why Doug Witter was chatting him up.

\-------------------------------------

Jack stopped in at the school office the next day in between classes to check his mailbox.

Helen, the school’s front office administrative assistant, was at her desk. “Hello, Mr. McPhee! Looking handsome as usual!” Helen was middle-aged and married with grown kids. Nonetheless she had a bit of a crush on Jack—she complimented him on his looks whenever she could work it into the conversation. She knew he was gay. He’d had to finally tell her after she kept trying to set him up with her niece when Jack first started teaching at Capeside. Helen was a sweet person, if a little pushy sometimes.

“Thanks, Helen,” Jack smiled. “You’re looking good as well!” He took his mail out of the box and started leafing through it.

“So…any news you want to share?” Her voice sounded coy.

Jack looked over at her quizzically. “News?”

Helen looked over at Jack expectantly, then gestured for him to come closer, even though there was no one else in their immediate vicinity.

Jack walked over.

“Um, hello…Sheriff Witter?” She practically mouthed the words.

Jack still looked at her uncomprehendingly. 

She looked at him a little narrowly. “You’re not seeing each other?”

“Uh, no.” Jack chuckled and shook his head. He looked back down at the mail in his hand. “We’re just friends.”

Helen was silent in return, to the degree that Jack looked back up at her. She wore a funny little smile.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. He’s pretty cute!” she added quickly.

“Sheriff Witter?”

“Yes!”

“Yes, yes, he is Helen.  But I think he’s straight.” He paused. “I’ve known him a little most of my life because his brother and I are good friends.”

Helen nodded, listening intently.

Jack looked at her. “I think I would have heard by now if he was gay.”

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little rumor that’s been going through the school.” She trilled the word “rumor” as she said it.

Jack looked at her. “And what is the rumor exactly?” Jack was a little more engaged as he said it. “Just that he’s my boyfriend?”  

“Yes!” she said brightly. “And that he’s really into you!”

Jack’s eyebrows went up. “Wow, sounds like this was related by a couple of 14 year olds.” He paused. “Which it probably was!”

Helen giggled a little. “So, maybe just wishful thinking on my part?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Jack smiled. “See you later Helen.”

“Bye-Bye!” Helen said with a wink.

He left.

As Jack walked back to his classroom he thought back to Moira. Had she spread the word after seeing Doug in the hallway after their meeting the day before? Maybe she was a little more engaged with her surroundings than he had previously thought. Still, Jack didn’t need this kind of talk going around. If it ever got back to Doug, though he wasn’t sure how it would, it would be downright embarrassing. Jack hoped that what he’d had to say to Helen on the subject would diffuse into the school’s grapevine of gossip. Jack  _was_  a little impressed though that people thought he could reel in someone as gorgeous as Doug Witter. Not to mention someone seemingly so straight, though some of Doug’s words and actions as of late had begun to make Jack question that a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------

That night Jack dropped by Ice House. He was pretty sure Pacey was working. He wanted to talk to him about weekend plans a bit more but more than that he wanted to feel him out a bit as to his brother, in a very _casual_ way. Jack was a little worried that Doug might also be at the restaurant tonight, hanging out with Pacey, but his fears were unfounded. Doug wasn't there. Pacey however was and was happy to see Jack. He walked over. “Hey! How’s it going?”

“Not bad. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d say ‘Hi’.”

Pacey nodded. “Wanna sit outside on the patio—there’s a breeze so it’s a little cool, but if you’re dressed OK it’s not bad.”

“Sure.” Jack was wearing several layers so this was fine with him.

They shot the shit for a while, including firming up plans for the beach party. "So, how’s your love life?" Jack finally asked. He normally didn’t really want to go there but tonight he had his reasons.

Pacey’s response went on for a while…

“…So, anyhow, I wish I had just hung up the phone, because then that asshole picked up and asked who it was, and I had to pretend I was calling from Sears.”

“Wow!” Jack laughed. “That sounds nerve-wracking.”

“Just a little.”

“Hey,” Jack broke in, “what does your family think about what you have going on with Maddy?” Jack knew that the Witter family was aware that Maddy was unhappily married and that she was seeing Pacey on the side.

Pacey made a face. “Oh, they think I’m nuts. Especially Doug. Keeps lecturing me every time he gets the chance. Thinks I should focus on someone who’s not married.”

“Wow, imagine that,” Jack laughed. “The nerve!”

“Not you, too!”

Jack chuckled. “Well, Maddy is pretty sexy. I will grant you that. I mean I can see why you dig her.”

“Yeah she is isn’t she?” Pacey’s voice was a bit dreamy.

“Doesn’t Doug think so?”

“Eh, I guess. He doesn’t say much about her looks. He mostly focuses on the fact that she’s married, and that I’m wasting my life.”

“Maybe he’s just envious,” Jack offered up.

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“Why? She’s not his type?”

“Type? Hell, I don’t even know what Doug’s type is,” Pacey laughed. He looked like he was thinking. “The last girlfriend Doug had was Hispanic. Very pretty girl. Maritza. That was several years ago. More than several. There was another one before that who was OK. She had brown hair and was very outgoing. I think her name was Stacey. I didn’t know her very well.” He paused. “So I guess his type is someone with brown hair?”

They both chuckled.

“It’s just funny that he hasn’t had more girlfriends,” Jack said casually. “He’s such a good looking guy.”

Pacey shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Why’d he break up with the last one?”

“Uh, I don’t know if he ever really told us. She was just around and then we saw her less and less. I know she kept calling him for a while there but it just seemed to peter out.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“And we think he’s completely straight right?”

Pacey looked at him, almost with an air of defensiveness, which surprised Jack. “Oh, yeah, I mean despite all my ribbing, he’s like totally straight.”

“Really!” Jack paused. “Then why are you always ‘ribbing’ him about being gay?”

Pacey shook his head. “Oh, I don’t know. I guess for fun?”

Jack looked at him a little closely, almost sternly. It suited his sleek, beautiful features. “That’s really mature of you, Pace!" Pacey started to say something back but Jack cut him off. “What if he _was_ gay? Would you have a problem with that?”

Pacey looked a little surprised, even offended. “No! That wouldn’t bother me. I just don’t think it’s the case! I mean, wouldn’t he have come out by now? He’s 32!”

“Who knows?” Jack said.

“Do _you_ think he’s gay?” The more Pacey talked about all of this the less solid ground he seemed to be on. He might not be as good of a resource regarding Doug Witter as Jack had hoped.

Jack shook his head. “You know, I really don’t know him well (this was verging on another white lie) so wouldn’t want to venture an opinion at this point. I’m glad to hear you’d be OK with it though if he was.”

Pacey nodded. “Hey, how’d we get to talking about ol’ Douggie, anyway? I’m the one with love life issues!”

Jack got out his phone and checked the time. "Yeah, well, I’d love to talk about your issues more but I probably need to shove off. I’ve got some things to do at home.”

Pacey looked at him, a faux-hurt look on his face. “OK. Well, thanks for dropping by!”

“You bet.”

“See ya Saturday!” Pacey said enthusiastically.

"For sure!"

Jack left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next Wednesday Doug stopped by Jack’s classroom, a little later than usual. “Got stuck talking to Dan Lemmon about the posted speed on Hwy 8 outside of town.” He shook his head. “As if I can even do anything about it. I don’t make the laws I just enforce them!”

Jack chuckled. Dan was another teacher at Capeside. He’d been around forever and taught biology. ”Oh yeah, I don’t know him very well but I can completely see that,” Jack said in a low voice. "He locks onto an idea with laser-like precision and won’t let it go. ” Secretly he thought it was cute that Doug seemed to be making an excuse for being late. Like they had something going on and he was looking forward to hanging out with Jack. “Well then I’m glad you caught me, because I‘m heading. Wanna walk out with me?” Jack had just finished packing up his book bag.

Doug glanced down at it. “Sure. What do you have going on?” He sounded a little concerned.

“I have to catch the bus–my car’s in the shop.”

“What’s up with it?”

“Nothing too bad. Timing belt is being replaced.” Jack paused. “It’s probably a good thing. I’ll be forced to sit and grade papers while I’m on the bus!”

Doug looked sympathetic. “That’s kind of a drag.”

“Oh I’ll survive. The bus stop isn’t far and the it runs fairly often. I’ve done it before.”

”Where’s your auto shop?”

”It’s off of Main, near downtown.”

”Carl’s Auto?”

”Yep.”

It occurred to Jack that Doug probably had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of Capeside as a cop and would of course know the name of Jack’s auto body shop. It was kind of adorable.

”I’ll give you a ride.”

”Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

”No, its fine.”

”Well OK!”

Jack was surprised at how easy the chemistry between them was now after just a few conversations. Like he’d known Doug well forever. He wondered what Pacey would think about Doug serially coming by and hanging with Jack. He doubted he knew anything about it. 

\--------

Doug looked over at Jack as they drove. “So, what are you covering these days in your classes?”

”Oh well, in a couple of my classes we’re winding down a section on 20th century American lit. We just spent several weeks on the _Great Gatsby.”_ He looked over at Doug. “You ever read it?”

Doug looked thoughtful. “I’ve read some of the classics but do I think I missed that one.”

”You might think it would seem dated but it’s actually pretty good. The students liked it too. I had them write a response paper on how it explores issues of social stratification. That’s what I have to grade today!”  Jack patted his bag, which was on the floor between his legs, as he said this. “I also had them pull in some comparisons to the issue of class in our society today.” He paused, looking out the window. ”It usually has more impact for students when I can get them to look at something in contemporary terms.”

Doug nodded and smiled. “That’s the mark of a good teacher, finding creative ways to illuminate a subject for your students,” he said as he switched lanes.

Jack looked over at Doug, admiringly. “Jeez, Doug, the looks of an Adonis, a great job, and the capability of using the word illuminate correctly in a sentence. Remind me why some gal hasn’t snatched you up yet?”

Doug blushed slightly and smiled. “Not sure.”

They drove on in silence for a minute or two.

”So did I tell you that it looks like next week will be my last day at the school?” Doug’s tone was casual as he said it. He glanced over at Jack.

”Really? Huh. Jack looked at him. That’s gone by fast!”

Doug nodded. “Yeah.” His face didn’t betray much emotion, especially given the shades he had put on when they got into his vehicle, and which Jack had to admit, looked pretty fucking good on him. “Things went a lot smoother with the committee work than I thought they might. There’ll still be a few things I have to do over email and so on.” Doug looked carefully at a couple of cars they passed. Jack noticed that he looked around a lot as they drove, keeping tabs on his surroundings. Jack ascribed it to his being in law enforcement.

”Well, I’m glad it’s been going well and that you can take something off your plate, huh?” Jack tried to strike a bright tone as he said it.

Doug nodded. “Yeah.”

Underneath it all Jack suddenly felt a little deflated. It had been really great somehow having Doug stop by and now there wouldn’t be any excuse to talk to him anymore. Jack supposed he might run into him through Pacey, but that was likely once in a blue moon. He chewed on this lip slightly thinking about it.

”Something up?” Doug must have noticed that Jack wasn’t saying anything.

”Huh? Uh no, sorry, just thinking about some work stuff…” Jack again tried to sound breezy but didn’t know if he was so successful this time.

Doug nodded. They had come to a stop light and seemed destined to be stuck there for a bit. Traffic was bad and it was taking them longer than usual to get downtown. Doug stretched a little. Rather surreptitiously, Jack looked over at Doug and let his eyes run down his form for a moment. The man was just beautiful.

Doug started to look over and Jack quickly let his gaze shift to the front console of the vehicle. Jack cleared his throat. “It’s kind of funny to see what the inside of a police vehicle looks like these days.” He nodded toward the array of equipment affixed to the console. Much of it was lit up. “A lot more complex than what I remember as a kid.”

Doug waved at it, a little dismissively, with a hand. “Yeah, I wish some of it could get updated. I’ve put in several budget requests over the last couple of years but they’ve haven’t been approved.” He looked over at Jack for a moment then ahead again. “That’s a smaller city for you–money’s always tight and it’s hard to get noticed.”

”Yeah, I suppose.”

”Luckily we are on the short list to get new vehicles next year–that will take care of some of this.” He gestured toward the console again.

”You’ll get a new vehicle too, right?”

”Yep. A hybrid SUV. They’ll all be hybrid.”

”Really? Well that’s very environmentally responsible of you!” Jack said enthusiastically.

”Yeah well, it’s pretty much the industry standard these days. But,” Doug added, “they’ll still be capable of hitting some pretty good top speeds when necessary.” He cocked his eyebrow a bit as he said it.

”Ooh,” Jack said, “down boy!”

Doug smiled from behind his shades. He paused. “So, is the first time you’ve ever been inside of a police vehicle?”

Jack chuckled. "Uh, no."

Doug looked over at him.

”Some buddies and I got hauled into the back of one my first year of college in Boston.” Jack sounded a little sheepish.

”For what?”

”The guy suspected we were inebriated. Which we were! But we were on foot and really near our destination, so he let us off with a warning. Still, he made us cool it in the back seat of his vehicle for a stretch while he checked our IDs. I think he lectured us for a little while, too. I remember we were trying to be chill but it wasn’t really working!”

”Hmm.”

”Hey–you know–too much testosterone and too much alcohol don’t always make the best mix!”

Doug laughed slightly. “You don’t have to tell me. I was witness to it, it seemed like almost nightly, when I first joined the Police Department. My dad told us tons of stories as well, growing up.”

Doug’s dad had been the Chief of Police of Capeside for many years, up until his forced retirement due to health problems more than a few years back. Jack didn’t know a ton about Doug's relationship with his dad, but according to Pacey, who may or may not been a little biased, Doug had idolized him for most of his life, and had tried to please him by patterning himself after the man. Jack didn’t know if that was completely true, but Doug certainly had followed in his footsteps career-wise. Doug and Pacey's dad had been dead for several years now. Jack hadn’t known him well at all growing up, but from their limited interactions he had always thought he seemed like kind of a dick–domineering, hard, and pretty humorless. If Doug _had_ tried to emulate his dad, he certainly wasn’t doing it now, at least not personality-wise.

They finally got the light and started moving again.

Doug looked over at Jack. “Yeah, from what I recall Pacey saying, you were kind of a frat boy for a while there, huh?”

Jack laughed. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe yes?” He paused. “People are complex beings. They have reasons for trying on different personas.” He looked over at Doug a little pointedly.

Doug glanced over and then looked ahead again. “That look you’re giving me… Is there some ‘persona’ you’ve assigned to me?”

Jack looked him over for a moment. “Hmm, I can think of one but I don’t know if you would care for it.”

Doug looked at him a little narrowly. “I think I can take it.”

”I guess I would say Golden Boy?”

”What?” Doug looked over at him.

”Hey, you asked.”

”Do you mean growing up?”

”Yeah!” Jack looked over at him. “And now!”

”And where are you getting this exactly?” Doug was being surprisingly direct.

Jack struck a casual tone. “Well, I obviously never knew you _well_ growing up but yeah–tall, blonde, handsome, smart, jock, apple of your parents’ eyes, things like that–a golden boy!”

Doug looked a little nonplussed. “So, are you a golden boy too?”

”Uh no!”

”Why not?  Wouldn’t most of those descriptors apply to you as well? You’re tall, you're very smart, you’re good looking, you played football for a while at Capeside!”

Jack looked at him. “I’m surprised you knew that last part.”

Doug looked flustered, just for a moment. “Yeah, I think Pacey talked about it a lot or something.” His tone was a little unconvincing.

”Oh. Well anyway, for one, I can’t be a golden boy. I’m not blonde!” Jack joked.

”Ha, ha.” Doug looked straight ahead and shook his head a little. Jack couldn’t quite tell if Doug was enjoying this conversation or was actually a little pissed off.

Jack continued, “I certainly wasn’t the prize of my family growing up–more like the black sheep. My dad made my life miserable for quite a while because he couldn’t stand the fact that I was gay, and my mom, well, she was unfortunately just, well, nuts and that didn’t really help matters either.”

Doug’s expression softened a little. ”Oh, well, yes, that doesn’t sound too great.” Doug looked ahead for a moment, then took his sunglasses off and put them carefully away into a holder that was sitting on a shelf of the vehicle’s console. He looked over at Jack. ”Despite what you may have thought,” Doug continued, “my dad was a major dick to me a lot of the time growing up.” Doug’s tone was frank.

Jack looked a little surprised. “Yeah? I mean I knew he was a real hard ass, but I assumed Pacey was more on the receiving end of that than you. That’s how Pacey always talked about it.”

”We both felt a lot of pressure from him, in different ways.” Doug paused. “I think Pacey actually was a bit more cued in to his bullshit than I was, although Pacey did have other problems...It took me a lot longer to figure it out.” He paused. “All side effects, of course, from having an alcoholic parent.”

Jack nodded sympathetically. “Ah, families! Gotta love ‘em!”

”Yeah.” Doug looked at him. “So, do you still think I’m some sort of arrogant jerk?”

”I’ve never thought you were a  _jerk_ , Doug. Pacey might have at one time,” he laughed. “And I certainly don’t now! I guess I was just referring to the fact that now you’re a sheriff. Kind of still gives you that untouchable vibe.”

Doug looked down for a moment.

”Until someone gets to know you better and they realize they were wrong,” Jack leaned in and elbowed at Doug slightly in the ribs.

Doug instinctively protected himself with an arm and laughed. “Well, OK, then.”

Jack paused. He looked up ahead. They were on the main strip in town now and his auto body shop wasn’t far. He chuckled and looked over at Doug. “Well, all I can say is that I’m happy my buddies and I got nailed in Boston that time and not here–it would be a little awkward right now if it had been you who had detained us!”

”Yeah, I don’t know if I would have let you go so fast that night.” Doug said very smoothly. He kept his eyes on the road as he said it.

Jack felt his cock jump in his pants. He picked up his book bag and set it in his lap. He looked over at Doug, his eyes a little narrowed. “Oh, I’m sure I could have convinced you somehow.”

Doug suddenly looked a bit… _uncomfortable_. Jack noticed that he shifted the position of his leg and his arm–Jack’s words had clearly had an effect.

”Well here we are,” Doug said a little unevenly. He pulled into the Carl’s Auto lot, steered the vehicle over to the side of the service center building and put it in park. He gestured toward the building. “You want to go check on the car and I’ll wait?”

Jack stared at him, hints of a smile playing out over his beautiful face. “You don’t have to, Doug! I’m sure it’s ready, and if it’s not, well, I can cool it inside!”

”Oblige me, Jack,” Doug said. “I want to make sure you get out of here OK.”

Jack grinned. “You got it, Sheriff, I’ll be back shortly.”

A few minutes later Jack returned. He walked up to the driver’s side of Doug’s vehicle. Doug had the window down and was watching him. “Good news, Jack said brightly. “Car’s done.”

”Well good, now you have the rest of the day to do what you want. Well, except for grading.”

Jack grinned. “Partly thanks to you!” Doug’s forearm was resting lightly on the edge of his car door. Jack reached out and clasped it lightly, only for a moment, then moved his hand to the edge of the door. He noticed that Doug had seemed to glance around when Jack touched him as if to make sure they were unseen, though it was true that he hadn’t moved his arm away.

”What’s up?”

”Hmm?” Doug looked at him.

”You worried someone’s looking?” Jack narrowed his eyes a little. He took his hand away from the door and put it on the top of the vehicle.

”No, uh, sorry,” Doug shook his head. “I’m fine.” He took a breath, and looked up at Jack.

Jack looked at him, then looked away and shrugged. “Well, anyhow, again, I can’t thank you enough for the ride,” he said with a smile.

”Not a problem. I’m happy to do it, anytime.”

Jack looked at him. He took a step back and looked away, seemingly at the treeline off to the side of the parking lot, then back at Doug, his hand still on the roof of his vehicle. He raised his eyebrows slightly. “Well, you only have one more week at Capeside and then we aren’t going to see each other much.” There was perhaps the slightest bit of edge to Jack’s voice. He actually thought Doug was being a bit dense about the situation. “My car’s pretty new so not sure how many times you are going to see me grading papers at a bus stop in town, but it could happen?”

“Well–“ Doug started to say.

Jack broke in as he was on a bit of a roll. “Or I guess I could just ask Pacey to round up his big brother if and when I need a lift.”

Doug looked at him. “Or I could just give you my cell?”

“Oh, well, yeah there is that,” Jack said a little unevenly. “But only if you want my number, too.” He had gotten his back up a little and now it was hard to come back down.

Doug looked at the other man. “Uh yeah, that’s the general idea.”

“Oh, OK, well, that sounds good.” Jack seemed a tad sheepish or at least he didn’t sound quite as intense now. He got out his phone and looked at Doug. “What’s your cell?”

Doug told him the number, in parts, as Jack programmed it into his phone and saved it.

“Thanks," Jack said.

Doug looked at him. “Can you text me your number now?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Jack looked down and hit a few buttons on his phone. 

Doug’s phone pinged. He picked it up out of a recessed area in his console where it had been lodged. He stared at the phone then set it back down on the car seat. Doug looked up at him, “Thanks.” He smiled.

Jack gave him a rather smoldering stare. “You’re welcome. Well, on that note…I’d better go find my car.”

“OK,” Doug said. “Talk to you soon.”

“Sure,” Jack said lightly.

Doug gave him a bit of a funny look, like he knew that Jack didn’t quite believe him.

“See you!” Jack said a little blandly and started to walk away. He had put his key fob in his pocket and pulled it out so he could use it to signal him as to his car’s location. Sometimes Carl’s parked his car in the lot and sometimes on a side street, as the place was always jammed with cars.

“Jack?”

Jack stopped. He looked back at Doug. “Yeah?”

“Your car’s down there on the left.” Doug lifted his arm off the window ledge and pointed with a finger down one of the aisles of the lot.

Jack had not been going in that direction. He turned and looked, squinting his eyes in the late afternoon sunlight. “So it is!” he said almost little too brightly. He felt like he had been being a little short with Doug earlier and now the man was repaying that by helping him find his car. It made Jack feel like he had been a bit melodramatic. He walked casually back over to Doug. “Hey, dude, how’d you know what my car looked like?”

“I’m a cop.” He gave Jack a rather manly look. “I notice these things. And don’t call me dude,” he winked.

Jack chuckled. “OK, fine.”

Doug smiled. “I saw your car the day I ran into you at Pacey’s.”

Jack grinned. “Oh, that’s right!”

Doug put on his sunglasses and looked up at Jack. “Bye, Jack.”

“Bye.”

Doug drove away.

Jack watched him go and then walked through the parking lot to his car. He got in it but didn’t drive away immediately. He just sat there. His mind was racing. A month ago Jack had told himself he was going to meet someone. What he couldn’t have predicted was that someone seemed to be Doug Witter.

\-----------------

Jack checked his phone between classes the next day, mid-morning. There was a text from Doug that had come in about half an hour earlier.

_How’s the car? Running OK?_

Jack felt a thrill run up his spine when he saw it. He hadn’t known if Doug really was going to follow through and contact him. Jack had thought the situation over a little the night before while he was lying in bed. He had scrolled through the contacts list on his phone and happened to stop on Doug’s number. Jack had warned himself that it easily could end up being one of those deals where nothing comes of it and he would eventually have to just delete the number and forget about it.

Jack wouldn’t normally be so passive about the situation he was in regarding Doug–he had certainly asked out his share of men or at least made more of the first move. But this time he felt a little different. Jack thought Doug was hot as hell but also pretty closeted. Jack had been in that place before, mentally, and it sucked. He wasn’t eager to repeat it. He had made up his mind that if he and Doug were going to ever get together, Doug was going to have to make some sort of a move. Something more than just dropping by and chatting, although Jack could now clearly see that Doug _had_ tried to create some sort of opening for getting to know Jack on his own terms under the guise of the task force. It _was_ pretty sweet, and face it, it was sexy.  But Jack wasn’t going to just fall into something random and he certainly wasn’t going to try and drag Doug out in the open, at least not right now.

So, it was very pleasant to get this text from Doug.

 _Just great, thanks for asking,_ Jack responded. He could see that his message had been delivered.

Jack paused for a moment.  _How are you?_

Doug responded right away. _Doing well._

_Work going good?_

_Yep._

_Yours?_

_Not bad. I’m on a little break between classes. Have to put my phone on silence otherwise._

_I suppose._

Jack waited a minute before his next text to Doug.

_How’d you really know I played football at Capeside?_

Doug didn’t reply right away.

His response finally came through. _You didn’t buy my explanation?_

_Nope._

_Think I saw a couple of games where you played._

_I’m surprised. You were out of high school by then._

_My dad was a pretty rah-rah guy. He still hauled us to lots of games._

_Do you think he would have been surprised that you were spending your time checking out number 81 instead of the cheerleaders?_ Jack wondered if Doug would get the reference to his football jersey.

_I don’t think surprised is the word I would use._

_I’ll bet._

_I can also say however that my feelings on the matter would have been the furthest thing from his mind_

_that’s pretty much how I remember him. Kind of a hard guy._

_Besides, some things you don’t share with your parents._

_Uh yeah._

Jack paused.

 _If I’d known you were up in the stands I might have stayed with football longer.  Could’ve met you after a game in the locker room and signed something for you. Though of course I would have been pretty hot and sweaty and probably would’ve been eager to just get in the shower_. Jack couldn’t resist going there. He wondered how Doug would react.

Doug did not respond right away. A text finally came through:  _Just to be clear, number 81 is even hotter these days then he was in high school._

Jack laughed and blushed.  _I suppose that IS important to point out, huh? The age of consent and all that. Especially when you work in law enforcement?_

_Uh yeah. That said, you really can’t do this to me when I’m at work._

_I know, I’m awful that way._ Jack looked at the time.  _Gotta go into class. I’ll text you later._

Doug responded with a thumbs up.

 

Jack could barely think in class. He kept forgetting where he was in his notes and apologized a couple of times to his students. “Sorry, didn’t sleep that well last night. I’m a little scattered.” The students mostly just stared at him in response.

He ran home on his lunch hour. He needed to if he was going to get his head on straight for the rest of the day. Jack threw himself down on his bed, shoved his pants and underwear down to his ankles, and started stroking himself. His cock was rock hard within a minute. He got out his phone with his other hand and stared at the text exchange he’d had with Doug earlier as he continued to minister to himself. It didn’t take him long to come in tremendous fashion. Jack cleaned up quickly, wolfed down a sandwich and raced back to school.

He chuckled at his antics as he walked back into his empty classroom. _Jack, what in the hell are you doing?_ As students started filtering in the thought came to him that Doug had obviously been in the same situation while they were texting back and forth–stuck at work and horny as hell. What did he do about it? Go home like Jack had done? Disappear into a bathroom at the police station? That option prompted some tantalizing images in Jack’s mind of Doug trying to silently and neatly jack off in some stall. _OK, stop!_ Jack commanded himself. He tried very hard to not think about Doug for the rest of the afternoon.

When Jack got home from work and had had some dinner he flopped down on the couch. He was tired. He picked up his phone and idly stared at it. He checked his messages and then re-read the exchange with Doug from earlier in the day. It sort of re-energized him. Impulsively he texted Doug.

_What’s up?_

He didn’t hear back from Doug right away.

 _Out running_ was the eventual response.

_Ah, cool. Well I’ll let you get back at it._

_It’s fine I’m taking a little break._

_Well OK. Nice hearing from you today._

_You too. I think you need to give me content warnings though if I’m to manage this at work_

_That would be too easy. Guess you’ll have to get creative._

_Uh-huh._

There was a pause before Doug’s reply came through.

_I know this will come off as old fashioned, but can I call you in a minute?_

_Sure why?_

_it’s faster than texting_

_Sure old man_

_I’m only 6 years older than you._

_Just call me, hottie._

A minute later Jack's phone rang. He picked it up pretty quick.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

It was funny how quickly things had changed between them.

“Uh, Jack.”

“Yeah?”

Doug paused. “Uh, some of the things I’ve told you…I’ve never shared with anyone.” He paused. “I trust that you’ll be discreet no matter what?”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Jack’s tone was quite serious.

“Thanks.” Doug paused. “I do have to run for reelection in 2 years.”

“Yeah, that occurred to me. I’m surprised you’ve even texted me anything even mildly risqué.”

“Yeah, well, everyone has their breaking point.”

Jack felt bad for Doug when he said this. “Yeah.”

“So…well, this will probably cement me in your mind even more as an old timer but I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?”

Jack didn’t skip a beat. “Uh, yeah, I’d like that!”

Oh uh great. “What day works for you?”

“How about Friday?”

“Works for me. What do you want to see?”

“Uh not sure. I feel a little out of the loop on movies these days. Can I get back to you on that or do you have something in mind?”

“Ah if you think you’re out of the loop, I’m even worse. Go ahead and get back to me. And then we can pick the time.”

“Sounds fair. I’ll text you.” Jack paused. “Do you want me to pick you up?“

“Jack,” Doug almost growled. “I’ll pick you up.“

“OK. I’ll text you my address. Thanks for asking me!“

“No problem. Looking forward to it.” Doug sounded quite sincere.

“Me too. I’ll text you later tonight.“

“OK, bye.“ He hung up.

If there was one thing Jack could say about Doug, it was that he certainly wasn’t fucking around.


	5. Chapter 5

That night after work Jack stopped off at the hardware store. There were a few things he needed. He was rather giddy every time he thought about Doug, like Jack had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to tell someone.

He decided to call his dad. Joseph McPhee lived in Florida now. Early retiree and remarried. But he seemed happier and Jack actually had a pretty good, albeit usually long distance, relationship with him these days. Plus, Jack needed to talk to him anyway. He had called his dad for advice on redoing the tile in his kitchen a few weeks ago and his dad had sworn on some particular brand of grout that he just ‘had’ to buy. Jack couldn’t remember the name of it and was standing in the aisle where it should be.

Joseph McPhee picked up the call.

“Hey, what was the name of that grout you told me about? I can’t find it. I’m at the hardware store.”

“Oh, Simmon’s brand. Much better than anything else you’re going to find.”

“Ah OK. Hold on. Simmons…Simmons,” Jack muttered, walking along the aisle and scanning the shelves. He suddenly saw it. “Hey, found it!" He took a container of it off the shelf and put it into his basket. "Thanks, dad."

“No problem. Hey, have you talked to your sister lately?”

“Oh, uh no, guess I should give her a ring.” Andie was still living in Europe so Jack saw her only rarely and talked to her at about the same frequency, though they certainly still retained a good bond with one another from their childhood.

His dad sighed a little. "I’ll have to try her again. She’s texts from time to time but hardly ever picks up the phone when I call her.”

“Yeah, she’s like that. Sometimes if you call her once, hang up and call again, she answers. God knows why!”

“Huh. I’ll have to try that. So, what else is new besides you and your grout?”

“Oh, uh, well, work’s going well. House is OK." Jack paused. “I do have an interesting date coming up!”

“Interesting?”

It was funny now how Jack could actually talk to his dad about his love life. Like it had never been an issue between them.

Jack paused suddenly. “Yeah well, actually, I’m going to go pay for this stuff, Dad. let me call you back in a second.”

“OK?”

They hung up the call.

Jack went through the cashier line and paid for his merchandise and then walked with it out to his car and got in.

He called his dad back. "Sorry, I kind of wanted to get out of that store."

“Why?”

“Well, let’s just say that this guy I was going to tell you about seems to be a bit on the closeted side and he’s kind of well known in Capeside, so I figured I wouldn’t just blurt his name out in the middle of the place.”

“He’s sort of well known? Who is he? The local weatherman?”

Jack laughed. “No!” He paused. “Doug Witter.”

His dad repeated the name. There was a pause. “Isn’t that Pacey’s brother?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Real good looking guy?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Isn’t he like a cop? He’s well known?”

“He’s the Sheriff of Capeside right now actually!”

“Oh, well, yeah. Wow, that’s kind of impressive.” Joseph paused. “He’s gay, huh?”

“Certainly seems to be. But like I said, pretty quiet about it.”

“Huh. I remember that guy. Kid really when I last saw him.” He paused. “Pacey set you up or something?”

“No.” Jack stretched as he said it. “Pacey doesn’t really know about it at this point. Though that’s where I first ran into Doug–at Pacey’s–but Pacey wasn’t home at the time. After that Doug started looking me up at the high school kind of out of the blue." Jack paused. "And let’s see, the day before yesterday he gave me a ride to the auto body shop because my car was there, we traded numbers, and then he called me last night and asked me to a movie!”

“Huh,” Jack’s dad said a little gruffly. “Well I guess I approve. Sounds like he’s looking out for you.”

Jack felt a sudden pang of emotion when his dad said this. Like he liked Doug a lot more than he had realized. “Yeah, uh, we’ll see how it goes, I guess!” His words seemed to stumble out of his mouth. “The only downside will be if I find out he’s a complete closet case. There are some signs.”

“I suppose that would get old fast, huh?” Jack was surprised at his dad’s insight.

“Uh, yeah!”

“Well, have fun on your date, Jack, and just tell him if he won’t come all the way out eventually you’re going to dump his ass!”

Jack laughed. “Will do. Thanks Dad, talk to you later.”

They hung up.

 

Jack texted Doug later that evening.

_Hey there Sheriff, can I run through some movie options with you or would you rather talk then text_

Doug replied pretty quickly, although Jack did have a sense that it was taking Doug a little longer to type a reply than say Jack could pull off.

_I don’t think my texting fingers have enough dexterity built up yet to keep up with you. Let me call you back in a minute_

_You bet gorgeous_

Doug called Jack. “Hey.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh, just working on something out in the garage.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I inherited," Doug said the last word a little ironically, “this fairly small boat motor from my dad’s 'estate' stuff. Just seeing if I can get it back into working shape or not.”

“Ah, got it. If you’re busy you can always just get back to me!”

“Oh no. I’ll always take your call. Or text! You get the picture!” Doug chuckled.

“Mmm,” Jack smiled.

“So, you’ve been researching some movie options for us?”

“Well, uh, actually I’m sort of sprawled on the couch (this was true) and I’m holding the Lifestyle section of the newspaper...” Jack chuckled.

“What? You’re part of the generation that’s supposed to do everything online! How can you still get the newspaper?”

Jack laughed. "It’s my one nod to more ancient ways, old man.”

Doug chuckled. “I told you you’re treading on thin ice there, buddy.”

“Doug, I don’t think I want to be your buddy,” Jack said seductively.

“No?” Doug asked in a low voice.

Jack paused. “OK.” He tried to suddenly sound a little officious. “I really am going to try to stay serious here. I need to get to bed fairly soon. Have to be up early for work.”

“OK,” Doug said smoothly.

“Here’s option one.  _The Pianist_.”

Doug exhaled audibly. “Yeah, I think I actually know about that one. It’s getting a lot of Oscar buzz already. Someone was talking about it down at the station.”

“Says here that it’s about 'a Polish Jew who manages to eluded deportation and remained in the devastated Warsaw ghetto during World War II under the Nazis.' Pretty heavy." Jack replied.

“Yeah, I mean I’m sure it's great and I probably do want to see it, but I don’t know if it’s first date material.”

“Agreed." Jack paused. "OK, how about _Analyze That_. It says it's the sequel to _Analyze This_." Jack ran through the particulars. “Comedy. Stars Billy Crystal and Robert DeNiro. It’s a mobster film. I think I did see the first one and thought it was fairly funny.”

“Possibility. Anything else?”

“Well, before I keep going down the list here, what kind of movies do you _like_?”

“Oh, I don’t know it’s a mix. I am up of course up on all the great Hollywood musicals.”

Jack laughed. “Musicals huh? Can’t say I am a huge fan.” 

“That’s OK. Most people aren’t. Besides, it’s nice to go against stereotypes right?” Doug’s voice sounded slightly intense as he said it.

“Yes, I guess you are right about that. What else?”

“I like you know westerns, some dramas…”

“How about cops and robbers types of films?”

“Oh, yeah, I suppose I like some of those though usually they get details a little wrong and it can be irksome.”

“I suppose.”

“I love tons of older movies but I know that’s probably not too helpful to you.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Jack replied. “There are some great older films. They just aren’t in the theaters around here!”

“What have you seen that you liked?” Doug sounded interested.

“Ah you know _Casablanca_ of course, _To Kill a Mockingbird, Citizen Kane_ …uh I think I really liked _Bringing Up Baby_ but it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, those are all good ones,” Doug said warmly. He paused for a moment. “While we’re still on the topic of older movies, has anybody ever mentioned your resemblance to a young Montgomery Clift?”

“Come again?” Jack said into the phone. He hadn’t quite expected this turn in the conversation.

“Montgomery Clift.”

Jack wore a smile on his face though he knew that Doug probably wouldn’t know this. “Who?” he said a little pointedly.

Doug in turn sounded a little shocked at this response. “You don’t know who Montgomery Clift is?”

Jack laughed, "Kidding, kidding. I’ve been told that before.” He chuckled. “Wow, well, thanks, I guess.” 

“Hey that’s not an insult. He was a very handsome guy.”

Jack laughed again. “Yes, yes, he was very good looking, but a bit square.”

“Hell, no, he was a very good looking man,” Doug said firmly. “And kind of a free spirit, from what I’ve read.”

Jack smiled to himself. “You seem to have strong feelings on the matter, and you seem to know a lot about Montgomery Clift!”

“No, like I said I just happen to be up on some of the older set of Hollywood actors and actresses. They were quite a talented bunch.” Doug sounded very definitive in his pronouncements.

Jack laughed. “What about Veronica Lake? I think that was her name, right?”

“Classic 40s actress with long blonde hair! What about her?”

“How do you feel about her?”

“Oh, uh, I mean I thought she was kind of hot when I started watching some of these movies as a teenager.”

Jack laughed. “You really were hardcore, weren’t you? Here I thought you were out banging cheerleaders all those years and instead you were curled up with a bunch of black and white films!”

Doug laughed. “I did have a girlfriend here and there.”

“Yeah, I think I knew that.” Jack didn’t mention that he had just grilled Pacey on the subject a week or so earlier.

Jack paused. “Here’s what I really wanna know Doug,” his voice now a bit lower. “Is Montgomery Clift a “thing” for you?”

“Meaning what? A turn-on?”

Jack loved hearing Doug say the words. “Uh huh.” Jack couldn’t help it—his dick was getting hard just talking to Doug and in particular talking to him about this.

“Yep,” Doug said carefully.

“OK.” Jack said, smiling to himself. “And I remind you of him?”

“Yeah, only better.”

Jack sucked in his breath. “Jesus, Doug. And here I thought I was going to have to put on my old football uniform to get you all hot and bothered. Turns out I could also just waltz in a 50s style suit and tie and I’d have you where I wanted you.”

“Uh, pretty much,” Doug chuckled. “But you know, Jack, you can’t throw two competing visions of perfection into one fantasy huh? It gets too crowded!”

Jack laughed. “I suppose you’re right.” He paused, then cleared his throat. Jack really did have to try and focus, even though he was enjoying lying on the couch and flirting and talking with Doug just immeasurably. Tomorrow at school was going to be tough otherwise. “OK, so, we need to get back on track here, movie-wise.” He paused, scanning the paper again. “How about…oh wait!” Jack stopped talking.

“What?”

“Jeez, Doug I just spotted probably _the_ movie for you, but I don’t know if _I_ can handle it. It might take something special on your part to get me to sit through it.”

Doug laughed. “You intrigue me on more than one front. What is it?”

Jack read from the newspaper. “Chicago: It's the long-awaited film version of the Broadway hit. Set in the roaring 20's, this is the story of Chicago chorus girl Roxie Hart (Renée Zellweger), who shoots her unfaithful lover (Dominic West).” He stopped. “It goes on from there but you get the idea!”

“Uh, yeah, that does sound pretty damn good. I can’t believe I haven’t heard about it.” Doug paused. “But I don’t want you to be bored.”

Jack smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t be.” He looked at the paper again. “Looks like it starts at 7:00 so do you want to just come by here at say 6:20?”

“How about 6:00, just to be safe.”

“OK, that’s cool. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, huh?”

“Will do. You do realize that I still don’t have your address.”

“Damn, that’s right. I’ll send it shortly.”

“Thanks.” Doug paused. “You know Jack, before I let you go…” His voice sounded a little sultry. “You’ve figured out a couple of things about you that get me off, but you really haven’t given me much in the other direction as to what you like…or like about me. This _could_ start to feel a little uneven.”

“What? I think I’ve been pretty up front!” Jack sounded surprised. He _was_ surprised. And turned on. Doug Witter was definitely not always predictable.

“Hmm,” was all Doug said back.

“Doug,” Jack purred. “I think you’re hot as hell. If you wanna talk about turn-ons, I don’t know, I guess I just fetishize your entire bodyI” Jack was only half-joking. He paused. “I remember when you walked by that first day at the high school. I waited until you and Principal Jackson were further down the hall and then checked you out from behind.”

“Oh, yeah? That was a rather risky move to make in front of your boss.”

“Oh, I would have covered somehow," Jack said jauntily. "Some things are just meant to be seen. That back, that ass, that uniform…" Jack groaned a little. "it was a bit much to take! Don’t even get me started on the front of you!”

“So, you like the uniform?”

“Uh, yes!”

“Good to know. I just like to know a little more about what makes you tick,” Doug said in a low voice.

Jack felt his cock jump hearing this. He bit his lip and tried to power his way through the feeling. “I like the fact that you _want_ to know.” Jack paused. “I’ve thought you were hot for an awfully long time, Doug.”

Doug didn’t say anything in response.

“I do think I have to be careful not to put you on a pedestal though.”

“Maybe so,” Doug said. There was a pause. “But you did want to jump my bones when you were in high school?” Doug asked playfully.

Jack laughed. “I _told_ you that you intimated the hell out of me and Pacey’s other friends.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Do you know _why_ you intimidated us?”

Doug paused. “Because I was older?”

“Yes,” Jack drew the word out. “But it was also because you were too fucking good looking and you were a little bit mean. Mostly to Pacey, not so much to us, but he was _our_ friend, so…”

“Yeah.” Doug couldn’t really deny it.

“Mean and hot is a pretty dangerous combo to come up against for a teenager with raging hormones. Male or female,” Jack added.

Doug laughed a little.

“It’s true!” Jack sounded impassioned. “I remember sleeping over at Pacey’s one time—I crashed there many times but this was when when you were still living there...”

“Yeah?” Doug sounded pretty interested in what Jack was saying.

“Being the _dolts_ we often were back then," Jack continued, "Pace and I had slammed a bunch of cherry flavored brandy shots earlier out in the back yard.  Jack laughed. I know—it sounds terrible but I guess we were eager to get some sort of buzz on?”

Doug cut in. “Uh, agreed, Jack, it does sound pretty terrible, but I don’t think you were alone in that kind of endeavor.”

“Probably not.” Jack agreed. He continued on. “Pacey had had more booze than me. He was pretty passed out next to me on his bed and I remember being grateful, because I was lying there with a massive hard on wishing I’d wake up in the middle of the night and find you standing over me with nothing on.”

Doug seemed to almost have a little coughing fit. “Is that story for real?” he finally got out.

“Uh, yeah. But I should add, I had that fantasy involving a lot of other guys growing up.” Jack paused. “You weren’t usually in it because of your sort of untouchable status for me, but I think the fact that you were actually sleeping under the same roof as me that night overrode it.”

“Jack,” Doug said in a low voice, “I didn’t know English teachers could be so raunchy.”

Jack laughed. “Of course they can! It’s called having a creative mind. And I might add, you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Ah, yeah just a bit.” That comment told Jack that he wasn’t the only one whose cock was hard.

Jack sighed. “Well, I _really_ am off to bed now. Tomorrow morning will be here too soon. I’ll text you my address in a few.”

“Uh, yeah, see you at 6:00.”

They hung up.

Jack quickly sent a text to Doug with his address, to which Doug responded with a brief text.

_Thanks._

Jack washed up, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. He tried to just read for a bit so he could fall asleep directly, but it was of no use, he had to stroke his cock for 10 minutes and finally come in a rather tortured fashion before he could get his body to calm down. He really wondered about the effect that Doug was having on him, and if Doug was feeling anything near the same. He kind of thought he was. All Jack could say is that he’d never had _quite_ this experience with another man before. _Who knows_ , he reminded himself, _maybe it’s just because I’m getting older?_ He really didn’t know.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack heard a car pulled up. He looked out. Doug’s vehicle was in his driveway.

Doug was right on time, which Jack wasn’t surprised about given his personality and his profession.

Jack felt a mixture of nerves and excitement, but he was also trying to play it cool. He had been on a lot of dates but this one felt different: Doug was someone he’d known a little for a good amount of his life; he was a sheriff, so a professional; and someone who Jack had assumed was straight, but who clearly was not (though this last qualifier was certainly not unique-Jack had met his share of closeted or semi-closted men). And, Doug had become a friend.

So, Jack was feeling a little pressure to have it go well.

He came outside through the garage, pressing the button on the way out and ducking as the garage door came down. It was a little cool outside so Jack was dressed in a dark blue sweater with a high neck over a T-shirt and jeans. It also happened to accentuate his broad shoulders. Jack had also perfected his hair tonight, and he had a little cologne on. He knew he looked good.

"Hey," Jack said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," said Doug. He was wearing a dark, trim jacket over a white button down shirt and jeans.

He looked perfect.

Jack tried to stifle his admiration a bit but failed. "You look nice!"

"Thanks," said Doug, looking over at him for a moment, you look great as always."

Jack grinned. "Thanks!"

They took off for the theater.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Then Doug spoke. "So, how was life at Capeside High today?"

Jack smiled and looked over at him. "Oh, well, we had student presentations for several of my classes. Some better than others," Jack added wryly.

Doug looked over. "Oh, yeah?"

Jack chuckled. "Some of the guys in class are like this the whole time they’re presenting"—Jack pretended to be holding a piece of paper a few of inches from his face with both hands. "They read their note cards like they’ve never looked at them before and I’m back there gesturing and gesticulating and begging them to speak a little louder."

Doug chuckled. "Well, maybe they’ll catch on eventually."

"Yeah, maybe so. There are a few guys who get it and the girls of course tend to do a bit better. Jack looked over at Doug a little keenly. "I’ll bet though that you did a pretty good job with that kind of thing when you were in high school." 

"I don’t think I was bad," Doug said evenly. "But then again, I was a golden boy, so…" He looked over at Jack and winked.

Jack laughed. "That's right, how could have I forgotten that!" He paused then looked at Doug again. "How about you? How’s life since I talked to you, oh, 24 hours ago? 

Doug rested a hand on the steering wheel as they were now waiting at a light. "We did some drills today with a couple of the new recruits. Put ‘em through their paces."

"Ah OK that’s cool. How many recruits are there?"

"Three total, two men and a woman, which is kind of interesting because we haven’t had many women at all. I think that’s starting to change nationwide actually."

"Hmm, well, that’s progress though, huh?" Jack said.

"Oh, yeah," Doug nodded. He looked over Jack. "I was able to skip out a little early though."

Jack looked over at him. "So you could get ready for a hot date?"

Doug gave him a sidelong look. "Yes, he is very hot."

A tingle ran through Jack’s body. He grinned. "Well, you seem to have cleaned up well."

"Thanks." Doug paused. "So, how’s my brother? I haven’t talked to him for a few days."

"Oh, uh I’ve texted him back and forth a few times this week. I think he’s busy between work and getting hot and heavy with Maddy. We did hang out last weekend at that one beach party I think I told you about."

Doug nodded. "Yeah, how was that?"

"Oh, it was fine. The weather made it a little hard to keep the fire going but we all sort of took turns watching it." Jack didn’t mention that he had spent most of the night thinking about Doug and wishing he’d been there to talk to. Jack paused. "Maddy was there with Pacey for a while."

"Really?" Doug shook his head. "I’m not going to be surprised if he gets decked one of these days."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it’s not a game I’d wanna play." He looked out the window. "I mean I like Maddy, she kind of fun, she’s cute," he paused, "but also a bit manipulative."

Doug nodded. "Yeah, I haven’t tried to get to know her real well." He sighed a little. "Not that I entirely blame her for the situation–Pacey can shoulder some of that, too." He paused. "Oh, well, I’m not going to worry about it right now." He looked over at Jack. "I have other things to think about."

Jack looked back at Doug, a smile on his handsome features. He wanted to just fall upon the man but was still trying to play it cool. "True. So," he asked a little playfully, "are you psyched to see _Chicago_?"

"Definitely!"

"You?"

"Ah, well, I’m going to try and keep an open mind," Jack said.

"That’s all I can ask," Doug said, winking at him.

 

They saw the movie. Doug seemed to love it, and Jack liked it fairly well. He told Doug later that the musical numbers were his favorite part and Doug said he could live with that.

Not surprisingly, Doug didn’t hold Jack’s hand in the theater, which was actually fine by Jack, that wasn’t quite his style anyhow. But Doug’s manly shoulder was pretty much a constant against Jack’s, which was nice. Doug also paid for their tickets and bought Jack a diet Coke and a box of Junior Mints, Jack’s favorite. Jack actually didn’t eat that much of the candy though. He had gotten the feel over their various interactions that Doug was kind of a health nut and clearly watched his weight. Jack didn’t want to sit there and stuff his face in comparison. Doug did take one Junior Mint from Jack though and ate it thoughtfully.

Jack also didn’t know why it turned him on so much to have Doug paying for things on this date. Somehow it did. He made a mental note to do something generous for Doug if and when the opportunity arose.

They walked out of the theater.

"So where to?" Doug said evenly looking over for a moment at Jack.

Jack looked over at Doug. He figured it was a good sign that Doug was intimating the night wasn’t over.

"Hmm, well, we could stop somewhere and get a drink."

"Could."

"I also have a decent bottle of wine at my house..."

Doug looked at him. "That second option sounds good."

"OK, great," Jack said lightly, although he felt a bit more jacked up inside.

 

They went back to Jack’s.

Jack led the way into his place. He felt a little nervous even if he and Doug had been flirting pretty heavily over the past couple of days. This was more real. Jack took Doug’s jacket from him and laid it on the chair in the front hall. He looked at the other man. "I’ll get us that wine," he said evenly. Jack walked a little further into the room. "Living room’s down there. Head’s down the hall on the right if you need it." Jack had used the one at the theater right after the movie so he was OK.

"Guess I’ll head down that way." Doug nodded toward the living room.

Jack smiled. "Sounds good, hottie."

Doug let a smile play over his face. He went down the hall.

Jack went into the kitchen and got out the wine opener. He heard the bathroom door shut and figured Doug went in to take a leak. Jack opened the bottle of wine he had told Doug about and then got some glasses down from the cupboard. He heard Doug’s footsteps down the hall. "Make yourself at home he called out."

"Got it!"

Jack finally walked out to the living room with the glasses and wine in hand. He found Doug sitting on the couch.

Doug had been leafing through a magazine. He closed it up and flopped it back on the table. "Nice place."

"Thanks! It’s coming along." Jack set the glasses down on the table in front of Doug.

"Why, what’s the matter with it?"

"Oh, you know, I need to update some of the kitchen, ditch the carpet in here, that kind of stuff. The place was built in the 1980s and you can tell in a lot of ways."

Doug watched as Jack poured them each a glass of wine and then set the bottle on the table. He looked around. "Well, it’s still pretty nice, and it’s on the water."

"True!"

Jack held out a glass of wine to Doug, who took it.

"Thanks." Doug had a sip.

"Besides," Jack continued, "I'm pacing myself–still paying off student loans!" He winked at Doug. "My dad did insist I cover those!"

"As he should," Doug said in a semi-serious tone. 

Jack grinned. He took a sip of wine, too, and then set his glass down. He walked over across the room to an ipod he had hooked up to some speakers and started scrolling through one of the playlists on it. Jack glanced over at Doug. "Like the wine?"

"Yeah," Doug smiled, it’s nice." He reached over and turned the bottle slightly to see the label. "California pinot, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a splurge but some things are worth it." Jack smiled. He let his eyes travel over Doug’s form for a moment and then went back to the ipod. "Glad you like it," Jack said, as he continued to scroll. "You know Doug, I’m trying to find some music you’ll find acceptable but I am not really coming across any show tunes," he joked.

Doug smiled. "That’s OK. I’ll live. I’m certainly happy to give recommendations if you ever need them."

Jack looked at Doug and smiled. "Sounds good." He scrolled for a moment and then stopped. "Miles Davis, OK?"

"Fine by me. You going to join me over here?"

Jack looked at him. His dark hair and eyebrows, perfect jawline, and icy blue eyes created what could only be called rather dazzling combination. "Planning on it momentarily, gorgeous."

Doug stared back at him. "OK," he said with a smile.

Jack pressed a few buttons on the ipod and the music came on. "I like to set the mood a bit," he said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Doug said evenly.

Jack turned the volume of the music down a bit on and then walked over and sat down next to Doug. He picked up his wine glass and then sat back, his body turned in a little towards the other man, one leg crossed over at the other at the ankle, and an arm along the couch back behind Doug.

Doug took another sip of wine.

Jack gazed at him. "So, I forgot to ask you how your fishing outing went last weekend. Did you guys have any luck?"

"Well, it was pretty chilly. Jim doesn't usually come through quite so early in the year but I guess he was heading further south after this for a few days. We did manage to catch a couple of tautogs that were keepers. Everything else that got caught on our lines we threw back." Doug paused and had another sip of wine. "One of the tautogs is in my freezer right now–or I should say the fillets–Jim was kind enough to do the dirty work that day. He had just bought a new type of knife and was testing it out. That was fine by me–it’s pretty messy work!"

"Yeah, I’m not really picturing you enjoying being covered with scales and fish guts!" Jack had noticed how immaculate in appearance and organized Doug always seem to be. His vehicle too.

Doug shrugged. "Well, I mean I’ll do what I have to do if it comes down to it." He took another sip of wine and sat back, so that Jack’s arm was now touching his back.

Doug had a little cologne on, something he had never worn before in Jack's presence that Jack could recall, and he smelled fucking great. This, along with the sight of his manly form in his crisp shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top, and his physical proximity, was making it very tough for Jack. He was struggling at times to even pay attention to what Doug was saying. He just wanted to jump him. Jack laughed at himself.  _Cmon Jack don’t act like a lovesick teenager_ _. Pace yourself._ He continued their conversation. "And how was the boat? Still as nice as last time?"

"Oh yeah very nice. A lot of work though and a lot of money." Doug paused. "I wouldn’t want to have to deal with one all of the time."

"Yeah, they can get pretty spendy, even for the little things," Jack agreed. 

Doug looked over at Jack. "I did tell Jim you said 'Hi.'"

Jack looked at him, surprised. "You did? I’d be interested in how you worded that."

Doug looked down for a few seconds then back up at Jack. "At one point we were talking and he asked me what else was up with my life and joked as to whether I was ever going to get a girlfriend again. I finally said that I was getting reacquainted with the new English teacher at Capeside High School. That we’d grown up together but didn’t know each other…as well as we do now."

Jack nodded, listening carefully. "And?" He still couldn’t quite believe that Doug had said something.

A smile came over Doug’s handsome face. "Jim seemed really happy to hear it." Doug emphasized the word ‘really.’ "He asked something like ‘where had I met  _her’_  and I paused and said I met ‘ _him’_  at my brother’s house." Doug paused and sort of chuckled. "Jim did this amazing double take but then seemed to take it in stride." He looked at Jack. "Guess we’ll see if he calls me next time he’s in town."

"Well, if he doesn’t then that says a lot about him." Jack gazed at him. "Wow, I’m pretty impressed that you said anything. I kind of get the feeling this is…hard for you."

Doug looked at him. "It’s not exactly my strong suit."

Jack smiled. "Did he say anything else?"

"Oh, he just asked me a little more about you."

"What’d you say?" Jack said flirtily. He grinned. "I know–I’m so vain!"

Doug smiled. "I said that you were a very bright guy…" he paused. "Preppy. That you went to college in Boston and were one of my brother’s best friends." Doug looked over at Jack. "I didn’t tell him that you were hot. That might have been a bridge too far for him, or me, this trip." He set his wine glass down on the table.

Jack smiled at the other man and set his glass down as well. It turned Jack on immensely that Doug had told someone about them. "Preppy, huh? Yeah I guess I would agree with that." He took his hand of the back off the couch and brought it up to the back of Doug’s head and stroked his hair a little. Doug looked down for a moment then back at Jack. To say he looked handsome was an understatement. Jack pulled him forward and they kissed. It was fairly short but hot as hell. Jack moved back and looked into Doug’s eyes, Jack’s own stunning features even more intoxicating up close up. "I guess you can tell him you landed a hottie next time."

Doug chuckled slightly. He looked at Jack. "Did I really land him yet?"

"I’d say so."

"Hope so." Doug pulled Jack into a much longer, deeper kiss. Doug Witter was not only an incredible looking man, he was a great kisser. Jack didn’t know what kind of experience Doug had, with men or women, but he obviously had picked up some knowledge along the way.

They moved back against the couch, kissing passionately, their hands all over each other.

Jack moved from kissing Doug's mouth to his neck. "Someday you’re going to have to tell me where straight-laced Doug Witter learned to make out with a man like this," Jack growled into Doug’s ear.

“Someday,” Doug said in a low voice.

It drove Jack a little wild to know that there was some kind of history there. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to know more.

"I will say that I’ve been wanting to kiss you like this since I first saw you at Pacey’s that night,” Doug said in a low voice.

Jack looked at the other man. He picked up Doug’s hand and dragged his mouth across Doug's knuckles, kissing them lightly. “Fuck, I wanted you two minutes into that conversation!”

“Two minutes? It took you that long?” Doug smiled at Jack a little deviously.

Jack narrowed his eyes. He felt an overwhelming urge to either fuck Doug or be fucked by him right then and there. He knew that was probably not an option tonight but giving him a blow job surely was. Jack reached over and put a hand on Doug's knee and stroked it. He smoothly moved forward, turned and slid down onto his knees on the carpeted floor, between Doug's spread legs. Jack put his hands on Doug's thighs and slowly slid his hands along their length, down toward Doug's knees, feeling their strength and form as he went.

Jack grinned. "I guess this carpet does have at least one plus."

Doug smiled back at Jack, his chiseled looks on full display.

"You are so fucking sexy." Jack leaned in and pulled him into another extended kiss. Doug was into it.

Jack sat back for a moment and looked at the other man. His hands continued to explore Doug, moving back up his thighs and then to his torso. "I definitely prefer this scenario over meeting you in my classroom, although that _is_ a close second." 

Doug gave Jack a little smile, too entranced to laugh. "Yeah, I like ‘em both, but this one has certain perks."

"I'll say," Jack said, staring at the other man lustfully.

Doug looked at him. "You have the most amazing eyes." He paused. "I’m sure I’m not the first to tell you that."

"Uh, no," Jack smiled at him. "You're not. But thanks," he added, and started unbuttoning Doug’s shirt.

Doug raised his eyebrows a little and then leaned forward and kissed Jack. Despite the fact that he was older than Jack, he seemed confident enough a lover to let Jack take the lead when he wanted. It was a tremendous turn on for Jack.

Jack made quick work of the remaining buttons on Doug’s shirt, including the ones on the cuffs. He pulled the shirt off Doug rather summarily and tossed it aside. Jack stopped for a moment and stared at the other man. Doug’s torso was ripped and terribly sexy, not to be outdone by the fact that he was also clearly sporting a good-sized erection. "Goddamn," Jack said. He ran his hands up over Doug’s abs and onto his chest, teasing at his nipples as his fingers moved over them.

Doug caught his breath.

Jack moved his right hand back down Doug’s torso but kept going this time, sitting back a little so that his hand stopped only when it met with the bulge in Doug’s jeans. Jack moved up on Doug a bit more, still on his knees, so that he was now able to kiss him while also moving his hand roughly against his cock. Jack’s own cock was engorged and pressed against his jeans. He reached down and began to loosen Doug’s belt.

Doug seemed to slightly tense up. He stopped kissing Jack. "Uh, you know, Jack, upon further consideration, do you want to take this somewhere else?"

Jack stopped his hand on Doug’s belt and looked at him. "Like where?" He was a little surprised by Doug’s sudden concern.

"Like the bedroom?"

"Oh, I thought maybe you meant the floor." Jack winked.

"Gives us less chance of having an audience."

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "Doug, Doug, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of some things."

Jack stared at Doug for a moment, rather lasciviously. "OK, I’ll oblige you but only because you’re so damn sexy." He got up and then pulled Doug to his feet.

Jack grabbed the wine and their wine glasses and led the way to his bedroom. Jack set them on his bureau after he and Doug walked into the room. Jack walked over to the nearest window and closed the blinds a bit more, then did the same at the other window in the room. "Is this private enough for you?" Jack asked over his shoulder as he adjusted one of the blinds a bit.

"Uh, yeah." Doug came up behind Jack and put his arms around him. He started kissing his neck. "Thanks for being accommodating, hottie."

Jack grinned, leaning forward and laughing a little as Doug's kisses felt good. Jack maneuvered them closer to the bed, Doug still embracing Jack from behind. When they were near the edge of it, Doug let go of Jack and took a moment to remove his shoes and socks. Jack did the same. He looked at the other man. "Uh, where were we?" he said lustfully. He moved to unbutton Doug’s jeans.

"Wait a moment," Doug said. "I like to be able to see you."

"Go for it," Jack said.

Doug was a little taller than Jack and used his height to pull Jack’s sweater straight off over his head. He did the same to the T-shirt underneath.

Doug stared at the younger man, especially his strong and sculpted chest. "Jeans too," he breathed.

Jack stepped out of his jeans and now was only in his boxers. Doug took off his own jeans and wore only briefs.

Jack moved in then, putting one hand at the small of Doug’s back and bringing the other up to his cock. Jack stroked Doug through his underwear and kissed him slowly, Doug's head turned somewhat to accommodate where Jack was standing. He amped up the force of his tongue and Doug accepted it, his mouth opening a little wider than it had before. Jack pulled Doug's cock out of his underwear. It was warm, smooth, and rock hard. Jack ran his hand along its length, teasing and touching gently, while he continued to kiss Doug. It was one of the most erotic things Jack had ever experienced.

Jack finally stopped kissing Doug, nuzzling his neck instead with his mouth. He kept his hand on Doug’s cock. "It was great having you pay for everything tonight at the theater," he said in a low voice. "Don’t know why it was such a turn on, but it was."

"Anytime," Doug said a little unevenly. He seemed a little overcome by what Jack was doing to him.

Jack looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "I made up my mind while we were watching the movie that I wanted to do you some kind of favor later on." 

"I won't be stopping you." Doug said in a low voice.

"Good," Jack said. He removed his hand from Doug and pulled Doug's underwear all the way down to his ankles and Doug stepped out of it. Jack quickly removed his underwear, too. "Lay down on the bed," he told Doug.

Doug did it, jamming a pillow behind his head to get a better view.

Jack stood in front of him near the end of the bed and started massaging his own cock for a minute or two, staring at Doug. "God, you look good," Jack said.

Doug’s hand was on his own cock, working it. He was looking at Jack, his eyes taking in everything he had to offer. "You don’t look too damn bad either, Montgomery," Doug said in a low voice.

Jack smiled and ran his hand over his cock a couple more times, then got down on the bed between Doug’s legs. Doug moved his hand aside. His cock was beautiful, just like the rest of him. Jack took it in his hand, lowered his head and starting stroking and teasing it with his tongue.

Doug breathed in heavily. He put his arms back against the bed sheets and watched Jack.

Jack ran his tongue along the length of Doug’s cock again and again, taking him deep into his mouth, then moved off Doug and caressed his balls with a hand. Jack leaned in and buried his face between Doug's legs, breathing in the smell of the other man. It was intoxicating. Jack finally moved back to Doug's cock and started blowing it again. 

Doug was pretty beside himself. He alternated between watching Jack and leaning his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, his breath uneven. His body was beginning to tense a bit and Jack knew he was getting close. His hands had been at his sides but now they seemed to seek out Jack’s hands, moving lower on the bed and closer to Jack.

Jack saw this and impulsively reached up and grabbed Doug by the wrists. He held Doug's arms down firmly against the mattress, while managing to continue to keep sucking Doug's cock. Jack felt Doug try to move, seemingly to bring his arms up by his head, or perhaps to just test the other man, but Jack was too strong, Doug couldn’t do it. Though Jack could tell of course that he wasn’t putting up a real fight. 

Doug clearly liked the feeling of being restrained while receiving head because a minute later he moved against Jack, his body in absolute ecstasy, and came, hard. It was all Jack could do to contain the force of this grown man’s body against him. Jack took Doug’s cum down his throat. He waited a moment and then removed his mouth from Doug and released his hands.

Doug didn’t say anything right away. He was breathing hard and put a hand through his hair. "Uh, wow," he finally said, collapsed against the pillows, looking at the ceiling and then at Jack.

Jack got up and rather jauntily walked into the bathroom. He washed off his face and rinsed out his mouth a little. He finally came back into the room, mopping at his face with a towel, a little smile on his face.

Doug was still prone on the bed but he sat up now. He looked at the other man. "Come here."

Jack walked over.

Doug moved to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor, pulling a sheet around him slightly. Doug took one of Jack's hands and pulled him closer. He looked up at Jack. "Kiss me."

Jack looked at him and then bent down and kissed him. Doug moved his hands up and cradled Jack's head in his hands. He tipped his head back a little, exploring the younger man’s mouth with his tongue. At one point Doug stopped to look at Jack. "You’re so fucking beautiful."

Jack loved hearing it.

Doug stopped kissing Jack. Now, he pulled Jack's body even closer. Jack's cock was still quite erect and so it felt great when Doug bent his head and began blowing him.

Jack took in a breath. He shut his eyes for a few moments. His arms fell to Doug’s shoulders, fingers skimming his skin.

Doug stopped for a moment. "You like that?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack breathed.

Jack was surprised at how naturally Doug did this. Like he was experienced. Straight laced Doug Witter! It was such a turn on. Jack opened his eyes and watched. The man was gorgeous and the sight of his mouth enveloping Jack’s cock was thrilling. Doug's hands groped Jack’s ass, then moved up his back and down again. Jack was insanely hard but he knew he could still go a while. Doug seemed up to the task.

Doug finally took his mouth off Jack, He moved back by the headboard of Jack’s bed and leaned against it. He reached a hand out. Jack took it and Doug pulled the other man gently. "Sit back between my legs."

Jack did it. He was now being embraced by Doug from behind, his arms entangled with one of Doug’s arms. He could feel Doug’s cock pressed against his lower back. Doug reached around Jack and put his hand on Jack’s cock and started stroking him again.

Jack let the feeling from this wash over him for a while and then let his head fall back near Doug’s head, propped up by the same pillow. He shut his eyes for a moment. Doug brought a thumb up from the shaft of Jack’s cock and rubbed Jack’s pre-cum all over the head of his cock and then down his shaft. Jack swore in response, several times, his body pressing back against Doug.

"It seems like you’re enjoying this," Doug said in a low voice, his mouth near Jack’s ear.

"Unggh...yeah," Jack was having a hard time forming the words, the feeling between his legs was so good.

Doug leaned down and kissed Jack’s bare shoulder. "I liked hearing that story last night about your little fantasy involving me when you were in high school."

"Yeah?" Jack managed to get out.

Doug paused, still working Jack's cock. "I remember I was over at my folks’ house one time–had just stopped by because I’d moved out by then. You came by with Pacey. You were going to go to the beach or had just gotten back–not sure."

Jack's breathing was almost a little shallow, he seemed to be holding still so he could listen, Doug’s hand still stroking him.

Doug continued, "I went down the hallway to use the can and you were just coming out. Wearing only your swimming trunks. I remember you didn’t say anything, just looked at me for a moment with those gorgeous eyes and that body of yours and kept going. You looked like you thought you were the shit and I couldn’t disagree. I went into the bathroom and locked it. I didn’t want any interruptions."

Jack shuddered slightly hearing the words. "So you jacked off?" His voice was strained, his body was so turned on.

"Uh, yeah."

"What were you thinking about while you did it?"

"I don’t remember my exact thoughts–I do remember being a little freaked out because I knew how I was reacting to you and that really didn’t fit with other things I thought about myself. But I also remember being totally turned on." Doug paused, his hand picking up the pace considerably on Jack's cock. "If I could guess as to what I was thinking about while I was stroking myself, I would probably say I was wishing that instead of just letting you walk by, I'd pushed you up against the wall and fucked the hell out of you."

Jack couldn’t hold back any longer. He came, hard, rivulets of semen running over Doug’s hand. 

Jack laid back on the bed for several minutes. He looked over at Doug, who had just emerged from the bathroom with a washcloth for Jack. "Uh, that was fucking great!"

 

They talked for a bit afterward about their 're-meeting' as Jack liked to call it, at Pacey's a month earlier. Jack had replenished their wine glasses and now they were under the sheet and a blanket to ward off the chill in the air.

Jack had his head on his elbow, propping his wine glass with one hand and hoping it didn't spill. He smiled up at Doug who was leaning against the headboard, cushioned by a couple of pillows. "You kept your cool pretty well. I had no idea you were interested…at least not at first. Then I might have had an inkling."

Doug looked at him. "How’d I give it away?"

Jack paused. "When we first started talking I thought you were the same buttoned up kind of guy I remembered. But then you started chatting me up. Jack paused. "I wasn’t sure what your deal was. But somehow I was suddenly in agony that I’d given you the impression that I didn’t want to be on that task force and so must be as much of an immature dolt as you remembered from high school."

Doug chuckled. "Meanwhile I was trying to divert myself from the fact that you were just the most unbelievably gorgeous man I had every laid eyes on by telling you all about the task force."

Jack blushed. Checking his wine glass, Jack motioned Doug closer and kissed him for a moment. "I did tell Pacey once he finally arrived that night that I thought you were hot as fuck."

"What’d he say?" Doug said

"Oh just joked around about how he’d let you know if I wanted him to."

"Did you?"

"No! I thought you were straight!" Jack looked at him. "Judging from your actions over the last hour, I would say I may have misjudged you."

"Guess so," was all that Doug said in return. He paused. "I didn’t tell Pacey what I thought about you, but I did manage to ask around enough for him to assure me that you weren’t seeing someone else."

Jack looked at him. "I don’t know about you but I think we may both owe Pacey a beer."

"Eventually," Doug replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Doug called Jack the next day in the afternoon. He had left Jack’s around 2:00 a.m.

Jack knew they’d both crashed afterward.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I wanna see you again. Can you come over tonight?”

Jack grinned. “You know,” he stretched, “I’d love to, but…I already had made plans with your brother.”

Doug groaned. “Oh come on, can’t you tell him you have to cancel?”

“No, I don’t think I can.” Jack was laying on the couch his head on a pillow. He felt a warmth begin to build between his legs just from talking to the other man. It was just so…pleasurable. “I can’t be that crappy of a friend.”

“Well, when did you make plans?” Doug obviously wasn’t ready to give up on the idea yet.

“He called me like an hour ago. Wants to get together for a beer.” Jack paused. “Apparently he’d texted me last night, but, well I guess I didn’t get the message. Not sure why,” he said in a rather flirty tone.

“I can’t imagine,” Doug said sultrily.

Jack gazed at the ceiling. “He did ask me what I’d been up to.”

“What’d you say?”

“Oh well, I just told him I’d met someone and was having too much fun last night to check my phone. Which incidentally was true.” Jack paused. “I figured I’d let you be the one to let him know that you were the other actor in that play.”

Doug paused. “Uh, yeah, good plan.”

“You know,” Jack said lightly, “you could always join us.”

“Um.”

Jack could tell that Doug wanted to kick that can down the road. It was a little annoying to Jack but not primary on his mind right now. Doug would  _have_  to tell Pacey eventually. “Don’t get me wrong though," Jack said softly. "I’m…eager to get together again.” He paused. “I had a great time last night.”

“So did I.” Doug paused. “I’d like to repeat it.”

Jack felt his groin suffuse with blood just hearing the words. “Well, I guess I could see if maybe I can cut out a little early tonight and stop by?”

“I like the sound of that.” Doug said quickly. “I’ll text you my address”.

“It might be a little late.”

“That’s OK,” Doug almost growled.

“Sounds good,” Jack said. “See you later, Doug.”

“Uh, yeah. See you later.”

Jack’s dick was now hard. But he was also exhausted and rather hung over. He and Doug had polished off the bottle of wine he had opened last night and then some, staying up talking, and even making out some more, after their other… _activities_. Jack sighed and chuckled to himself. “C’mon Jack rouse yourself. You’ve got to get it together!” He got up off the couch and went down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. A cold one.

When he got out of the shower he saw that Doug had sent him a text with his address.

 _Thanks_ Jack replied.

He got dressed. He figured he’d get a little grading done and then grab a quick nap before he got together with Pacey.

 

Jack met Pacey at a local bar. Not Icehouse.

“I refuse to be at my place of business when I am not working!” Pacey had said when he and Jack were figuring out where to meet earlier in the day. Jack had agreed with the sentiment.

Pacey was already at a table, beer in hand, when Jack walked in.

“Wow you look a little tired.”

Jack looked at him. “Yeah thanks for pointing it out…stayed up a little late last night. He sat down opposite Pacey.

Pacey nodded and grinned. “You mentioned that. So who’s the guy?”

“Oh well uh, I’m not quite at liberty to say”

Pacey looked at him. “Why not?”

Just then the waitress approached. She smiled at Jack. “Hey there, can I get you something to drink?”

Jack gave her a grin.and asked what they had on tap. She went through the list. Jack settled on an IPA.

“Sounds good!” She left.

Jack looked back at Pacey. “Ah, where was I?”

“You said you couldn’t tell me this guy’s name?”

“Oh, yeah, that…” Jack stretched for a moment. “He’s a tad bit in the closet. I’m hoping that will change." He paused. "I usually try to avoid these kind of guys, but I guess I made an exception here…” He looked at Pacey. “I’ll probably regret that, huh?”

Pacey shrugged. “Maybe.”

“But if and when he makes this more public I’ll fill you in.”

Pacey nodded, then grinned a little deviously. “Well, the sex must be pretty damn good if you were up that late last night. That’s got to be a plus, right?

Jack smiled at him, also a little devilishly. “Pacey, ughh," he groaned, "if you only knew…” Jack clasped his hands behind his head for a moment and took a deep breath. “This guy has just got it going on.” He brought his arms back down to the table and leaned in a little toward Pacey, conspiratorially. “I haven’t even fucked him yet,” he said in a low voice, “and it’s already that good.”

Pacey raised his eyebrows. “Wow!” He paused. “I guess I can relate…some of the things Maddy and I have done together…” he whistled lightly, then took another sip of beer. “Of course, all of the good times have had a flip side.”

Jack looked at him. “Yeah?”

Pacey took another sip of his beer. “When I look at Maddy sometimes…what is it they say? So fucking beautiful…but so fucked up!”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, well this guy isn’t that fucked up. Maybe just a little. But then aren’t we all?”

Pacey laughed. “I’ll drink to that! Speaking of which…”

The waitress walked up with Jack’s beer and set it on a napkin in front of him.

Jack thanked her and she left. He clinked glasses with Pacey and took a sip. The beer was cold and it tasted good. It reenergized him a little.

“So,' Pacey looked a little more serious now, "where’d you meet this guy?”

“Oh, you know, around.”

“Ah, OK got it. Top secret!” Pacey laughed. “Oh!" He set his beer down. "Hold on a sec, I’ve got to do something.” Pacey got out his phone and looked at it. “Dammit!” He set it down on the table and looked at Jack. “Can I borrow your phone quick? Mine’s outta juice and I need to send a text to Dawson.”

“Oh uh sure,” Jack said as nonchalantly as he could. He really didn’t _want_ Pacey to have his phone but it was hard to say no and not cause suspicion. If Pacey were to see any of Jack’s recent texts and phone calls he might notice that Doug Witter figured rather largely. _Hopefully Pacey will just stick to the task at hand_ , Jack told himself. “What’s the big rush?” Jack asked Pacey as he typed in the password to unlock the phone and handed it over. 

“Oh uh Dawson. He’s gonna be in New York coming up and so we’ve been kicking around the idea of meeting up. There’s a show he wants to see that supposed to be really great.” Pacey paused. “He wants to verify that I can come on the dates he’s gonna be there so he can buy tickets for us. I forgot to get back to him earlier tonight and I know he’s waiting on me.” Pacey’s face suddenly lit up. “Hey, you should come, too!”

Jack bit his lip. “Yeah, uh, I don’t know, maybe. It’d be a little hard right now with work.”

Pacey looked confused. “How’s that? You just went to Boston a couple months back for a long weekend!”

“Yes, well, it get’s a little crazier this time of year…” Jack said a bit unevenly. The idea of going away just wasn’t that appealing to him right now.

“Hmm, well, let me know ASAP if you change your mind!”

“Will do,” Jack said.

Pacey started pressing some buttons on Jack’s phone. It seemed like it was taking him a while. It made Jack a little tense. Jack stifled the impulse to just take the phone back with some sort of bizarre excuse.

Pacey hit a few more buttons.

Jack paused, then reached for the phone. “Here you want me to find his number?”

“No I uh got it,” Pacey said.

Jack put his hand down.

“There!” Pace seemed to have sent the text.

Jack reached over and took the phone back from Pacey’s hand. “All done?” he said with a smile.

“Uh yeah.” Pacey looked at him.

“Did you tell him the message was actually about you and not me?”

“Yeah, I think I made that clear.”

“Good.”

“Why’re you being so weird about your phone?”

Jack looked at him. “I’m not.”

“Afraid I’ll see who your mystery man is?”

Jack blushed. “No, I think I’m just a little punchy from lack of sleep, that’s all.” A blatant lie on his part and Jack wasn’t proud of it. He paused. “So what’s the show he wants to see in New York?”

Pacey thought for a moment then shook his head. “Oh I can’t remember the name…all I know is that Dawson has heard awesome things about it.” Pacey smiled. “I’m up for it! I haven’t been to NYC for a while and I think the break will do me good!”

“So, no Maddy?”

Pacey rolled his eyes. “No," he drew the word out. "She and “Hubby” have a wedding to go to that weekend.”

Jack nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, well I think you are right–the break will be good for you." _Maybe you’ll meet someone there who isn’t married_ , he wanted to add but didn’t. “Hey maybe you’ll get a chance to look up Jen when you’re in the city? I haven’t heard much from her as of late.” He paused. “I think her pregnancy has been tougher on her than one might expect. Not sure why.”

“Hmm, yeah, that’s too bad.” Pacey looked sincere. “But honestly, I’m only there for 2 ½ days so...” he paused. “See, Jack, if you went with us, _you_ could go see Jen!”

“Good point,” Jack said a little flatly. He still didn’t really want to go and now he felt a little guilty. He made a mental note that he would try to call Jen soon.

Pacey gave him a kind of funny look and then sort of threw up his hands. “Whatever!”

They moved on to other topics.

Under the table Jack set his phone to airplane mode. If Dawson replied to Pacey’s text, Pacey might want Jack to hand his phone over again, and Jack wasn’t going to go through that twice in one night.

 

An hour later and Jack felt kind of bad. Pacey was his normal self and they would have been having fun, but…Jack just kept thinking about Doug and he craved seeing him. Pacey had ordered them another round of beers and Jack had barely touched his. Jack knew he was being a bit of a dud. Jack had assured himself earlier in the day when he made plans with Pacey that hanging with him was perfectly reasonable, especially since he and Doug had just seen each other a matter of hours earlier, and that it would be no big deal for him to not see Doug. Somehow he wasn’t feeling it now.

Pacey slapped his arm, “Boy you must really like this guy, because you aren’t yourself tonight.”

Jack took a sip of his beer, then looked at Pacey. “Oh uh no, I’m sorry, just really tired.”

Jack, Pacey gave him a knowing look. “Right.”

Jack gave him a half-smile. “Sorry, Pace next time I’ll be better, I promise.”

“No worries Jack. You’re allowed to have your little infatuations as well. I know you’ve listened to me moon on and on about Maddy.” He paused, “And Joey, and God knows who else!”

Jack laughed. That’s what Jack really liked about Pacey-he could make dumb choices at times, but he was also a very empathetic, generous guy. Jack had a sudden overpowering urge to just tell Pacey about Doug but suppressed it. He didn’t feel like it was his place to say it, no matter how much friendship he felt for the man.

 

45 minutes later Jack was knocking on the front door of Doug’s house. He had texted him after he said goodbye to Pacey in the parking lot of the bar.

_On my way._

Doug had replied.

g _ot it_

Doug answered the door.

“Hey,” Jack said.

“Hey! Cmon in.”

Jack walked in.

Doug looked at him. “You’re a bit earlier than you predicted, aren’t you?”

“Yeah!” Jack tried for a breezy tone. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans and watched Doug shut the door.

Doug walked back over to Jack. “Nice to see you.”

“You, too,” Jack said, looking at the other man.

“You look good.” Doug’s voice was tinged with lust.

“I don’t look unbelievably tired?”

Doug shook his head. “Nope.”

Jack still had his hands in his pockets. Doug didn’t let this stop himself from putting his arms around Jack’s waist, threading them between Jack’s arms and his body and pulling him close. Doug smelled good and his skin was warm. “Miss me?”

“Hmm,” Jack said, looking at Doug’s perfect mouth.

Doug leaned in and kissed Jack softly and Jack kissed him back.

When they both drew back Jack smiled. He had taken his hands out of his pockets and now had his arms around Doug’s lower back. “Yeah,” Jack said playfully, “I think that’s maybe what I missed.”

Doug leaned in one more time and kissed Jack. “You know,” Doug said flirtily after pulling back, “I’m not being a very good host. I haven’t even taken your jacket, or offered you a glass of wine, or anything!”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t know how you can live with yourself!”

Doug smiled.

Jack took off his jacket and handed it over. Doug promptly hung it in the front closet, which Jack noticed was quite neatly organized.

Jack glanced around. There was a door off to the left that led to a kitchen, while the front hall they were standing in continued ahead, punctuated by a couple more doors and a flight of stairs that went up on the right. “Nice place,” Jack said. It wasn’t just the closet that was organized. The neatness of the entire place struck him.

“Thanks!” Doug said.

“What year was this house built?”

Doug shut the door to the front closet and looked over at him. “Uh, 1935.”

Jack nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I like it.”

“It does have some character even if there are always things to handle with an older home.” Doug walked into the kitchen and Jack followed him. It wasn’t very big, but had a nice vibe. Several doors opened off of it, leading to other rooms.

“All of the rooms on this floor are kind of connected, huh?”

Doug nodded “Yeah, sometimes I feel like I live in a rabbit warren.”

Jack chuckled.

Doug pulled out a bottle of wine from a rack on one of the countertops. He tipped it up with both hands, almost as if he were a sommelier looking for Jack’s approval. “Wine? I just picked up a pretty decent bottle.”

Jack smiled. “Sure, I’ll take some. But only if you’re having some too.”

“Of course,” Doug said crisply.

Doug grabbed an opener from a drawer. “Feel free to look around,” Doug said. “The living room’s that way,” he nodded his head. “I’ll be right there.”

Jack nodded. “Sure,” he said lightly. He walked past Doug and went through one of the doorways. He passed through a small hall and walked into what must be the living room. It was actually pretty large. A long, pale green couch ran along one end, with small tables on either side, topped with lamps with cylindrical white shades. A fireplace with mantel was opposite the couch.

It was all very nice looking-clean, organized and aesthetically pleasing, although Jack thought there were perhaps a _few_  too many knick-knacks for his taste. _Still_ , he chuckled to himself, _it’s basically nicer than my place about 364 days out of the year._ He sat down on the couch.

Doug walked into the room with the bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. He set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. “So, how was Pacey?” he asked pleasantly.

“Oh, fine.” Jack watched as Doug poured them each a glass of wine. “Planning a weekend trip to NYC coming up and seeming rather psyched about it.”

”Yeah? I hadn’t heard about that.” Doug handed a glass to Jack.

Jack took a sip. “Nice! Thanks.”

Doug smiled at him and then walked over to the large windows on one end of the room and started pulling the drapes.

Jack continued. “Yeah, I almost got the feeling talking to him that he’s trying to escape the dead-end situation he’s in right now.”

Doug looked over. His expression was thoughtful. “Hmm, yeah, I could see that.” He walked over, sat down next to Jack and put his arm around him. Doug picked up his wine and took a sip.

Jack settled into his embrace. “Truth be told, I think Pacey was also a little underwhelmed by my conversational skills tonight.” He looked slightly sheepish.

Doug looked over at him, a slight smile on his face. “Oh?”

Jack smiled. “I don’t know maybe it’s because I’m just a bit tired. Maybe it’s something else.”

Doug smiled.

Jack paused. “I do have to say that it struck me as funny tonight as I drove over that here I am shuttling between two brothers and one knows all about it and the other has no clue. If Pacey was more clued in I might have more to talk to him about right now, because well, you're where my mind's at right now.”

Doug smiled. He looked down for a moment that at Jack. “I will tell him eventually.”

"Good," Jack said. "I hope you do." He paused. “It also struck me as funny how I could have such _very_  different objectives for each brother,” Jack said rather smoothly.

Doug’s fingers were tracing a pattern on Jack’s upper arm. “What’s your objective for me?”

Jack sat up a little more and turned to face the other man, resulting in Doug shifting his arm to the back of the couch. “I don’t know I guess I might have more than one,” Jack said. “There is of course what we did last night,” here he let a hand trail down to Doug’s knee, “…and what I hope to do some more of…” He paused. “But I also want to know a bit more about you.” Jack’s beautiful face was rather open in its expression.

Doug seemed a little overcome. He set his wine down and leaned in and kissed Jack, several times. “What do you want to know?” he said when he sat back.

Jack put a hand up and stroked Doug’s hair for a moment. He looked at Doug. “Well, would you say that you’ve had more experience with men or with women, as long as we’re getting down to it here.”

Doug took a breath. “Oh I guess I would have to say women then. I mean I did have a couple of kind of serious girlfriends for a while there. Kind of felt compelled to.”

Jack nodded. He’d been there.

“But,” Doug continued, “that was a while ago…since then it’s been guys but not admittedly a lot of them. A few blow jobs, a few make out sessions, and one longer term sort of thing.” A smile ghosted across his handsome face. “I guess you could say I’ve been busy with work for a while!”

Jack smiled and nodded. He looked at Doug. “What do you mean by ‘sort of?’”

“It was kind of a long distance thing.”

“Well, just who was this guy?” Jack had felt a tingle run through his groin even hearing about this even though in a sense it involved his competition.

Doug looked down for a moment then back up at Jack. “I met him at this conference for work I had to go to down in Houston. Obviously tons of cops there and so lots of men.” Doug paused. “I had chatted with him during one of the conference breaks. He was an investigator from a division out of Indiana. Real bright guy. He came up and talked with me again when I was in a bar in the hotel the next night.”

“Yeah?” Jack couldn’t help it, this was turning him on.

“He slipped me a key card for his room, and at first I didn’t quite put two and two together, which is pretty dumb considering what I do for a living.” Doug seemed to take a pronounced breath. “I didn’t do anything about it right away. I managed to put away a couple of drinks and then took the elevator up to the floor his room was on. I walked past his room, then walked back and used the key card…”

“How’d you know the room number? It’s not usually on there.”

“He’d written it on the card.”

“A-ha. He is a smart guy.” Jack smiled. “Jesus!” His mouth fell open a little. “Well, how was it?”

Doug looked at him. “Ted was an OK looking guy, but a little on the heavier side with a receding hairline…”

Jack looked a little surprised to hear it.

Doug continued, “…he really knew what he was doing in bed.”

“Oh, well, that’s good!” Jack paused. “He must have thought he struck gold that night!”

Doug shrugged. “Like I said, he held his own.”

Jack was almost getting a tinge jealous hearing Doug sing Ted’s praises but reminded himself that he _had_ asked about him. “Did you see him again?”

Doug smiled. “Yeah, at one more conference and another time in California. I even drove to meet him in Boston once because he was going to be there for work.”

“So what happened?”

“Oh eventually he switched jobs. I believe he also got a boyfriend.”

“How’d you know that?”

“We corresponded a few times.”

“Were you bummed?”

“Not really. It was really just a physical kind of thing. Plus, he lives in Indiana. Not exactly close by.”

Jack looked at him. “Go Ted!” He chuckled. “How come you had to go so far away to get some action? I know from personal experience that there aren’t a ton of gay men in Capeside but given your looks I think you would have still gotten some attention.”

Doug looked at him. “Uh my dad was still alive. I really didn’t want to go down that road with him if he’d have found out about it.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Sorry but I think the guy was kind of a dick. I always did.” He took a sip of wine and cocked one of his eyebrows expressively. “I don’t know, Doug. That’s a lot of running around to have to go through just to avoid dealing with your old man.”

Doug nodded slowly. “He wasn’t the easiest person to be around.” He paused. “I think I could have handled it differently.”

Jack shrugged “Well, hey, you probably did the best you could.”

Doug took a sip of his wine and set it down on the table. “So, now you at least know a little bit more about me. Possibly to my detriment.”

“Nah.” Jack shook his head. He paused. “There’s more I’d like to ask but I think you’ve given me enough to satisfy me tonight.” His tone was rather seductive. He put his hand on Doug’s knee again and caressed it. “You’ve certainly kept it all well hidden though, Doug.”

“Yeah,” Doug said a little neutrally. He was watching the progress of Jack’s hand. “It shouldn’t taken me that long but at least I can say that I’m now well aware that it’s a man’s body that going to get me hard.” He looked at Jack.

Jack felt a thrill run through his body. “Is that an invitation?”

 

Doug had Jack on top of him, straddling his body. Jack had only underwear on and Doug was naked. Jack had seen to that before Doug go onto the bed. Both their cocks were rock hard. Doug moved his groin up towards Jack’s and Jack couldn’t help but return the gesture. It felt great. Jack leaned down. “I love seeing you this way, you fucking slut,” he murmured in Doug’s ear.

Doug pulled him close. “You’d better bet on it.” He sucked at Jack’s throat, leaving a mark. "I wanna fuck you.”

“Yeah?” Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ve got some lube in the drawer.”

Jack rolled of Doug. “Why don’t you get it?”

Doug had it in about a millisecond.

Jack got off the bed and removed his underwear. He opened the lube and laid back down on the bed. He applied it to himself.

Doug got down next to Jack on the bed and watched him, his head propped on an elbow, his hand exploring Jack’s torso. Jack had a finger inside himself now and the lube helped him get in even a little deeper. He inserted an additional finger. “Kiss me,” he told Doug.

Doug leaned in and kissed him deeply.

After a minute or two, they could both tell Jack was ready by the way he was breathing.

Doug put a condom on and then moved Jack onto his hands and knees on Doug’s bed. He came at him from behind, a position that was old school but which Jack was not completely averse to. It had its advantages. Doug angled his cock so that he was at the entry of Jack’s ass. He pushed in slowly and Jack tried to breathe out as a little discomfort but mostly pleasure hit him in waves. Doug slowly moved in more and more and finally he was all the way in. He moved forward in a rocking motion and Jack gasped.

They started moaning in tandem, breathing hard. Jack’s head dipped down a little with each thrust. Doug’s head was near Jack’s and Jack could hear his breathing.

Doug wrapped one of his arms around Jack as he continued to fuck him. Jack reached up and held onto Doug’s arm with one of his own, propping up his upper torso and the weight of Doug’s body moving against him with his other arm. Doug’s arms were strong, and lean, and Jack loved the feel of them. Jack was strong, too, but soon moved his arm back down. He didn’t want them to collapse forward onto the bed.

Jack’s hair was damp with sweat at the nape of his neck from his exertions, his dark hair now even darker. Doug was fucking him smoothly now. Jack bent his head down further, pushing his body back against the other man. It just made Doug fuck him harder. Jack gasped, loudly and repeatedly. “So fucking hot,” Doug said in a tone suffused with desire. “I love hearing you.”

Doug slowed down a little. He reached down with one arm and brought a hand to Jack’s engorged cock. Doug started stroking him, while continuing to pump from behind. and Jack was almost out of his mind from the competing sensations. He was almost there. “Unhh,fuck me, I love it,” he said and Doug suddenly came, bucking his hips forth again and again against Jack. Jack came then, too, spurred on by the other man’s ecstasy and the pounding that he was receiving.

They collapsed in a sweaty embrace, Doug still behind the younger man. Doug finally pulled out and continued to hold onto Jack. He rolled over and looked at the ceiling, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. “That was…pretty amazing.”

Jack rolled over too, his body in the tangle of sheets alongside Doug, also looking toward the ceiling. Their heads were touching slightly. “Yeah, it was.”

Jack was thinking about things differently now. He’d let Doug Witter fuck him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Wednesday. Jack had been rifling through his desk, looking for a print off of some instructions for using the projector. He needed it for the next day. He heard a knock on the classroom door and looked up. Doug was standing in the doorway.

A big smile came over Jack’s face. “Oh hey! I was wondering if I might see you.”

“Hey,” Doug smiled. He stepped into the room, graceful as always. He was holding a clipboard against his chest with one hand. It held what looked like a fair amount of paperwork.

Jack got up and walked over to the other man. His hands grazed Doug’s sides. “Hold up.” He walked over to the door and closed it, then came back over to Doug.

Doug looked at him. “Last day here at Capeside High for probably a while.”

“Yeah, how ‘bout that,” Jack said a little slyly. He put his arms around the other man and pulled him close. He glanced down at Doug’s clipboard. “Looks like they’ve weighed you down with a late of paperwork on the way out the door, though!”

“Just a bit.” Doug glanced down at it. "Mostly just notes and other stuff to file. We’ll email back and forth if anything else comes up.” Doug seemed very taken with Jack’s mouth, based on where his gaze kept landing as they spoke.

“Did the committee members all thank you for your work?” Jack asked.

“Oh yeah, they seemed happy.”

“Did they say they were sorry to lose such a hot piece of ass at their meetings?”

“Um no, they didn’t.”

“Jesus what’s wrong with them?” Jack smiled. He let a hand slide down Doug’s back and then go lower, just for a moment. Jack leaned forward and kissed Doug, then brought his hand back up to his waist.

Doug used his free hand to bring one of Jack’s hands to his lips and softly kiss it as he looked sultrily at Jack.

Jack took in a breath, “Uggh, don’t get me going too much here, Sheriff,” he said in a low voice, “or I'll have to make you pay later on when we aren’t on school grounds.”

“You promise?” Doug gave Jack back his hand.

Jack gritted his teeth. Doug turned him on like no other guy he had ever been with. It was almost a little alarming–the things he wanted to do to him. Jack took another pronounced breath. He had to try to lessen the hard-on that was quickly materializing between his legs if he wanted to be able to leave the school in timely manner. Jack tried to switch his focus a little. “You know, if I’d been a little more on the ball, I would have gotten you flowers to mark the occasion of your last day!” he said brightly. “Somehow it feels a little more momentous than it might have a month ago.”

Doug looked at him. “Might be a little odd to have the sheriff walking through the hallways of the high school with flowers.”

Jack shrugged. “You’d live,” he said with a smile.

“Do _you_ like flowers?” Doug asked a little concernedly.

“Well, who doesn’t?”

“True.” Doug looked down for a moment then back up at Jack. “Well, can we celebrate the end of my little sojourn to Capeside later tonight? I’ll make us dinner.”

Jack smiled but also looked a little pained. “I _do_ have a fair amount of grading to do.” He bit his lip slightly. “Could we keep it fairly short? Otherwise we can pick a different night.”

“I’ll keep it short, promise. Just dinner and then I’ll let you go.”

“Well, OK!” Jack grinned at the other man. “What time?”

“How about 6:00?”

“Sure. Can I bring anything?”

“Just your gorgeous self.”

Jack smiled. "Thanks for dropping by.” He gave Doug one more kiss, a quick one. “I’ll see you soon.”

Doug left.

 

Jack got to Doug’s right at 6:00 p.m. He’d had time to run home, change and clean up a bit.

Doug opened the door. “C'mon in!”

Jack walked in.

They kissed.

Jack took his jacket off and Doug moved to take it but Jack stopped him. “I think I’ve got it!” He winked at Doug and walked over to the front closet. Jack hung up his jacket.

Doug lifted an eyebrow and smiled. “I’ve almost got dinner ready. Just a few more minutes.”

“Sounds good,” Jack said.

Doug walked into the kitchen and Jack followed him. He loved watching Doug from every angle including from behind. “Can I do anything?”

Doug had walked over by the stove. He looked over at Jack. “You could open some wine? Not that we’ll have much of it with dinner-I know you have to grade later. I don’t want to get you tipsy…at least not tonight,” he said charmingly as he lifted the lid on a saucepan and peeked at its contents.

Jack looked at the other man. “Can we take a rain check on that?” he said with a slightly devious smile.

Doug smiled back. “Let’s.” He walked to the other corner of the kitchen and got a bottle of wine out of the rack. Doug also grabbed an opener from a drawer and set it along with the wine bottle on the counter by Jack. “Here you go! Be right back.” Doug left the room.

Jack set to work on the wine. He got the bottle open successfully and was about to put the opener away when he heard Doug clear his throat a little. Jack looked up. Doug was standing just inside the doorway he had left through a minute or two earlier, one arm behind his back.

Jack narrowed his eyes. “What’s up?” He set the opener down and walked over, a slight smile on his face.

Doug brought his arm out from around his back and revealed a nice-sized bouquet, made up of red roses and mauve tulips, wrapped in paper and some ribbon.

“Oh wow!” Jack looked legitimately surprised. He stepped closer and took the flowers from Doug. He held them to his face and breathed them in. “Thank you!” Jack grinned and then leaned over his flowers and kissed the other man.

“You’re welcome.” Doug paused, then pulled Jack in so that his arms were around Doug, flowers still in hand. Doug looked at him, rather adoringly. “I guess they can mark the end of one thing…and the start of something else.”

Jack returned the other man's gaze. Jack’s gorgeous blue eyes framed with dark eyelashes and expressive dark eyebrows, plush mouth, and classic jawline made him an intimidating beauty. “I'll second that. I love them!”

Doug smiled. “Good.” He let go of Jack with a squeeze and went over to get the bottle of wine for the table. He looked over at Jack again. “The clerk at the floral shop said whoever I was giving these to must be a really special gal,” he said with a wink.

Jack chuckled. “What’d you say in response?“

“I just said thanks.” Doug’s voice sounded quite manly as he said it and Jack felt a thrill run through him.

Jack leaned back against the counter a little, flowers still in hand. “Yeah you know if it ever does get out that you’re dating me,” Jack said, “I think there’s going to a be primal scream from half the population of Capeside that will be able to be heard from space.”

Doug smiled. “You think so, huh?” He looked at Jack, “I’m sure you managed to disappoint a few hot babes along the way.”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, I might have had a little female fan club for a while there.”

“Oh I think so,” Doug winked. “I remember how you looked in that football uniform.”

Jack blushed slightly.

Doug looked at Jack. “Well, right now the only people I’m really concerned about knowing about my sex life are you and me.”

Jack didn’t completely care for this answer but he let it slide. He looked at his flowers. “So,” he glanced around the kitchen, “do you have a vase for these I could possibly borrow?”

“Uh, yeah, I do, hold on a second.” Doug walked crisply over to the other side of the kitchen and opened an upper cabinet. Jack could see several vases arrayed within the cabinet. Doug reached up high and pulled one down from the shelf.

Jack looked at him appraisingly. “You keep everything pretty spic and span around here, don’t you?”

Doug shut the door of the cabinet and walked over to the sink with the vase. “I suppose I do. Helps keep me focused,” he winked. “Also another likely side effect of having an alcoholic parent,” he said drily.

Jack nodded. “I suppose.” He paused. “So your dad’s drinking habits were pretty bad, huh? I mean, I know Pacey said quite a few things about him over the years–none of them ever made his home life sound too stellar.” Jack paused. “I think I’ve kind of already told you my impressions of the guy…no offense meant, of course!”

Doug looked at him. “None taken.” He paused. “Uh, yeah it wasn’t great. There were some real low points for a while there having him for our dad. Of course our mom doesn’t get off scot-free for some of the bad times too–she sat there and took it–and made excuses.”

“That sucks,” Jack said. He walked over by the sink. Doug had filled up the vase with water. He reached for the flowers and Jack handed them over. Doug took a pair of scissors out of a nearby drawer and started undoing some of the ribbon and paper wrapping that held the bouquet together.

Jack leaned against the counter, supported by a hand. He reached over and stroked Doug’s arm for a moment. “I don’t like that you guys all had to deal with that.” He paused. "You and Pacey and your sisters."

“Yeah well, what’re you going to do?” Doug looked down. He picked a couple stray leaves off the stems of the flowers. “I don’t want to get mired down in talking about my fucked up family. I _will_ just say that a few years back I made the decision to not carry on certain of its traditions.”

Jack looked at him. “Like what?”

“Oh you know, putting people down relentlessly, drinking to excess, holding extreme grudges, things like that.”

Jack chuckled a little. "Seems like a good list." He paused. “I noticed that you do drink though. Some people I’ve known end up not drinking at all if they had an alcoholic parent.”

Doug looked thoughtful. “Well, I don’t seem to be genetically burdened with the same problem my dad had. I know when to stop, and I _can_ stop, which I am happy about. Beyond that, life’s too short not to have _some_ fun!”

“Yeah,” Jack looked down for a moment. “I know how that goes.” Jack was thinking about his mom but didn’t really want to go into it further at this point.

Doug turned the vase, now replete with Jack’s flowers, a little toward Jack. “There, how’s that?”

Jack grinned. “Great!”

Doug looked at Jack. He gestured toward the vase. “You can take it with you when you go, I’ve got plenty.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Jack said.

Doug looked unsure about the moniker.

“Speaking of which, when’s dinner?” Jack winked.

 

Doug had set the flowers on the dining room table as they sat down to eat. Jack looked at them admiringly about every 10 minutes. He also spent a considerable amount of time admiring Doug. The meal was great. Jack was impressed.

 

Doug walked Jack to the door. Jack had his flowers in their vase in his hand. He set them down for a moment on a small table nearby. Doug had taken Jack’s jacket out of the front closet, and now Jack moved to take it, but Doug held it playfully away. Instead he pulled Jack closer with his free arm. Doug moved slightly to toss the jacket onto a nearby chair, and then hugged Jack loosely at the waist with both arms. He looked at the younger man. “You know, I cannot decide which of your features is the sexiest. How can one guy have the most perfect eyes, eyebrows, mouth,  _and_  jawline?” He leaned forward kissed Jack on the mouth lightly. It felt great.

“What about my nose?” Jack said innocently, between kisses.

“You have a stupendous nose,” Doug said. “How could I forget it?” He ran a finger down it and then let it keep going down over Jack’s mouth and onto his chin. He tipped the other man’s face up with his fingers and kissed Jack again and this time it was deeper and more extended.

Jack drew back and looked into Doug’s eyes. “You’re killing me! First dinner and flowers and then this? How am I supposed to walk out of here now?” Jack nodded down toward his growing erection. “Not to mention concentrate when I get home!”

“You could just stay for a bit and I’ll handle it for you,” Doug growled, pressing his hips against Jack’s. Doug was sporting his own very healthy hard on.

“You know I have to go!” Jack laughed.

“I know,” Doug said, grabbing Jack’s ass. Doug shifted them back so that Jack’s back was pressed against the front door. They made out for a few more minutes.

Jack finally tore himself away. “That’s it! I’ve got to go. I’m guess I’m going to have to think about dead kittens now,” he joked. “Thanks for dinner sexy. I’ll text or call you later.”

“Sounds good,” Doug smiled. "Oh, wait, you don't want to forget these, do you?" He reached for the vase of flowers and handed them to Jack.

Jack looked at him. "No, I definitely don't want that!" He gave Doug a rather smoldering look.

They kissed one more time and Jack left.

Jack couldn’t help it, he was beginning to _seriously_ like Doug, and he couldn’t quite believe it. Not that he hadn’t thought Doug was hot as fuck but Jack had sort of thought this all might end up being more of a fling. Doug was obviously still pretty in the closet, which was a difficulty for Jack. And he and Jack had known each other a little for much of their lives. What were the chances that they would actually hit it off _now_? The thought had also entered Jack’s mind that maybe it was a purely physical thing between them. Their attraction to each another could not be denied, as a matter of fact Jack could see where it could get out of hand. But Jack was finding that there were a lot of _other_ things to like about Doug. And Jack felt that Doug was truly interested in _him,_ not just in getting _with_ him. The last two boyfriends Jack had had were completely out, if not completing annoying after a few months together. Now Jack had found someone he really liked and connected with. He just wished the whole closeted thing didn’t have to rear its head again.

Jack wanted to talk to Pacey about it, but that was kind of a dead end until Doug told Pacey about them.

Jack _had_ texted Jen a couple of days earlier to run it by her. He just wanted a little reassurance that she thought Doug would eventually come out of the closet in a meaningful way. Jen hadn’t gotten back to Jack right way. When she finally did her response was kind of odd. She said she hadn’t been sleeping well and could she talk to him about it when she was feeling better. She also added that she sent him much luck and love. The message felt disjointed somehow, but Jack figured that it was just a result of her having sort of a tough pregnancy. Plus, he’d had an inkling or two that the guy she was with was not the greatest.

Jack had responded to her text with thanks and that he sent her his love as well but she should worry about her own health not the vagaries of his romantic life. He was a little concerned for Jen somehow. Maybe he’d run down to NYC some weekend and hang out with her, although he had to admit, his focus was really elsewhere right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was running an errand on his lunch hour at work. His phone rang. Jack picked up the phone and looked at it. It was Pacey.

Pacey had texted Jack a couple of times over the past few days and Jack had somewhat guiltily ignored them. Pacey must have run out of patience because he rarely called–he preferred texting.

Jack answered.

"Hey loverboy," Pacey said, "why aren’t you answering any of my texts? Too busy with your mystery man?"

Jack laughed. "Uh maybe?"

"God! C’mon, I wanna know who this guy is who’s kidnapped my friend both physically and mentally, and obviously sexually, although I don’t have too much of a stake in that last part!

Jack laughed. "Hey Pacey what do you want from me? I can’t be in two places at once!"

Pacey laughed too. "True, true. But you could at least let me know once in a while where you are at or with whom?"

"Yeah, well, I’m working on that."

"Maybe I’ll just drive on over one of these nights and see who’s parked out in front of your house!"

Jack almost wished he would. He was getting tired of hiding this. Nonetheless he was going to discourage Pacey’s proposition. He knew Doug wouldn’t be happy about it. He also knew that when Doug did come over to Jack's, he seemed to alter his preferred parking spot, no doubt to discourage any attention his vehicle might draw, though the neighbors weren’t as close by in Jack’s neighborhood as they were in Doug’s, and might not take as much notice of who was parking where. Jack could also tell Doug had his eye on one of the two stalls in Jack’s garage. One stall housed Jack's convertible. The other was filled with boxes. Doug no doubt wanted to park in _that_ stall so as to avoid prying eyes. He had already asked Jack about the the state of the box situation twice. Jack hadn’t said all that much back. He wasn’t going to _encourage_ Doug’s secretive tendencies.

But Jack still put Pacey off. “You know Pace, I let you and Maddy have your little lovebird space for quite a while there.”

Pacey chuckled. "Well, you might be right about that." He paused. "I just miss you dude! I wanna go get a beer together!"

"Yeah, me too. Let’s try to do something soon." Jack paused. "I’d better go though, I’m due back in class."

"Well, call me!"

"Will do, Pace!"

 

The last week had been busy for both Jack and Doug in terms of work and other responsibilities and it had been a little trickier to get together. They had spent much of Saturday night in bed, had a quickie on Monday after work and on Wednesday Doug slept over, just so they could have some time together. They talked over weekend plans the next morning before Jack had to get up and get ready for work. The next few days were proving to be just as busy. 

"How about tomorrow night?" Doug asked. "I could make us dinner and maybe we could watch a movie?"

"I wish I could hottie but I have that work thing tomorrow night, remember?"

"Which work thing is that?" Doug sounded a little bummed.

"That retirement party for Carol at the high school. It’s at someone else’s house–can’t remember who–I have to check the invite," Jack chuckled. "I skipped the last retirement send-off so I feel like I need to at least go for a while." Jack would have invited Doug to go with him but he had a feeling that Doug was going to nix that option. "What about Saturday?"

"I have to work," Doug said.

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah," Doug didn’t sound completely thrilled. "It’s a workshop. Capeside is just one of several police departments involved. Some from neighboring cities will be there as well. I’ve got to present in the afternoon and lead a couple of sessions, and then we’re supposed to go out for drinks afterward."

"Oh really? So you’ll be hanging out with a bunch of cops huh?" Jack’s eyes narrowed. "Should I be jealous?" His tone was a little joking.

"I highly doubt it." Doug smiled.

"What’re you meeting about?"

"Combatting homelessness. I’m presenting on how Capeside PD is handling the issue."

"Hmm," Jack said. "Well, how about Sunday? I have some things do to around my house but nothing big. We could just hang out in the morning and then maybe go get a late lunch or early dinner or something." Jack didn’t like to stay out too late on work nights, especially not Sundays. Otherwise Mondays just sucked. Doug had understood that when Jack told him.

"Uh yeah that should work," Doug said. "What time should I come over?"

"Oh I don’t know, maybe 10:00?"

Doug paused.

Jack had a sense that Doug thought Jack was being a little ambitious and Jack knew why. The night they’d first had sex they slept in until 10:30 in the morning, which Doug felt was late, but Jack hadn’t wanted to get out of bed. Doug had finally convinced him by getting up and making some coffee, the aroma of which caused Jack to drag himself into the kitchen by 11:00 a.m. After drinking some coffee and eating a piece of toast that, again, Doug made for Jack because the latter was barely functioning, Jack had gone back to bed. He did however manage to convince Doug of the merits of doing the same, some of which didn’t involve sleeping, and they didn’t get out of bed again until 1:00 in the afternoon. Jack looked at Doug. "I know you think I won’t be awake because it’s the weekend, but I can do it, really!"

"How about 10:30?" Doug said kindly.

"Sure."

"OK, I’ll be there at 10:30." Doug paused and looked at Jack. "I also think you still need to come over tomorrow night if your party doesn’t go too late."

"We’ll see, sexy." Jack glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "I’d better get up." Jack already _knew_ he’d be coming by Doug’s tomorrow night, even if it was late, but he had to at least  _pretend_  to be hard to get. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Jack showered and then got dressed, save a shirt, which he still needed to grab from his closet. He shaved in the mirror, styled his hair, and brushed his teeth, then walked back into the bedroom to go to his closet.

Jack looked over at Doug. His head was on a pillow and he had had his eyes closed, but now he opened them, propped his head up on his elbow and watched Jack.

Doug whistled lightly in approval as Jack walked by.

Jack smiled. He went into his closet and reemerged with a shirt on, partially buttoned.

Doug was sitting up. He stared at Jack some more. "You look good, really good."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, I’ll look even better when I have some coffee."

"C’mere.

Jack walked over and Doug pulled Jack down on top of himself. Doug put his arms around Jack. "God I wish you didn’t have to teach today." Jack could feel Doug’s erection pressing into his hip. Doug hugged Jack a little more tightly. "You smell fucking great."

Jack looked into Doug’s handsome face. "I think It’s the hair tonic–just got it."

"I see. Well, I like it." Doug smiled.

Jack smiled back. He moved his body slightly against Doug’s and then groaned. "I wish I didn’t have to go in today, too. It’s going to be a little tough." He kissed Doug’s chest. "See, I shouldn’t have let you in last night. You’re the big bad wolf."

Doug let out a low growl.

"But a really _pretty_ wolf though," Jack winked. "How can you look so good the moment you wake up?" He stroked Doug’s chiseled jaw for a moment. Doug was sporting a fair amount of beard growth. It felt quite scratchy and Jack thought it terribly sexy.

Doug smiled a little and shrugged.

Jack leaned down and they kissed another couple of times before he finally pulled away. He glanced over at the clock again. "Fuck! Time’s flying. Maybe I’ll just grab some coffee from Starbucks on my way in." He sat up on the edge of the bed and started buttoning his sleeves.

"Don’t forget to eat something, too." Doug said. "Your body's a machine and it needs fuel."

Jack looked over at him and grinned. "Got it, Mr. Fitness Freak! Don’t worry, I will eat something!"

"Good," Doug smiled. He paused. "I’m gonna head out soon myself."

Jack looked over at him. "So, when you leave you can just go out through the garage, OK? I'll lock everything else up."

"Got it," Doug said smoothly.

"You just press the button and then duck out fast."

"Got it," Doug repeated, a small smile on his face.

Jack leaned over and tickled him a little.

Doug pushed his hand away playfully.

Jack finished up his sleeves, then looked back again at Doug. :"You know, you really might want to say something to Pacey about us soon."

"Why?" Doug looked at him.

"He called me yesterday. Threatened to start driving by my place at night to see who’s staying over."

Doug shook his head. "Really? Why is he so eager to know?"

"I don’t know, just is." Jack paused. "I did tell him to give me my space, even though I think this is all a bit _silly."_ He stared at Doug. "But I’m just letting you know because one of these days he’s going to find out, and it might be better for that to come from you than from happenstance."

"I suppose."

Jack looked at Doug. "You told your friend Jim without too much trouble. Isn’t it easier to tell your brother?"

"Somehow, no, it isn’t," Doug said flatly. "Although I know I have to do it," he added, sitting up and running a hand over his hair to smooth it.

"Huh. Well, I better get going," Jack said. It was clear he was a tad annoyed.

"Jack, wait." Doug’s strong arms encircled Jack somewhat from the side. Jack didn’t look over but he didn’t stop Doug from embracing him. Doug kissed him lightly, several times, on the cheek. "Don’t sweat it–it’ll work out one way or another." He got Jack to turn his head and kissed Jack quickly one more time on the mouth. "I’ll see you tomorrow night, _hopefully_ , huh?"

Jack nodded. His pique had subsided a little.

 

Jack left Carol's retirement party around 8:30 p.m. the next night. Even if he and Doug had verbally tussled a little about the Pacey situation, Jack still wanted to see Doug, _badly._ Especially after going to another work party. It wasn’t that Jack didn’t like the people he worked with–he liked several of them quite well–but hanging with them stood in stark contrast to how he felt when he was with Doug. There really were only so many people one was going to find in life where conversation came easy, one could have some laughs, and, in the case of a lover, the sex was really good. Doug was a check on all those counts.

Jack texted Doug.

_Mind if I swing by_

_Of course_

_See you shortly, sexy._

 

Doug let Jack in.

"How was the party?

"Oh fine. Food was OK at least."

"Anybody hit on you?" Doug said a little jokingly. "You look pretty damn good." Jack had spiffed up earlier that evening for the party. And, he had to admit, because he knew he was going to go to Doug's later. He had on dark dress slacks and dress shoes, and a short sleeved knit shirt that accentuated his shoulders. And of course his hair looked perfect.

"Uh actually, yeah, a bit." Jack smiled and tried to look innocent.

Doug looked at him rather quickly. "Oh?" He drew closer. He moved closer and kissed Jack’s neck and ran his hand down Jack’s side. "And just _who_ was flirting with you?"

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Carol’s nephew." Jack chuckled. "I think he’s got a bit of a crush."

"Huh," Doug said. He walked over and sat down on the couch. He put his legs onto the table and crossed them. There was a laptop also on the table and he picked it up and set it on his lap. "And why was Carol’s nephew at your work party?" He looked up at Jack.

"He was helping out by catering the party."

"Ah." Doug opened up the laptop as he said this.

"He’s a caterer." Jack paused. "He’s not nearly as cute as you though." Jack grinned a little mischievously.

"Good." Doug paused, typing something into his laptop. "Someone should tell him though that I don’t approve of him hitting on you."

"Hey, dude, if you’re not there to ward them off, that’s your problem, not mine."

Doug looked up at Jack. "I’ll keep that in mind," he said a little drily.

"What’re you working on?" Jack walked over, sat down next to Doug and put his arm along the back of the couch. He started running his hand over the back of Doug’s head, petting his hair.

Doug didn’t seem to mind the attention. "Oh, just revising my remarks for that workshop tomorrow." He paused. "I don’t really relish this type of thing."

"What-do you mean public speaking?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I’m sure you’ll do great."

Doug smiled. "Thanks."

"Anyone else from Capeside going to be there besides you?"

"Uh yeah, some people from the non-profit sector–the executive director of the local homeless shelter, and a representative from one of the local churches that is taking an interest in the issue. We’ve tried to broaden our approach beyond just of the police department’s protocol. One of the city council members might also be sending an aide." Doug paused. "We’ll find out tomorrow I guess!"

Jack nodded. "So, I don’t want to sound insensitive, but is homelessness really such a problem around here?" Jack asked. "Capeside always seems like such an affluent backwater." He paused. "I mean, guess I have seen a few people standing at intersections, but not like in some cities I’ve been to."

"Oh you’d be surprised."

"Yeah?"

"I’ve come across tons of homeless camps over the years. Or my patrol guys have. Especially on the beaches. But really any where as long as there’s cover. And/or water nearby."

"Huh, I didn’t realize. Don’t know where I’ve been at…" Jack paused. "What do you do when you come across a camp?"

"Usually not much. Occasionally there’s a person or two actually there, and then one might attempt a little conversation with them about their plans or their situation." Doug paused. "Usually people aren’t around during the day, it’s just somewhere for them to spend the night or stash their things. A lot of them suffer from mental illness or addiction, too." He typed as he spoke.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I’ve kind of heard about that part of it."  A phrase came to his mind that he hadn’t thought about for a while–that being a police officer was sometimes like being a social worker. _Doug the social worker._ It made Jack smile. It was also terribly sexy but Jack wasn’t going to cop to that with Doug. He’d probably just think Jack was being shallow.

Doug noted the smile. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Jack leaned over, tipped Doug’s chin up, and kissed him. "Well if you want a second pair of eyes to look over your talk, let me know."

"You mean now?"

"Sure, I don’t have anything pressing to do." Jack paused. "Except of course stare at you," he joked.

Doug smiled. "That would be awesome. I’ll just give you my laptop in a second if that’s OK with you."

"Sure," Jack said agreeably.  

Doug made a few more edits, saved the file and then handed the computer over to Jack. "While you’re doing that I’ll get us some wine."

"Sounds good," Jack said. He leaned down to untie his shoes. He wanted to get a little more comfortable on the couch so he could concentrate.

"Wait, leave them on for a bit," Doug said.

Jack looked up at him, surprised.

"They look hot on you."

Jack sat back up and gave Doug a rather dazzling grin. "If the shoes turn you on, they're staying!"

Doug gave him a look and left the room.

Jack sat back on the couch and read through the draft. When Doug returned with the wine Jack was still reading.

Doug set the bottle down on the table along with two glasses. He poured them each a glass and handed one to Jack. Doug walked across the room and put on some music. It was very low-key. "Just helping you concentrate," he winked, as Jack looked up at him.

Jack smiled. He set the laptop down on the table in front of him, leaned forward and started typing in the document.

Doug walked back over and sat down near Jack. He reached over and ran a hand down Jack’s back.

Jack kept typing.

Doug’s hand migrated down to Jack’s side, his fingers tracing a path down towards Jack’s waist repeatedly.

"You do want me to be able to finish this, right?" Jack said wryly, looking over again at Doug.

"Sorry," Doug smiled. He moved his hand to the back of the couch.

Jack edited the document for another 10 minutes or so, then declared himself finished. He looked at Doug. "I think it looks really good. There are just a few small things I would change." He paused. "I saved it as a separate file with my initials at the end on the desktop. You can take or leave my edits, of course!" He handed the laptop back to Doug, who set it on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Doug said, "I really appreciate it." He looked quite sincere.

"Not a problem, Sheriff." Jack smiled and reached for his wine glass. He had a sip and got out his phone.

Doug stared at him. "I don’t just like you for your beauty. You’re pretty damn smart." Doug took a sip of his wine as well.

Jack looked back over at the other man evenly. "You’re just as bright and you know it. Despite your babe-licious looks.  Good writer, too, based on what I just read."

Doug smiled. He picked up his laptop and read through Jack’s edits, having some more wine as he did it.

Jack surfed the web on his phone.

Doug finally let out a sigh as if he was relieved. "I really like the changes you made. Thanks again," he beamed at the other man. "It makes me feel a little more set for tomorrow. I can go through it one more time in the morning if I need to, but this is great." Doug set the laptop back down on the table in front of him and closed it. He looked at Jack. "Is there anything I can do for you in thanks?" he asked innocently, his hand moving to Jack’s knee, tracing a little pattern there with his fingers.

Jack looked over at him, a little deviously. He put his phone away."As long as it ends up with you naked in bed with me, I’m good."

"Oh, well, yes, I guess we _could_ head to the bedroom right now." Doug said in mock innocence.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Jack said a little brightly, "After you."

Doug gracefully got up, picked up his glass of wine, and walked to the middle of the room. He looked at Jack.

"I’ll be right there, go ahead. Although..." Jack paused and Doug looked at him. Jack got up of the couch and walked over. He let his eyes travel down the other man's body and then back up. "You _should_ know, when I get in there I expect you to strip down for me." Jack said it with a rather authoritative edge to his voice.

Doug looked at him and then turned and walked away to the bedroom.

Jack watched him go and then turned the music up a little louder so that it might be heard in the bedroom. He polished off his wine and then stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a lighter he’d seen in one of the drawers. There were a few candles in the bedroom that Jack had noted the last time he was at Doug’s. He hoped they were still there. He walked down the hall to the bedroom.

Doug was in the room, turning on a lamp. He turned his head and looked at Jack.

Jack looked back at him. "Mind if I light some candles?  I like a little ambience."

Doug looked surprised. "Oh, uh, go for it." He set his wine down. "Do you need some matches?"

Jack held up the lighter. "Already got this from the kitchen."

Doug smiled. "OK, great." He paused. "Yeah, I’ve never used those candles."

Jack looked at him. "Why do you have them then?"

Doug shook his head. "I think one of my sisters gave them to me as Christmas gifts a couple of years running?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, then, we should definitely light them. It’ll make her feel good if she comes by to see they’ve gotten some usage."

"I suppose," Doug said. 

Jack went around the room and lit the candles, then turned off the lights save for a lamp in the far corner of the room, which he dimmed. There was still enough light for the two men to still be able to see each other well.

Doug, who by now had moved to lean against the wall opposite the bed, holding his wine glass, watched Jack as he did all of this. Doug set the glass down on the side table nearby. "You know, Jack, you made a request of me earlier…" He looked down for a moment as if examining his fingernails, "one might even all it an _order."_

Jack felt a tingle run through his groin. He looked at Doug. "Yeah?"

"Well I was just wondering where you wanted me?"

The tingle had grown to a distinct warmth. Jack pocketed the lighter and walked over to Doug's dresser, which stood against one wall of the room nearer to the doorway. It was tall enough that Jack could stand next to it and lean on its surface with his elbow. He did just this and looked over at Doug with a smile. "Right here." He nodded. "In front of me." 

Doug finished off his wine, set the glass down and walked over. He stepped quite close to Jack. With Jack wearing shoes and Doug in stocking feet the two men were about the same height. "So, do you mean like this?" Doug was wearing a long sleeved shirt. He pulled it slowly up and over his head and arms and tossed it aside. His glorious torso was on full view for Jack.

Jack watched, transfixed, the bulge in his pants growing. "Ah yeah, exactly. Keep going."

"Maybe I want a kiss before I go any further," Doug said. "I love your mouth."

"Fine," Jack said cockily. "C'mere." Doug leaned in and they kissed, quite erotically, Jack trailing some fingers up Doug's abs as they did it.

Doug straightened back up. "Thanks," he said with a gorgeous smile. He looked at Jack and then moved his hands to his belt. Doug unfastened it, and then slowly slid the belt out of his jeans. He let it fall to the floor. He then unbuttoned his jeans and then slowly unzipped them. His erection was quite evident. Doug stopped then for a moment and took off his socks with a smile, then tossed them aside and peeled his jeans slowly off his body. His cock was straining against his underwear.

"Very nice," Jack said, allowing his gaze to rake over the other man’s body. "You’re beautiful. Don’t stop."

Doug slid his briefs down so that his cock was almost revealed. He looked at Jack. "All the way off?" He paused. "I mean, you’re calling the shots here, so I wanna give you what you’re looking for."

Jack took a breath. His cock was unbelievably hard and he was trying to manage it. "All the way off, honey," he said.

Doug looked at him and then slowly pulled his underwear the rest of the way off, stepped out of them and tossed them aside. His cock was erect and magnificent. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

Jack stepped over to the other man. He put his hands at Doug’s waist and pulled him close. "I really can't tell you just how much I like this," he said. Jack moved his hands down to Doug's ass and kept one hand there. He took the other hand and tipped Doug's face up a little and kissed his mouth lightly.

"What do you like?" Doug said softly, when Jack drew back.

Jack didn’t skip a beat. "I like standing here fully clothed, touching and kissing you when you’ve got nothing on." He readjusted his stance so that one foot was between Doug’s feet and the other just outside of them and one of his legs was pressed against Doug, as was his erection. The message being communicated was definitely one of power and ownership.

Doug pressed back against Jack. Jack could feel Doug’s bare cock against him through the thin fabric of his pants. Doug had definitely gotten the message. "I don’t mind being your whore," he said in a low voice. The man’s beauty as he said this was just off the charts. He leaned in, closed his eyes and gently, softly kissed Jack. 

Once Doug pulled back Jack stopped touching him. He had to. His cock was so hard it almost hurt. Jack peeled his shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor.

Doug stared at his torso. "Hottie," he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jack gave him a little smile back. "Sorry, the shoes are coming off."

Doug chuckled.

Jack leaned down and untied one of his shoes with a hand while holding onto Doug's shoulder with the other to keep in order to keep his balance. He took the shoe off and tossed it aside, then did the same with the other. His socks, too. Jack then quickly unfastened his belt and the clasp on his pants. He unzipped them and let them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them and casually nudged them away.

Doug watched all of this and then sank down on his knees, the rug beneath them providing some cushion. He reached up and pulled Jack's underwear down, past his straining cock and to the floor. Jack stepped out of them and Doug tossed them aside. Doug pushed Jack's body back a little so that he was against the dresser. Jack put both elbows back on its surface to help hold himself up and looked down at the other man.

Doug began taking his tongue and running it along the shaft of Jack’s cock and over its head repeatedly, then alternated it with taking Jack all the way in.  He reached a hand up and cupped Jack's balls, stroking and fondling them as he continued sucking and stroking Jack's rigid cock.

The younger man had gasped when Doug first took him in all the way. The sight of Doug naked below him, his mouth on Jack, was just a bit much. Jack had to will himself to slow down so he wouldn’t come right away. He reached down with a hand and buried his fingers in Doug's hair. 

Doug pushed Jack back against the dresser and went at Jack for a _while._ He finally pulled away and looked up at him. "How am I doing?"

"Like a pro," Jack got out.

"Good. I aim to please." Doug ministered to Jack’s cock for a minute or two longer with his mouth, then started using his hand instead. He looked up at Jack. "The way you looked tonight reminds me of how you looked that night at Pacey’s."

Jack looked down at Doug and smiled hazily. "Tell me more." His dick was feeling a bit better now that it had gotten some attention.

"You went over and sat on the couch with your arm back along it, sort of casually. And you looked so _fucking_ gorgeous. I had the immediate impulse to walk over there, sink to my knees in front of you, unzip your pants and give you a blow job you wouldn’t forget."

Jack’s body shuddered in response. He looked down at Doug. "That would have been an interesting sight for Pacey to walk in on," Jack said rather deviously.

"Just a little." Doug looked up at Jack, Doug's hand pulling at his cock, his other hand gripping Jack's thigh. "Would you have let me make a move on you that night?"

"Are you kidding? Fuck yeah! I would have figured out a way to get you off alone somewhere!"

Doug smiled. "Pacey did say once that you were a little slutty."

"Oh really?" Jack was so turned on by now that he didn’t even have time to protest this characterization. He was breathing hard, his head starting to go back as Doug continued to stroke and pulled at him rhythmically. "I’m just trying to get some like any hot-blooded American male," he said between breaths.

"I’m all for it," Doug said. He went back in with his mouth. He didn’t take Jack’s cock quite as far in as before, but added more pressure with his mouth and tongue. His hands were grabbing Jack's hips through his pants and pushing him firmly against the dresser.  Jack was pretty much panting in response. The pace and friction increased and Doug hit the sweet spot. Jack groaned for a moment and suddenly came, gasping loudly, his head tipped back even more. Doug took all of Jack’s cum down his throat.

Jack took a few moments to recover. He watched as Doug reached over and grabbed his shirt from the floor and then stood up. Doug used it to wipe off his face.

Jack reached down and tucked his spent dick back into his underwear and zipped up his pants. He looked at Doug. "That was pretty fucking _awesome_."

Doug smiled. "Thanks."

Jack glanced over at the clock on the side table. It was not quite 10:00. He looked at Doug. "I know you have to work tomorrow," Jack paused, "but what if I’m not through with you yet?"

Doug looked at him. "I'm OK with that."

"Get on the bed." Jack smiled.

Doug did it, first pulling down the comforter and sheet, and then laying back with a pillow behind him.

Jack gathered up a few other pillows and piled them against the headboard of the bed next to Doug. He quickly undressed and then got onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. Jack looked at the other man. "Sit between my legs." Doug moved over and sat between Jack’s legs, facing the same direction as Jack, leaning back a little but still upright.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked Doug.

"Not really," Doug said, "especially not now." He squeezed one of Jack's knees lightly with his hand.

"Still..." Jack said. He leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the sheet and comforter and pulled it up and over their feet a bit. Doug didn't protest.

Jack started by rubbing Doug’s back, occasionally leaning in and kissing his neck or shoulder. He brought a hand up for a few moments and caressed Doug's hair, then reached around with both arms and ran his hands over Doug’s muscular chest. Jack pulled Doug back a bit more so that the younger man could see more of Doug’s body and began teasing at his nipples as he ran a hand over them. Doug’s cock jumped in reaction. Jack slowly moved lower, running his hand over the man’s abs and onto his pubic hair, which Doug kept fairly trimmed. Jack stroked the hair there for a little while, then graduated to Doug’s cock, pulling at it and stroking it gently. Jack’s own cock was already getting hard again and was pressed into Doug’s lower back.

Doug was breathing a little unevenly, his stunning mouth halfway open as he reacted to what Jack was doing to him. He had his arms over Jack’s bent knees, running his hands occasionally down Jack’s calves and then back up to his knees and adding to their mutual pleasure.

"Spread your legs a little wider," Jack said.

Doug did it.

Jack slid his thumb up and over the head Doug’s cock and then back again repeatedly, Doug’s precum helping his thumb glide as he did it.

Doug groaned a little in reaction.

Jack kissed the skin behind Doug’s ear and nuzzled his face in Doug’s hair. "I love seeing you like this."

"Yeah?"

"You’re fucking beautiful."

"Glad you think so."

"Did you like stripping down for me tonight?"

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

"I loved it." Jack paused. "I also love stroking you. You have a glorious cock."

"Thanks."

"Is your cock mine?"

Doug seemed to stiffen a little just hearing the words, like they were an extreme turn on for him.

"Don’t come just yet," Jack whispered in Doug’s ear.

"OK," Doug said in a low voice.

"You didn't answer the question. Is your cock mine?"

"Yeah."

Jack shifted to the right then, a good amount, and Doug immediately shifted to the left and they started to kiss, Jack’s right hand still working Doug’s cock. It was sensual and messy and Jack loved it.  They kissed again and again. Doug didn’t hold back, he let Jack completely dominate him. He was reactive only to what Jack was doing–only kissing Jack when Jack kissed him first, and only stopping when Jack wanted to stop. Jack felt like he had total control over the man and it was exciting as hell. He finally pulled back.

"When you do come I wanna hear you."

"OK."

"Doug, someday I wanna fuck you," Jack said impulsively.

"Yeah?"

"Will you let me?" He stroked Doug harder.

Doug breathed out audibly. "Whatever you want Jack, I’ll do it."

"Jesus," Jack muttered. His cock so hard from hearing these words he could practically burst. He leaned in and kissed Doug roughly and Doug immediately responded by opening his mouth wider, allowing Jack’s tongue almost down his throat. Jack picked up the pace on Doug’s cock, using its rigidity to his advantage as he pulled at Doug’s shaft with his entire hand. Doug was almost there. Jack could feel Doug’s body start to stiffen. Jack stopped kissing Doug. He wanted to watch. Doug suddenly pressed back against Jack hard. He gasped loudly again and again, his body jerking slightly with each spasm, one arm gripping Jack’s knee. Jack both felt and saw Doug’s cum streaming down over his hand and it was like nothing else. He whispered in the other man’s ear. _Goddamn_ you’re sexy.

This sex session was the first time that Doug had _clearly_ let Jack know he had a submissive side to him, and Jack loved it. He wasn’t surprised by it. Given Doug’s position of authority and his controlled existence in terms of how he kept up his home, his body, his vehicle, and so forth, Jack knew Doug _had_ to have some sort of release sometimes. Luckily for Doug, Jack was super into it.

 

Jack slept over. He hadn’t planned on it but Doug asked him to.

"But you’ve got to get ready for your workshop!" Jack had replied.

Doug had looked at him. "I’ll be fine, trust me."

"Well, OK," Jack had said, "but I’ll clear out pretty fast in the morning."

"Whatever works," Doug had said, pulling him close.

 

Jack actually got up before Doug did the next morning, which felt slightly miraculous. He got dressed and went into the kitchen. Jack searched around and was able to successfully make a pot of coffee.

Doug walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He had sweats on but nothing else and looked a little bleary-eyed. Jack was standing by the sink, looking out the window and drinking his coffee. He looked over at Doug and smiled.

"You really weren’t kidding-you got up pretty early!" Doug said. He came up behind Jack and hugged him with both arms.

Jack laughed. "Told you! I made some coffee, too, if you can believe it."

Doug released him and Jack turned and looked at him. "Would you care for a cup before I go?"

Doug smiled. "Sure."

Jack walked over and got another mug down from the cupboard and poured Doug some coffee. He walked over with it and handed it to Doug. "Hey, break a leg with your talk today."

"Thanks." Doug had a sip. He looked at Jack. "What’s on your agenda?"

Jack looked thoughtful. "Oh I might tackle some things at home. I might also text Pacey and see if he wants to grab a beer later."

Doug nodded.

Jack drew closer and put his arms loosely around Doug's waist. He stroked the skin there lightly with one of his thumbs. "Oh and uh, by the way, thanks for last night. I’m still replaying it in my head." He smiled. 

Doug looked at Jack. "Anytime." He paused. "I’ll call you later."

They kissed and Jack left.

_\-------_

 

When Jack arrived, Pacey was, once again, already sitting in the bar they'd agreed to meet at.

Jack walked up.

Pacey gave him some shit. "Well well, look who actually came out!"

"Hey, I called you, not the other way around!" Jack said.

"True, true," Pacey admitted. He looked at the other man. "You know, you’re going to kill me, Jack, but I might have to leave after I finish this beer." His beer was almost halfway drunk.

"What? I haven’t even ordered mine yet!"

Pacey looked sheepish. "Good point. Well, maybe not until you finish the beer you’re gonna order." He paused and then leaned forward conspiratorially. "I’ve been texting back and forth with Maddy. Her hubby had a last minute business trip so she’s hot and heavy to take advantage of the fact."

Jack rolled his eyes a little. "Well, I guess I better get my beer ordered then." He paused. "You know, I could take offense but then I’ve been pulling the same BS on people over the last few weeks."

"You mean because of your new lov-ah," Pacey joked.

"Yeah."

"Ah well, such is life. Sounds like you’re still hitting it off, though."

"Uh yeah, just a little."

The waiter stopped by and Jack ordered a beer.

"I can’t help it, I really like this guy," Jack continued after the waiter left. "Just wish he’d be a little forthcoming about his, you know, orientation."

Pacey nodded. "Does his family know?"

Jack gulped, guiltily. "Uh, not that I’m aware of," he said a little unevenly. He paused. "He can be a man of few words sometimes."

"Sounds like your typical guy, who happens to be gay," Pacey laughed. "Good luck with that!" He laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

Pacey chuckled, "Guys like that aren’t fast to change, if at all."

"Huh." Jack didn’t really like the sound of that, but tried to not dwell on it. Who knew really what Doug was going to do. He decided to change the subject. "So, you and Dawson still on for your New York trip?"

"Oh yep, totally! That reminds me," Pacey paused, "I have to ask Doug if he can house sit for me that weekend. He’s done it once before so he’ll probably do it again."

Jack didn’t say anything in response.

Pacey looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, I haven’t talked to Doug for a while. I’ll have to text him. Wonder what he’s been up to?"

Jack tried to not smile in response. "Oh I’m sure he’s out living his life," was his only comment.

 

\----------

Doug called that night. "What’s up?"

"Oh not much. Hey, how did your workshop go?"

"It actually went really well!" Doug paused. "Having you look at everything ahead of time really strengthened what I had to say."

"Oh well that’s great!" Jack was touched that Doug would say this.

"Yeah, we just wrapped everything up at Nye's and all said our goodbyes."

"Oh yeah, I've been to that place once or twice. It's pretty nice." Jack paused. "Well, I'm glad it went well."

"What’d you do tonight?"

"Ah well, I did hang with Pacey for a bit–grabbed a beer. He couldn’t actually stay that long. Apparently Maddy’s husband had a last minute business trip so she was on Pacey to get together."

"Charming," Doug said drily.

"Oh, and just so you know, Pacey’s probably going to ask you to house sit for him while he’s in New York."

"Uh, OK," Doug sounded less than enthused.

"So anyhow, I got back a little earlier than I expected so I’ve just been spending a couple of hours going through boxes. I‘m trying to clear out the second bedroom. It’s been full of boxes since I moved here. I’m going to move them to the garage."

"Are you emptying any boxes or just moving them? Because one option is infinitely better than the other," Doug said, a little intensely.

"Yes, yes, I know, Doug." Jack knew already that Doug was hyper-organized and would have definite ideas on how to declutter. And that he probably didn’t want to see the number of boxes in the garage _increase_.

"I’m, going to move some and empty the rest, I promise! You know," Jack said lightly. "You’re not the only one with aesthetic sensibilities you know."

"I know. But I do think I put them into practice pretty well in terms of keeping things looking good."

"Yeah you do. Although…"

"Although what?"

"I don’t know I think there are perhaps a few too many things on display at your place."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I mean, I think you could do some editing there. You know, cycle your favorite things in and out so they aren’t on view all at once."

"Huh," Doug sounded a little pissed.

"Hey, I’m just coming at it from an outsider’s point of view."

"Jack, I hope you don’t still consider yourself an outsider in my life."

Jack was touched. "I actually don’t. I’m just giving you shit."

"Oh." Doug paused. "Well, see you in the morning, Jack. I’m going to be there at 10:30 sharp so you’ve got to be awake to let me in."

Jack laughed, "Yes, I know!" He paused. "You seem to have forgotten that I beat you to the punch this morning."

"That's true, you did." Doug paused. "I can also help you haul your boxes in the morning if you need it, Jack."

"Thanks, I just might."

 

When Doug arrived the next morning Jack was there to meet him. He had the garage door open and even had moved a couple of boxes. He _was_ perhaps a little rumpled and sported a fair amount of beard growth but he  _was_  there.

They walked into the kitchen. Doug had a drink carrier with him and a paper bag. The carrier held two cups of coffee and the paper bag was a little fancy and had handles. Doug handed the bag to Jack. "Here you go, hottie."

Jack looked surprised. He peeked in the bag. There were several pastries in it. "Oh, where’d you get these?"

"I stopped off at Sutton Place Gourmet."

Jack looked at him. "Isn’t that that sort of chichi grocery store down on Main?"

"Yep," Doug paused. "You ever been there?"

"No, I haven’t though I’ve meant to go. They just opened a couple of years ago, right?"

Doug nodded. "They pretty much have it all–bakery, coffee, booze, food–all very chichi," here he winked at Jack. "I’ve been there once or twice." He paused. "I drove by it the other day while I was working and thought I should keep it in mind for today. I stopped off on my way here." Doug handed over the coffee carrier to Jack. "I didn’t know how you took your coffee though so I grabbed a couple of creamers just in case. They're in my jacket pocket."

Jack took the carrier and the bag from Doug and set them on the counter. He walked over to Doug and put his arms around him at the shoulders. Jack’s beautiful features lit up. "What’d I do to get such a great boyfriend?"

Doug looked at him. Jack had never called him that before. Doug looked down than back up at Jack. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, well you deserve it too," Jack said. Underneath it all, Jack thought that despite his looks, accomplishments and status, Doug had been lonely for some time, though he was never going to tell him that.

Jack pulled Doug in close and they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wanna go for a hike?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “Well uh OK.” It was clear by now to that Doug was quite the fitness buff and liked to do all sort of intense hikes, marathons, whatever. He had mentioned some of them to Jack and also had swag from some of these endeavors neatly displayed on one of the shelves of his bedroom.

Jack liked some of this kind of activity too but not nearly to the degree that Doug did. But, he loved spending time with Doug. Plus, he felt like he needed to keep it together physically, not just because he himself was getting older and knew he needed to look after his own health, but because he wanted to keep up with Doug.

“You want to drive?” Doug asked him.

“Sure.”

Doug gave directions as they drove. The trail he wanted to go on was actually in quite a remote spot - near the border of the neighboring county of Corcoran, about 20 minutes’ drive from downtown Capeside. Jack had never been to it before.

“So the sign back there said this is a state park, huh?” Jack asked as they finally pulled into one of two small lots near the trail entrance. It was a lovely day but there weren’t a ton of cars. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Yep,” Doug said, “it’s not a very well-known one.”

They hiked in for a while on the main trail. They didn’t talk a ton, which was fine with Jack. Sometimes it was nice to just spend the time together.

Doug led the way off the main trail onto a narrower one. After about another mile through grassy fields and wooded areas, the trail split. Doug said they should go to the right and in a couple of minutes they emerged from the woods and onto a picturesque outcropping of rock.

Jack looked around. The outcropping gave way to a tumble of boulders and pockets of trees down below. Beyond all this Jack could see a small slice of the ocean in the distance. “Wow! I didn’t even know this was here!”

Doug looked at him. “Yeah. We used to come here with my dad once in a while when we were younger. It’s pretty off the beaten track.”

“I’ll say! It’s pretty awesome!”

Doug smiled. “Glad you like it.”

Jack looked at Doug a little more closely. “You know, I’m surprised that your dad liked to hike, he seemed like he was so obsessed with his job and-” here Jack paused, “I don’t know just not really the outdoors-y type.”

Doug nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. He would only make us do family hikes once in a while.” Doug used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air as he said the word ‘family.’ “He’d haul us all out and grimly march us along. He thought it was something we ought to do together, so we did it. This is one of the spots we would go to.” He paused. "Even though I didn’t care for the hikes I do remember liking this place.”

Jack peered at Doug. “So the ‘family’ hikes were pretty bad, huh?”

Doug nodded. “They weren’t great.” He shook his head. “Let’s see-Pacey would spend most of the time complaining...”

Jack laughed. “No, I’m shocked!”

“And then my dad would tell him to shut up.”

Jack shook his head. “What a dick that guy was,” he muttered under his breath. Doug just looked at him.

“And then the rest of us would tell him to shut up as well.” Doug didn’t sound like he was all that proud of the fact.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He shrugged.

“And there was never enough to eat or drink so by the end we were all miserable,” Doug recounted.

Jack looked surprised. “Wouldn’t your mom bring stuff?”

Doug looked at him. “Oh she wouldn’t ever come. Too intense for her.” His delivery was deadpan so Jack couldn’t tell if Doug thought this was odd or not.

“Wow, sounds like fun! Wish I could have been there!” Jack said.

They both laughed a little.

Jack stepped over then and wrapped his arms around Doug, who responded by resting his hands at the back of Jack’s waist. “Well then it’s nice that we could come here and have a  _better_  time.” Jack nodded toward the small pack he had slung over his shoulder. “ _And_ , we even have water and granola bars!”

Doug smiled. "True." He was giving Jack a very genuine look.

Jack looked at Doug’s mouth and then kissed it lightly. “On another note,” he said in a low voice, “too bad we don’t have anywhere we could be  _fucking_  right now, because that’s what I really want to be doing.”

Doug looked at him. There were subtle signs of lust on his handsome face. Not to mention his quickly growing hard-on pressed against Jack’s hip.

Jack knew this kind of thing was just anathema to Doug in terms of privacy, but there was also the question of desire.

Desire won out.

“Follow me.”

They found an even more remote spot obscured by a copse of trees. Doug looked around quite a bit before dropping his shorts and applying the lube that Jack had helpfully brought along to his cock. He fucked Jack like there was no tomorrow. They were both gasping.

They cleaned up a little.

“You wanna go back first and I’ll meet you at the trail head? You know, where it meets up with the main trail? It’s not that far.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I’m just suddenly feeling paranoid.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine!”

Doug looked at him. “Thanks Jack.”

 

Jack got to the trail head about 10 minutes later. He stood there, took his water bottle out of his pack, and had a drink. He heard a far off peal of laughter and looked ahead, up the main trail. There were some people coming toward him–other hikers, still a fair distance away.  Jack looked again, a weird feeling washing over him. There were four of them–two men and two women–and one of the men was Pacey. Jack just stared for a moment. He couldn’t believe it.

Pacey suddenly noticed him. He had been in conversation with one of the guys he was with. “Yo! Jack!” he yelled and waved.

Jack waved back. He trudged toward the group.

 

They met each other halfway.

Pacey was amazed. “What in the heck are you doing out here?”

“Hiking.”

“Well, yeah, duh,” Pacey laughed, “your attire kind of gave that away!” Jack was wearing a light jacket over some shorts and a T-shirt and hiking shoes. It had been unseasonably warm.

Jack gritted his teeth slightly but feigned a smile. “Yeah, well, I’m not here alone.”

“Ah OK, got it,” Pacey winked. He obviously had divined that Jack was hiking with his new squeeze. “Jack, I’d like you to meet Will, Carlos, and Helen. They all work with me at Ice House.”

Everyone traded hellos.

Pacey continued. “We all had a day off and thought it would be an excellent day for a hike!”

“Ah, I see.” Jack said neutrally. He smiled at them. "Us, too."

Pacey smiled. “Yeah, I was telling these guys that I know about this place from my dad. He would get it into his head from time to time that ‘family hikes’ were somehow really vital. He’d haul us all out to a place like this and we’d have to follow him at a fast pace for it seemed like hours. It was like something out of the Bataan Death March!”

Everyone chuckled, except Jack, who had been glancing over his shoulder as Pacey said this. He turned back to Pacey. “Yeah I heard about-" Jack stopped mid-sentence. "I mean uh–oh really?”

Pacey gave him an odd look. “Yeah.”

Jack decided to just keep his mouth shut.

“So anyway, we’re just underway now,” Pacey continued. “Got kind of a late start.” He looked at Jack. “You?”

“Oh, uh, we left bright and early so just on the way back.” Jack looked at the others. “It’s such a nice day, I’m sure you’ll love it. The views up ahead are pretty amazing!”

“Yeah I’m totally looking forward to it,” Will said, smiling. “I just moved to the area pretty recently and am kinda eager to see what this part of the country offers in terms of getting out in nature!”

Pacey and Jack both nodded. “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed,” Jack said brightly.

Carlos and Helen seemed to be an item, they stood near each other and he had an arm at her back. Helen spoke up, “Yeah, I’ve lived in Capeside my whole life and I had no idea this park was here.” She smiled. “It feels so remote and wild!”

“It really does,” Carlos nodded in agreement.

Jack smiled, “Yeah, I didn’t know it was here either.” He glanced over at Pacey, who grinned at him.

“So you found out about this place from your hiking buddy?” His eyes twinkled a little as he said the last two words.

Jack could tell that Pacey was hoping to run into Jack’s boyfriend so his identity wouldn’t be a secret any longer. Pacey was like that sometimes-a busy body who loved dishing on himself and getting the dish on others.

“Yep,” was all that Jack had to say back. He was feeling philosophic at this point about the situation. If Doug showed up and Pacey freaked out seeing him with Jack, that was really Doug’s problem, and maybe Pacey’s, too, but not Jack’s. Jack had made it clear that he thought Doug should say something about their relationship to his brother. If Doug was dragging his feet he could bear the consequences. And if Doug freaked out seeing Pacey, that was also his problem, not Jack’s. Jack supposed that if Doug made an appearance in a few minutes Jack  _could_  try and make up some elaborate lie about why Doug was with him, but that just sounded both ridiculous and exhausting. He refused to do it. Jack also supposed that he could have quickly texted Doug after he first saw Pacey and the others to warn him off, but that would have left Jack trying to explain to them why he, Jack, was wandering around alone in this remote spot. It was just a bridge too far for Jack. _Besides, who knows, maybe Doug’s already seen us and is steering clear and this won’t even be an issue._  Jack was sick of worrying about it. He just wanted to be enjoying the day.

Jack looked at Pacey’s friends. Carlos and Helen both looked to be a little younger than Jack and Pacey, Will about the same age. “So, are you guys in school?” Jack asked.

“Helen and I both are at Dunning College,” Carlos said.

“Ah,” Jack said, “thought so!”

“Yeah, they just work at Ice House to keep some funds rolling in!” Pacey grinned, then looked over at Will. “On the other hand, the Willmeister here is sort of a world traveler. He’s just bussing dishes for us right now to fund the next leg of his trip!”

“Oh yeah?” Jack smiled. “What’s your next destination?”

“Bolivia!”

“Ah, wow, good for you!”

“Yeah, should be amazing,” Will grinned. “I’m pretty psyched.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you here for now!” Pacey chuckled.

Will and Pacey bumped fists.

Helen looked at Jack. “What do you do, Jack?”

“Oh, I teach English at the High School here.”

“Ah!” They all seemed impressed.

“Well,” Jack said, “I’m just waiting on my friend, not sure how long he’s going to be.”

“Yeah, _where_ is he?” Pacey said animatedly.

Jack looked at him. “Oh, uh, he forgot his thermos somewhere back that way.” Jack waved casually in the direction of where he had come from. He paused. “Said it was expensive so he just wanted to check a couple of spots we were stopped at to see if he could find it.”

Helen nodded. Carlos and Will just kind of stared at Jack.  _No doubt they’re wondering why I won’t say my ‘friend’s’ fucking name,_  Jack thought to himself.

Pacey smiled and winked. “Ah, OK, well, hope it works out for him. Who knows, maybe we’ll come across it!”

“Uh, yeah,” Jack said unevenly. He paused and looked up at the sky as if noting the position of the sun, then back at the others. “Well, you’d better get a move on, huh? The day’s not going to get any better!”

Everyone nodded.

Jack smiled at Helen, Carlos and Will. “It was really nice-“ Jack started to say when he was cut off by Pacey.

“What the-“ Pacey’s voice sounded odd.

Jack glanced over at Pacey.

The latter was staring back in the direction Jack had come from. He looked like he’d seen a ghost.

Jack didn’t have to turn and look, he knew what, or rather who, Pacey was seeing, but he still did it.

Doug was walking toward them along the trail.

Jack marveled at the way Doug showed no particular reaction to seeing them, though Jack knew inside he was probably in full panic mode. On the other hand, Doug looked completely unfriendly when everyone was introduced.

Pacey had seemed to not be able to say anything when Doug walked up to the group. Instead he alternated between staring at Doug, Jack, and the ground. His bubbly mood had entirely evaporated.

Jack took it upon himself to make the introductions. “Uh Carlos, Helen and Will, right?” Jack smiled as he looked at them and they all nodded. “This is Doug.” Jack looked over at Doug. “Doug, Carlos, Helen and Will are all friends…of Pacey’s. They work at Ice House.”

All three said “Hi” and Doug said “Hi” back. His manner was very formal.

Jack continued. “And of course, Pacey…Doug…” Jack’s voice trailed off. He sort of threw up his hands mentally.

Pacey cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him. He seemed to have found his voice. “Ah yes, Doug.” He glared at the man. “Did you find your  _thermos_?” He gestured accusingly toward the forested area Jack had pointed to earlier as he said it.

“No,” Doug said, “I _didn’t_.” His tone was even more unfriendly than Pacey’s. Doug looked over at Jack. His expression appeared neutral but Jack could still get a read that Doug wanted to leave, immediately.

Jack looked back at him and smiled. He tried to strike a nonchalant tone. “Yeah, I told them you said the thermos was really expensive so you wanted to go back and look for it.”

Doug didn’t say anything in response.

Carlos piped up, “hey, wait a minute, aren’t you Doug, Pacey’s brother, who he talks about all the time? The sheriff?”

Helen poked Carlos in the side.

Pacey turned bright red.

Doug surprisingly didn’t. “Yep, that would be me,” was all he said in response.

There was an awkward silence.

Despite this, Jack couldn’t help but notice that Pacey’s friends seemed all a bit in awe of Doug, especially the two guys. It probably had something to do with the fact that Doug was gorgeous, he was older than all of them, and taller, and he was a sheriff. It actually kind of irked Jack that Doug was getting this kind of reception no matter what.

Jack thought maybe he could get Pacey to loosen up. “Yeah, um, Pacey, Doug also told me about your little family hikes. He said that you usually spent the entire time complaining!” He chuckled. “I was just shocked to hear it!”

Helen, Carlos and Will nervously tittered.

This statement by Jack was obviously not the right move because Pacey now just seemed angrier. “Oh is that so?” He glared at Doug.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Doug got out his sunglasses and put them on.

Jack cleared his throat. “Well, uh, on that note, I guess we’ll be heading out.” He smiled at Pacey’s friends. “It was great meeting you all. I hope you have an awesome hike!”

They all thanked him. Everyone said their goodbyes except Pacey. He didn’t seem to want to talk to or look at Jack or Doug. Jack didn’t try to engage him again. Doug didn’t say anything either, except to offer a quick “nice meeting you” to Pacey’s friends. Jack had a feeling that Doug realized he had been impolite to them when he walked up and was at least trying to remedy that.

 

Jack and Doug left.

They hiked on in silence for a few minutes.

Jack finally looked over at Doug, askance. “Wow, that was fun.” He shook his head.

Doug didn’t say anything.

They still had a ways to go.

 

They got to Jack’s car and got in. Jack didn’t start the car right away. He looked over at Doug.

Doug shook his head slowly and finally spoke. “I cannot believe they were there. Of all the places…” Doug took off his sunglasses and looked around the parking lot. His beautiful blue eyes landed on some indeterminate spot. “I’m surprised Pacey didn’t notice your car when they got here.”

It seemed like Doug was trying to make rational sense of it all and Jack wondered why. “Who knows," Jack said a little irritably, "maybe he was just having a good time talking to his friends and didn’t see it!”

Doug looked over at him, a little narrowly. “OK Jack.”

They drove back to Doug’s, mostly in silence.

Jack pulled up in front of Doug’s house. “Here you are.”

Doug looked at him, “You can’t come in?”

“No, sorry, I’ve got work to do.”

“Jack.”

Jack stopped. “What?” He looked over at the other man.

“I had fun today…up until the end.”

Jack looked at him. He sighed. “Me too.” His tone had softened a little. “I’ll call you later, OK?” He reached over and touched Doug’s hand.

Doug squeezed it in response.

“I really do have to do some work,” Jack said.

Doug looked at him. “OK.” He got out of the car.

Jack drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack slammed the door a bit hard when he got into his house. He was still pissed off. At Doug for not telling his brother, and at Pacey for being an ass to both of them. Jack decided to take a shower. Between hiking and well–sex with Doug–it seemed like it would feel good and possibly cool his temper a little. It did help, actually, quite a bit. Jack even had a bit of chuckle to himself thinking back on about Pacey’s reaction earlier. He knew he shouldn’t laugh but he couldn’t help it. If Pacey hadn’t been so gleeful at the prospect of outing Jack’s boyfriend prior to seeing Doug, Jack would have felt a little worse for him than he actually did.

Jack realized he was also a bit irritated with himself for snapping at Doug in the car. It was their first time they’d really had any sort of disagreement although it had only been Jack who’d been obviously angry. Doug had just seemed a little more neutral about the whole thing, although he had been pretty unfriendly to Pacey.

Jack knew his anger was borne out of Doug being too closeted and Jack feeling impatient about it. But, Jack had to remind himself, he’d been in the same situation at one point in his life. He still didn’t have a good handle on why Doug had been for a much longer period of time. Jack had also walked into this with his eyes wide open, so he couldn’t entirely freak out every time Doug didn’t do what he was hoping. And, Doug had been being pretty damn nice to him these past few weeks.

It was interesting that Doug hadn’t called or texted him since Jack had dropped him off. Maybe he was pissed off at Jack in return. Jack decided to text Doug. He didn’t want this whole thing to snowball into something worse.

_Hey, sorry for jumping down your throat earlier. I was just frustrated._

Doug didn’t answer right away. _Ooh maybe he is mad_ Jack thought to himself.

Doug’s reply finally came through. _Thanks. Sorry for not telling Pacey. I should have._

Jack smiled to himself. _Want to come over and watch a movie later?_

_What movie_

_I don’t know- we can look around. Maybe something black and white?_

_Hmm._

Hmm, he’s playing a little hard to get, Jack thought. Still kind of mad at me. _I’ve got some good beer._

_You don’t have to ply me with alcohol to get me to come over Jack_

_Well that’s good_

_I’ll pick up some wine and be over about 7:00_

_OK see you - I’ll look through the cable listings and see what I can find._

_Sounds good_

 

Jack went into the living room and laid down on the couch. He was rather exhausted between the hike, the ensuing drama, and the shower he had just taken. He did at least feel a little bit better that Doug was going to come over later. Jack set his phone on the coffee table and picked up a book he’d started reading a couple of months ago. Normally he would have blown through it by now, but he’d been just a  _little_  distracted as things between himself and Doug had ramped up. Jack read for a while, then must have nodded off, because he was awoken by the beep of an incoming text message. He reached for his phone and groggily looked at it.

It was from Pacey. Jack also noted on his phone’s display that it was well after 5:00 p.m. so Jack had slept for almost an hour. The text read:

_What in the fuck is going on between you and my brother???_

Pacey’s tone just irritated the hell out of Jack and totally took him out of the relaxed vibe he’d been trying to court. He typed in  _up yours Pacey_  and then thought better of it. He erased that and texted back  _Shouldn’t that question be directed at your brother?_

_He won’t talk to me_

Jack shook his head. Part of him wanted to laugh but he also hoped it wasn’t quite true.  _I’m sure he’ll get over it_

_Call me._

Jack knew this must be serious to Pacey–he usually preferred texting.

Jack called him. "Hey."

"Hey." There was a pause. "So uh yeah, thanks to you and Doug for making me look like a fool today."

"Pacey…"

"What?"

"Does everything have to be about you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jack sighed. "Listen, I told Doug that he should tell you about us, more than once…I don’t know maybe I should have tried harder. I was trying to respect his boundaries a bit. I mean, I told my dad about him a while ago but then it’s old hat for me. He paused. It doesn’t seem so easy for your brother."

Pacey sighed. Silence followed.

Jack waited a few more moments. "Pacey?"

"What?"

"Uh is this really how you are going to act?"

There was another stretch of silence.

Jack sighed. "Listen, I’ve gotta-"

"So how long has this been going on?" Pacey interrupted.

"Why does _that_ matter?" Jack sounded a little annoyed.

"I don’t know, I just want to know! God, can’t a goddamn thing out of my brother and now one of my best friends as well?"

"OK, calm down."

"I am calm."

"You don’t sound like it." Jack took a breath. "We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"Yeah?" Pacey seemed to be waiting for more information.

"That’s it!" Jack said emphatically. "Nothing else to add!"

"Oh." Pacey paused. "How’d you get together?"

"Well, again, I’m not sure why you care so much but it’s not that big of a mystery." Jack paused. "Remember I ran into Doug at your place about a month and a half ago?"

"Yeah and you told me you thought he was fine afterwards."

"Yeah and then you joked about him being gay." Jack’s tone had a little bite to it.

"Hey, as I recall I didn’t say anything bad!"

Jack paused. "Yeah, I suppose you’re right but I know it hasn’t always been that way, has it, Pacey?"

Pacey didn’t respond to that question. "So then what, you asked him out?"

"Uh _no_ ," Jack drew the word out. "He told me that day that he was going to be at the high school for some upcoming meetings and that maybe we’d run into each other. I doubted we would, so just mentioned that he could stop by my classroom and say hi if he wanted." Jack paused.

"And he did?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow," Pacey said. "And then what?"

"He just kept coming by!"

"Whoa, I am shocked…well sort of." Pacey seemed a little calmer now.

"Yeah, you seem to be a little less surprised about this than you seemed to indicate a few weeks back."

"I’m kind of full of bullshit sometimes."

Jack smiled. "So, why are you of the opinion that Doug won’t talk to you?"

"He’s ignoring my texts and hung up on me when I called. Twice!"

Jack chuckled.

"It’s not funny!"

"I know. You’re right it’s not." Jack shook his head. "Hmm, well maybe you can just wait it out. Or I suppose I could try to talk to him about it."

"It’d be nice if you would."

"OK," Jack said, "I’ll try. I’m gonna see him in a little while." He chuckled. "So, do your friends from today think we’re all completely fucked up?"

Pacey laughed a little, too, which Jack thought was a good sign. "Ah, you know, when you’re young everything’s relative. Somehow they all seemed to be clear on the fact that you two were an item, although Carlos didn’t seem to clue in right away, as you probably recall."

Jack smiled. "Uh yeah. Did  _you_  get it right away?" he asked.

"Uh, yes!" Pacey exclaimed. He continued. "Annie said that after meeting you she could see why you were able to snag someone like Doug, and Carlos and Ben agreed with her."

"What?" Jack laughed. "Yeah, I could tell they were all enamored of him. But it’s nice to hear that they thought I was charming, too," he added and laughed again.

Pacey chuckled, too, then paused. "They also talked me down a little in terms of me freaking out. But after Doug hung up on me when I got home it kind of got me amped up again. I kind of took it out on you when I texted. Sorry about that!"

"No worries," Jack replied. "So," he paused, "you don’t think your friends are gonna spread this news around town?" Jack didn’t care for himself but was thinking about Doug.

"Oh no, I highly doubt it. Like I said their focus seems to be on being chill. Besides, there really isn’t that much to really tell at this point right? It’s not like we came across you two fucking in a field."

Jack stifled a cough. "True, true. Well, Pace, I better get going. I’ve got some work to do before Doug gets here."

"Uh Jack, one more thing." Pacey sounded more serious. "I have to say that despite all of the drama, I really am happy for you…and Doug. I mean, you could have just knocked me over when I saw him come over that rise today. Pacey paused. Part of me was just really pissed off because I felt like you both lied to me, but I was also shocked because I suddenly felt like I’d never quite known my brother." Pacey sounded a little upset. "Even if I _did_  always give him shit about coming out someday. It wasn’t exactly a good feeling."

"Yeah I suppose not," Jack said sympathetically.

"But now that I’ve had a chance to process for a bit, well…" Pacey paused. "Doug’s been alone for a while and I’ve been worried about him. He and I have had our issues in the past but I really love him and I want him to be happy!"

Jack was a bit shocked by the sincerity and intensity of Pacey’s words on the matter. "Wow, Pacey, that is pretty much one of the nicest things I’ve ever heard you say."

Pacey wasn’t finished. "You’re a great guy, too, Jack. You deserve to be happy, too."

Jack suddenly felt a little choked up. He tried to cover it by coughing again and telling Pacey he needed to get off the phone so he could go get some water.

 

Doug walked in the door at just after 7:00. He was carrying what looked to be a bottle of wine, wrapped in a paper bag, in one hand.

"Hey!" Jack was trying to play it cool but couldn’t stop himself. He gave Doug a big hug.

Doug looked at Jack after the latter released him and then leaned in and kissed him. "A little something I picked up?" He handed Jack the bag he’d been holding.

Jack took it and pulled out a bottle of wine. "It looked very nice-expensive. Thanks, doll!"

Doug looked a little dubious about the moniker, but he didn’t say anything. 

Jack set the wine down on the counter, then walked over and sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. His laptop and a bunch of paperwork were spread out over its surface. "Grab a seat if you want!" He gestured toward the table’s other chair. "I’m just finishing up. Had to do some things for school."

"Ah," Doug said, "I don’t want to get in your way."

Jack looked up at him. "You’re not." He smiled.

"I’ll just hang out here." Doug walked over and leaned against the counter opposite Jack, his hands grasping the edge of the counter on either side, legs crossed at the ankle. He watched as Jack shut down his computer and closed it up.

"OK," Jack said pleasantly. He paused. "Oh I think I found a movie for us to watch."

"What is it?"

Jack looked at him. "Key Largo."

Doug smiled. "Oh yeah that’s a good one! I haven’t seen it for a long time."

Jack shook his head, smiling back at the other man. "I will be interested to know if I ever locate one you haven’t seen!"

Doug laughed a little. "I’m sure there are a bunch."

"So, what’d you do after I dropped you off?" Jack said, looking over at Doug as he arranged some of student papers together into a neat stack, clipped them and put them into his leather binder. 

"Oh took a shower, did some stuff for work."

 _Hung up on your brother multiple times_  Jack wanted to say but didn’t.

Doug continued. "Spent some more time out in the garage working on that the motor that belonged to my dad." He looked at Jack. "You?"

"Oh about the same actually. Took a shower, did some work." Jack reached back and grabbed the case for his laptop off of the floor where he’d left it. "The shower helped me cool down a bit." He glanced over at Doug.

"Well that’s good," Doug said, looking at him. Jack thought that was perhaps a slight dig at Jack’s temper.

Jack got his laptop into its case successfully and zipped it up. "Yeah and I did manage to catch a little nap this afternoon, and then woke up to a text from Pacey."

Doug looked at him and cleared his throat slightly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jack put the binder into his book bag and zipped it up. He looked up at Doug. "He says that you won’t talk to him."

"I have my reasons."

"Like what?" Jack said lightly. "Doesn’t seem like you to just hang up on people." He got up off of the chair, picked up his book bag and laptop, and carried them into the back hall and put them in the recessed area there so they’d be ready for Monday. He came back into the kitchen and walked past Doug to get the wine opener.

"I didn’t hang up on him right away." Doug said, following Jack with his gaze and his words. "It was after the first accusatory declaration that I hung up. The second time I just didn’t want to deal with him." Doug paused. "His texts weren’t much better." He looked away. "And I didn’t care for the way he acted at the park."

"Well you did pretty much leave him out of the loop."

"I was working my way up to telling him."

 _Very slowly_ Jack wanted to add but again didn’t. He got the wine opener and started in on the bottle of wine Doug had brought. He looked over at the other man. "Well, I think he feels bad about how it went down today. He really wants to talk to you."

"Why, so he can give me shit for being right about me all these years?"

Jack shook his head slightly to himself. He was a little surprised at how defensive Doug got in relation to his family. And the level of insecurity that Doug showed in that question. But, Jack reminded himself, the family Doug had come from was more than just a little harsh. Sure Jack had had his own problems with his dad and the tragedy of his brother and mom, but he had felt supported in some other ways, financially of course being one. And he had worked through his problems with his dad to the point that now they were more or less buddies. The Witter family on the other hand, seemed to have been dominated by John Witter for years and years through put-downs, impossibly high expectations, and a hyper-competitive atmosphere. Doug had made it pretty clear too, clearer than Pacey ever had, that this was all based on their dad being an alcoholic. It bummed Jack out that even after his death, that messed up jerk had set a tone that was still reverberating through his kids’ lives. He knew Pacey said his dad did mellow a _little_ at the end of his life, and loved him for it, but Jack wasn’t really feeling it.

Jack got the bottle uncorked and set it and the opener down. He walked over and put his arms around Doug loosely at the waist. Doug was looking at him. " _No_ , I don’t think that’s what Pacey’s going to do."  He moved his hand up and petted Doug’s hair softly, looking at it as he did it.

Doug looked down then, but also seemed perhaps a little mollified by Jack’s words.

Jack gave him a little squeeze. "So, you will call him and, I don’t know, make up?"

"I suppose." Doug paused, looking back up at Jack. "I’ll text him or something tomorrow."

Jack looked at him with very blue eyes. "Promise?"

"Scout’s honor," Doug said with a little smile. He paused. "I was in the scouts you know." He stood up a little straighter as he said it.

Jack smiled. "I can totally believe that. How far up did you go?"

"Eagle."

Jack chuckled a little.

"What? It was a very positive experience."

Jack grinned. "I have no doubt." He paused. "So, want some wine, my sexy Eagle Scout?"

"Sure."

Jack let Doug go and went and pulled a couple of glasses down from the shelf. He poured them each a glass and Doug walked over and took his from Jack. He leaned against the counter again but this time closer by the other man. They each had a sip.

"Mmm that’s good." Jack said looking at the wine glass in his hand. "What is it again?" He looked down at the bottle.

"It’s a French Bordeaux. The guy at the store recommended it." Doug paused. "It’s not bad."

"Spendy?"

"Yeah," Doug said, looking at him. "But some people are worth it."

Jack looked at Doug and smiled. He had another sip and then took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the label on the bottle.

Doug looked at him curiously. "What’re you doing?"

"Oh I can never remember the name of the bottles I like so I try to take a pic when I can."

Doug smiled. "Do you actually go back and look at the photo you took?"

"Oh sometimes," Jack chuckled.  He looked at Doug. "I’ll bet if you did it you’d have them all systematically categorized so that they were easily retrievable!"

"Probably," Doug said, smiling, "but since I’m still running about 5 years behind the times in terms of cell phone use, maybe not!"

Jack chuckled again and picked up his wine again. "You’re catching up though." He nodded toward the back of the house. "Wanna go in the living room?"

"Sure."

 

Doug was on the couch, his ankle crossed over the opposite knee, glass of wine in hand. Jack was opening a window opposite to let in more of the ocean air. It was a nice night out.

Doug cleared his throat slightly.

Jack looked over.

"Well," Doug said with a slight pause, "at least he knows now."

"Who, Pacey?"

"Yep."

They both chuckled.

Jack walked over and sat down near Doug with his head propped up on his elbow and his body turned in a little toward the other man. "That was certainly an _interesting_ way for Pacey to find out," Jack said. "What were you thinking when you saw us up ahead on the trail?"

Doug chuckled. "That my ass was grass."

"You certainly hid it well," Jack said.

Doug looked at him. "I’ve gotten pretty good at masking my feelings when needed."

"Guess so."

"So," Doug said, "as long as we’re doing a post mortem, how did you run into them?" 

Jack had another a sip of wine. "I had just gotten to the trail head and was having some water when I heard voices a way’s off. I saw some hikers coming and didn’t think anything of it. I looked again for some reason and then it hit me that one of them was Pacey."

"See, my cop’s intuition was right," Doug said a little self-importantly.

Jack looked at him. "Or, like you said this morning, you’re just paranoid!"

Doug smiled a little and shrugged. "Could be." He paused. "And then what?"

"Oh you know we just all chatted. I looked back once or twice to see if you were coming around the bend. But I made up my mind not to be overly concerned about it."

"That’s because you’re more well adjusted than those of us in the Witter clan," Doug said, reaching over and squeezing Jack’s knee lightly.

Jack smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. But you could tell that Pacey was just on Cloud 9 because he thought he was about to actually find out who I’d been seeing. You should have seen him!" Jack shook his head. "He was almost vibrating! And I had to just stand there and take it!"

Doug smiled. "Well he didn’t look so thrilled when I came along."

"No," Jack agreed. "He did not. But," Jack added, "he had some very nice things to say when I talked to him earlier tonight, so he gets points for that!"

"Huh," Doug said. "Well, you handled yourself the best out of all of us." Doug paused and then smiled at him. "Just another thing I like about you."

"Thanks," Jack said meaningfully. He picked up the remote. "Shall we?"

 

They watched the movie in its entirety. Doug had his arm around Jack and they both took their shoes off so they could put their stocking feet up on the edge of the table. Doug stroked Jack’s hair from time to time and they had some more wine. It was actually incredibly pleasurable, Jack noted to himself, and they didn’t even _do_ anything.

"What’d you think of the movie?" Doug asked him when it ended, petting Jack’s hair a little.

"Oh, I thought it was great! I love Frank. Bogart did a great job."

Doug nodded.

"I thought it did a really good job at capturing the feeling of heat, humidity, and dread. And, I liked the relationship between Frank and Nora."

"The ending was pretty satisfying as well, although as a cop I probably shouldn’t say so."

"Why because he pretty much shot Johnny Rocco unawares?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah but Rocco was gunning for him! He was just waiting to waste him! Trying to draw him out."

"True," Doug nodded.

"So," Jack said, looking over at Doug, "you going to stay over?"

"I could."

"OK!" Jack said brightly.

 

Doug got in bed first. He was wearing a pair of Jack’s cut off sweats. When Jack came out of the bathroom wearing a tshirt and boxers and walked over, Doug pulled him closer with a hand and then down and in so that Jack was soon straddling him. Doug jammed another pillow under his head, apparently to improve his view of Jack. "Take your shirt off."

Jack pulled his shirt off over his shoulders and tossed it aside.

"You’re fucking hot," Doug said, running his hands over Jack’s torso and looking at him. Doug moved his hands to Jack’s back, then used his body as leverage to be able to sit up a little. Doug peppered Jack’s chest with a series of kisses, teased at Jack’s nipples with his tongue, and then moved his head up to Jack’s for several long, deep kisses.

Jack just took it all in, his cock growing hard.

Doug laid back against the pillow again, his hands at Jack’s sides, stroking his skin. He looked at Jack through slightly narrowed eyes. "How’d I get so lucky to land such a stud?"

Jack smiled. "I think you could get just about anyone you set your eyes on."

"Naw," Doug said.

Doug looked up at Jack. "Kiss me again."

Jack leaned down and kissed Doug, deeply. Doug pulled him down, so that Jack’s body was completely on his. They kissed for a while longer. Jack could feel Doug’s erection against his, and Doug’s strong, lean arms holding him.

"Can you lose these?" Doug tugged at Jack’s boxers.

Jack moved off of Doug and took them off. Doug did the same with the sweats he was wearing.

They both got under the sheet somewhat and Doug had Jack face him. They were both on their sides. He took Jack’s cock in his right hand and brought it together with his own. Doug started stroking their cocks together as one with his hand, using his other arm to pull Jack’s head toward his own so they could kiss. It felt awesome. At times Doug released their cocks and moved his hand instead to Jack’s ass, cupping and squeezing a cheek and skimming the top of his thigh with his fingers. But he always returned to bringing them together with his hand. It was very slow, erotic way to get off. Which they both did about 20 minutes later, Jack first and then Doug in reaction to seeing Jack come.

 

They were collapsed on the bed. Doug was leaning back against some pillows, and Jack was lying next to him, his arm around a pillow tucked under his head. He looked at the other man. "You’re good in bed."

Doug looked over at him with a bit of a smile. "Thanks."

"Were you always good in bed?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I don’t know I guess I just want to know more about you."

"Like what?"

"Like who else did you ever get it on with besides Ted? And did you ever do anything with anyone in high school?"

"Male or female?"

"I meant of the male persuasion, although I would be interested in hearing a bit more about what you thought about the women in your life."

Doug paused. "In terms of men, no one around here. As for high school, I can say that there were a couple of guys who I thought were hot, though you would have never gotten me to really admit it back then."

"Who were they?"

"One you wouldn’t have known, he was in my grade for maybe 2 years and then moved away again."

"Who was the other guy?"

"Oh Garent Simmons"

Jack nodded, "There was a Gus SImmons in my grade. Maybe he was related?"

"Possibly."

"If he was anything like that kid I can see why you would have had a crush." Jack paused. "So what about post-high school?"

"Well, I had a few different girlfriends around that time. One or two in high school as well, though nothing serious."

"How’d that go?"

"What, dating women?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I mean it would always go OK for a while. But eventually it would become really clear to me with each chick that it sort of felt like I was dating my sister. As in not thrilling. And I think it became very obvious to them as well." Doug paused. "We were always very _polite_ to one another!" Both he and Jack chuckled. "But yeah, eventually one of us would break it off and then there wouldn’t be anyone for I don’t know-a while!"

"And then you thought maybe you’d try out a guy and see how that went for you?" Jack said a little uncomprehendingly.

Doug chuckled. "Jeez Jack you’re putting me through the ringer here!"

Jack laughed, "OK sorry, it’s just interesting!"

Doug paused. "There were things that made me start to think about “trying out a guy” as you said…a lot of things."

"Things like what?"

"Well," Doug paused. "I didn’t have a ton of girlfriends, even though I got a lot of attention from women, and I wasn’t sure why I wasn’t really following through. And, like I said, the girlfriends I _did_ have didn’t last all that long. I knew that I found certain guys really hot,"-here he gave Jack sort of a look-"even if I was still a bit in denial about it. And well, this might seem a bit random, but some of the attention I got from men in my 20s on the job also had an effect."

"Yeah? Like what sort of attention?  I don’t think I can handle your reticence here Doug, it’s killing me!"

"Let’s just say that there are more men with homosexual tendencies in this town then you might realize, unless you are say, an officer of the law, tasked with pulling people over at night for all sorts of bad behavior on the road."

"Uh OK, can’t say I’ve run into a _lot_ of them in Capeside!" Jack laughed. "And you slept with some of these men you pulled over?"

"No, no, I wouldn’t do that, professionally," Doug said a little sternly. "But if you get  _propositioned_  a few times…by men, and you find that it really turns you on thinking about it later on..."

Jack was hit with the scintillating image in his mind of a twentysomething Doug masturbating in his shower after having some older guy comment on Doug’s looks. He nodded. "Yeah, I follow you."

"And I don’t know, eventually the dam breaks and you decide to maybe do a little research when you’re traveling."

Jack drew in his breath.  "What, you paid for it from some cocksucker in Boston?"

"Why would I have to pay?" It was the first time Jack had seen Doug display any ego about his looks.

"True, you wouldn’t," Jack laughed. "So you just randomly picked up some guy?" He chuckled, not that that’s all that uncommon.

Doug was matter of fact. "I just went to a gay bar I’d heard about, got picked up pretty fast and went back to this guy’s apartment and got a blow job." He looked at Jack.

"Wow! You’re making me feel a little provincial!"

"I told you once that I am willing to do what I have to do when it comes down to it."

"Yeah, you did say that," Jack said. He peered at the other man. " _Was_ the bar in Boston?"

"Yep. It was the closest big city that wasn’t Capeside. I have friends there so it worked out planning wise." Doug looked at Jack. "Like I’ve said, I had reasons why I didn’t want anything coming out in this town. My dad being the big one. But I didn’t repeat this kind of thing more than a couple of times. Seemed a little risky, especially in my line of work."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I guess."

Doug looked down. "And then around that time I did do one more relationship with a woman but it didn’t go anywhere. That was Maritza. I think _she_ actually kind of hated me by the end for wasting her time."  He paused. "And then came, Ted and, eventually, you!"

Jack nodded.

"How about you?" Doug asked. "Ever do anything like that?"

"Like what-go to a gay bar or club? Or get with a woman to distract myself from reality? I’ve done both!" Jack laughed.

Doug chuckled. "Well, I meant the gay bar thing."

"Well, I’ve been to a couple in my lifetime, and I did get hit on, but I never left with anyone."

"Hmm," Doug looked down for a moment then back at Jack. "Well, whatever works, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He looked a little circumspect. "I mean, I didn’t quite go that route to get some action, but, well, I might have gone going through guys at a fairly rapid clip for a while there in college." He chuckled a little as he said it.

"Yeah," Doug said. "From what I recall Pacey made a few comments to that effect."

"So, what-Pacey was saying I’m some sort of male slut?" Jack looked a little peeved all of a sudden. It was one thing for Jack to pass judgement upon himself, it was another to have Pacey do it.

Doug chuckled. "I don’t know if I’d go that far. Plus anything my brother tells me I know I need to take a grain of salt with. He tends to amp everything up."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "If anyone should be called a slut…" he didn’t finish the sentence. "I’m gonna get him."

"Hey," Doug said playfully, "I thought whatever we say to each other was going to stay confidential? And besides," Doug patted his arm soothingly, "I think he meant it in the best possible way."

Jack looked at him. "I guess." He paused. "But no, I was _not_ a slut, but I _can_ say that I was much more willing to put myself out there in college and after." He shook his head. "I spent too many years in high school being this uptight virgin hanging out with my gal pals who was terrified to even let a guy kiss me. Pretty ridiculous."

Doug smiled. "Well, everyone has their cross to bear." He looked at Jack. "So are we done with the 20 questions session?" he asked playfully. Doug reached over to turn out the light, looking at Jack.

Jack grinned then playfully put his hand on Doug’s arm in protest. "No, wait! One more thing, you have to tell me _more_ about these men in Capeside who’ve propositioned you!"

"I shouldn’t."

"You brought it up," Jack said, his expression especially fetching.

Doug relented. "Well I won’t name names," he said slowly, "but let’s just say I’ve pulled over a lot of people who’ve drunk a little too much late at night. That doesn’t include of course those who have drunk _way_ too much who I’ve hauled into the station-they say and do all sorts of outrageous things. But a  _few_  men that I pulled over- _married_ men I should add, judging by the rings on their fingers-made it clear that they either thought I was hot and wanted to show their appreciation in some manner, or maybe were just hoping that a BJ might make their ticket go away."

Jack’s mouth dropped open. "So what would you say to them?"

"Uh I would say that I hoped I’d misheard them or that they were this close to getting brought down to the station or something like that. That seemed to shut them up."

Jack nodded. "But some of these guys must have been kind of hot, huh, because you said it turned you on later thinking about it."

Doug nodded.

"Hmm now I’ll forever being trying to figure out who they were," Jack chuckled.

Doug just looked at him. "I ran into one of them at a supermarket once, not too long after the fact. He was there with who someone who I assume was his wife. He turned bright red when he saw me."

"What?" Jack laughed. "Wow! And then what?"

"He grabbed her by the hand and high-tailed it out of the aisle." Doug looked down. "I just pretended not to notice and kept shopping."

"Stud," Jack said, reaching down and pinching Doug’s ass.

"Ouch" Doug said, rubbing the skin where Jack had gotten him.

"Sorry," Jack winked, "I was overcome." He paused. "But, now that I think about it more, I’m not so surprised hearing about this kind of thing," Jack said. "There are a lot of hypocrites and fakes in this town."

"There are," Doug said. "But one should try to have a little compassion, I guess."

"I suppose," Jack said, but he didn’t sound all that convinced. He paused. "I don’t know," Jack said, running his hand down Doug’s side again. "With all of this talk about cops, propositions, and blowjobs, I’m thinking a little role-playing is in our future!"

Doug laughed and pulled Jack closer. He turned out the light.

In the morning Jack got up and made coffee. Doug was having a good impact on him in terms of when he got up and what he did with his time on the weekends. He brought a mug of it to Doug, who was still in bed but was awake. He sat up and took the coffee. Thanks, he smiled at the younger man.

"Hey," Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Doug, "you know where I want to want to go?"

"Where?"

"IKEA."

"What?" This seemed to throw Doug for a bit of a loop. "There’s no IKEA around here."

"There’s one in Stoughton that isn’t too far. Maybe an hour and 20 minutes' drive."

"Yeah I’ve heard about that I guess." Doug looked a little unsure. "What do you want to get there?"

"Oh I don’t know, I want to look around but I might also get some shelving. It’ll help me deal with the box situation in the garage."

Doug perked up. "Oh well, OK, I guess we could do that."

"How about next Saturday?"

Doug grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at his calendar. "Yeah, that should work."

"I’ll pick you up," Jack said. "I’ve actually already arranged to borrow a coworker’s SUV. My convertible can’t hold much."

"Wait, you already arranged this?"

"Well, I mean, I _knew_ I wanted to go," Jack said flirtatiously, "but it would just be _gravy_ if you came too."

Doug smiled. "Oh well when you put it like that." He paused. "We _could_ just take my vehicle."

"Well, thanks but I feel kind of weird taking your official vehicle that far away and using it for personal shopping."

"Yeah, it isn’t optimal." Doug paused. "I used to have a second vehicle. A pickup truck. It would have been useful for going to a place like IKEA."

"Oh yeah? What happened to it?"

"It got stolen if you can believe that."

"What? When was that?"

"Around the time my dad died. I usually had one of those anti-theft bars on the steering column, but I was distracted around that time, for obvious reasons, and forgot to put it on."

Jack tried not to smile but Doug caught it. "What?"

"Well, I was going to say that that seems like overkill in a place like Capeside, but then again, it _was_ stolen, so…"

"Exactly," Doug said, a small smile on his face. "Respect your elders."

Jack rolled his eyes. "OK, old man."

They leaned in and kissed.

Jack got up to take a leak. "Be right back."

When he walked back into the bedroom Doug was out of bed. He had Jack’s sweats on again and was looking out the window towards the ocean, sipping his coffee.

"So did you get it back?"

"What?"

"The truck that was stolen."

"Oh well no, I mean I got notification that it had been found, but it was in really bad shape by then. Not that it was in great shape to begin with."

"Huh, that’s too bad. Did your insurance cover it?"

"Yeah but it was hardly enough to buy anything to replace the truck. I ended up just sinking the money into other things." Doug looked over at Jack, who had picked up his jeans off a chair near the bathroom door and was putting them on. "So, which coworker is loaning you the SUV?"

Jack thought it was a little cute that Doug seemed concerned about who was doing him favors.

"Maureen. She co-teaches with me sometimes." Jack zipped up his fly and buttoned the jeans.

"Ah."

"So," Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around Doug from behind, "we’re on for IKEA?"

"Yep."

"Awesome," Jack smiled, squeezing the other man a little and then letting him go.

Doug turned around and looked at him. "I’m off to get human."

"Sounds good," Jack said.

Doug went into the bathroom.

Jack picked up his coffee, had a sip and smiled to himself, thinking about their IKEA plans. Jack couldn’t help it he _knew_ Doug was going to say yes to going with him. Maybe it was because Jack was younger than Doug, maybe it was Jack’s beautiful blue eyes, maybe it was both–but Jack knew by now he could get his way with Doug when it really counted.


	12. Chapter 12

Pacey called Jack in the morning. “Hey did you talk to Doug?”

“Uh yeah I did.”

“So how did it go? Is he going to talk to me?”

“Yeah, I think he’s going to. I mean, he told me he’s going to do something.”

“What’s he going to do?”

“Uh he didn’t really say." Jack cleared his throat. "He promised he’d do something though!”

“That’s it?”

“Uh well, I mean I don’t know what else to tell you, Pacey.”

“I’m not sensing much of a breakthrough here.” Pacey sounded annoyed. “Just what in the hell were you doing last night?" Jack got the idea that Pacey was feeling a little guilty somehow for the way he was acting toward Doug yesterday and wanted to fix it as fast as possible. 

Jack chuckled. “Well uh you know having some fun.”

“What? So you _fucked_ him? How does that help me?“

“I didn’t. We enjoyed _other_ activities.“

“Oh I’m sorry–my bad–you _didn’t_ fuck him!” Pacey said sarcastically. He paused. “So, anytime Doug gives you doe eyes you’re going to go to bed with him, rather than deal with something _important_?“ 

It did occur to Jack that Pacey did have a bit of a point. He had seen Doug do that more than once.

Pacey continued.  “He used to do that to me when we were younger and wanted something from me–not sex, of course! He’s way too good looking Jack, he’ll get you every time, despite your own babelicious looks.“ Pacey was on a roll.

Jack chuckled then stopped. “Listen Pacey,“ he said rather intensely, “he’s going to reach out to you in some fashion. Like I said, he _promised.“_ Jack paused. “I guess let me know if he doesn’t do it.“

“OK,“ Pacey grumbled. He seemed to try and reset a bit. “So uh one more thing and I'm through. Am I to take it then that Doug _is_ slipping you the salami–just not last night?“

“Nicely put Pacey.“ Jack didn’t actually answer the question.

Pacey ignored Jack’s rejoinder. “I'll take that as a yes! So is this like a recent phenomenon?”

“Meaning what?”

“Well, I mean were were just talking mutual ragingly good blow jobs up until a few days ago?”

Jack chuckled. Pacey obviously wasn’t too up on the gay scene. “Pacey we blew through those the first night we went out.”

“What! Oh my god!”

“You have a problem with that?”

“No!” Pacey laughed but he sounded like he meant it. “So, how is he in bed?”

“Christ, Pacey.”

“Just tell me!”

“I _already_ told you, Pacey, when we were out a couple of weeks ago.”

Pacey paused. “Yeah I guess that’s true, you did say some things. But you didn’t give any details! I love details!”

“Why, so you can give Doug shit about them later?”

“No, I absolutely will not do that! Ever again! I mean it.” Pacey sounded suddenly quite serious.

“Oh well that’s good!” Jack said.

“But that doesn’t mean that you can’t fill me in a little,” Pacey wheedled.

Jack might have told Pacey more, just to get him off his back, but somehow he just didn’t feel like it. “I don’t know what to tell you Pacey. My lips are sealed.“ For once Jack just wasn’t in the mood when it came to Doug.

 

Jack called Pacey the next day. “So, have you heard from _my_ boyfriend yet?” Jack knew this would bug Pacey a little for him to phrase his question this way.

“Ha ha,” Pacey replied. “Yes, I heard from _my_ brother.”

“What’d he say?”

“He texted me and asked me if I recommended any particular boat mechanic.”

“Oh, well, uh, OK?” Jack said.

“I guess he’s been working on our dad’s old boat motor but he’s running into problems with it.” Pacey paused. “I don’t even know why he’s messing with it. I told him to toss it in the trash and buy something new!”

Jack chuckled. “Well as long as you two are speaking again, I’m happy.” Secretly he wondered if Doug really was having issues with fixing the motor, or if the whole thing was just a ruse to be able to at least talk to Pacey without having to say much else.

 

Over the past few weeks Jack and Doug had more often than not spent the night together, but there would be the occasional night where each man slept in his own home–mostly because it was a bit more convenient for work, especially for Jack, and because-in Doug’s case-it allowed him to slightly preserve the façade for the outside world that he was not sleeping with a man. Not that Doug ever said this, but that's how Jack interpreted it. Jack also knew he missed Doug terribly on these nights and he thought Doug felt the same, based on how many times he texted or called Jack before they both hit the sack, though of course Jack did the same to Doug.

Thursday night was such a night. Doug had called Jack just before bed and they chatted for a bit.

“Miss you,” Jack said.

“Miss you, too,” Doug said, quite sweetly. “So, what’s the plan for IKEA?”

“Oh well, I talked to Maureen. I’m going to ride home with her tomorrow night and then drive her vehicle to my place.”

“She doesn’t mind you keeping it overnight?”

“Nah, she said she was going to drive her hubby’s other vehicle if she needs to. They have three cars for some reason!”

“I could just give you a ride over to her house on Saturday before we head off so you don’t have to do all that running around.”

“Oh well I suppose that is a possibility too. That’s very nice of you to offer.”

“Not a problem,” Doug said.

“I’ll text her and let you know if she goes for it.”

“What are you going to tell her?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean about me.”

“Uh really I hadn’t planned to say much. Why?”

“Oh uh, no reason.”

Jack sighed. He sensed that Doug was suddenly being uptight again about being outed. It kind of felt like two steps forward, one step back with him at times. “I’ll just tell her that a _friend_ is dropping me off, OK?” Jack’s voice was slightly on edge as he said it.

“Uh yeah, OK.” Doug sounded a little sorry that he’d even asked.

“Good night, Doug.”

“Good night Jack. See you after work tomorrow, huh? We’ll figure out something fun to do.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

 

The next morning Maureen _did_ go for it, and Doug and Jack agreed via text that Doug would drop Jack off at Maureen’s around noon. Doug said he needed to stop off at work quick before they left town, so Jack proposed that they meet back at Jack’s house at 1:00 and head out from there and Doug liked the sound of that.

Doug stayed over at Jack’s that night. The next morning, while Doug was in the shower, Jack started getting dressed. He heard his phone ping. It was a text from Pacey.

_Hey what do you have going on today?_

_We’re going to IKEA._

_IKEA?_

_The one in Stoughton_. Jack was struck by an idea. _Wanna come?_

_Are you kidding?_

_No. Can you be here at 1:00?_

_Uh yeah!_

_Great!_

Another text came quickly. _Can Maddy come?_

Jack paused when he read this but not for long. _Uh yes!_

_Great! See you in a few!_

_Awesome. 1:00 sharp!_

_Got it_ Pacey replied, which actually reminded Jack a lot of Doug.

 

Jack and Doug climbed into Maureen’s SUV, Doug at the helm. Even though it was Jack’s friend’s vehicle, Jack had asked Doug to drive and he had assented. Jack had his reasons why.

“Are we all set?” Doug asked Jack. He had been cleaning his sunglasses with a cloth and now put them back into their case and set them on a small shelf below the console of the vehicle.

“Yeah, uh hold up for a sec, I need to check something.” Jack got out his phone. It was four minutes after 1:00 p.m. He was just about to ream Pacey via text for being late when he glanced back and saw Pacey’s car drive by. He was obviously parking it on the street. Jack waited a few more seconds, dinking around with his phone and then looked over. “Hey Doug guess what?”

Doug looked at him. “What?”

“We’re going to have company!” He nodded back behind them. Maddy was walking up the driveway towards Jack’s side of the SUV.

Doug looked in the rear view mirror and then quickly straight ahead again.

Jack grinned.

Doug looked at Jack. “What?” he mouthed silently.

Jack elbowed him. “Be nice. I already said they could come.”

“Hey, guys! Mind if we tag along?” Maddy was at Jack’s window, which was rolled down. She leaned down and smiled in at both of them.

Jack smiled back. “Hey, the more the merrier!”

Doug gave her a very slight wave with his hand.

“Great!” Maddy smiled back. “Pacey is just grabbing a couple things from his car and then we’ll hop in!”

“Sounds good.” Jack said.

Maddy started to walk away, behind them, back toward the street, obviously waiting for Pacey.

Doug looked in the rear window mirror again. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jack rubbed his back. “It’ll be fun!”

Pacey walked up and stopped at Doug’s window, which was also open. “Yo, bro!” Pacey said enthusiastically. “Thanks for inviting us!”

Doug looked up at his brother. Jack couldn’t see his expression but imagined it looked a little pained.

Pacey and Maddy climbed into the back seat.

Doug looked ahead for a moment, then seemed resigned. He turned and looked over his shoulder. “Are you all in?”

“Oh yeah! Thanks Doug!” Pacey said warmly.

Doug turned back to the front. “Sure.”

He backed the vehicle out after also making sure that everyone had their seat belts on, and they set off on their mini-road trip to IKEA.

 

“So uh, what’s new?” Pacey said towards the front seat.

Jack turned back toward him a little bit. “Oh not too much. How about you?”

Pacey smiled. “Oh well, Maddy here was free for the day and we weren’t really sure what we were going to do, so your invite was perfect timing!”

Jack grinned. “Good!”

Doug gave Jack a sideways glance.

“So, why the sojourn to IKEA?” Pacey asked.

“Oh well uh we’re going to look at some shelving options for the mother lode of boxes that I’ve got in the second bedroom and the garage.”

“Ah,” Pacey and Maddy both said.

“How come you have so many boxes, Jack?” Maddy asked.

Jack sighed slightly. “Well, some of it is because I’m just being kind of lazy about going through stuff, but,” he added, looking out the window and chewing on his lip a little, “some of it belonged to my mom and to her family and I just haven’t had the time or inclination to go through it.”

“Oh,” Maddy said, “I see.” She seemed to know that Jack’s mom was no longer alive.

Doug looked over at him. “You never really mentioned that before.”

Jack just shrugged his shoulders a little in response.

“What about your dad? Why do you have all that stuff and not him?” Pacey asked.

Jack laughed a little. “He didn’t want most of it. He certainly wasn’t going to take it with him when he moved to Florida!” He paused. “I don’t know, he was probably smarter than me in that way!” Jack tried to put a sunny face on it. “I mean I’m sure I’ll just end up donating a lot of it in the end.”

Doug looked over at him again.  “Don’t sweat it Jack, I’ll help you go through the boxes.”

Jack looked over at him and smiled.

 

They’d been driving for a while and traffic was a little heavy. Pacey had been dominating the conversation in his usual way but nobody seemed to mind.

Jack reached over and started massaging the back of Doug’s neck a bit. He could tell Doug was a little stressed, perhaps just from dealing with traffic, and possibly also because of the presence of his brother and Maddy, and wanted to help him with it.

Doug looked over at him, and seemed to want to say something but didn’t. He let Jack continue though.

Jack glanced back and caught Pacey staring. He gave Pacey a look as if to say ‘knock it off.’ A few seconds later he felt his phone buzz. Someone was texting him. He casually picked up his phone with his other hand and looked at it. He had a feeling it was from Pacey. He was right.

_I’m dying back here_

Jack removed his hand from Doug’s neck. He needed to be able to respond to Pacey.

_Why_

_I don’t know_

_I know why_

_why_

_You’re immature_

_Tell me something I don’t know_

“Who are you texting?” Doug asked

Jack looked over at him “Uh, I’ll tell you later.”

Doug narrowed his eyes a little. “OK?”

Another text from Pacey had arrived. _So how is he in bed?_

_Hot_

_That’s all you’re going to say?_

_I could say you’re an idiot._

_No I am just committed to the cause of knowing how my brother is in the bedroom, since I have NEVER gotten that information out of him for my ENTIRE life!!!_

_Wow that’s pretty tragic_

_I don’t know maybe your reticence tells me he’s not all that great–too green to be any good I guess_

_Pacey_

_Or I don’t know maybe you just don’t have enough point of reference unlike myself_

_I sincerely doubt that_

_Hey I call em like I see em_

Jack had had enough. P _acey, your brother is awesome in bed. I hope you’re that good for Maddy!_

_Oh I am_

“Jack,” Doug looked at him, “what are you writing over there, a novel?”

“Shh," Jack said playfully. “This is important.”

 _Doug fucks like a stud, gives great head and he lets me have my way with him *absolutely* when I want!_ Jack rattled off in rapid fire succession.  He knew he should probably not be texting these things to Doug’s loudmouthed sibling but they were true and he was also sick of Pacey hounding him.

Pacey made some sort of muffled sound from the back seat.

Jack turned back and looked at him.

“Pacey are you OK?” Maddy said.

Jack noticed that she was on her phone as well. _Probably texting away with her husband,_ Jack thought to himself, _telling him she’s out with her girlfriends._

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine,” Pacey sputtered. “I just choked a little on my soda.” He started typing away again on his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Maddy asked.

“Oh this employee from work who wants yet another day off. I’m telling her no way.”

Pacey’s text arrived on Jack’s phone.

_God can I take this information in?_

_I don’t know what to tell you._

_I guess I can._

_You’d better_

_Well, my brother is good at whatever he sets his mind to, so…_

_Pacey burn these texts_

_OK will do!_

 

They were still driving.

Jack had his phone out again and was looking at it. He held it up so Doug could see it.  “I still want to see this. We should go! Want to?”

Doug looked at the phone. “Sure,” was all that he said back.

“What’s that?” Pacey piped up.

“Oh that movie, _The Pianist_. It’s supposed to be pretty great.” Jack paused. “We were talking about seeing it on our first date but decided that was a perhaps a little heavy.”

“Wait a minute-you guys went and saw a movie on your first date?” Pacey sounded almost a little plaintive as he asked the question. “What movie?”

Doug looked at Pacey through the rear view mirror. “ _Chicago_.” Doug wasn’t saying much on this trip so far but Jack was OK with that.

“Huh.” Pace looked over at Maddy. “How come we’ve never seen a movie?”

Maddy laughed, “I don’t know, we just haven’t.”

Jack turned back and looked at Pacey. Judging from his expression, Pacey seemed amazed somehow that Jack and Doug had done such a thing. Jack wondered if it was because he didn’t think his brother would actually have gone to see a movie with a man on a date? Or maybe it just seemed odd to Pacey because he and Maddy were always skulking around trying to avoid discovery by her husband, family and friends? Or perhaps Pacey had become just a little bit jaded by the situation he was in and a movie had started to feel just a little too provincial? Jack suspected there was some truth to all three possibilities.

“Well, how was it?” Pacey asked.

“What, _Chicago_?”

Pacey nodded.

Jack looked over at Doug. He gave him a nudge with his hand. Doug pushed Jack’s hand away a little playfully. “I loved it,” he said. “It was great.”

Pacey and Jack both smiled and exchanged knowing glances.

Maddy chuckled. “Really? I’m surprised you liked it, Doug!”

Pacey looked at her. “Oh no, if you knew Douggie better you’d understand that he has a long history of loving show tunes and the like, and that Chicago would be a natural fit for him!”

“Really? Wow, huh.” Maddy paused. “I guess it’s just because you seem like such a, I don’t know, manly guy!”

“I’m happy to say I’m more complex than that,” Doug said. He seemed to be loosening up slightly.

“Guess so,” she replied. “Did you like the movie, Jack?”

Jack looked back. “I liked it OK, especially the musical numbers.” He paused. “It wasn’t high on my list of things to see but I knew that Doug would like it, so that made it worthwhile.”

Jack noticed Pacey and Maddy give each other a look. Jack turned back toward them a little more. “So are you on the lookout for anything particular at IKEA?”

Maddy looked at Pacey. “Well, you did want to look at wine glasses, right?”

“Uh yeah, I could use some more of those.” He appeared a little thoughtful. “Maybe I’ll look at a new chest of drawers? Mine’s pretty beat up.”

Doug nodded. “Yeah they are. You should look around.”

“You think?”

“Uh yeah.” Doug’s tone was definite.

“OK big brother,” Pacey joked.

 

When they got to IKEA, which Doug found rather expertly even though he’d never been there before, they split up for a while. Jack wanted to look at shelving with Doug, and Maddy and Pacey said they wanted to wander the showroom area for a while and then go to the kitchen area to look at wine glasses.

 

Jack and Doug were in the shelving section, looking at their options and also just chatting.

“So, what’d you think about Pacey and Maddy up close and personal,” Jack asked Doug.

Doug looked at him for a moment, then back at a shelf he was examining up close. “I’m not too surprised that they wanted to go hang in the showrooms,” he said in a low voice. “I have to admit I like Maddy now that I’ve met her but I think she and Pacey both know they’re living on borrowed time.”

Jack looked at him. “You mean in terms of their relationship?”

Doug nodded. “I highly doubt she’s gonna leave her husband for my brother.” He paused. “And I don’t know that Pacey would actually want her to.”

“So why do you think it’s telling that they want to go through the showrooms?”

“It’s like trying on a fake life that they’re never going to actually have together.”

Jack smiled at him. “That’s very intuitive of you there Sheriff. Sexy _and_ sensitive–I don’t think I can take it.” Jack ran his hand down Doug’s back and then pinched his butt.

Doug gave him a little smile back.

 

Jack was a little shocked by the reaction that Doug got out in public at times. He had seen glimpses of it before, but today it was pronounced. Even though Jack was as gorgeous a man as Doug, it was in a somewhat different way. Jack had his share of female fans, but he had even more male fans. He was just a very _beautiful_ guy. Doug had more of the tall, rugged, squared off jaw thing going. It was sort of _universally_ appealing.

Jack had left the shelving section for a few minutes, telling Doug he would return shortly. He had seen a lamp he liked and just wanted to go back and look at it one more time. When he returned, he stopped an aisle away from Doug to look at yet another shelf. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman walk up to Doug. She seemed to have been with a couple of other women but veered off when she saw Doug. She actually quite aggressive about it.

“Hey there!” She looked up at Doug, as he was 3 or 4 inches taller than her.

Jack stayed where he was but watched them. He was curious as to how Doug would react.

Doug looked at her. “Hey,” was all he said.

She was probably in her early 20s, quite good looking, and Jack could tell she knew it. “From around here? I don’t think I’ve seen _you_ before.” She turned back to her friends, who were watching from a distance, and gave them a look, as if to say, ‘watch this.’

“Nope.” Doug smiled and tried to walk by her but she stayed with him.

“Oh, where’re you from? Boston?” She twirled some of her hair with a finger.

Doug looked at her. “Out of town. If you’ll excuse me…”

She broke in. “Just because you’re not from around her doesn’t mean we can’t get acquainted. What do you do for a living? I’m in marketing,” she quickly added.

Jack walked right up to them. “Hey, sweetie, leave my boyfriend alone, OK?” He grabbed Doug's hand and pulled him away down the aisle. Jack looked back at her as they went. Her mouth was hanging open. A look of anger washed over her face. She turned away in a huff. On the other hand, she didn't seem to have much of a comeback.

Jack was  _that_ pretty.

 

Jack couldn’t help it, he kissed Doug at IKEA.

He and Doug were in the warehouse section of the store and Jack was still trying to decide which shelving style he should go with.

“Well, I told you what _I_ think about the Ecco line,” Doug said, almost with a sigh.

“Yes, yes,” Jack fussed a little. “You weren’t a fan.” He looked again at the spec sheet that went with the shelving. “I don’t know, maybe Karvo would be a better option.”

Doug held out his hand. “Can I see that again?” He nodded toward the sheet.

Jack handed it over.

Doug read through it a little. “Well, it looks like it’s a little more heavy duty and I think you need that for all of those boxes, especially in the garage. Besides,” he paused, “you know who’s probably going to end up putting everything together?”

“Who?” Jack said, staring at Doug’s insanely sexy mouth.

“Me!”

Jack drew closer. “Doug, you’re sweet but I can do the shelves myself.”

“Uh huh,” Doug replied in a very unconvincing tone.

Jack stared at him. “Remind me how I got such a great boyfriend again?”

Doug looked down almost shyly and then back up at Jack.

Jack was flooded by desire for the other man. He glanced around and noticed that really they were quite alone in the aisle, and somewhat blocked from view by a fairly large support column nearby. He put his arms around Doug’s waist, then leaned in and kissed him, and remarkably Doug pulled him in further and kissed him back. When they stopped Doug ran a finger down Jack’s nose. “Still a stupendous nose.”

Jack smiled.

Pacey suddenly materialized from around the corner of the column and looked at them, his face in sudden amazement. “Oh! Uh sorry!”

Doug immediately dropped his hand from Jack and straightened up. He sighed and seemed to look down the aisle.

Jack looked over at Pacey and gave him a small smile. He released Doug from his grasp. “Hey Pacey, what’s up?”

“Oh uh sorry to interrupt!” Pacey looked at Doug. “I just wanted to see what you thought about the chest of drawers I’ve got my eye on.”

Doug stood a little taller and seemed to shake off his irritation with Pacey. He looked at him and gave a little shrug. “Sure, I’ll take a look.”

“Great, follow me! Maybe you can change Maddy’s mind. She doesn’t like them as much as I do.”

Doug and Pacey started to walk away. Doug stopped and looked at Jack. “Be back in a few. I _am_ assuming you will have decided on something by then?” He winked at Jack.

“Yes,” Jack said, “I will!”

 

The four of them left IKEA and loaded their purchases into Maureen’s SUV. Pacey and Maddy were adamant that the group find a good place to eat in Stoughton before heading back to Capeside. They consulted their phones extensively and finally found a restaurant everyone could agree on. The place they found was nice but a bit crowded and rather noisy. They were jammed into a table near the back of one room but had all agreed that they’d try to make the most of it.

Maddy looked across the table at Doug and Jack. “You know, I think there's just a little too much male beauty on display here. I'm feeling insecure.” She laughed.

Pacey followed her gaze. “Hey, what about me?” he said a little dramatically. 

“Oh you're a hottie too, don't get me wrong, but these two-” She looked at Jack and Doug, “I mean come on!”

Jack said thanks.

Doug just looked embarrassed.

 

They were all on their second round of wine, having eaten most of the meals they had ordered. Maddy seemed to want to take advantage of Doug’s perhaps slightly more inebriated state to draw him out in conversation. “So, Doug, Pacey filled me in a little that you spent a good month dropping by the high school to see Jack before asking him out?”

Doug looked a mixture between amused and distraught at having her grill him like this in public. “Yeah?” he finally said.

“Why’d you do that?”

Doug looked at her. “Why do you think?”

“I don’t know, I’m asking you,” she smiled.

“I think it’s called feeling someone out?” Doug said drily.

“And you came up with this plan the night you saw Jack at Pacey’s house?”

“Yep.”

“You must have thought he was pretty cute then to make such an effort.” She winked at Jack, who smiled back at her. Jack couldn’t help it–he liked hearing more about this and also having someone beside himself drag some information out of Doug.

Doug smiled. “I was happy I came up with something. Before that I’d been trying and failing to think of a way to see him again that didn’t involve you know who over here.” He nodded towards Pacey.

Pacey grinned. “God, you should have just talked to me! I would have been your man! Could have gotten this all set up a lot earlier!”

They all laughed a little.

“Actually, I like the way things unfolded,” Doug said, looking over at Jack.

“Uh yeah I don’t think I would change anything at all.” Jack said, very sweetly, staring back at Doug.

Maddy and Pacey looked at one another. Pacey pretended to puke a little and Doug reached over and knocked him in the head in a brotherly way. Jack laughed. Underneath the table he found Doug’s hand. Doug held it and stroked Jack’s fingers with his own. Jack felt like he’d never been happier than this day thus far in his life.

Jack finally tore himself from his reverie and looked at both Maddy and Pacey. “How about you, what was it that got you two together?” He decided to just completely ignore the fact that Maddy was married in this discussion.

Pacey liked the question. “Oh come on look at her!”

Maddy smiled and looked over at Pacey. “I thought Pacey had the prettiest eyes. And he was just so kind.”

Pacey wasn’t gagging now, he was gazing at her lovingly.

Jack nudged Doug under the table. He thought it was funny how besotted Pacey looked all of a sudden. “Where did you guys meet again? I don’t know if I ever heard.”

“We met at work.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.”

Maddy took a sip of her wine. “Sometimes life throws you a little gift and you’d be stupid to ignore it.”

“True, true,” Jack said.

Pacey seemed to look over at Maddy a little narrowly somehow.

Their conversation moved on.

 

Jack couldn’t help but notice that the farther away Doug got from Capeside, and after a little wine of course, the less uptight he seemed in terms of being _out._ When the waiter had come to take their orders Doug had even let his hand drop a little behind Jack, resting on his chair back. Jack could feel Doug’s hand touching him. Jack knew the waiter could see it as well and it definitely felt a bit possessive. And at a later point in the evening Doug was pretty openly flirting with Jack. Pacey and Maddy had been immersed in their own conversation concerning something to do with Ice House. Doug looked at Jack. “Did I tell you I heard from my friend Jim?”

Jack looked at him. “You mean the one with the boat?”

Doug nodded.

“Is he coming back into town again?”

“Oh uh no plans on the horizon as far as I know.”

“Huh. But apparently he does still count you as a friend, despite that, uh, _information_ you shared with him a while back?” Jack said with a wink.

Doug smiled, looking ever so slightly at Jack’s mouth. “Yeah. He emailed me.”

“So what’d he have to say?”

“Oh he sort of filled me in on what he was up to.” Doug paused.” But mostly it seemed like he wanted to let me that he and his wife looked you up on Capeside High’s website.”

“What? Why?” Jack’s astonishment registered on his face.

“Oh I don’t know I guess to see what you looked like.”

Jack shook his head. He paused. “And?”

Doug smiled at him. “His wife said it was no surprise that I’d snagged the best looking teacher in the high school, male or female. Which I don’t know, makes me sound kind of arrogant now that I’m saying this.”

Jack laughed a little, looking into Doug’s eyes. “Well, we can both be arrogant then and say that his wife has good taste!”

“I guess,” Doug said. He shifted a little bit closer to Jack. “She’s certainly right about you,” he said in a low voice.

Jack happened to look over at Maddy. She was staring at them. She picked up her wine and had a sip.

“Yes?” Jack asked with a smile.

“How is it that he’s 26-" here she nodded at Pacey "–and I’m 33 and yet you two are making us feel like some sort of old married couple in comparison!”

Jack and Doug both blushed slightly.

Pacey looked over at them. “Yeah, uh, I kind of noticed that,” he said with a laugh. “You two need to tone it down, you’re making the rest of us look bad,” he joked. He turned back to Maddy. “But to your point, I don’t see how someone is going to mistake us for married, because you already are.” It was the most serious Jack had seen him be with her.

Maddy shot Pacey a bit of a look in return.

 

They walked back to their car. Pacey and Doug were up ahead a bit, talking about something, and Jack found himself walking alone with Maddy. It wasn’t awkward, per se, because Jack did _like_ Maddy, and she seemed to like him, too. But there was always this lingering tenuousness because she was married. It just made Jack not quite trust things she had to say. And maybe it was also just because Jack felt like she could be gone from their lives at any moment, back in the protective shell of her marriage, if that's the way she decided to go. But, he had to keep reminding himself, he didn’t know her whole story and shouldn’t try to sit in judgement too much.

She looked over at him. “So, uh, Jack, I’ll bet you’ve known a good share of Pacey’s old girlfriends huh?”

Jack shrugged. “A bunch of them I guess.” He chuckled. “He’s never exactly been a wallflower.”

“No, I’m sure not.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe just wondering how I compare? Which I realize is a pretty bad spot to put you in.”

Jack shook his head. “Yeah, I wouldn’t even want to attempt an answer, you know?”

She nodded.

Jack tried to strike a peaceable chord. “I will say that you two seem to get along well, and you seem pretty happy when you are together, so…”

“You’re sweet Jack.” She paused. “You know, I don’t know if you realize how happy Pacey is that you and Doug are seeing each other.”

Jack looked over at her. “Oh well, yeah, he actually said some pretty nice things to me about the situation the other day.”

“I’m not surprised. You know, when we were at IKEA earlier Pacey told me he happened across you and Doug laughing about something in some other part of the store, and that he stepped back so he wouldn’t be seen.” Maddy paused. “He started tearing up a little telling me about it.”

“Really?” Jack was surprised.

She nodded. “He said he was just so amazed at Doug’s transformation when he’s with you.”

Jack looked down then back over at her. “Wow, well thanks for letting me know, Maddy.” He smiled. He decided then and there that no matter what happened with her and Pacey, he would think of her with admiration for telling him this about Pacey and Doug. She certainly didn’t have to do it.

 

They had been making their way back to Capeside for almost an hour. There was some chatter for a while, and Doug had music going on on the radio, but at times no one said much. They were all a little tired and a little buzzed, though Doug was probably in the best shape. He hadn’t finished his second glass of wine at the restaurant completely. Jack knew it was the cop in him wanting to make sure he was good to drive them all home safely and Jack actually thought it was terribly cute.

Jack noted though that he hadn’t heard much from either Pacey nor Maddy for more than a few minutes and looked back.

They were making out.

“Jesus get a room,” Jack said jokingly. At the same time he put his hand up near the top of Doug’s thigh. He was pretty sure Pacey and Maddy couldn’t see this, and anyhow, definitely not right now as they were making out at one end of the back seat. Not that Jack cared if they did see him feeling Doug up, but he knew Doug probably would.

“Stifle it, Jack,” Pacey murmured. “Maddy and I have limited hours together.”

Jack rolled his eyes and started to say something but then felt Doug’s hand grasp his wrist and gently push his hand away.

“Hey,” Jack looked over at him, “why’d you do that?” He wasn’t exactly quiet about it.

Doug looked over at him, his eyes crinkling as he half-smiled at Jack. He turned the radio up a little. “Knock it off,” he said in a low voice.

“Why?”

“Because.”

Jack waited a couple of minutes, then let his hand start to creep up Doug’s thigh again.

“We should wait,” Doug said very quietly. He pushed Jack’s hand away again.

“Why?” Jack whispered, a smile on his devilishly handsome face.

“Hey what are you whispering about up there?”

“Mind your own business Pacey,” Jack said, a little shortly.

“Yeah Pacey!” Maddy added in. It was clear that she was pulling him back into an embrace.

Jack turned back toward the front of the vehicle. He got out his phone. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone,” he said in a low voice to Doug.

Doug looked over at him. He reached over and his touched Jack’s knee.

“Hey,” Jack said. He made a motion as if to brush Doug’s fingers aside.

“Jack.” Doug sighed slightly and removed his hand from Jack’s knee. He looked back at the road ahead.

There were a few minutes of silence. Jack looked at his phone. He was annoyed with Doug but he was trying to not think about it right now. He leaned back a little in his seat. “Huh.”

Doug looked over at him. “What?”

“Oh it’s just an email we all got from the Principal’s office today. I can read behind the lines that she’s not entirely a fan of this, but apparently they’re initiating a new online reporting system for monitoring student progress beginning next week.  It’s even more regimented and harder to use than the last one.”

“She said that about it?”

“No, she said something about having to fall in with state guidelines despite a high learning curve or something like that.” He paused. “But faculty have known it was probably coming down the pike and word has been going around that there’s not a lot to like about it.” He sighed. “I can see the need for some of it but there’s a fine line between keeping track of something and just doing endless busywork.”

Doug nodded. “I can relate. That sort of thing feels like half my job sometimes.” He paused. “At least in a smaller city some things can be left alone because we don’t really have the resources we need.”

“True,” Jack said. “Well, I guess the school did have the resources!” He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked out the window. It was dark and fairly forested but he could make out pockets of homes and city lights off in the distance. “How much longer do you think we have until we get home?”

“Oh I would say about 30 minutes.”

“Huh that’s not bad.”

“Yeah.” Doug looked over at Jack again but Jack just looked ahead. “You’re kind of quiet over there.”

Jack shrugged. “Oh just tired.”

Doug reached over and took one of Jack's hands in his.

Jack let him.

Doug stroked it with his thumb a little.

Jack looked over at him. He could see that in his own way Doug was trying. He decided to cut him a break. He sat up a bit and turned towards him a little, Doug’s hand still in his in his lap. “So, it occurred to me the other day…”

“Yeah?” Doug said.

Jack continued. “Even though I knew you a little growing up, there are tons of things I don’t know about you.”

Doug looked over at him. “Like what?” He didn’t let go of Jack’s hand.

Jack smiled slightly. “Oh well, OK, well for instance, how old were you when you first kissed someone?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Do you mean romantically?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Doug looked ahead. “I don’t recall.”

“That’s BS.” He smiled at the other man. “I’m sure you know.”

Doug squeezed Jack’s hand a little and let it go. He signaled and then moved the vehicle into the other lane. He glanced over at Jack. “Well, when I was about 12 an older neighbor girl sort of accosted me in the garage of my friend Ben’s house. She said I needed to be kissed. I don’t remember the reason why.”

“Was that Tabitha Trent?” Pacey suddenly piped up from the back seat.

“Yes,” was all that Doug replied.

“Hey go back to whatever you were doing back there!” Jack said. “We’re trying to have a conversation up here!” He turned back to Doug. "So she kissed you?”

“Yeah, several times.”

“Did you kiss her back?”

“Not really, I really didn’t know what the fuck I was doing and I didn’t know why this 14 year old chick was all over me.” He paused. “I do remember that she told me my eyes were otherworldly.”

Jack laughed. “Ha! I love it. They _are_ pretty otherworldly.”

“How about you?” Doug asked Jack.

“Oh well, I had this girl–I don’t even remember her name–basically pin me down in the basement of this church my mother had had us attending for a little while.”

“What were you doing in the basement with this girl?”

“I think it was a Bible day camp kind of thing–we were all downstairs doing some sort of activity but there were also a couple of smaller rooms and I think she got into one of them. She said she wouldn’t let me go until I kissed her so I did it.” Jack paused and smiled. “I was completely revolted at what I’d done.”

Doug chuckled. “Why? Because she was a girl?”

“No, I think it was more because I was 11 or 12, and because her hands were really sweaty as she held mine.”

Doug shook his head, still laughing. “You don’t seem like someone who would attend Bible Camp.”

Jack shook his head and also laughed. “And you would generally be right about that, but my mom was a lapsed Catholic and at times would have these panic attacks that we weren’t soaking up enough religion and sign us up for these type of things.” He paused. “Of course, it never lasted long.”

“Just long enough to get a sweaty kiss,” Doug winked.

Jack made a face at him. He turned back toward the front of the car, then went on animatedly. “And there was Becky Arrell who lived around the corner from us when I was little, before we moved to Capeside. She used to tell everyone who would listen that she and I were married. We exchanged rings and she would hold my hand wherever we went!”

Doug raised an eyebrow. “How old were you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, about 7?”

“Huh, these girls were serious about you from a young age!” Doug paused, “I guess they liked your tall, dark and handsome looks.”

Jack shrugged.

“I can relate,” Doug said rather smoothly.

Jack looked over at him and smiled. “Yeah, I mean I kissed some girls when I as a teenager and I certainly didn’t _hate_ it. Jack said. I just didn’t _love_ it.” He stared at Doug and then paused. “I actually made out with Jen if you can believe that.”

“Really?” Doug looked a little surprised.

“Really?” Pacey sounded excitingly from the back seat.

They both ignored him.

“Yeah we were kind of wasted and one thing led to another.”

“And then?”

“Oh, I think she realized it was a mistake. I wasn’t so convinced at the time.”

Doug looked over at him. “Huh.”

Jack didn’t tell Doug but he also remembered telling Jen that same night, before they kissed, that he was afraid he might never love a man as much as he loved her. It seemed bizarre now he had ever said such a thing. Jack already felt more strongly for Doug right now than he’d ever felt for Jen and he was not even sure if he loved Doug. As in, was _in love_. And he certainly wasn’t going to _say_ the word love to Doug right now. He really didn’t know how that would go over. Nevertheless, he could only chalk what he’d said to Jen up to youthful naivete.

“Hey, Jack.” He looked over. Doug looked over at him for a moment. Traffic was sparse so he could. He reached over and picked up Jack’s hand. He brought it up to his mouth for a moment and kissed it, then moved it to his thigh without looking at Jack.

Jack smiled a little and gave Doug’s leg a squeeze. “Hottie.”

Doug still wasn’t looking at him. Instead he checked the rear view mirror and then spread his legs a little.

“Hmm,” Jack said. He pulled his hand away from Doug and replaced it with his right hand, turning his body toward Doug’s at the same time. Jack moved his hand down to Doug’s knee then back up a little higher, feeling Doug’s body through the fabric of his khakis. “You have awesome legs,” he said in a low voice, "I love feeling them."

Doug looked over. “Thanks,” he said, quietly.

Jack moved his hand up Doug’s leg even more until it was at his stiffened cock. He stroked there more than a few times.

“So, your place or mine tonight?” Doug said. His voice did not betray the fact that someone was in the midst of feeling him up.

“Uh how about mine?” Jack said. He moved his hand lower on Doug’s leg and squeezed it. Jack took his hand away. “It’ll make it easier to continue this conversation _sooner_ , huh?”

Doug smiled. “Uh definitely.”


	13. Chapter 13

Doug slept over. In the morning he got up first, fairly early. Jack knew this because he was still snuggled under the covers but had a dim sense of Doug getting dressed nearby. “Leaving so soon?” he asked the other man.

Doug looked over at him. “I should probably drop by work.” He paused. “I had an email from one of my officers saying that there was some issue with an arrest that went down last night. I just want to make sure he got things figured out all right.”

Jack sat up. “Oh well OK.” He looked at Doug. “I’ll miss you!” he said a little blearily.

Doug looked at him as he slid his belt on and buckled it. “I might come back later on and start working on those shelves.”

“Already?”

“Best to strike while the iron is hot.”

Jack laughed slightly and groaned. Doug…”

“What?”

“You’re making me feel like kind of a slob.”

“You’re not a slob, I just want to get it done.”

“Hmm, well, I guess.” Jack sighed. It was Sunday and he just wanted to relax a little, but at times that concept seemed a little foreign to his hyper-organized, super-directed boyfriend.  Though it did occur to Jack that Doug also likely wanted to get the shelves up because he could then fill them with the boxes on the floor of the garage and be able to stash his vehicle in their place. _Oh well to each his own_ Jack reminded himself. He got up and pulled some sweats on. “I’ll try to make a start on the shelves,” he said to Doug, “but I do have some other things I want to get done today, plus I’ve got to give Maureen her vehicle back.”

“Shit that’s right,” Doug said. He was being a little more intense than usual.

 _Probably because he’s thinking about work_ , Jack thought to himself.

“Do you want to drive over to her house right now and I’ll give you a ride home?” Doug asked Jack.

Jack shook his head. “It’s too early to bug her. I’ll just figure it out later. I’m sure she’ll give me a ride back if I drive over there.”

Doug looked at him. “Well, call me if she can’t do it.”

“Well, I mean there is the _bus_ ,” Jack said jokingly, “I wouldn’t be completely without options!”

Doug paused. “True. Well, you can still call me if you need to.”

Jack walked over and gave Doug a quick squeeze. “What a guy.” He paused. “I need some coffee, badly.” He looked at Doug. “Want some before you go?”

Doug shook his head. “I’d better push on but thanks. I’ll pick some up on the way home.”

“OK,” Jack said. “Well I’ll walk you out then.”

 

They walked to the front door.

Doug pulled Jack close and kissed him. “If I do drop by later and you aren’t here I’ll just use the garage code, huh?”

“Sounds good.” Jack paused. “Hey you know, hold up.”

Doug had his hand on the knob of the front door but let go of it. He looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack smiled. “I’ve actually been thinking of giving you a key. I have an extra around here somewhere.”

Doug raised an eyebrow. “That might not be a bad idea. Just in case.” Jack thought he was maybe trying to sound extra casual about it.

Jack walked over to the small table in the hall and opened its single drawer. He dug around for a moment and retrieved something. He walked back over. “Here you go, handsome.” Jack handed Doug a key. “You might want to test it in the front door to make sure it doesn’t stick.”

“Will do,” Doug said manfully. He put it in his pocket and moved closer. “Sweetie.”

Jack smiled. He liked the nickname. A lot.

They kissed again.

Doug left.

 

Jack _did_ get a ride back home from Maureen later in the day after delivering her SUV to her house. He noticed Doug’s vehicle parked on the street when she dropped him off, though the garage door was shut. Jack thanked Maureen again profusely, said goodbye and went into his house. He couldn’t find Doug right away, until he realized that he _was_ out in the garage, clearing out some of the clutter that was up against one wall. Jack walked over and gave Doug a quick kiss. “Don’t you want to open the garage door? It’s kind of hot in here.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m almost done,” Doug said.

Jack shook his head slightly. “Well, OK?” He had his suspicions about why Doug had left the door shut. “So, is that where you want to put the shelves? Jack asked, gesturing toward the wall Doug was standing near.

“Uh yeah if that’s OK with you.”

“Sure enough Sheriff,” Jack said, smiling at him. “Hey, did you get that situation at work figured out?”

Doug looked at him. “You mean the guy who got arrested?”

Jack nodded.

“Yeah, I can’t say a ton-let’s just say he’s a bigwig in town.” Doug paused. “His lawyer was a major prick this morning when he was at the station helping to get the guy bailed out.”

“What did he get arrested for?”

“DUI.”

“Huh, figures.”

“The guy was about as charming as his attorney.” Doug chuckled. “Let’s just say that I handled the paperwork very _slowly_ and _carefully_ this morning. You could tell they were both irate, but on the other hand they couldn’t say much because they’re hoping to keep the whole thing as quiet as possible.”

Jack laughed. “Good, I’m glad they were put out!” He walked over and put his arms around Doug’s shoulders from the side and hugged him. “Still, I wish you didn’t have to deal with these creeps.”

Doug shrugged. “What’re you gonna do?”

Jack looked a little unconvinced. “I guess. So,” he took a breath, “I have some time cleared out. What would you like to me to do to help?”

Doug looked at him. “Well, if you could maybe start going through a few boxes–either here or in the bedroom–that would _really_ help. Just make a couple of piles as to what you want to keep and what you don’t.”

Jack sighed slightly. “OK, I will.”

“Just a couple that’s all I ask,” Doug said with a smile. “I know it stresses you out.” Jack smiled, a little ruefully. He could tell it sort of stressed Doug out to _not_ go through the boxes.

Jack headed back inside the house.

 

Monday was kind of crazy. Jack had a presentation to prepare for at work, and Doug did ride alongs with the new recruits at CPD into the early evening, so they didn’t make any progress on the shelving project. Tuesday, however, Doug took most of the day off so he could devote some time to working at Jack’s.

 

When Jack got home from work that night, he parked further down the driveway.  The garage door was up this time and Jack could see Doug sitting on the garage floor, wearing a tshirt and jeans and obviously putting one of the IKEA shelves together.

Jack was wearing one of his nicer suits. He had wanted to dress up a little that day because he knew he was going to be presenting.

Doug had glimpsed Jack’s choice of attire that morning before Jack left for work, but he seemed to enjoy the repeat viewing. “You’re looking good,” he said as Jack walked up to him in the garage.

“Thanks.” Jack looked down at Doug. “Hmm, I kind of like this coming home from work in my suit and finding you hard at work on some sort of domestic activity.”

Doug chuckled, narrowing his eyes. “I’ll bet you do.”

Jack grinned. “And the way that t-shirt you’re wearing is showing off those arms.” He let his eyes rake over Doug. “I mean, it’s a bit much.”

Doug smiled up at him. “You’re a flirt.”

“Uh yeah basically.” Jack couldn’t stop himself he bent down, tipped up Doug’s face and kissed him. It wasn’t exactly a quick kiss.

Doug didn’t stop him.

Jack smiled down at the other man. “I know you like your privacy but I just couldn’t resist.” He glanced back at the house across the street. Nobody seemed to be home. He looked back at Doug. “I think we’re safe,” he said with a wink.

Doug shook his head slightly. “You’re a babe.” The look he was giving Jack was quite lustful.

Jack smiled, then sighed. He looked more serious. “I would help you out here but I have still have some more work to do, now that I got my presentation out of the way today.”

“Yeah, what did you present on again?”

“Oh, I'm on the honors program committee and was asked to fill in members of the administration and schoolboard on what students have been working on this year, plans and aspirations for next year, that sort of thing.” Jack paused. “Now I’ve just got to slam together a short report using some of the feedback I got from them today.”

“Sounds like a little change of pace from your normal work?”

“Yeah, it is, but that’s kind of nice.” He paused. “My students were all asking me why I was so dressed up.”

“I’m not surprised,” Doug said in a low voice, staring at Jack. “You should do it more often, hottie.”

“Thanks,” Jack said smoothly.

Doug seemed to rouse himself from his reverie of looking at Jack. “Well don’t let me keep you from your work, I’m wrapping up here pretty soon. Oh,” he paused. “Just so you know, I can’t stay over tonight. I’ve got stuff I’ve got to get done at my place.”

“What? You mean you can’t just live over at my house doing all this work for me for free? God, you’re unbelievable!” Jack joked. He paused, looking down at the other man. “Well, I’m going to go get changed. Just let me know if you need your dick sucked or anything before you go,” Jack added with a wink.

Doug looked up at him. “You’re making it _very_ tough for me right now to stay on track.

“Hey, that’s my job,” Jack said cockily and went inside.

 

Jack called Doug that night before he went to bed.

 

He was feeling horny and wished Doug had stayed over, especially after they little conversation in the garage, and after the way Doug had said goodbye to him before he took off. Doug had walked up to Jack, who was sitting in the kitchen working on his laptop, and hugged him from behind, then moved his hands down Jack’s body, over his groin and along his thighs. Jack had spread his legs as Doug did this and tipped his head back so he could pull the other man into a deep kiss. Doug had left then and it had driven Jack crazy ever since, like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. He did wrap up his report though and went over it a couple of times, but he still kept thinking about Doug.

 

“Hey,” Doug said when he picked up Jack’s call. It was fairly late, especially for Jack, but he hadn’t been able to fall asleep.

“What are you wearing?” Jack asked Doug.

There was a pause. “Not much.”

Jack had an immediate boner. “Tell me more.”

“I shouldn’t. As a cop I am aware that these conversations aren’t always safe.”

Jack _had_ called Doug in this manner before. He had immediately taken it in a raunchy direction and Doug hadn’t seemed to mind. Jack knew he would come around.

“Yes, yes you should Doug. Live a little. Tell me more.”

There was another pause.

“Underwear.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“Damn. Brief or boxer.”

“Brief.”

“Even better. Is your cock hard?” Jack’s voice was insistent.

“I heard from you, didn’t I?”

“That’s right you did.” Jack purred. “Put your hand on your cock. I want you to stroke yourself through the fabric.” He paused. “Are you doing it?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you thinking about me?”

“Uh huh.”

“Imagine that I’m fucking you.”

“OK,” Doug seemed to breath out.

“Do you know how good that would feel?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you let me sometime–for real?”

There was a pause. “Yes.”

Jack felt himself grow rock hard. “God you’ve got me so hot, I can’t fucking stand it. Pull your cock out of your underwear.” Jack paused. “Did you do it?”

“Yeah,” Doug breathed.

“How would you want me to fuck you? Give me a scenario. And stroke yourself while you’re telling it to me.”

“OK.”

There was a pause.

“I’d want to strip down for you.”

“Yeah?”

“And you’d stay fully dressed. Maybe a suit.”

“Like I was wearing today?”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck hold on a second.” Jack had already begun feverishly working his cock with his hand. He felt almost sick with desire. “Then what?”

“You’d make me bend over and put my hands on the bed.”

“Yeah?” Jack said in a rather tortured voice.

“You’d take your cock out of your pants.”

“Uh huh.”

“And you’d lube it up nice and slow.”

Jack groaned.

“Then you’d fuck me. You’d slow it down after a while so I wouldn’t come too fast.” Doug let his voice get softer when he said it and it was kind of killing Jack. He was gasping now.

“You’d keep going at will for a while. I wouldn’t stop you.”

“Fuck,” Jack’s voice was a little strangled.

“And then I’d put my head down and you’d come inside of me, hard.”

Jack suddenly came in his own hand. “Goddamnit” he gasped.

There was a pause.

“Doug will you really let me?”

Jack could hear Doug exhale slightly. It told him that Doug was stroking himself long and hard and about to come.

“Yes,” Doug finally said.

“Fuck I don’t know if I can wait I wanna fuck you so bad.“

Doug came then, breathing hard.

Jack listened to every moan with satisfaction.

 

 

On Wednesday, Doug had to run some errands after work but came over around 8:00 p.m. He found Jack in the living room watching TV.

“Hey,” Doug leaned down and kissed the other man. He looked at the TV then back at Jack. “How’s it going?”

“Oh good, just a little tired. You?”

“Same.”

Jack reached out and took Doug’s hand in his own, and stroked it a little with his thumb. “I certainly had fun with you last night, even if it wasn’t as long as I like.”

Doug narrowed his eyes a little deviously, looking down at Jack. “You take chances.”

Jack smiled back. “I do.”

Doug squeezed Jack’s hand and let it go. “Hey, did you happen to go through any more boxes?”

Jack looked up at him. “I did go through like one more earlier but I think I’m boxed out.”

Doug raised his eyebrows slightly. “OK? “

Jack glanced up at him. “What?”

“It would be just nice to get done with this.”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Jack said looking back at the TV.

Doug raised his eyebrows again and then walked away. A minute later, Jack heard the door to the garage open and then shut, and then the garage door open. Doug had obviously gone out there, perhaps to work but also clearly because he was annoyed with Jack.

Jack went back to the program he’d been watching but couldn’t really concentrate. He finally decided to go back into the second bedroom. He pulled a box from the pile that was still on the floor on one side of the room, and sat down beside it. He looked inside. This particular box held mostly paperwork, some of it related to his mom’s medical bills, as well as some letters between her and other family members, most of it unmemorable. Jack wondered what he should do about the medical stuff. Could he just toss or recycle it or did it need to be shredded? _For god’s sake the woman was dead, so what could it really matter?_ He looked through the box a bit more. He ran across a couple of old family photos, taken in better times when his mom still looked fairly good and his brother was still alive, too. But these photos didn’t really make him feel happy, they made him feel sort of exhausted. He put the cover back on the box.

He heard a slight clearing of the throat behind him. Doug was standing in the doorway. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Oh fine,” Jack said a little blankly. He tried to reset for Doug’s benefit. He looked around. Doug had obviously already moved quite a few boxes out of the room and into the garage. It was already way more spacious looking. Doug had also put together one of the nicer IKEA shelves they had bought and stood it against the far wall. He had filled part of it with some of the books and photos that Jack had already pulled from his mom’s stuff. “It’s already looking so much better in here, Doug. I really can’t thank you enough!”

Doug walked over, past Jack, and started realigning some of the books on the top of the new shelf. He glanced back at Jack. “Glad you like it, sweetie.”

Jack smiled at him. However, Jack suddenly didn’t feel like being in that room but he didn’t want Doug to know it. He waited until Doug’s back was turned again, got up and left. He went into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them, his arms crossed behind his head.

A couple of minutes later Doug walked into the room.  “Hey, is everything all right?” His manner was a little tentative.

Jack didn’t say anything just looked at the ceiling. He knew he was on the verge of crying and he really didn’t want to do that in front of Doug.

Doug walked over and sat down next to Jack on the bed. He put a hand up to Jack’s cheek and stroked it.

Jack couldn’t help it, he felt a couple of tears roll down his face. He quickly rubbed them away.

Doug looked at him. “Tough to go through your mom’s things?”

“It’s not my favorite,” Jack said rather stiffly.

“Well don’t worry about it. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Jack felt more tears come to his eyes. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

Doug shook his head.

Jack continued. “You’ve been freaking awesome.” He paused. “My mom would have been touched that you not only put those shelves together but got some of her and her family’s things organized a bit more and put away safely.” Jack’s eyes were leaking tears again, and he used a sleeve to try and brush them aside.

Doug reached over and grabbed a tissue, and gave it to Jack. He looked at him. “You need to cut yourself some slack. You seem to be the only one in your family who has even tried to care for that stuff.” Jack felt more tears stream down his face. He dabbed at his face with the tissue. Doug handed him another one and then played with the fingers of Jack’s free hand a little. Doug smiled slightly. “You just haven’t made it to that final step yet of deciding what to keep and what to get rid of.”

Jack rolled his eyes a little. “Yeah I’m such a winner in that respect.”

Doug stroked his hair.

They didn’t say anything for a while. Doug just kept touching Jack’s hair.

Doug finally spoke again. “It’s kind of funny that two of our parents died so close together in time, don’t you think?”

Jack took a breath. He was feeling a bit better. “Yeah, I think my mom died almost a week after your dad? It’s hard to remember all the exact details now. It feels like a blur. I do distinctly remember getting the text from Pacey about your dad while we were all up at that state hospital up in Vernon." He looked over at Doug. "I would have been at your dad’s funeral but we were dealing with her situation at that point and knew she didn’t have long.”

Doug looked at him. “It was that bad huh?”

Jack nodded. “She was on a ventilator, so, yeah it was bad.”

“Didn’t she have a stroke or something?” Doug asked.

Jack nodded.

“That’s too bad. She wasn’t that old.”

“Just shows what years of mental illness, smoking and prescription drug abuse can do to you!” Jack looked up at the ceiling again.

Doug nodded. “I felt really bad for you guys when Pacey told us about it.” He paused. “I would have gone to your mom’s funeral if it had been in town, even though I didn’t know you that well.”

Jack squeezed Doug’s fingers, enjoying their warmth. “It would kind of trip me out now if you had been there then.” He looked at Doug. “In a good way!”

“Yeah, I get that.” Doug smiled a little. “I don’t think I ever met your mom.”

Jack shrugged. “I wish you could have but I guess one can’t have it all.” He looked over at Doug with a slight smile. “She would have told me I really scored a hottie.”

Doug smiled, too, and looked down for a moment then back at Jack. “Well, my _dad_ of course knew you, but obviously in a different context.” He paused. “I have to admit I keep thinking I’m glad he’s gone because I don’t have to get into some sort of death match with him about you.” He paused. “It wouldn’t have sat well with him at all to have a gay son, and definitely not one with a boyfriend.”

“Oh what, so you could be some sort of monk?” Jack sounded incredulous.

“I was at times,” Doug said.

They both laughed.

“Well who knows maybe your dad would have surprised you someday.” Jack paused. “I'm sorry, I didn’t really like the guy, but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have grown a little as an person. I think I told you my dad was a supreme dick to me for quite a long stretch when I came out.”

“Yeah.”

“But now I can totally talk to him about my love life.” Jack wished he hadn’t said ‘love’ as Doug might think he was trying to imply something but it was too late to take it back.

Doug didn’t seem fazed by the remark. “Does your dad know about us?

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, I totally told him about you. Even before we went out.”

“Really? What did he say?”

“Oh uh he said he remembered you–that really good looking young man and weren’t you a cop? I told him you were a sheriff now and he was impressed.”

Doug chuckled. “Wow I can’t believe you can have conversations like that with your dad. You’re pretty lucky.”

“Yeah I guess.” Jack paused. “It was a hard fought fight but it was worth it,” he said in mock seriousness. “Maybe your dad would have come around too.”

Doug didn’t say anything, just looked back at Jack.

 

 

On Thursday Pacey texted Jack at work. _Hey wanna get a beer?_

_When?_

_I don’t know maybe 5:00?_

Jack called Doug.

“Hey, gorgeous, would you mind if I stopped and got a beer with your little brother after work tonight?”

“Without me?” Jack knew Doug was being facetious.

“Do you think you can handle that?” Jack asked jokingly.

“Gosh I don’t know.” Doug paused. “No, that’s fine.”

“Where are you?”

“At your place.”

“Working on the garage situation?”

“Uh yeah.”

Jack felt guilty now. “Well if you’re doing that forget it I’ll just come home.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Go ahead. I’m on a roll here anyhow.” After last night, Jack could tell that Doug was just trying to give him a little break from the project.

Jack paused. “Thanks Doug. Hey, have you eaten yet?”

“Nope.”

“Want me to order you something from Axel’s for dinner?”

“Uh, sure.”

“What would you like?”

“I don’t know, I guess whatever looks reasonably healthy.”

“Got it. So, no fries then?”

“I’ve moved a lot of boxes over the past few days. I guess I’m OK with the fries.”

“Sounds good. See you in a while.”

“See you Jack.”

 

Jack was sort of worried that Pacey was going to go on and on about his relationship with Maddie when they met up at Axel’s, but he actually didn’t say much about her. Jack even asked after her and Pacey said she was fine. Pacey finally added in, however, that she had confided to him that she and her husband had agreed to start going to counseling. For the sake of their kid, she had told Pacey.

“What do you think Jack? Do you think that counselor will somehow convince her to give me the heave-ho?”

Jack shook his head. “God I really wouldn’t want to say.” He took a sip of beer. “Probably is still a good thing though that she wants to talk to somebody, huh?”

Pacey shrugged. He had another, rather large sip of his beer. “Heard anything new about Joey?”

Jack smiled ruefully. “No, haven’t run into her as of late, sorry.” He knew that Pacey was going down that impossible road of focusing on the one who got away.

 

Pacey and Jack left Axel’s.

Jack texted Doug.

_Still at my place?_

Doug texted. _Yep_

_We’re on our way. Pacey wants to hang for a bit._

_Give me like 30 minutes–I have a little surprise for you._

Jack grinned at Pacey. “Your brother has a surprise for me.”

“Wait a minute-does he know I’m coming over?” Pacey joked. “I don’t want to walk in one and find him dressed in bondage or something!”

Jack laughed and socked Pacey in the arm.  “Ha ha, he knows you’re coming.”

“Oh OK well good.” Pacey chuckled.

Jack texted Doug back.

_Well OK I guess we can drive around or something._

_Whatever works._

Jack put his phone away.

Pacey looked over at Jack. Actually, don’t tell him I said it, but he’s clearly in love with you.

“What?” Jack looked over at Pacey, shocked. “You think so?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, for one, I can’t help but notice how he looks at you, even if that makes me sound really gay in saying so. Hey!” Pacey put a hand up as Jack pretended like he was going to punch his arm again. “And, well, he never did any of this shit for any of his girlfriends! Mostly just sat around holding their hands and looking a little bored.”

“What shit?”

“Oh you know, ‘surprises,’ light construction, flowers, the list goes on.”

Jack blushed. “How’d you know about the flowers?”

“Oh I dragged that out of him at one point the other day.”

Jack chuckled. “Huh, well, you might be jumping the gun on the whole ‘love’ thing, Pacey, I don’t know.” Jack couldn’t help but think about last night and how nice Doug had been to him. He wasn’t going to mention it to Pacey though. He paused. “But no matter what, like you said, let’s keep that little opinion to ourselves right now, huh?” Jack had a sense that at times things were moving a little fast for Doug and the last thing he needed at this point was to hear the L word.

Pacey gave him a look. “Understood.”

 

When Jack and Pacey got to Jack’s house and went inside they found Doug sitting on the couch in the living room looking at his phone.

“Hey,” Doug said.

“Hey.” they both answered.

“Here you go,” Jack said, handing Doug a bag containing the food he’d gotten to go from Axel’s.

“Thanks,” Doug said with a wink and set it down on the coffee table in front of him.

Jack leaned down, put a hand on Doug’s knee and kissed him quickly. He knew they had audience but he didn’t care. Doug was just going to have to get used to the fact that Jack was a sensual guy. He liked to kiss his boyfriend and that was Doug. Besides, he knew Pacey didn’t give a shit.

Doug didn’t stop him.

“So,” Jack said, standing back up and looking around, “where’s my surprise?” His tone was rather flirtatious.

Doug looked up at Jack. “Well, it’s not really a _total_ surprise to you _,_ but I did finish up the guest bedroom. Go take a look.”

“Ooh, let me see first,” Pacey yelled, but Jack still managed to get to the door first. When he opened it Jack was shocked. The room was completely organized and no boxes remained on the floor. Doug had put together a second shelf that matched the one Jack had noted the night before. It held only boxes at this point but that was OK. “Wow, this looks awesome!” Jack turned and smiled at Doug, who had followed them into the room.

Pacey agreed. “Looks great. Nice work!” He slapped Doug on the back and then looked over at Jack. “This is just the way he is you know.”

Doug looked at Pacey. “So?”

“Hey I’m not criticizing!”

“So, where are all the other boxes?” Jack asked.

“Out in the garage. That’s stop number two on our little tour here.” Doug left the room and they followed.

They walked down the hall. Doug opened the door to the garage and ushered them through. He had assembled the remaining IKEA shelves along one wall and loaded them up with boxes with room to spare. There were also no boxes on the floor in this space and everything looked clean and orderly.

“Again, wow!” Jack told Doug. He kissed him on the cheek this time.

Pacey shook his head, “Awesome!”

Doug seemed happy with their reactions.

Pacey looked over at Jack when Doug had his back to them. “See Jack? Exhibit A,” he whispered, pointing to the shelves. Jack knew what he was referencing but didn’t respond.

Doug looked over at Pacey. “What’re you whispering about?”

“Oh uh nothing, just a little inside joke between me and your _loverboy.”_

Doug looked at his brother through narrowed eyes. “ _OK_.” He hit the garage door opener and the door started to open. “I just had this shut in case you came home too early. Nice to let some fresh air in.”

Pacey nodded. He looked around the space again. “I guess you can park your vehicle in here if you need to, huh bro?” Pacey asked Doug.

“Ah yah,” Doug said a little archly. “That was one of the goals here.”

“Yours, not mine,” Jack said rather quickly and then sort of regretted it because Doug looked away, clearly a little hurt. Jack kicked himself mentally for being sort of a dick.

The garage door was up now and Jack looked out and noticed someone approaching from the street. It was Jack’s neighbor John. He was an older guy, retired. Today he was dressed casually in khakis and a t-shirt.

“Oh hey John,” Jack said. He wasn’t close with the man but had had enough interactions with him to know that he could be a bit of a busybody. He wasn’t a _bad_ guy, just a little pushy sometimes.

“Hi Jack. Nice day out, huh?”

Jack nodded.

“I was just out for a walk and thought I’d drop by and see how your project turned out.” John was looking at Doug as he said this.

Doug looked at him. “All done,” was his only reply.

John grinned. “Yes, I’ve seen you working like crazy for days now–seemed like every time I drove by I could see that you were still going!”

Doug didn’t look too happy to hear it.

Jack broke in. “Yeah, doesn’t the garage look great? I can’t believe how much better it looks.”

John nodded. “Yes, it certainly looks wonderful! Where did you get these from?” He walked over closer to the shelves to inspect them.

“Oh we all made a trip to IKEA last weekend.”

“Is there an IKEA in Capeside these days?”

“No,” Jack said, “we went to the one in Stoughton.”

“Ah, well, that’s a drive!” John looked in Doug’s direction again. “Say aren’t you Sheriff Witter?” He didn’t seem to notice that Doug wasn’t being super friendly.

Doug nodded. “Yep, that’s me.”

Jack stared at John. _Jesus what the fuck are you trying to do to me man?_ Jack knew this kind of thing would just stress Doug out. He looked over at Pacey, clearly in need of a little assistance.

Pacey winked at Jack. “See him on the news or something?” Pacey piped up, looking at John. “Yeah, I have people recognize my brother all of the time!” Pacey rattled on. “Luckily I’m kind of vain myself so I don’t get jealous.”

“Oh!” John seemed interested. “You two are brothers?”

Doug and Pacey both nodded.

Jack stepped in. “Yeah, sorry I should formally introduce you. This is Pacey Witter and Doug Witter and this is John–I’m sorry, John, can you remind me of your last name?”

“Steenburg.”

“That’s right.” Jack turned to the others. “John just lives up the road.”

Everyone said “Hi.”

Jack looked back at John and continued on. “Yeah, I grew up with these guys, I mean especially Pacey.”

“Oh OK! Was that in Capeside?”

They all said nodded.

Jack didn’t think John meant much by his comments to Doug, he just wanted to converse. Jack was hoping to just give John enough new information to satisfy and then hopefully he would move along.

John looked at Doug. “I _thought_ you were the sheriff,” John continued. “I recognized you from the TV! I was telling my wife, boy I wish he would come and do some work at my house–that’s what's called really personal service by the city!”

Jack could tell that Doug was trying not to roll his eyes but not entirely succeeding. “Yep, that would be something,” Doug said.

“Ha yeah that’s a good one!” Pacey laughed. “Doug, when are you coming to my house to rake leaves?”

Doug didn’t look amused.

“Oh OK well maybe not.”

Doug picked up some tools and walked back into the house.

Jack looked at Pacey and John. “Well I hate to break up this little party but I do have some grading I’m behind on.” He looked at Pacey. “Do you want me to run you home or should I ask Doug to?”

Pacey looked at him. “Doesn’t matter to me.” He turned to John. “Very nice meeting you!”

“You as well. You gentlemen have a great night!”

“See you John!” Jack added, waving at the older man.

John left and Jack and Pacey went inside.

A minute later, Doug came back down the hall. He walked past them and peered through the blinds of one of the windows in the front entry. “OK, did ‘John’ leave?”

Jack looked at him. “Yep.”

Doug shook his head. “That guy is exactly why I needed to clear that garage space out.”

Pacey chuckled. “Lighten up, bro!”

Jack didn’t say much in response. “Hey, I’m gonna run Pacey home, so be back in a few.”

“Sure,” Doug said. “I’m going to finally go eat the food you got me.”

 

When Jack got back he found Doug down in front of the TV in the living room. He had obviously eaten because the bag was gone but there was no trace of it–no crumpled bag or dirty dishes left lying around. It was touching to Jack somehow.

Jack came and sat next to Doug on the couch working on his laptop. “You ate, right?” He ran a hand down Doug’s back.

“Yep, thanks for getting that food,” Doug said.

“I know you worked your ass off moving all those boxes.” Jack reached over and kissed Doug’s cheek. “It’s the least I could do!”

 

They were in bed.

Doug looked over at Jack, his head against a pillow. “Did you check all of the blinds and curtains in the house to make sure they’re closed? I feel like John is lurking in the shadows watching,” he joked.

Jack chuckled. “Doug Doug, your paranoia is showing.”

Doug smiled. “Maybe.”

“Hey,” Jack looked over at him, “did you move your vehicle into the garage?”

“I did,” Doug said.

Jack smiled. “That’s great.”

Doug pulled Jack close and kissed him and Jack kissed him back.

Doug reached over and turned off the light.

 

It was Friday night. Jack and Doug had both gotten a bit dressed up and grabbed a bite to eat and a beer at a Capeside restaurant that Doug knew about that was a bit off the beaten track. Jack had told Doug after they got seated that this was an advantage of dating a cop–Doug knew where everything was, including some fun spots Jack wasn’t as aware of. Of course, Jack also knew that Doug probably suggested the place because it meant more anonymity, but he tried to let that slide. Doug picked up the tab, which Jack once again thought was terribly sexy.

 

After dinner they went to Doug’s. They hadn’t spent as much time there as of late.

When Jack walked into the living room he saw that Doug had edited the room a bit. It definitely looked sharper. Jack thought Doug might join him in the living room but when he didn’t Jack went in search of him. He found him in the kitchen. “Watcha doing?”

“Oh just straightening up a bit. I haven’t been here a lot lately,” Doug said with a slight smile.

Jack smiled back. “True.” He looked around. The place looked pretty meticulous to Jack so he wasn’t quite sure what Doug was talking about, but whatever.

Doug looked at Jack. “Want me to open some wine?”

“Sure.“

Jack watched as Doug got a bottle out of the rack and opened it. Jack leaned against the counter, one leg crossed in front of the other at the ankle. He was wearing dark dress pants and a dark knit sweater. His attire only added to his looks. “It’s nice to finally have a night where we don’t have anything else on the agenda, huh?”

“True,” Doug said. He gave Jack a knowing look. “I promise I’m done with home improvement projects for a while.”

“Good,” Jack said, “I can only handle so much change at a time.” Jack paused. “Well, I mean physical change I guess, other types of change I like.”

Doug poured them each a glass of wine. He walked over and handed Jack a glass and they each had a sip.

“Like what?”

Jack looked at him, “Oh I guess I’m talking about relationship change.” He paused. “I mean, two months ago we barely knew each other and now look where we’re at.”

Doug looked at him rather seriously. “Do you like where we’re at?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I do. I think it’s important for relationships to keep changing and moving forward, don’t you?”

Doug looked down for a moment. “It’s certainly taken me a while to get this far.”

Jack shrugged. “Hey it is what it is.” He took another sip of wine.

Doug moved closer. “You’re a hottie in many ways.” He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Jack smiled. He looked at Doug. “Hey you should grab that wine and come into the living room. I can give you a back rub after all of your exertions this week.” He paused. “Like a serious one!”

Doug raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, well, I mean, OK.”

Jack smiled. He cast a gaze at Doug’s sweater and pants, which were dressy and looked rather expensive. “Tell you what, gorgeous, why don’t you change first. These clothes are hot as fuck on you but they don’t really allow me to get in good contact with that bod.”

Doug chuckled. “Sure.” He started to walk out of the room.

“Oh and can you find a pair of sweats for me?” Jack called after him.

Doug shot him a glance.

When Doug walked into the living room, where Jack was already sitting with his wine, he was wearing only sweatpants.

Jack let out a low whistle. “Ooh I approve.”

Doug smiled. He had what looked like another pair of sweats under his arm. “Here you go, sailor,” he said with a grin. He tossed them to Jack then walked over to make sure the drapes were all shut.

Jack got up and moved the coffee table away from the couch a ways. “Hey Doug, while I’m changing can you put some music on? You know, something relaxing.”

Doug looked at him. “Sure.”

“Oh, and I brought your wine glass in, it’s right there.” Doug looked over and Jack pointed to it.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Doug replied.

Jack smiled at him. He walked back to Doug’s room, stripped off his pants and underwear and put the sweats on. When he returned to the living room he sat back down on the couch and tossed a pillow on the floor in front of him.

Doug looked over and Jack leaned forward and patted the pillow. “I’m ready for you! Anytime.”

“Got it.” Doug gracefully picked up his wine and walked over. He set it down on the table and then sat down in front of Jack.

Jack started in on Doug’s shoulders. “Hey, I noticed you changed the décor it in here a bit–I like it!”

“Thanks,” was all Doug said, but he smiled.

Jack knew Doug wasn’t going to admit to taking Jack’s advice. Jack grinned. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Doug’s head. “Hey wanna go see _The Pianist_ tomorrow night?“

“Sure.”

Jack smiled. He ran his hands down Doug’s muscular, lean arms and then slowly moved them back up. “OK, I’ll look at some times and let you know.”

“Sounds good.”

Jack moved in on Doug’s back some more, searching out any knots and using his thumbs to press into them.

Doug groaned. “You’re pretty good at this.”

“Thanks,” Jack said. “I’m experienced,” he added playfully.

“I don’t think I want to know about that,” Doug said wryly.

Jack took a deep breath. “So, what do you think I should do with my second bedroom now? There’s so much more room.”

Doug didn’t reply right away. Jack was massaging his neck again and it obviously felt good. “Well, if money were no object,” he finally said, “I would say get a convertible couch, and then maybe put a desk and chair in there so it can also be a study or something like that and you don’t have to do all your stuff for work out in the kitchen.”

Jack nodded, running his hands through Doug’s hair. “Hmm, yeah, well thought out. And that would give me a place to put my dad up comfortably when he comes to town. However, you’re right,” he chuckled, “the kind of couch I’d want would probably sort of break me financially.”

“Well, we’ll see, maybe you can find a deal somewhere.” Doug leaned forward, picked up his wine and took a sip, then put it back, which prompted Jack to do the same.

Jack started rubbing Doug’s shoulders again. “How’m I doing by the way?”

“As someone from your generation would say, awesome.”

Jack laughed moving forward and kissing the back of Doug’s neck several times. “Well said, old man.” He paused, kneading the muscles below Doug’s shoulder blades. “Hey, you know how last night we were talking about the timing of my mom’s death and your dad’s?”

“Yeah?” Doug sounded a little confused at this turn in the conversation.

“Well, this might sound terrible,” Jack said, “but it occurred to me that if I had gone to your dad’s funeral we might have gotten together earlier.”  

Doug chuckled. “Hmm. You mean because we would have seen each other at the funeral and somehow hit it off?”

“Yeah,” Jack said a little brightly if not a little deviously.

Doug turned his head a little so Jack could see him in profile. “So what are we talking–fucking behind the coffin?”

Jack laughed. “No!” He paused. “More nuanced than that I would hope! I just like to fantasize a little about how things might have gone.” He ran his hands down the front of Doug’s shoulders and onto his chest for a moment, then back up.

Doug patted Jack’s leg. “Hey can you pass me that other pillow?”

Jack looked at him, “Sure hottie.“

Doug put it behind the small of his back and then leaned back a little, his arms now on Jack’s knees. “Well, there have been stranger things,” Doug said. He paused. “Were you dating anyone at that point?”

“As I recall nothing serious because I know I didn’t bring anyone with me to my mom’s funeral. I was starting to get to know this one guy Josh but it was no big thing.”

“Josh?”

Yeah.”

“How you could date somebody named Josh?”

Jack laughed. “Keep it up and I’ll withdraw my services.”

“Oh OK sorry. Keep going, please!” Doug replied a little jokingly.

Jack used his thumbs to slowly down move down Doug’s back again, massaging and rubbing as he went. He continued on. “I was also just wrapping up my master’s so a lot of my focus was there. So, no, I was pretty unencumbered.”  Jack neglected to say that he would have dumped Josh in a millisecond if he’d thought he’d have a chance with Doug. “You?”

“Ah you know working like crazy and flying to California to get laid' Doug said rather jovially.

Jack laughed, ”I see!” He reached over and had another sip of wine. “So,” he said little deviously, “the timing might have worked out.” Jack paused. “I do have to also say that there would have been some karmic justice happening if I had left your dad’s funeral only to put my tongue down the throat of his perfect, seemingly ram-rod straight elder son.” He ran his hands over Doug’s shoulders again. “I’m sorry, I wasn't a fan of the guy.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten that impression,” Doug said a little drily.

Jack ran a hand through Doug’s hair some more. “But please don’t take that my little karmic fantasy the wrong way. I didn’t get together with you just to fuck with your dad’s legacy.”

Doug chuckled. “I would hope not.” Jack couldn’t see his face but he seemed to look down. I’m pretty conflicted about him myself. I was a mess the day of his funeral, and not just because I was sad that he had died. Still,” he looked back toward Jack a little, “now that you’ve brought it up, it _is_ kind of fun like to imagine how it might have happened.”

Jack reached down, put his hands on either side of Doug’s trim hips and then slowly moved them up his body, feeling and touching as he went. “I mean, we _could_ be boring and just say that it would been kind of like it _actually_ happened…”

Doug nodded.

“But you know me–we English majors like to exercise our creativity.”

“Go for it,” Doug said. “I’ll help you out.”

Jack stared at him. He liked the way this was progressing. “Hmm well let’s see. I would have seen you in the receiving line for sure at the funeral.”

“Yeah,” Doug said. He took his hands and ran them down Jack’s shins. Doug got up and turned then to face Jack. He sat back for a moment on his knees on the pillow he had just been sitting on, his hands now on Jack’s knees, regarding the other man. He looked ungodly good looking and was sporting an impressive erection, as was Jack. “I think we would have shaken hands and exchanged a few pleasantries, huh?”

Jack narrowed his eyes. Doug leaned forward and they kissed, several times.

Doug sat back again, still on his knees. He slid his hands slowly up Jack’s thighs. “Even as fried as I would have been because of the funeral, I would have been hit by a couple of surreal thoughts-how _hot_ you were, even better than in high school, and that we’d actually gotten to finally _touch._ I don’t think I ever shook your hand or anything before that, right?” His eyes were very blue as he said it.

“No, I don’t think so.” Jack spread his legs a little more as he said this. “I think maybe I would have talked to you again at your mom’s house after the funeral. “Isn’t that where you guys had the reception?”

Doug nodded, his hands running back down Jack’s legs.

“I might have come up to you again while you were walking around talking to people.” Jack remembered how it’d been for him at his mom’s funeral. _Surreal to say the least._ It was strange that Doug had also used that word. Or maybe not so strange. It just reflected the fact that Doug also knew how it was to bury a parent. Jack took in a breath. “Or better yet, in the hallway upstairs, where we more likely to be alone. You would have run up to the bathroom up there to take a leak, away from the crowd, looking great in a suit you bought for the funeral. I would have been standing there looking at photos hanging on the wall, including you in your football uniform.”

Doug narrowed his eyes. “You would have been wearing a suit as well,” he said in a low voice.  “A dark one that would have shown your features off. I would have walked up to you and mentioned casually that I recalled you were also in the football program for a while.”

Jack liked the sound of this. “That’s right. We would have traded a story or two about being on the team. I would have asked you how you were doing dealing with your dad’s death and mentioned how _good_ you looked under the circumstances.” Jack ran a hand over Doug’s chest, feeling its sculptural beauty. “I wouldn’t have been all that subtle about it.”

Doug took a hand and started to play at the edge of Jack’s sweater, dragging it up a little and touching Jack’s body beneath. “Wait a minute-“ Doug looked at him quite openly and stopped his progress on Jack’s sweater-“wouldn’t you have thought I was straight?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Jack said with a somewhat devious smile, “I think the raw emotion you were experiencing would have laid you bit more bare?”

“Oh OK,” Doug laughed a little. He pulled Jack’s sweater off. “Put your arms back over your head,” Doug said, and Jack leaned back and did it. Doug pulled Jack’s sweats down a little and then sat back and regarded the man for a moment. He moved in and started kissing just above Jack’s waistline. “Keep going, he murmured to Jack, this turns me on.”

“I’ve noticed,” Jack breathed, watching Doug’s progress through narrowed eyes. “But yeah, somehow I would have had a hint that you weren’t nearly as straight as I’d always assumed.” Jack paused. “How would you have responded if I’d told you how good you looked?“

“I think I would have said thanks. I don’t think I would have been so obtuse to not realize you were making a pass at me.“ Doug planted several kisses along Jack’s stomach.

Jack smiled. “Good. Because I think I might have kept looking at the photos and rather bluntly asked you what you were doing after the party was over. What would you have said?“

Doug moved forward and up and ran his tongue over one of Jack’s nipples, then moved to the other. Jack took in a breath and closed his eyes briefly.

“I would have looked over at the stairs for a moment.”

“To see if anyone else was coming up?”

Doug nodded. He bit his lip a little. “I would have put my hands in the pockets of my pants, and stood there.“

“Would you have been surprised?“

“Oh I think I would have been a little shocked, but not so much that I wouldn’t have excused myself by touching you on the shoulder and telling you I’d be right back.” Doug moved up to Jack’s neck and started kissing there and behind his ear.

Jack brought his hands down to Doug’s sides as he did this, enjoying the look and feel of his muscular, trim body. “Where would you have gone?”

“Into my old bedroom to grab a piece of paper. I would have written my cell on it.”

“Uh yeah, I like that. When you came back into the hall and slipped your number to me, I would have put it into a pocket of my suit, maybe given you a look, then gone downstairs. “

“How long would you have waited to text me?“ Doug asked softly.

“Not long.” Jack leaned forward and dragged the fabric of Doug’s sweats down a bit, eyeing the flesh that was slowly being revealed. “I would have done it while I was sitting there talking with your family down in the living room. I would have looked really innocent.”

Doug smiled. “But really hot.”

“Hey I try,” Jack said, staring at Doug’s mouth.

“So, what would your text say?”

“Where and when, of course!” Jack smiled luxuriantly. “You would have walked back downstairs by then and I would have seen you in the next room, sitting on a chair, talking to someone and reading my text when you pulled your phone out.” Jack paused. “How would you have responded?”

“I would have texted you my address. And told you a time to meet.”

Jack smiled. “And then what would I have done?” He watched as Doug reached out and pulled Jack’s cock out of his sweats. It was completely rigid.

“Oh well, eventually I think you would have said your goodbyes to everyone and left. Maybe not to me though.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah I like it. You’re pretty good at this.”

“I try.” Doug leaned down and ran his tongue along the length of Jack’s cock several times and then began stroking it with his hand. He looked at Jack. “I would have been thinking about you for the rest of the night as I helped to clean up after the party and wondering if it really was gonna go down.”

Jack looked back at him through almost slitted eyes. “And when you turned into your driveway you would have seen me sitting in my car on the street and you would have known that it was. Because after all, you are a cop, and I know you notice these kind of things.”

Doug leaned in and kissed the head of Jack’s cock and then stroked him some more with his hand. “I wonder if I’d would have felt guilty for being at your house that particular night and told you about that when you got me into my bedroom.”

“Well, if you had I would have told you that guilt is for suckers,” Jack said, “but considering what you’re doing to me right now, I don’t know that I believe you’d say that.”

“You could be right.”

Jack reached forward and ran a hand roughly up against Doug’s erection through the material of his sweats. “Fuck me,” Jack said.

Doug narrowed his eyes. He got up quickly and went over to one of the shelves in the room. A small box sat on it and Doug opened it and took something out. Jack could see that it was a condom because Doug started unwrapping it. He also had grabbed some lube from the same location and applied it as soon as he had the condom on. “Get up on your knees,” he told Jack.

Jack slid his sweats the rest of the way off and then did it, his hands on the back of the couch.

Doug stood behind him, and gently but firmly pushed inside the other man, Jack’s hands holding onto the couch and eventually the wall to prop himself up as Doug began to move against him. Jack put his head back, clearly enjoying the feeling of being taken. Doug picked up the pace and Jack spread his legs a bit more, eager to give the other man access.

“Are you my slut?” Doug finally asked him breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Jack panted.

“Good,” Doug said. He pulled out of Jack. “Get on your back.”

Jack did it. He waited until Doug climbed up over him and then spread his legs. Doug angled his cock and then went forward again smoothly into Jack. He moved down so that his head was next to Jack’s. Jack could feel Doug’s breath on his shoulder and hear him gasping as he went at Jack again and again.

Doug brought his head up by Jack’s. “God I love your mouth,” Doug said. “Kiss me.”

Jack kissed him, deeply and wantonly. Between this and Doug fucking him, the sensations Jack was experiencing  were amazing.

“I love fucking you,” Doug breathed.

“I love being fucked by you,” Jack said.

Doug pulled back a little, allowing for a little more room between them, but still inside Jack. “Put your hand on your cock.”

Jack did it, pulling at it as Doug continued fucking him.

“Stroke yourself.”

Jack obeyed this command. He began gasping with every thrust, his head back against the couch. He was getting close.

“Good boy,” Doug said. “Hold still now and don’t move until I come.”

This drove Jack absolutely wild. He wanted to come so bad but forced his body to hold it back. “Whatever you say.” He spread his legs even more.

Doug started driving into Jack at a harder faster pace, egged on by these words. Doug suddenly came, hard inside the other man again and again, his moans in Jack’s ear.

Jack put his back again. “Fuck!” He came as well, trying to contain it a little with his hand because he didn’t want to get it on the couch.

“Don’t sweat it I’ll get it later,” Doug said, breathing hard. He finally rolled off the other man, his body collapsed against the couch back.

Jack took a breath. “God that was good.” He looked over at the older man. “And it’s about time. You’ve been just driving me wild this whole week.”

Doug looked at him. “That’s my job.”

Jack smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Doug slept over at Jack’s. The next morning Doug had to leave fairly early. He needed to take care of some things at home and for work, but he and Jack agreed that Doug would be back at Jack’s by 6:15 p.m. so they could go to see _The Pianist_.

That evening Doug was of course quite punctual and they took off for the movie on time.

"I went ahead and bought the tickets with my phone," Jack told Doug as they pulled out of Jack’s driveway.

"Oh uh, OK." Doug paused. "I’ll pay you back for those."

"Nah, I’ve got it. It was my idea so I’m paying!"

"Well…"

"You can make it up to me in other ways if you like," Jack said, winking at him.

"OK" Doug said sultrily. He reached over and squeezed Jack’s knee. "Oh, by the way, I know this isn’t news to you but Pacey does indeed want me to house sit in a couple of weeks. Just over the weekend. Well I should say he wants _us_ to. Are you game for that?"

Jack glanced over at him. "Oh OK well that should work out."

"It's not like we really have to stay there. Just check the mail, feed his gecko, that sort of thing."

"Pacey has a gecko?" Jack laughed. 

Doug rolled his eyes a little. "One of his employees at Icehouse gave it to him when she had to move."

"Well, I think we should be able to handle that. Besides, it might be fun to stay at his house. A little change of scenery."

"I like the way you think," Doug said, looking over at him. "And it’d be lonely over there without you," Doug said with a smile.

Jack smiled back.

 

The movie was very good. But very sad. Jack was in tears several times and had to fish a napkin out of his pocket and dab at his eyes. Once or twice he even noted Doug sniffling and touching his face quickly, like he was trying to wipe away tears.

 

"OK well that was fairly grueling," Jack said as they walked out of the theater.

Doug looked over at him. "Yeah, I mean I really liked it but a lot of it was pretty brutal."

Jack nodded. "There _were_ some really beautiful parts, too."

"Yeah." Doug looked at him. "Kind of like real life." They started to walk across the parking lot towards Jack's car.

Jack looked at him. "Especially when you're a cop, huh? I'm sure you've seen some real high and lows in terms of human behavior."

Doug nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Capeside isn't exactly rough, but I've had to deal with some bad situations." He paused. "I've been on the scene of a couple of fatal accidents. Those were really tough."

"God, really?" Jack shook his head. "I couldn't do it. You at least seem like you can handle it better than others."

Doug shrugged. "Maybe." He paused. "The worst kind of call is if there are kids involved where you think they are being abused in some way."

Jack shook his head.

"That's when I would get pretty vicious." He paused. "I don't think I'd be a very good cop."

Doug smiled at him.

Jack looked at Doug rather openly. "So what are the beautiful parts for you, then?"

Doug looked thoughtful. "Well, I mean, there are lots of things I love about being a cop." He paused, looking over at Jack. "And there are certain high school English teachers who make life pretty great."

Jack grinned.

 

They decided to pick up a good bottle of wine on the way back to Jack’s.

"How about Haskell’s? It’s just down the main drag."

"Sure," Jack said.

They parked and went into the store. They wandered down one aisle looking at options. Doug was in front of Jack a little.

Jack looked over at Doug. "Do you ever want to have kids?"

Doug gave him a sharp look. He glanced around to see that no one was overhearing them. "Uh do we really have to go there right now?"

Jack shook his head slightly. He knew he looked good tonight and that Doug thought so. He had been staring at Jack a lot. Somehow that helped to put Doug on the spot a little bit more. "No I just want to know and there’s no time like the present."

"Well then can we continue this conversation in the car?"

"Fine."

 

They bought some wine and then went back to the car and got in.

Doug was conspicuously silent as Jack pulled out of the parking lot onto the road. "Cat got your tongue?" Jack said, looking over at the other man.

Doug took a breath. He looked over at Jack. "How can you see a movie like that and then want to even talk about having kids?"

"Hey I just know that I want them." Jack shrugged. "It is what it is."

Doug looked straight ahead. "I have no idea if I’d want to have a kid or kids." He looked over at Jack again. "Look how long it’s taken me to get a boyfriend."

Jack nodded and got into the turn lane at the light. He glanced over at Doug. "You’d be surprised how fast life can move sometimes."

Doug stared at him. "I’m aware of that."

Jack hit the accelerator and they made the turn.

 

They got back to Jack’s house.

It was a nice night out so Jack suggested they go out to the deck. Doug liked the sound of that.

"Are you hungry at all?" Jack asked Doug.

"Oh I don’t know, maybe a little. I had a little bit to eat at home before I came over."

"Well, sounds like you’re not totally adverse to the idea, huh? I’m hungry myself so hold up and I’ll get us something."

"Sounds good," Doug said. "You want me to open that wine while you do that?"

Jack leaned in and gave Doug a kiss. "That would be great, sweetie."

While Doug opened the wine and poured them each a glass, Jack pulled together a little plate of cheese, crackers and sliced salami.

Doug looked over when Jack was done. "Oh that’s very nicely presented," Doug said, peering at the food.

"Thank you!" Jack said brightly. "I may not be as aesthetically oriented as you but I can put something together in a pinch." He picked up the plate and his wine and went out to the deck. Doug followed, carrying his own glass of wine.

There was a table with several chairs on the deck, but Jack wanted to sit on the stairs that from the deck ran down to the ground below, facing the water. "It’s a little closer to the water," Jack said with a wink, "and it’s kind of cozy."

Doug gave him a look and then came over and sat one riser above him on the stairs.

Jack set the plate down further up the stairs, then took an arm and intertwined it with one of Doug’s legs. Jack took a sip of wine. "Nice night out." This was true, the weather was calm and a moon hung low in the sky, interspersed with a few wispy clouds. They could hear the waves gently breaking as the surf rolled in again and again.

Doug nodded. "It’s not bad."

Jack sighed, rubbing Doug’s leg a little with his hand. "I think I’m still recovering from that movie." He leaned over and made himself a little sandwich out of the cheese, crackers and salami and ate it, then had another sip of wine.

Doug smiled. "Yeah?" He ate a piece of salami.

"I’m glad we didn’t go see it on our first date." Jack paused. "You were right. It would have been pretty heavy."

Doug nodded again. "It’s not the kind of thing you want to see with just anyone." He had a sip of wine, then leaned down, tipped Jack's face up with his hand and gave him a quick kiss. He sat back up and glanced out into the surrounding darkness. "I’m presuming ol’ John isn’t out there hiding amidst the dunes and watching us."

Jack chuckled. "Hopefully he has better things to do." He drank some more of his wine.

Doug trailed a hand down Jack's back, rubbing it lightly as he went. "I do think that Adrian Brody is going to get an Oscar for that role though. That’s what everyone has been saying and he really was amazing."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, totally! He was great." He paused. "Is it awful of me to say he was pretty hot, too?"

Doug smiled and shook his head. "No, I don’t think that’s that bad." He paused. "He was hot in a lanky, semi-starved way," he joked. "I liked his coloring-reminded me of you."

Jack grinned. ~~~~

Doug took a breath. "So what’s your agenda for tomorrow, gorgeous?"

"Hmm well, I do have to do some work related to the honor’s program. Mostly emailing and reading drafts. Some of the students are submitting their work to a statewide competition so I’m giving their stuff a final look before they do it."

Doug nodded.

"How about you?"

Doug paused. "Well, I have some things to do at home, since I mostly got work stuff done today. I also have to start making arrangements for an upcoming conference for work I’m going to."

"Oh yeah? When’s that?"

"End of July."

"Where is it?"

"Atlanta."

Jack sat up a little. "Is this the same conference where you first hooked up with ol’ Ted?"

Doug gave him a look. "Uh yes, but no plans on doing that this time."

"Good."

"Besides," Doug said, reaching over and tickling Jack a little in his ribs, "I haven’t seen him there for a few years. I think he’s doing something else now for work."

Jack pushed Doug's hand away, laughing. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Good. Ted can just stay away. If you do see him you can say that you’re taken."

"Well I am," Doug said staring at him. He leaned down again and this time the kiss was a lot deeper and more extended.

Jack finally pulled back, satisfied. "So what are these law enforcement conferences like anyway?"

Doug took a sip of his wine and chuckled. "Well, I mean they’re fine in their own way and one certainly learns a lot and makes some good contacts. The food’s usually decent, too." He took a piece of cheese and a cracker as he said it, put them together and had a bite, then shook his head. "There is definitely though a heavy feel from all the testosterone in the room. Certain guys just strut around and try to prove they’re all that to every other guy in the room. And of course there are just the normal guys who are just doing the job, have the wife and kids and so on. And more women are attending, so that changes things. They tend to be much more reasonable, work together more, and do a lot less posturing."

Jack chuckled. "That’s interesting." He paused. "Well despite all that testosterone, or maybe _because_ of it, there are obviously still some men seeking men during the off hours, huh? I mean if I think back to your story about you and Ted. I’m sure you weren’t the only ones doing it." Jack was getting rather hard again thinking about Doug getting waylaid for a blowjob.

Doug looked down for a moment. "I don’t know. I’m sure a lot of the guys in the conference where I got together with Ted would have been appalled had they known that I was upstairs getting my dick sucked by Ted the moment I got into his hotel room." He paused. "Guys like my dad."

Jack shook his head. Doug still had such dad issues and he didn't even know it. "Well _fuck_ _them_ , it’s really none of their business." Jack wanted to add "and fuck your dad," but of course didn't.

Doug smiled at him.

"That said, I want to reiterate that I would _not_ be happy if you hooked up with Ted or anyone else at that damn conference!" Jack said with a laugh.

"Duly noted," Doug said flirtily. "Speaking of ‘hooking up'…" he looked at the other man.

"Just let me finish my wine," Jack said flirtily.

"I can deal with that," Doug said, looking out at the ocean, then back at Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Sunday night. They were at Doug’s.

Jack was on the couch watching a movie.

Doug was next to him, sitting cross legged and facing Jack, Doug's body leaning against a pillow at the end of the couch. He was reading through reports for work and occasionally glancing over to watch the film.

Jack looked over at Doug. He pulled a little at one of the other man’s legs.

Doug looked up at him. “What?” he said with a smile.

“Put your feet here!” Jack patted his lap.

“Well OK.” Doug uncrossed his legs and stretched them out. Jack gathered the lower part of Doug’s legs onto his lap and then Doug crossed them at the ankles. Doug put another throw pillow behind his back for support and went back to his reading.

Jack smiled. He kept a hand on Doug’s feet and ankles as he went back to watching the movie.

A few minutes went by. Doug looked over at the screen. “What movie is this again?”

 _“Mulholland Drive_.”

 _“_ It’s pretty freaky.”

 _“_ Yeah just a little," Jack said with a smile.

A few more minutes went by.

Doug looked up from his report and looked at the screen. “Uh OK, is the blonde gal in love with the brunette?”

 _“_ Seems to be,” Jack replied. “Or at least she’s trying to get in her pants,” he said with a wink.

 _“_ They’re pretty fucking hot together.” Doug watched a little longer.

 _“_ They ain’t bad,” Jack said with a smile. He paused. “I like that blonde/brunette pairing. Works for me somehow.” He looked over at Doug, who smiled, not looking at Jack.

Jack started teasing at the flesh revealed just above Doug’s socks and below his sweatpants. He reached down and peeled the socks off slowly, one at a time, and tossed them aside and onto the floor.

Doug looked up at him but didn’t say anything.

Jack started moving his hands over Doug’s now bare feet gently, touching and stroking. “You have sexy feet.”

Doug smiled. "Hmm I don’t think I’ve ever been told that before.”

 _“_ Well you do. You’re a very elegant man."

Doug looked at him. “So are you.”

Jack continued to touch Doug’s feet as he went back to watching the movie. After a while he looked over and realized he was having _quite_ the effect on _another_ part of Doug’s body. Jack reached over and ran a hand slowly up Doug’s thigh.

Doug looked up at him. _“_ Yes? _“_ he said innocently.

Jack smiled. He let his hand move higher up for a moment, stroking and feeling some more.

Doug sat up a little and set his reports aside. He removed his feet from Jack’s lap, got up off the couch and walked over to adjust the drapes.

Jack watched him. _“_ C’mere,” he said when Doug was finished.

Doug walked back over to Jack, his erection very obvious through the fabric of his sweats.

Jack shoved the coffee table a little further away to make room.

 _“_ What do you want me to do?” Doug asked, looking down at the other man.

 _“_ Stand in front of me.”

Doug did it.

Jack reached up and unbuttoned Doug’s shirt. He ran his hands up and over Doug’s chest, teasing at his nipples.He reached around and slowly tugged Doug’s sweats down at the sides so that they were eventually halfway down his thighs, revealing a magnificent erection. Jack looked up at Doug. _“_ Very nice. _“_

 _“_ Thanks,” Doug said, watching him.

Jack leaned in and started to blow him.

Doug put his hands in Jack’s hair and let Jack go at him for a while. “God you’re good," he said in a low voice.

Jack pulled back. He put his hand up and used it to keep stroking the other man while he talked. Sorry to disturb your work,” Jack said. “Sometimes I’m just a little overcome by your bod.”

Doug smiled. “No offense taken.” He looked down at Jack, letting his hand trail down to Jack’s strong shoulders. “Take your shirt off.”

Jack did without missing a beat. He went back to sucking at Doug’s cock, his hands on Doug’s ass, massaging it and using his grip on it to pull Doug in deeper. Doug started to breathe more heavily, a hand on Jack’s bare shoulder to steady himself. He watched Jack some more. “You’re so fucking hot.”

There was a sudden, clattering noise at the front of the house. They both looked toward the sound, which by now had registered for Jack as a key turning in the knob of the front door.

Doug moved back from Jack quickly and yanked up his sweats. “What in the fuck?” he said in a low, tight voice. Doug swiftly gathered Jack’s shirt up off of the floor. He handed it to Jack. “I’ll be back,” he said hurriedly. He started buttoning up his shirt, crossed the living room and walked around the corner into the front hall.

Jack quickly put his shirt on and started buttoning it up. He heard a woman’s voice, very animated, “Hello? Hello?” A light was flipped on. “Douglas?” the woman said in a high wavering voice.

Jack recognized it as belonging to Doug’s mom, Mary Witter. Judging from the sound she seemed to be coming down the hall toward the living room. Jack leaned forward and dragged the table back into place as best he could.

Doug came into view again. His back was to Jack and he was just outside the doorway, blocking the entrance to the living room somewhat with his arm. He wasn’t wearing any socks but otherwise seemed put back together.

“Uh mom, ever heard of ringing the doorbell? What are you doing here?” Doug’s tone wasn’t very friendly. His mom was obviously standing there on the other side of him in the hallway.

“Oh I just haven’t see you for a while! I wanted to see how-Douglas, can’t I come in?”

“Uh sure you can.” Doug glanced back toward Jack but didn’t let his arm down. Jack finished buttoning up his shirt.

 _“_ Well then move silly!”

Doug lowered his arm and she walked past him into the living room and then stared in surprise at Jack, who was still on the couch. Jack casually smoothed his hair with a hand and hoped she wouldn’t notice his somewhat rumpled appearance. He smiled at her. “Hi Mrs. Witter!”

 _“_ Why, _Jack_ , what are _you_ doing here?” She paused. “Is Pacey here too?” She looked around as if trying to locate her other son. From the direction of her gaze she seemed to think he might be found in one of the corners of the ceiling.

 _“_ No, no just me,” Jack said lightly.

 _“_ Oh!” She looked over at Doug, who had stepped back into the room. His expression was neutral. She stared at Jack again, surprise still on her face, then back at her son. “I…I didn’t know you two were fr-“

 _“_ Well we are,” Doug cut her off.

 _“_ Oh!” she repeated.

 _“_ Yep, we were watching a movie, Jack said brightly. He thought Doug was being a _bit_ curt with his mom.

 _“_ Oh really! Well, that’s _nice_!” Mrs. Witter walked over and sat down in one of the chairs opposite the couch and situated her purse on the floor. She smiled a little nervously and looked around the room, seeming to take in the fact that a movie was indeed playing on the television. Her gaze kept fluttering around the room but then alighting on Jack.

Doug looked at her. “I didn’t know you had a key.”

 _“_ Oh well yes, I got it from Kerry after she moved out. Its always hanging on our cork board at home.”

Jack didn’t know Doug and Pacey’s sister Kerry well at all, but he did recall Pacey mentioning that she had lived with Doug for a stretch a few years back, and that Pacey had found it annoying as he also wanted to crash at Doug’s around that time and there wasn't enough room for them both.

 _“_ Ah,” Doug said, "I wasn’t aware of that." He buttoned one of his sleeves as he said it. “So, what’s up?” His tone still wasn’t all that warm.

 _“_ Oh well like I said I just haven’t seen you for a while. I wanted to make sure you were OK!”

Doug looked at her. “I’m fine.” That there was a little tension between Doug and his mom was pretty clear, especially on the part of the son, though there was obviously also some affection as well. Jack wondered at it. Jack also couldn't help but think that the knowledge that Mary's sudden arrival had brought the blow job that Doug had been receiving to a halt, was weighing rather heavily on Doug.

 _“_ Oh well, that’s good, dear!” She paused, suddenly looking at Doug’s feet. “Douglas, why aren’t you wearing any socks? It’s chilly tonight!”

 _“_ Didn’t feel like it,” Doug replied.

She gave him a funny look in response, then looked back at Jack, who smiled at her quite innocently.

She looked back at Doug again. “Well anyway, I phoned you several times over the past week and a half, and you didn’t return any of my calls!”

Doug took a breath. “I’ve been busy.”

Mary looked over at Jack then back at Doug. “Obviously!” Her tone was a little drier than Jack might have expected. There was a slightly awkward silence.

Jack looked over at Doug, who met his gaze. Jack narrowed his eyes a little and slightly shook his head. Obviously no one, including Doug, had filled Mrs. Witter in as to anything about Jack and Doug’s relationship.

Jack could tell that Doug knew he was a little put out. Doug looked away.

Jack took a breath and looked at Doug’s mom. “So, uh, Mrs. Witter, what’s new with you?” Jack asked her. “I haven’t seen you for a while.”

She smiled at Jack. “Oh well, I’ve been helping out with the upcoming rummage sale at our church. That’s kept me fairly busy!”

Doug walked over then and sat down next to Jack on the couch, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. Rather close to Jack. Judging from her expression, Mary Witter seemed looked a little amazed at this. She seemed to stumble for a moment in her speech. “Yes, and oh uh you know, I’ve been talking to Kerry a lot on the phone. She’s been having some difficulties with her husband…”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

Doug sighed and shook his head. “No surprise there.” His mom seemed to ignore the fact that he had said this.

 _“_ Ah well that’s too bad,” Jack said. “It’s nice that you’re there to be supportive though.” He looked at Doug like he was expecting a response.

 _“_ I suppose,” Doug said. ~~~~

_“_ Well, that’s true Jack,” Mary said, “one should always be supportive.  I mean, what else are you going to do for your children, really?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah I was just talking to Doug last night about how great kids are, right, Doug?” He smiled at Doug a little wickedly. Jack knew he was pushing it a bit by saying this but he couldn’t help but retaliate at Doug a little for continuing to keep their relationship secret.

Doug looked rather pained. “Uh.”

 _“_ Really!” Mary said. “Well, _yes_!”

Doug put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it.

Mary seemed to take a breath. She looked over at the television. “So, what movie were you boys watching?”

Jack smiled to himself. _I didn’t realize a 32 year old and a 26 year old were still ‘boys.’_

Doug got up off of the couch and walked over near the television. He picked up the remote that was sitting there and paused the movie. “It was something that Jack knew about,” Doug said to his mom. He looked back over at Jack. “What’s it called again?”

 _“Mulholland Drive,”_ Jack replied. He looked at Mary. “I tried to get him to watch this with me but he was only kind of into it. But I’ll bet if I had picked out a movie made before 1950 he might have given it a little more attention,” Jack said jokingly.

Doug looked at Jack almost like he was trying to figure out a way to settle him down a bit. He set the remote down and smiled at Jack. “Hey what I saw of it I liked _._ I just had things to do.” He narrowed his eyes at Jack.  “I’ll try _harder_ next time.”

 _“_ You do that!” Jack said rather flirtatiously, staring at him. It was funny to Jack but also rather sexy to have Doug flirting with him right in front of his mom. Jack couldn’t help but notice that Mrs. Witter seemed like she was hanging on every word of this conversation, especially her son’s. She had turned and was looking up at him.

Jack looked over at her. "But no in all seriousness, Mrs. Witter,” Jack said, “I had no idea your older son was such an aficionado of older films. He’s already gotten me up to speed on a few of them!”

Mrs. Witter looked back at Jack and smiled, then beamed up at Doug again. “Yes, I remember growing up he had a few posters hung up in his room of some of the old film stars, along with all the typical things you might see like sports photos and so on.”

Doug looked a little mortified that she was saying this. “Mom…”

She continued on. “His father would always question _why_ those posters were there and wanted him to take them down but I told him to _knock it off_.” She emphasized these last words as she said them by pausing between each one. “I did try to support my children’s interests when I could!”

 _"_ Was there a poster of Montgomery Clift?” Jack said playfully.

Doug gave him a look.

Mrs. Witter seemed to be thinking it over. “I’m not sure, there might have been?”

 _“_ Uh can we move on here?” Doug broke in. He walked back over and sat down by Jack again. He put his arm along the back of the couch this time, behind Jack, then let it drop down so that his hand was at the small of Jack’s back, rubbing it a little.

Jack took a breath. He knew Mrs. Witter probably wasn’t noticing what her son was doing to him but her certainly appreciated the gesture.

Jack chuckled and Mrs. Witter smiled but also wasn’t quite in on the joke. “So,” she paused for a moment, “how did you two reconnect?” Jack had the definite impression that Doug’s mom was trying to gather information.

 _“_ We didn’t really ‘reconnect’ since we weren’t friends when we were younger,” Doug said drily.

 _“_ Oh well yes, I guess that’s probably true!” She laughed a little nervously. “But you know what I mean!”

Jack chuckled. “Back then Doug just thought all of Pacey’s friends were annoying dweebs, including me.”

Doug looked over and narrowed his eyes at Jack. “I think we’ve already covered the fact that I did _not_.”

 _“_ I _guess_ ,” Jack said back with a grin.

Doug cleared his throat and looked at his mom. “Jack and I ran into each other at Pacey’s a couple of months ago.” He paused. “Pacey wasn’t there at the time.”

 _“_ Ah I see. Well that’s wonderful!”

Neither man said anything.

She smiled. “So, what else have you two been up to?”

Jack swallowed a laugh and tried to look thoughtful.

 _“_ Uh you know not much,” Doug said.

Jack looked over at him. “Well, we did go to IKEA.”

Doug assented.  “That’s true, we did do that.”

 _“_ You did?” She paused. “The one in Stoughton?”

They both nodded.

 _“_ Have you been there?” asked Jack.

 _“_ Well no, but some of the ladies in my bridge club have gone and think it is wonderful!” She paused. “Well, that’s quite a trip to have made!”

 _“_ Yeah, we went with Pacey and uh Maddie,” Jack said helpfully.

 _“_ What? Gosh how come I don’t know about any of these activities that my sons are engaged in?”

 _“_ That’s because they’re guys, Mrs. Witter,” Jack said with a wink. “They’re not going to tell you anything!”

 _“_ Oh really,” Doug smiled. He looked over at Jack. “You’re a guy and you’re not exactly holding back.” 

 _“_ Yeah but she’s not _my_ mother,” Jack said wryly, looking at Doug but nodding toward Mary. He paused. “But actually, I _would_ say that Pacey falls less into the traditional guy mold, huh? He likes to gossip!”

 _“_ Yeah, I guess that would be about right,” Doug nodded.

Mary again seemed rather enthralled by their conversation. She was beaming at both of them. She finally looked at Doug. “So, what did you buy at IKEA?”

 _“_ Shelves,” Doug said.

 _“_ Oh?”

 _“_ For Jack’s house,” he added quickly.

Mary paused and nodded. “Ah I see. Have you been spending a lot of time over _there_ as well?”

 _“_ Yup,” was all that Doug had to say in response.

 _“_ Well, that’s wonderful that you’ve been accomplishing so _much_ together.”

They both gave her kind of a funny look.

Mary continued. “I guess I won’t be worried quite as much when I don’t hear from you!”

Doug ran a hand over the back of his hair. “Jeez, Mom, that’s not guilt-inducing or anything.”

She chuckled.

 _“_ And besides,” he added. “I am a _sheriff_. I probably know how to take care of myself.”

 _“_ Oh I know, I know.”  She laughed a little again. “Well, now that I’ve _seen_ you Doug, I suppose I will run along and let you get back to your movie!” She looked at her son. “Do you want your key back?”

Doug returned her gaze. “I suppose not. But, if you could at least knock that would be appreciated.”

 _“_ Yes, yes,” she said amiably, picking up her purse and putting it in her lap. She looked over at Jack, who grinned at her. “Well it was nice seeing you Mrs Witter!” He got up and walked over to her.

 _“_ You _too_ Jack!” She stood up, put her purse over her shoulder and hugged him. “Always _such_ a pleasure!” She pulled him in for an extra squeeze. “Oh Jack?” she said in a somewhat quieter voice.

He looked at her. “Yeah?”

She pulled him close in again and whispered in his ear, “Your buttons are all off by one.”

Jack looked down for a moment. “Oh uh thanks.”

 

They walked her out.

Jack went to the front hall closet and got his jacket off its hanger. It _was_ Sunday and getting late and he knew he should head out. He looked over at Doug who was still standing near the front door. _“_ Well, that was interesting. _“_

 _“_ Yeah.” Doug paused. “I anticipate more communication about this quite soon.”

 _“_ Guess you’ll have to actually take her calls then,” Jack winked.

Doug nodded. “I guess.”

Jack looked at him. “Don’t you like your mom? Seems like you’re sort of tense with her somehow.”

 _“_ I like her OK,” Doug said. “There’s just sort of a history there that stresses me out sometimes.”

 _“_ Hmm. Well I like her.”

 _“_ I think she likes you too." Doug walked over to him. "But not in the way I do," he said rather lasciviously. He put his hands around the other man at the waist.

 _“_ I would hope not," Jack chuckled. "That could get a little awkward."

Doug smiled.

Jack put his hands around Doug, returning his embrace. "Too bad we got interrupted though. I was having a lot of fun." He was mostly looking at Doug’ mouth as he said this.

Doug ran his hands lightly down Jack’s sides. “There’s no reason we can’t get back to it, is there?”

 _“_ Well, I mean, it is Sunday night. I _should_ probably get going.” Jack’s tone was rather unconvincing.

 _“_ What’s that you’ve told me before?” Doug said. “Live a little?”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Uh _yeah_ I might have said that.”

Doug pulled their bodies even closer together. Jack could feel how hard Doug was. Jack was equally so.

Jack’s resolve broke. He smiled, rather luxuriantly at the other man, then tossed his jacket over into a nearby chair. Jack turned back to Doug and ran his hands slowly up over Doug’s shirt, feeling his strong, lean chest beneath. “You know, I still can’t believe I have a boyfriend I have to look up to.”

 _“_ Is that literally or metaphorically?” Doug joked.

 _“_ Ha ha,” Jack said with a smile.

Doug squared his jaw a little. “So I’m the tallest of all the guys you've dated, huh?” Jack could tell he liked hearing this.

 _“_ Yeah, pretty much.” Jack paused. “My ego is still getting used to it I think.”

Doug narrowed his eyes. “So, I don’t know, does that also mean that you’re usually used to being the one on top? I mean, you're not that much shorter than me so you must have been taller than some of these other guys.”

Jack smiled. “Well I don’t know if height is the deciding factor, is it?"

Doug looked at him. "I suppose not."

"But yeah," Jack sounded thoughtful, "I would say that more often than not I’ve been the one _fucking_ as opposed to being _fucked_.”

“Interesting,” was Doug's only reply.

 _“_ But don’t get me wrong, I like it all.” Jack ran his hands down to Doug’s ass as he said this and squeezed a little.

Doug smiled and then leaned in and kissed Jack and now it felt a bit more serious. Less talking, more kissing. Doug steered Jack into the kitchen fairly quickly. He pressed him into the counter with his hip, his mouth alternating between Jack’s mouth and his neck. Doug’s hands were all over Jack. “Got any lube?” he muttered.

 _“_ As a matter of fact…” Jack smiled as Doug kissed the sensitive skin behind his ear. “A rubber as well.” He dug both items out of his jeans pocket and set them on the counter beside them.

 _"_ Excellent,” Doug breathed, then captured Jack’s mouth again.

Jack unbuckled his jeans as they continued to make out. 

Doug turned Jack rather roughly then, and pressed him against the counter. He grabbed the condom, dragged his sweats down and put it on. Jack watched over his shoulder as Doug grabbed the lube off the counter and quickly applied some to his cock. “Spread your legs,” Doug said.

Jack did it and then Doug entered him.

Jack gasped. He leaned forward a bit, his hands on the counter.

Doug began pumping his cock into him and it was all Jack could do to say upright. He held onto the counter and the cupboard above for balance. 

Jack began to moan as it went on.

 _“_ I think you’re going to have to put out a little when you tease me that much, huh?” Doug said in Jack’s ear.

 _“_ Yeah,” Jack got out. He was incredibly turned on.

Jack looked around. “Aren’t you worried the neighbors might see?” he said softly.

 _“_ Fuck the neighbors.”

Jack put his head back, loving the feel of being taken so abruptly. Doug went at him for several minutes. They were both breathing hard and were getting close. Doug put his arms on either side of Jack’s arms. Jack felt pretty owned and it was pretty fucking hot. When Doug came Jack did too. His cum sprayed against the cabinet.

 _“_ Don’t worry about it I’ll get it,” Doug said.

 _“_ I’m sure you will,” Jack replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Doug came over to Jack’s the next night. Jack was in the kitchen on the phone with his dad when Doug got there. Doug gave Jack a quick kiss and then went into the living room.

Jack came and found him after he had ended the call.

Doug was watching tv. “Was that your dad you were talking to?”

“Yeah,“ Jack replied. He sat down near Doug on the couch.

“How’s he?“

“Oh fine. Nothing too big to report. The weather’s been pretty hot I guess. He and his wife haven’t gotten to play as much tennis as they like and have been sheltering in the AC from the sound of it.”

“Wow, tough times,” Doug joked.

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of parents," Doug said, "my mom’s quite a fan of yours.”

“Oh yeah?" Jack grinned. "And how do you know that?”

“She called me this morning. Wanted to talk." He paused. "There was crying involved.”

“On your part?“ Jack teased.

Doug gave him a look. “No, on hers!“

“Oh. So, what’d she say?“

“She asked me point blank what was going on.“

“Yeah?”

“So I told her.”

“And then she started crying?”

“No, first she asked me how long this had been going on. I told her. Then she asked me if my brother knew? I told her Yeah. _Then_ she cried.” Doug paused. “Sh _e_ asked _‘why I didn’t think I could share this with my own mother?’”_ He mimicked her tone a little as he said it, shaking his head.

“What you’d you say in response?”

“Not much.” Doug absentmindedly straightened the throw that Jack had tossed over the back of the couch as he said this.

“Hmm, well, don’t you feel kind of good to get that off your back?”

“I suppose so. "Oh," Doug looked over at the other man, "she also said you were _wonderful_!”

Jack grinned. “Oh, well, I’ll take that any day!“

 

Later that week they drove to Target and did a little shopping.

They had just loaded everything into the back of Doug’s vehicle, which he had parked near the rear of the parking lot, and were about to pull away when another vehicle pulled up next to the passenger side of Doug’s vehicle and stopped. Doug and Jack both looked over. It was a squad car. The officer driving it gave Doug a little wave.

Doug put his vehicle in neutral. “What in the fuck does he want?” he said under his breath. He gave a little salute-like wave back, then pressed a button to roll down the passenger window. Both he and Jack looked over at the officer. The latter's window was already down.

“Officer Lee,” Doug said. “What’s up?”

Officer Lee looked at Doug, “Hey Sheriff, Just wondering if we can rendezvous over at the east end of the marina in a few? We had some problems over there earlier today and I’d appreciate your advice.” The officer glanced over at Jack, who smiled at him mildly.

“Sure.” Doug didn’t sound very happy about it but he was also professional in manner. “I’ll be there in about half an hour. That work?”

Officer Lee nodded. The squad pulled away.

Doug looked back over at Jack. “I’ll run you home and then I’d better go.” His tone was a bit more flat than it had been earlier.

Jack paused, looking at him. “Well, OK. Guess you won't be there to help me make stir-fry?" That had been the plan - he and Doug had bought all the ingredients they needed from Target.

"Maybe not," Doug said. "Will you save me some?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Or maybe we'll just do it another night."

Doug nodded.

It wasn’t all that far to Jack’s house but Doug was quiet enough that it seemed like a long trip.

“Hey what’s the matter?” Jack finally asked. “You seem off somehow.”

Doug shook his head. “Sorry, I’m just thinking about work.”

“Huh.”

They pulled up in front of Jack’s house.

Jack got his things out of the back and then walked around and stood by Doug’s window, which was rolled down. “Guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” Doug looked at his watch. “I’d better be off.”

“OK,” Jack tried to sound a nonchalant note.

Doug looked at Jack a little intensely and then pulled away.

Jack watched him drive off. He was struck by the change in Doug’s manner. He wondered if it had to do with the sudden presence of the other cop. Like Doug was freaked out by being seen socializing with a man by someone he worked with.

 

When Jack got inside he put the groceries away. He was still thinking about Doug and wondering what was up with him, when he heard his phone ping. It was Pacey. Jack threw himself down on the couch and they shot the shit for a while via text. Jack began to feel a bit better.

A new text came in from Pacey:  _are you going to be at that party at my mom’s house?_

_What party_

_it’s kind of a family reunion. Some older relatives passing through so my mom wants to try to get everyone together._

Jack paused.

_Doug didn’t say anything about it._

_maybe he’s going to – I mean I presume he’s going to be there._

_idk_

Underneath it all Jack was suspicious as to why Doug hadn’t mentioned it _._

 

Doug called about an hour and a half later but Jack didn’t answer. He was annoyed with Doug and figured he’d let him wait for a while. The phone rang again and Jack finally picked it up.

“Hey, what’s up?” Doug asked. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“Yeah, I’m in the middle of grading some papers so…”

“Oh, OK." Doug paused. "So you don’t want me to come over?”

“Well I didn’t say that.”

“OK I’ll be over in a bit.”

“Fine.” Jack hung up.

 

Doug walked in and found Jack on the couch, reading through a stack of papers. He was holding a pen in his hand to be able to mark them up as he went.

“Hey.” Doug looked a little neutral in his expression.

“Hey.”

Doug sat down, put his arm around the other man and gave him a little squeeze. “Sorry I left so abruptly earlier.”

“Yeah, I noticed that," was all that Jack said. He went back to his grading.

Doug looked at him. “I just get a little stressed sometimes with work.”

Jack wanted to roll his eyes a little but didn’t. He put the paper he was reading through down on his lap. “So did you get everything straightened out with Officer Lee?”

Doug sighed. “Yes, he’s kind of a newbie. He thought he’d seen a lot of suspicious activity but half of what he told me was probably nothing. We went over some of the procedures again for handling it if he ran into anyone who seemed like they were at the marina for nefarious purposes.” Doug paused. “Nice guy, but super cautious.” He nudged Jack. “Even more than me!”

Jack smiled in response, but in somewhat muted fashion.

Doug smiled back but seemed to sense that Jack still wasn’t quite himself. “Is there something the matter?” Doug leaned in and kissed Jack’s cheek. 

“No, I’m fine.”

Doug didn’t look like he believed it. “Nothing, huh?”

Jack shrugged then picked the paper up again and started looking at it. “I talked to Pacey earlier,” he said lightly, without looking at Doug.

“Yeah?”

“He said your mom was having some sort of family party this weekend?”

Doug seemed to take a deep breath. “Oh uh yeah I think she mentioned something about that when I talked to her yesterday.”

“So, were you gonna go to it?”

“Uh I really hadn’t given it much thought yet.”

Jack doesn’t care for the sound of that. “Huh, in other words, no.”

Doug looked at him. “Did I say that?”

“C’mon Doug,” Jack said, meeting his gaze, “I can imagine why you don’t want to go.”

“Meaning what?"

“Seems pretty clear that that you’re trying to lay low with your family in terms of who you’re in relationship with."

“No, I’m not."

“Huh well…” Jack went back to his grading.

Doug looked straight ahead and then took Jack’s hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, several times.

Jack softened a little bit. He looked over at Doug.

“Jack,” Doug said.

“What?”

“Want to got to my mom’s party this weekend, even though it’ll be tedious as hell?”

A smile crept over Jack’s handsome face. He looked at the other man. “Well…OK!”

“Good,” Doug said. He looked at his watch. “How much more grading do you have to do?”

Jack looked down at the stack. “Oh, a few. I don’t have to have them all done by tomorrow.”

Doug leaned over and kissed the side of Jack’s neck. “Don’t you think it’s getting close to time to hit the sheets?” he murmured.

Jack looked thoughtful. “Maybe.”

Doug smiled.

 

In the morning when Jack got up for work Doug had already gotten up as well. He had made coffee and also had run to the bakery for some pastries.

“Wow!" Jack said, when he walked into the kitchen. “That’s pretty awesome of you to do that.”

Doug caught him up in an embrace. “I like to spoil you once in a while,” he said in a low voice, looking into the other man’s eyes.

Jack smiled. “I’m amenable to that.”

They kissed.

 

On Friday night Jack and Doug hung out. They talked it over and agreed that Doug would pick Jack up to go to Mary Witter’s party, as Doug needed to run into work for a while in the morning.

The next afternoon Jack spent extra time getting ready. He made sure he looked sharp. He had on a dark flannel shirt over a white T-shirt and cords. His hair was perfect.

When Jack got in the vehicle Doug stared at him. “Can we just turn around and go into your house so I can ravage you?”

“Hmm, no not just now,” Jack smiled.

“Darn.”

They drove on.

“Well you look nice as well,” Jack said, staring over at the other man. Doug was wearing an expensive looking pullover and dress pants, as well as some very nice shoes that Jack didn’t recognize. “Where’d you get those?”

“A place in town,” Doug said lightly, looking over at Jack.

“I like them!”

“Thanks.” Doug smiled. “I need to keep my A game going if I want to keep you around, right?”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, I think that’s right!” He reached over and took Doug's hand in his and leaned over a bit. "You smell great, too.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to just turn around?” Doug said jokingly.

Jack shook his head. “No, I’m just enjoying myself on the way over." He squeezed Doug's hand and then let it go. "That cologne reminds me of our first date.”

Doug gave him a rather lustful sidelong glance. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you were sitting next to me on the couch and you had a little of that cologne on, and between that and your bod in that crisp white shirt, I thought I was going to go out of my mind.” Jack paused. “I was trying to keep my cool but I could barely string sentences together I wanted to jump you so bad.”

Doug looked ahead and brought the vehicle to a stop because they were at a red light. He looked over at Jack. “That’s _interesting_ because I remember having to press you a little to come and sit next to me that night.” 

Jack looked at him a little wickedly, “That's called playing hard to get.”

Doug smiled. "Oh." 

 

They drove for a couple of minutes in silence.

Doug looked over again.

“Did I mention that the mayor and his chief of staff are being pricks to my office right now?

“Why?

“Oh that situation with that big donor who got the DUI a couple of weeks ago. They seem to be trying to get some payback because we arrested the guy and now he’s being charged.“

Jack looked incredulous. “Well what did they expect you were going to do? Let the guy go?”

Doug shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“And anyhow, it isn’t your call whether to prosecute, right?”

Doug nodded.

“Well, then I don’t know what the fuck they wanted?”

“I don’t know, maybe an escort home instead of an arrest the next time the guy is out drinking and driving again? It’s not clear to me.”

“Couldn’t be that, could it?” Jack said incredulously.

“That’s small town politics for you.” Doug looked over at Jack. “The mayor’s generally kind of a scumbag.”

“I guess!” Jack paused. “How are they retaliating?”

Doug paused, looking over his shoulder to be able to switch lanes. “Well, for instance, there’s been this ongoing tension because over the past few years the mayor’s been annexing additional subdivisions on the western end of Capeside...”

“OK?” Jack didn’t really get what Doug meant. “Why would that cause tension?”

“Because he also hasn’t wanted to allocate any additional money to hire another police officer to protect those new areas. He doesn’t seem to care that much – just wants to be able to say that Capeside is growing.”

“So the police get spread too thin then?” Jack was starting to understand what Doug was talking about.

Doug nodded. “We had set up some meetings to talk over the funds that would be needed but suddenly this week the mayor and his people are slow walking those meetings and saying we might have to go back to the drawing board.” He paused. “That’s just one example of what they’ve been pulling.”

“Could you file some sort of complaint?”

“Well, I mean, I could into sort of whistle blowing territory but if I don’t go that far, the action that they’ve taken have been subtle enough that they have some plausible deniability.”

Jack shook his head. “I don’t envy you that stuff.”

“Yeah.”

 

They walked into Doug’s mom’s house through the back door, which led into the kitchen.

Mary Witter was in there, chatting with a woman Jack didn’t know. “Oh, Douglas! Jack!” She leaned in and hugged them both. “So wonderful that you could come!” She smiled enthusiastically at them. She turned to the woman she had been talking with. “Maggie, this is Jack, Doug’s good friend. Jack, this is my second cousin, Maggie!”

Jack glanced over at Doug, who looked like he was about to sink into the floor.

“Hi,” Jack said.

Maggie said ‘hi’ back.

Mary fluttered about. “You can put your coats upstairs in a moment, hmm, Doug? Let’s go into the living room.”

“Uh mom,” Doug caught her by the elbow, “could you just cool it with this ‘good friend’ reference?” he said in a somewhat quiet voice.

“What? Well, oh, OK, I can do that!”

Jack poked Doug in the side. “Wait a minute! Are you saying we’re not good friends?” he said laughingly as he followed the other man down the hallway.

“Stifle it,” Doug said jokingly.

Mary led them into the living room. It was crowded with people, many of whom looked up at Doug and Jack. “Oh everyone, Doug’s here and he’s brought along Jack! Does everyone remember Jack?”

Jack gave a small wave to the onlookers and then looked off to the side as if examining the wallpaper nearby.

“Good god,” Doug said under his breath. “Mom, I’ve think plenty of these people know who Jack is,” he said in a more normal voice.

“Oh well yes, anyhow, make yourselves at home!”

“We will thanks,” Doug said drily. He looked at Jack. “Do you want me to take your jacket?”

“Oh uh sure, yeah thanks.” Jack took it off and handed it to him.

“Be back shortly.” Doug strode off, jacket in hand.

Jack looked around. He was hoping Pacey was there but didn’t see him.

Kerri Witter was sitting nearby on the couch with a couple of her kids. She looked at him. “Hey.”

“Hey!" Jack said. “How’re you?”

“Oh fine.” The tone of her voice was about as excited sounding as her words.

Jack nodded. He looked around the room, then back at Kerri. “So, uh, where’s Pacey?”

“Oh I saw him earlier. He was with that skank Maddy.”

Jack’s mouth opened slightly. “Uh, OK?”

“Maybe they’re in the kitchen or out on the patio,” Kerri said, still with a very flat intonation.

“Oh, well thanks!” Jack said brightly. “I’ll go check.”

He was happy to leave.

 

Jack did find Pacey and Maddy out on the patio, seemingly so Maddy could sneak a cigarette, because she was holding one rather furtively in her hand. Jack was a little surprised. He hadn’t even known she smoked. There were several other knots of people chatting nearby.

“Hey guys,” Jack said to Pacey and Maddy in a friendly tone of voice.

“Yo! Jack, great to see you!” Pacey shifted his beer to his other hand so he and Jack could shake hands.

Jack and Maddy hugged.

“So where’s your better half?” Pacey asked Jack.

Jack grinned. “Oh, he’s putting our jackets away.”

“Got him to come, huh?” Pacey winked.

Jack smiled. “Uh…yeah. He paused. “So, how long have you guys been here?”

“Oh I don’t know about an hour," Pacey replied. "Maddy has some other things to do today so we came a little early.”

Jack nodded.

Doug walked up. He tugged lightly at Jack’s shirt for a moment. “There you are, I’d thought I’d lost you,” he said in a low voice.

Jack smiled. It was rather sexy to have Doug touching him in public. “Yeah," he said, "it was a little crowded in the other room so I thought I’d seek out these guys to see what was up.” He paused. “Plus, your sister wasn’t being super friendly.”

“You mean Kerri?”

Jack nodded.

“She’s a creep most of the time,” Doug said matter of factly.

“Oh” Jack laughed.

“Can I get you something to drink?" Doug asked solicitously.

“Oh uh sure, I guess if you’ve got some decent beer?”

Doug shook his head. “This is my mom we’re talking about so all bets are off. I’ll check it out though.” He gave Jack a little wink and walked off again.

“You got a good guy there, Jack,” Maddy said with a smile.

Jack smiled. “I think so!”

She took a drag of her cigarette. “Well, you deserve it.”

 

When Doug got back he had a couple of beers in hand. “Here you go,” he said. “They had a surprisingly decent selection in there.”

“Thanks,” Jack said with a wink. He took a sip and looked at the bottle. “Not bad.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Doug,” Maddy said, “you haven’t said ‘hi’ to me yet!”

“Yeah, brother,” Pacey said a little loudly. Jack had the feeling that Pacey had been knocking the beers back a little more swiftly than he should. “Welcome to our little group of social outcasts out here!”

Jack noticed Maddy give Pacey a look as if she didn’t appreciate the comment.

Doug narrowed his eyes a little. “Whatever. He looked over at Maddy and smiled. “Yeah, sorry, I meant to say ‘hi’.” He walked over and gave her a hug, then stepped back and stood near Jack. “How’s life?” Doug’s question seemed to be directed at both her and Pacey.

“Oh, you know, work’s been crazy,” Pacey replied.

Maddy nodded. “Mine as well.”

They both seemed a little tense somehow.

“Well, at least you have your New York trip coming up, huh?" Jack said to Pacey.

“Uh, yeah, I am rather psyched about that,” Pacey said, though he didn’t quite sound like he meant it. “It’ll be a nice change of pace.” He gave a sidelong glance at Maddy, who rolled her eyes a little and took another quick drag of her cigarette and then dropped it on the bricks below and ground it out with her shoe.

Jack and Doug exchanged subtle glances with one another and then the conversation moved on.

 

A potluck dinner had been assembled in the dining room around 6:00 and everyone ate. Pacey and Maddy left soon afterwards.

Jack and Doug had made the rounds a bit more and talked to a bunch of people. They were now seated in the TV room near the back of the house. Pacey and Doug’s great uncle Roy, who Doug had introduced when he and Jack sat down, was on a couch opposite them. He looked to be in his 80s. He leaned forward a little and looked at Jack. “So young man, what is it you do for a living?”

Jack returned his gaze and smiled a little. “Oh well, I’m an English teacher at Capeside High School,” he said politely.

Doug didn’t say anything. Just looked at his great uncle.

“Oh, isn’t that wonderful?” Roy replied.

“Yes,” Jack nodded, “it’s great to open up these kids’ minds to a bigger world.”

“My daughter tells me you’re a good friend of Pacey’s?” Roy said to Jack.

Doug moved a little closer to Jack. Their arms were now pressed together. “Yeah,” Doug broke in. Jack and Pacey have been friends since they were like what 15 or so, right?” He looked at Jack.

Jack nodded. “Yeah that’s about right. Right after my family moved here to Capeside.”

“Ah I see.” Roy adjusted his hands on his lap. They shook a little, Jack noticed. “Well, it was very nice of Pacey to invite you to our family party.”

“Pacey didn’t invite him - Jack’s here with me,” Doug said rather abruptly.

Roy looked at them both. He seemed puzzled for a moment. “Ah.”

Jack smiled and looked away. When Jack looked back over he noticed Roy’s gaze on him. It wasn’t that friendly.

 _Oh well,_ thought Jack. He had a sip of his drink and looked away again.

There was a somewhat awkward pause.

“How’s the police force?” Roy asked Doug. “Keepin’ ‘em in line?” He chuckled as he said it. Whatever discomfort Roy might be feeling, he did at least seem determined to keep chatting.

Doug nodded. “Oh yeah. It’s going pretty well. A couple new recruits this year. We’ve been showing them the ropes.”

Roy nodded and beamed at Doug. “We’ve always been so proud of Doug. He’s a chip of the ol’ block.” It seemed to Jack that this comment was being somewhat directed also at him, and perhaps with a somewhat unpleasant intent? It was hard to tell.

“Do you mean John?” Jack asked.

Roy nodded. “Yes!” He smiled.

“Really, you think so?" Jack asked. He took a sip of his drink. "I knew Pacey and Doug’s dad a little and I don’t know if I’m quite seeing that.”

Doug smiled and looked down at the beer in his hand.

Roy didn’t seem to have much of a response. He looked over toward the kitchen as if he were considering getting up to go to it, but apparently gave up the idea because he stayed put.

Doug looked sideways at Jack and nudged him slightly with his arm. “Aren’t you supposed to respect your elders?” he said in a very low voice, but with a humorous tone.

“Do you mean you or him?” Jack asked, not looking at Doug.

“I’m gonna get you,” Doug said under his breath.

Jack smiled.

Doug looked again toward his great uncle. “Roy here worked for the railroad for most of his life,” Doug said to Jack. Doug either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care that the guy was being kind of a dick to Jack.

“Huh,” Jack replied. He looked at Roy. “What did you do exactly?”

“I was an engineer, young man. Worked in New York and later Hyannis.”

“Ah OK! I can imagine that was rarely boring?”

“No it really never was!” He paused. “I could tell you all sort of stories from my years in New York, but one of the highlights of my career was working on the Cape Codder line.”

Oh yeah, Jack said rather enthusiastically, “I’ve heard of that! Didn’t it close down in like the 1990s?”

Roy nodded. “Yes, a sad day for us.” He paused. "I was retired by then but I remember hearing about it!"

Jack nodded. “It just ran seasonally, right?”

“Yes, that’s so. And since it shut down there’s been _no_ passenger rail service between Cape Cod and New York City.” Jack could tell it bothered Roy quite a bit.

“Yeah, that’s too bad.”

Roy looked at him a little more approvingly now. “I’m impressed that you knew the line?”

“Oh," Jack replied lightly, "I guess I’m kind of a minor history buff of the area, you know?”

Doug looked over at Jack. “A hot as fuck minor history buff,” he said quietly. His leg was pressed a little more firmly against Jack’s.

Jack smiled. He looked innocently back at Roy.

“Do you have any of your students read any books about the history of the railroad in this country?” Roy asked Jack.

Jack looked thoughtful. “Oh well uh no I teach _English,_ not history, so I can’t say that we’ve read anything in _particular_.” He paused. “But you have given me some food for thought! Maybe I can find some good short stories that take place around this area that I could have students react to. That might be kind of neat. Maybe some of them would even talk about the railroad!”

Roy nodded and beamed at Jack.

 

They chatted with Roy for a few more minutes.

“Hey I have to show you something,” Doug said to Jack in a low voice. He got up.

Jack looked up at him. “Oh uh sure.”

Doug offered a hand and pulled him to his feet.

“See you Roy,” Doug said, turning toward his great-uncle and shaking the man’s hand.

“Nice meeting you, sir!” Jack smiled at Roy and extended his hand.

“You as well, Jack. Just a marvelous young person.” Roy smiled, clasping Jack’s hand shakily.

Jack and Doug left the room.

“Well at least I think your great uncle Roy likes me,” Jack winked.

“Why shouldn’t he?” Doug said bluntly. “You’re a great guy.”

They reached the hallway and there was no one near them.

Jack looked at the other man. “So, what’s up?” Jack said. “What’d you have to show me?”

Doug smiled. “Nothing really. I just want to take a little break from all the small talk. We can hang in my room for a while, unless my mom has filled it with coats or something.”

“Oh, ok got it.” Jack smiled. “I get to actually see your room! I don’t recall ever actually going into it when I was younger.”

Doug gave Jack a wry smile. “Well, it hasn’t changed much, I can tell you that.”

They took the back stairs up to the second level. Jack had been on those stairs himself countless times, making his way up to Pacey’s room, so he knew the path well.

They went into Doug’s room. He shut the door behind them. It was about how Jack would have imagined it. Bed in the corner, neatly made, with a wool blanket covering it, lots of posters, pictures and of course, sports trophies. Jack grinned. He looked up at one poster. “Oh my god, you liked Slayer?”

Doug grinned. “Hey, we all make mistakes.”

Jack nodded, “Oh, trust me, if you knew some of the shit I listened to…” He laughed and looked around again. “You’re right – it seems like your room hasn’t changed much at all.”

“No." Doug smiled. "I don’t think renovating is my mom’s strong point." He looked around too. "I think she wants to sort of pretend that we’re all still kids and haven’t moved on to our own lives."

Jack nodded. “Still, I can see that even in your younger days everything is very precise. You were a neat-nic even then.”

Doug smiled. He took his shoes off and stretched out on his bed. He moved onto his side, an arm holding up his head. He seemed to be watching Jack.

Jack walked over and looked more closely at a publicity shot of Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman from Casablanca. “Ooh, there we go!” He looked over at Doug. “One of your infamous black and white film photos that your dad wanted you to get rid of!”

Doug nodded.

“But wait, where’s Montgomery Clift?” Jack said playfully, looking at Doug.

“Standing right in front of me,” Doug said smoothly.

“OK, that was too good,” Jack said. He walked over, leaned down and gave Doug a kiss.

Doug groaned a little when Jack pulled back. “Can’t you join me right here?” Doug asked, running a hand down Jack’s shoulder.

“Give me a moment. I’m still exploring your room,” Jack said smartly. He stood back up and walked over to a shelf that was nearby to examine its contents. He glanced over at Doug. The latter was staring at Jack adoringly. As a matter of fact, Jack would almost call it a look of love. Jack smiled to himself and looked away, wondering at that. He picked up a framed picture. “God that’s right – weren’t you like homecoming king or something in high school?”

Doug rolled his eyes. “I think I was a runner-up.”

Jack chuckled. “Were you bummed that you didn’t get to be king?”

“What do you think?”

Jack smiled. “No?”

“You would be right.” Doug paused. “I just got roped into that because I was on the football team.”

“And because you’re a total babe!” Jack smiled.

Doug shook his head. “Besides, I think you did all right in high school.” He reached a hand out and gestured for Jack to come closer again.

Jack did and Doug pulled him down into his arms. They kissed, several times, then Jack rolled off of Doug and laid next to him on the bed, his head on a pillow. He crossed his arms under the back of his head to support himself, but still managed to sort of shrug. “Oh I mean I did OK. It sort of depended on how old I was and what circles I was running in. It certainly boosted my popularity when I was playing football, even though I thought the whole exercise was kind of bullshit.” He glanced over at the other man. “Prior to that I got hassled pretty bad a few times at school for being gay.”

Doug looked more serious. “I kind of remember Pacey saying some things but I think that was after the fact.” He paused. “What happened again?” ~~~~

Jack looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. “Well, there were a few incidents but the one that stands out was when I came back from class and someone had spray painted ‘fag’ across my locker. Everyone was standing around staring and laughing.”

Doug looked down for a moment then back up at Jack. “Did they figure out who did it?"

Jack shook his head. “Nope, not that I know of. I had my suspicions of course.” He shook his head. “I blew it off but it didn’t feel good at all.”

“I’m sure.” Doug shook his head. “Did someone clean your locker off right away?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I think the janitor or someone. Can’t quite recall.”

“Too bad I’d graduated by that point, Doug said. “If I’d been there and knew who did it I would have bashed their fucking head into that locker repeatedly until they apologized, and it would have to have been _nicely_.”

Jack chuckled. He’d never heard Doug say anything like that before. “Yeah?” It was rather sexy that Doug had said this.

Doug smiled slightly. “I’m serious.”

Jack nodded. “I know." He paused. "That would have been interesting to have my knight in shining armor be the homecoming king-or almost one!” he added.

“Of course,” Doug said in a serious tone, “now I’m an adult _and_ a law enforcement professional, so wouldn’t choose that option, but back then, well, all bets would have been off.”

Jack reached over and stroked Doug’s cheek. “Well, if someone could have told me back then that you were going to be one of the pay-offs to being gay, well it would have made things a lot more bearable.”

Doug smiled. He held one of Jack's hands in his and stroked his fingers. “Well, having you here at this party tonight, makes my _family_ a lot more bearable.”

Jack nodded and smiled. “I know they drive you a little crazy sometimes, but at least you still have some around!”

“That’s true I guess. I probably take that for granted.” Doug paused, looking at Jack. “I am glad you still talk to your dad a fair amount.”

“Oh yeah." Jack looked at the ceiling again. "But it does take some adjusting in life to not have that easy sort of set-up anymore where you can drop in on your folks and have things be familiar and at least fairly welcoming.”

“True.” Doug squeezed Jack's hand a little, smiling at him.

Jack turned his head and looked back at the other man again - first at his gorgeous blue eyes, then in appreciation of his sexy mouth. Doug didn't skip a beat - he put an hand behind Jack’s head and pulled him into a deeper, longer, more extended kiss. His other hand traveled down Jack’s shoulder and arm and then up under Jack’s shirt.

Jack pulled back. “Is that door all the way shut?” he asked, glancing over at it.

"Yeah," was all that Doug seemed to care to say back. He kept going, feeling and caressing as he went. “So fucking sexy,” he murmured, kissing Jack's neck and then moving back to his mouth. Doug took his hand out of Jack's shirt and went lower. Jack shifted a little, giving Doug easier access, his arms around the other man. They were seriously getting into it.

The door _did_ suddenly open then.

They both jerked slightly and looked over toward the door, Doug quickly taking his hand out of Jack’s pants.

It was Mary Witter. “Oh!” she said rather loudly and quickly shut the door. “Sorry, sorry, just trying to locate a jacket! My mistake!”

“Christ,” Doug said, but he seemed to be able to shake the interruption off. He turned back to Jack and smiled. Doug took a finger and ran it down Jack’s nose. “Still stupendous!”

Jack smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was breathing hard, his gasps coming in quick succession, timed to the fact that he and Doug were in Doug’s shower and Doug was fucking Jack from behind, one hand grasping a shelf edge on the shower wall for bracing, the other at Jack’s hip. Jack’s forearms were up against the wall to help steady himself against the force of Doug’s body coming up against him repeatedly and his head was bowed. The week had been tough so far. Doug had a couple big reports to get done for work, and had already had to put in longer hours on Sunday and Monday as a result. Jack, too, had been busy with exams and meetings as school was getting closer to wrapping up. Having a quickie in the shower before either man went to work had been one of the easiest ways to get together.

“Put your hand on your cock,” Doug told Jack.

Jack reached down and started stroking himself, moving a little to the right so his shoulder could prop him up against the wall of the shower. Jack was already achingly hard, and now let the competing sensations of Doug penetrating him and his own hand manipulating his cock take over. Jack put his head back a little and Doug pressed his mouth against Jack’s shoulder, slamming his cock into Jack again and again. Doug suddenly came, his moans quite audible despite the spatter of water hitting their bodies. Jack felt his own body spasm then, his seed spattering against the back wall of the shower.

“That was awesome,” Doug said in Jack’s ear a few moments later, wrapping his arms around the other man.

Jack turned his face toward the other man. “I’ll take it from you anytime.”

Doug growled slightly and smiled. He gave Jack a squeeze. “I better get going.”

“I suppose,” Jack replied. “Hey, want to have dinner tomorrow night? We can order takeout or something easy.”

“Uh yeah I think I can do that. My place or yours?”

“How about mine?”

“Sure." Doug kissed Jack’s cheek and stepped out of the shower.

Jack remained behind. He needed to wash his hair and shave. Doug had already washed his. He had been in the act of doing so when Jack had gotten into the shower with him, looking for some action. Doug had gladly given it to him.

 

A few minutes later Doug came back into the bathroom and found Jack toweling off. Doug had his uniform on and looked ready to go. “Hope you have a good day, sweetie.”

Jack smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’ve got your key right?”

“On my key ring," Jack winked.

“Good." Doug kissed him and then left.

A couple of days earlier, with very little ceremony, Doug had given Jack a key to his house so he could come and go freely, which Jack was quite happy about. He turned back to the mirror and started styling his hair.

 

The next night Doug did come over to Jack’s and they did order take out, though it was later than usual, Doug’s work schedule having intruded a little. They ate in the living room, casually, but Doug cleared the dishes afterward, brought them to the kitchen, and loaded them into the dishwasher, which Jack appreciated. He had never dated anyone as good about that sort of thing as Doug. Jack knew some of it was due to the fact that Doug was a bit on the OCD end of things in terms of neatness, but it was also because the man was generally pretty conscientious.

Doug walked back into the living room. He sat down near Jack on the couch.

Jack reached over and squeezed Doug’s knee. “Thanks for cleaning up.” He sighed. “I’d hang with you but I’ve got a little more work to do for tomorrow.” Jack leaned forward and opened his laptop, which was sitting on the table in front of him. He typed in his screensaver password.

Doug smiled at him. “That’s fine. I’ll just see what’s on cable while I wait for you.”

Jack smiled at him. “OK.” He paused. “Oh! I forgot to ask-want some wine?”

"Only if you’re having some.”

“Oh uh sure, hold tight,” Jack said. “I’ll be back in a sec.” He pushed the laptop back a bit on the table, got up and went into the kitchen.

When Jack got there he headed for the wine rack, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and realized there was a little present wonderfully wrapped in blue and gold wrapping paper sitting on the counter. Jack picked it up and looked at it.

He went back to the living room, present in hand. “What in the heck is this?”

Doug looked up at him innocently. “Hmm?”

“Is this for me?”

Doug shrugged slightly, still smiling. “I don’t know, I guess you’ll have to open it and find out?”

Jack grinned. He shook his head slowly and sat down next to Doug. “Did you wrap this?”

“As a matter of fact…” Doug paused, a little dramatically. “No.” Doug chuckled. “I do know how to wrap presents but I’ve been too busy. I had the store clerk do it for me.”

Jack smiled. “It looks too nice to open.”

“Well, oblige me.”

Jack unwrapped the box and opened it to find a cell phone case nestled neatly in tissue paper. It was leather and looked kind of expensive. It was definitely much nicer than the one Jack had been using for a while now, which was rather battered. He grinned. “Wow! What’s the occasion?”

Doug put his arm around Jack. “Hmm, no occasion, I just saw it at a place downtown and thought you would like it.”

Jack grinned. “I _love_ it! Thanks!” He pulled the other man into a kiss and then a hug. Jack was thrilled at the gift.  He looked back down at the case. “That is so great of you to think of me!”

“It was no big thing,” Doug said demurely, but Jack could tell he liked Jack’s reaction.

“Well, it’s big to me!” Jack said, and kissed Doug, several more times. Jack finally pulled back. “I’ll put it on my phone in a second and then get back to work.  I’ll get us some wine first, though!”

“Sure.”

Jack got up and went into the kitchen. He returned shortly with the wine.

Jack sat back down next to Doug and got his phone out of his pocket. He took off the old case and set it on the table. “So you thought I needed an upgrade huh?” Jack said with a wink, glancing over at the other man as he took off the case.

Doug raised an eyebrow. “Well, I mean it _was_ looking a little sad. Plus,” he paused, “you deserve something as sleek and sexy as yourself.”

Jack grinned. “Flirt.”

Doug smiled and picked up the remote. He turned on the tv and started scrolling through the cable offerings.

There was a ring. It was coming from a cell phone but it wasn’t Jack’s, it was Doug’s. Doug got out his phone and looked at it. “It’s my mom,” Doug said shaking his head a little. “I suppose I _should_ take it.” He glanced over at Jack.

“Yeah, might be a good idea,” Jack said, looking at his phone.

Doug turned the tv down and then answered his phone. “Hello?” There was a pause. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Another pause. “Uh huh. I’m at Jack’s.”

Jack smiled to himself hearing Doug saying this. It was terribly cute.

“Uh-huh,” Doug said again to his mom. A few more seconds went by. “What?” Doug said a little sharply, then sighed.

Jack looked over at him, his eyebrows raised expressively.

Mary must have had a lot to say because Doug didn’t seem to be able to get a word in edgewise for a while. “That asshole,” he finally said in a low voice.

Jack looked over at him again and Doug returned his look and rolled his eyes a little. “Yes, I can probably do that,” Doug said into the phone. He sighed again. “What time?” He listened some more. “That fucking little prick isn’t going to be there, is he? If I catch sight of him it ain’t going to be pretty,” Doug said rather roughly.

Jack set his phone on the table and reached for his laptop. He couldn’t imagine what Mary was telling her son.

“Did you talk to Pacey yet?” Doug said into the phone. There was a pause. “Good.” Doug sighed again. “OK, yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone.

Jack looked over at Doug. “So, ah, what’s up?”

Doug returned his gaze. “Apparently Kerry left Carl and she and her kids are moving in with my mom.” He shook his head.

“What?”

“Yeah.” Doug didn’t sound pleased.

Jack frowned a little. “Huh.” He paused. “I guess maybe I’m not completely surprised? Your mom did sort of mention that they were having issues. And I noticed she was there alone at your mom’s party with her kids the other day.”

Doug nodded. He rubbed his temples slightly with his fingers. “The guy’s a little prick–I’ve never liked him–but she’s been a dolt too for staying with him.”

Jack looked at him. “Hmm. Well why the big rush to move out?”

Doug sighed. “Apparently he’s got a new girlfriend on the side and Kerry found out about it.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “With three kids at home?”

Doug nodded.

“You’re right-he is an asshole!”

Doug smiled slightly, then seemed to exhale. “So my mom’s hoping I can go help move some furniture on Friday from Kerry’s to my mom’s house.”

“Why Friday?”

“Apparently she couldn’t get a truck rented before that.”

“Why isn’t she just staying at her house and having Carl leave?”

“I don’t think either one is going to stay there–I don’t think they can afford it,” Doug said drily. “I know they’ve been behind in their payments at times.” He paused. “My mom has always been rather enmeshed with Kerry and her shit and has been giving them money on and off for years.” 

“Huh.”

“Well maybe Kerry can get on her feet if she can hang with your mom for a while,” Jack said.

“Who the fuck knows.”

Jack tickled him a bit. He couldn’t believe how much Doug was swearing.

Doug tried not to laugh and pushed Jack’s hand away gently. He continued. “I think they’re going to have to try and do a short-sale or something. I don’t know-maybe she’ll get something out of that she can use going forward.”

“Maybe.” Jack had been smiling but now looked more somber. “Man, that sucks though. I feel bad for Kerry and her family. And for you!” Jack reached out and patted Doug’s knee. “I can help you on Friday, you know. It’s not a big deal for the school to have someone sub for me.”

Doug looked over at him, a little wearily. “Thanks Jack, but you don’t have to.”  

“I know I don’t. But it’s not a problem. You’re going to need some help moving things into the truck right?” Jack flexed a bicep for Doug’s benefit and grinned.

Doug looked at it appraisingly and smiled, his eyes crinkling up a little. “Very nice.” He paused. “Well, if you _can_ make it, I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Well then it’s decided!” Jack patted Doug’s knee again, then picked up his phone. He had put the new case on while Doug was talking to his mom and now flashed it over at Doug. “It looks awesome!”

Doug smiled. “Good, at least one thing in my life is going well,” he said a little wryly.

Jack looked at him. “You mean because of your sister?”

“That’s one.”

“Well, what else is going badly?” Jack paused. “Do you mean the mayor situation?”

Doug took a breath. “Yeah.”

“Heard anything more from his office?” Jack asked.

“No he and his people are still conveniently giving us the cold shoulder.”

“What a prick.” Jack shook his head.

“Yeah, one of the reports I’ve been working on this week ends up on his desk, among others, so I feel like it has to be extra perfect. I’ve been working with the department admin assistant to make sure that all the correct info is being pulled in and that it reads well.”

“Hmm, well, if you want me to look at anything–and it isn’t top secret–” Jack added with a laugh, “I’d be happy to do it!”

Doug smiled. “I might take you up on that. Hey, can you move that aside?” He tapped the edge of the laptop.

Jack looked at it.  “Uh sure?” He picked up the computer and moved it to the table. Doug immediately pulled him down onto the couch in a hug. “Now you see why I like to buy you little gifts sometimes,” he said, looking into the other man’s eyes. Jack grinned and then Doug leaned in and kissed him, several times.

 

Jack ruminated on the situation with Doug’s sister a bit more later that night just before he and Doug were going to go to sleep. A thought struck him. He broached it with Doug as they lay in bed. “Doug, do you think maybe one reason you like me is because I’m fairly financially secure and have a good job?”

Doug had been surfing the web on his phone. He looked over at Jack. “What?” He sounded incredulous.

“No I just wondered. It just struck me somehow that that might be the case.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know–I guess maybe because you’ve had more financial issues in your family.”

Doug looked at him. “Well, maybe, he said drily, but I don’t know, your extreme good looks, intelligence and charm might have also have factored in.”

Jack grinned at him. “You flirt!”

 

On Wednesday night Doug and Jack arranged to meet at the high school in the parking lot. Jack had left some things he needed in Doug’s car from over the weekend and needed them. Because of scheduling the plan was for them to go their separate ways for the night after they met up.

Jack left the high school and walked up to his car, which was parked near the back of the lot, just in time to see Doug pull up alongside it and put his vehicle in park. There were other cars in the lot but they were closer to the school and no one seemed to be around. Jack unlocked his car and tossed a couple of things into the back, then closed the door. He walked over to Doug’s vehicle. Doug had his window rolled down. "Hey."

“Hey,” Doug said. He looked a little tired but he smiled at Jack. “Wanna join me in the front seat for a moment? I haven’t seen you since, well, this morning!”

Jack smiled. “Sure.” He walked around and got into the passenger side of the vehicle.

“Oh, here,” Doug leaned into the backseat and grabbed a bag that was sitting there. He handed it to Jack. “The stuff you left behind.”

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Jack said with a wink. “So how was work?”

Doug shrugged. “Oh it was OK, got one report all done.” He looked over at Jack. “Wanna come to my place tomorrow night so you can look at the other?”

“Oh uh sure, no problem,” Jack said. “I was planning on staying over anyhow.”

Doug nodded.

Jack looked over at him, “Hey, did you talk to Pacey about Friday?”

“Yeah, he’s coming.” Doug shook his head. “He had to move some shifts around so he could do it.”

“Well that’s good. Hopefully we can be in and out fairly quick and then maybe do something fun–see a movie or something.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Doug sighed. “Depends on how organized my sister’s stuff is. I’m not holding my breath.” He paused. “I do know my mom’s been going over there a lot over the past couple of days to help pack up things. Or at least watch the kids while Kerry does it.”

“Was Carl around when your mom was there?”

“I haven’t asked.” Doug paused. “I just want to get in and out of there and get it done.” Doug seemed rather downbeat. Jack had thought maybe Doug was over the hump in terms of things that were stressing him, but obviously that wasn’t quite the case.

“Hey, Jack reached over and touched Doug’s knee.” He tapped it. “Wanna turn your vehicle off?” He paused. “It seems like you want to talk but I have to be at least somewhat environmentally responsible while we do it!”

Doug smiled a little. He reached out and turned it off.  “I’m OK Jack, just a little tired.”

Jack paused. “You don’t really seem ‘OK.’” He looked at the other man. “So, I’m getting the vibe that you’re not very close with Kerry.”

Doug shrugged. “She’s quite a bit younger than me, and she’s always been the baby of the family. And, like I’ve said, totally enmeshed with my mom”.

“But you do seem pretty concerned about her.”

“Well, I mean, she _is_ my sister.” Doug paused. “She ran kind of wild in high school. I think my mom thought that everything would be just great when she settled down with Carl, but all she’s managed to do is have several kids with that loser and not gotten any sort of career going at all.” Doug paused. “Don’t get me wrong, I like my nieces and nephew. But this is no way to conduct one’s life!” Doug’s tone was quite impassioned.

“Yeah, well, the older you get the more you realize how little control you really have over what your family members are doing.”

Doug looked at his fingers as if inspecting his nails and nodded. “I guess.” He paused. “I do wonder how my dad would have handled this, not to mention the crap I’m dealing with at work.”

“Not very well,” Jack said rather quickly, “especially not your sister.”

Doug smiled over at him slightly.

“Doug, you’ve got to cut yourself some slack! You’re doing a great job as sheriff, and you’re doing the best you can to help out your family. But you only have so many hours in the day!”

Doug shrugged and looked off ahead into the growing darkness settling in around them. “I know but I kind of feel like it’s all on me now.”

“Why?”

He shook his head. “Oh I don’t know. Being the oldest son and my dad not being around anymore.”

Jack sighed. “Well, that’s not too realistic now, is it?” He paused. “I mean, you can feel how you want to feel, but you also need to tell yourself that some of this is out of your control and you need to just live your own life.” Jack paused. “My fucked up family taught me that lesson real fast.”

Doug smiled slightly and nodded.

Jack leaned back against the seat of the car and took a breath. “Well, I think it’ll be all right,” Jack said. He patted Doug’s knee. “I think you just need to de-stress a little right now and take it as it comes.”

Doug looked over at Jack. “You’re probably right about that.”

Jack looked around the parking lot in exaggerated fashion as if to check that no one was watching. He reached over and clasped Doug’s hand, a grin on his handsome face. “What you _really_ need right now would require you and me climbing into that back seat and you letting me have my way!” He nodded toward the back seat as he said the words.

Doug chuckled. He looked over at Jack. He was smiling but there was a level of lust also present that drove Jack a little wild.

Jack returned his gaze. Despite his rather despairing mood, Doug still looked really fucking good.

Doug readjusted his seating so that he was facing Jack a little bit more and caught up Jack’s fingers in his hand. He leaned in then, though Jack noticed that Doug seemed to first scan the lot for real to make sure they didn’t have any company. Doug put a couple of fingers under Jack’s chin to tip his face up, and kissed him, softly. It felt nice.

When Doug pulled back and looked at Jack it suddenly felt quite electric between them. Jack moved closer and they went at it more deeply. Jack let his hand go down to Doug’s thigh, massaging the flesh there through the fabric of his jeans, then went higher. Doug's cock was quite hard. His body shuddered slightly when Jack touched him.

“Relax, I’m just copping a feel Officer,” Jack murmured. He stroked there a few more times, moved his hand back to Doug's thigh, and leaned in and kissed him some more.

In spite of whatever stress he was under, Doug seemed to find this little bit of role playing a tremendous turn on. He pulled Jack in again and dipped his head a little to let Jack back further into his mouth. This went on for maybe a minute only to have Doug pull back, seemingly so he could glance out at the parking lot again. Jack pulled back too. “What’s the problem?” he said a little irritably, even though he knew what Doug was going to say.

“Well, it’s just that …we’re out in public. Sort of.”

“Doug,” Jack said, "live a little. There’s no one around.”

“We hope.”

Jack sat up a bit. He looked out through the windshield and scanned the area. The sun had pretty much set though one could still dimly see the other cars in the lot and the pockets of forest surrounding much of the parking lot. The nearest light was a streetlight out on the main road almost a block away. There was nothing else to be seen. He looked back at Doug. “See, nothing!” He chuckled. “I don’t know why I’m even looking. This isn’t high school! Well, I mean, _that’s_ high school,” he laughed, nodding towards the building.

Doug smiled slightly but he looked a little agonized. “I know.”

“Besides,” Jack said,” straight couples do this sort of thing all the time.”

“Yeah, I’ve busted a few of them,” Doug said.

“For _what_?” Jack said a little archly. “Maybe you should have just left them alone!”

Doug didn’t seem to take his comment all that well. He pulled back a little and seemed to be focusing on straightening his shirt, not looking at Jack.

A pair of headlights in the distance suddenly intruded on the darkness before them.

Doug immediately tensed. He looked toward them. “Great.” Jack could feel the anxiety in the other man’s voice. One of his hands was at Jack’s arm and it suddenly felt cold and a little sweaty. Doug really didn’t seem quite like himself. “Doug it’s OK. I think you’re having a bit of a panic attack.”

“No I’m not I’m fine,” Doug said quickly.

The headlights moved away. The car was obviously just turning around in the lot of the school and was not approaching them.

Jack’s face now wore an implacable expression. He looked over at Doug. “Maybe _you_ should just head home–it might make you feel better.”

“I’m fine," Doug repeated, rather sharply this time. He looked away into the growing gloom of the parking lot, then brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. “Sorry.” He glanced over at Jack. “I don’t mean to snap at you.”

Jack was full-on annoyed now and he knew it showed. “Well, on that note, I’d better head.” He grabbed up the bag Doug had handed him earlier and started to open his door.

“Jack,” Doug put a hand on Jack’s leg to stop his progress. “I’m sorry.”  

Jack stopped and looked over at him.

“I’m just having a tough week.”

Jack let out a sigh. “It’s all right. Let’s just forget about it.” He paused, “I’ll call you later huh?”

Doug looked pretty miserable. “OK.” He squeezed Jack’s hand and Jack got out of the car and left.

 

“Well, that was kind of fucked up,” Jack muttered as he drove home.

 

Jack _didn’t_ call Doug later. It wasn’t so much that he was still pissed off. It was just that he was disappointed. He picked up his phone several times and looked at it but that was it. Instead Jack ate dinner alone in front of the tv, did some stuff for work and went to the Y for a bit to work out. It actually made him feel better and allowed him to clear his mind a bit.

It was Doug who called _him_ , fairly late. Jack was already in bed and getting ready to go to sleep.

“What’s up?” Doug asked him, rather neutrally.

“Kind of late to call, isn’t it?” Jack said.

“Oh well, uh I didn’t hear from you.” Doug paused. “I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

“Oh you know, wrapped up some work stuff, went and pumped some iron.” Jack paused. “I haven’t done that as much lately–somehow I’ve been distracted as of late.” Jack smiled to himself a little as he said it.

Doug didn’t laugh at Jack’s little joke, just said ‘Huh’ in response. Jack could tell he was still pretty distracted.

“What’d _you_ do?” Jack asked. He was feeling less irritated with Doug than before.

“Oh well, I did go for a long run. That seemed to help. And you know, did stuff for work.”

“Huh, well I’m glad the run helped."

“So uh, can I come over?”

Jack paused. “I thought you were going to crash at your place tonight?”

“Oh well I don’t know, just changed my mind.”

“Well, I suppose that’d be OK, Jack said. It is getting kind of late but I don’t mind the company.”

“I’ll be over in a few.”

“OK see you in a bit.”

“See you Jack.”

Despite their differences, Jack felt a certain sense of relief that Doug had called and was coming over. He could not deny that he cared about the man deeply, and he could tell that it was reciprocated despite Doug’s personal hang-ups.

Jack thought more about the situation as he waited for Doug to show up. One thought Jack had was to call and talk to his dad about it. He made up his mind to do that soon. The other thought Jack kept to himself, but he thought he might give it a try it as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack woke up early the next morning, before his alarm was set to go off for work.

Doug wasn’t beside him in the bed. Jack looked around. Doug’s stuff still seemed to be in a neat pile on the chair so he had to be around. Jack listened and thought he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, almost like the rattle of plates and silverware being washed. He pulled on some sweats and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Sure enough he found Doug standing there, handwashing the dishes in the sink.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Doug what in the hell are you doing? It’s 5:20 in the morning.”

Doug looked over at him. He was wearing a tshirt and a pair of Jack’s sweat shorts. “Oh nothing, just needed to get done.”

Jack came up, put his arms around the other man from behind and squeezed him a little. He looked off toward the ceiling. “Dear Abby, My boyfriend is so cute but a bit on the neurotic side. What should I do?”

Doug looked over and gave him a half smile. “Oblige me.”

Jack smiled. “OK!” He gave Doug a peck on the cheek and let him go. “I’m going back to bed for the remaining 20 minutes I have before the alarm goes off.”

Doug smiled at him. “OK, Jack."

\------------

The alarm woke them up early on Friday. Doug had told everyone to be at Kerri’s by 8:30.

Doug had fucked Jack’s brains out the night before—Jack was still reliving it a little in his mind as he lay there in bed. Make up sex was always good in Jack’s experience. But they’d stayed up a little too late and now they were both going to be exhausted.

Jack looked over at Doug, who was lying face-up next to him, his head on a pillow and his eyes closed. “OK hottie,” Jack said, “is it going to be you or me first in the shower?”

Doug rolled over, away from Jack, burying his face in his pillow. He grabbed Jack’s arm as he went and pulled him with. “Sure we can’t just stay in bed instead of going over to deal with my family?” Doug said in a somewhat muffled voice. Usually Doug was the one up first whenever they had somewhere to be, so Jack knew he really must be dreading it a little.

Jack smiled. “I wish.” He ran his arm down Doug’s torso, enjoying the feel of his muscular yet lean form. Jack finally groaned a little, pulled himself away and got up. He walked over to get some underwear out of his dresser, trying to ignore the hard-on he was sporting under his pajama bottoms.

Jack hadn’t told Doug yet about the little purchase he’d made yesterday after work. He was looking at it now, as he had put in his dresser drawer when he got home, the same one that held his underwear. He decided to mention it, though he knew he should probably just go get in the shower, given the time. He looked over at Doug. “It’s too bad that we’re probably going to be completely wiped out tonight.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Doug said. He had rolled back over, his face toward the ceiling and an arm resting on his forehead.

“Because after work yesterday I stopped off at Fantasy House,” Jack said matter of factly.

Doug brought his arm down and looked over at Jack, rather quickly. “South end of town?”

“Yeah,” Jack said brightly. “Know the place?”

“I know _of_ it…” Doug paused. “I’ve never been _in_ it.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t have been, would you, _Sheriff_?” Jack smiled and then shrugged. “Oh well, I guess that’s what the internet is for, right?”

Doug nodded, a little slowly. “So did you buy something?”

“Uh, yeah, I did.”

“What’d you get?

“Nothing big–just a few items I can use to tie you up with,” Jack said rather cockily.

Doug stared at him. “Yeah?” A sort of smile crept over his face.

“Yeah."

Doug chuckled a little. “Can I _see_ what you got?"

“It’s no big secret,” Jack said. He reached into the dresser drawer and took out the box. He walked over and set it on the comforter covering Doug’s chest.

Doug picked it up and looked at it. From the photo on its labeling it was clear that it held several types of restraints including handcuffs, silk ties and straps. “Hmm,” he paused, “nice. Except the handcuffs,” he scoffed, “they look like they’re a pretty pale imitation of the real thing.”

“Well, stud,” Jack said with a grin, looking down at the other man, “you never have gotten the real thing out for us to use have you?”

Doug smiled up at him. “True.” He picked up the box and set it neatly on the end table. “We’ll have to put this somewhere…accessible, huh?”

“Uh yeah I would say so,” Jack said, trailing a hand along Doug’s arm.

Doug looked at him and then pulled the covers back. His legs were splayed slightly and his erection was quite prominent. “You’ve gotten me hard and it’s time to get up,” Doug said.

Jack wasn’t going to take that lying down. He crawled back in bed with Doug, pulling the covers up over their bodies again. “I’m not staying long, sexy,” Jack said.

“Uh huh,” Doug murmured.

Doug’s erection pushed was up against Jack’s hip, and vice versa. Jack kissed Doug’s neck several times, his arm sliding down the other man’s naked body, loving the feel of its warmth against him.

“So what would you  _do,”_ Doug said in Jack’s ear.

“You mean if I tied you up?”

“Yeah.”

Jack didn’t skip a beat. His dick also got completely hard. “That’s easy. _Direct_ you.” Jack felt Doug’s cock jump against him.

“You think I need that, huh?” Doug said softly.

“Oh yeah.” Jack moved a hand down and gently stroked Doug’s cock. It was warm, hard, and silky smooth.

“Why?” Doug said. Jack could tell that he was getting off on hearing the answers to his questions.

“I just think you’re wound a little tight and something like this will help you relax and let go of your stress.” Jack paused, his hand still on Doug's cock. “Maybe you’ll let me do a little experimenting tonight?”

“We’ll see.” Doug leaned in and they kissed, very slowly.

Jack groaned again and pulled away, this time for real. “You’re killing me,” he said as he got out of bed. He looked over at the other man. “Uh Doug, I’m going to have to be all fucking business while we’re at your sister’s.” He paused. “It’s the only way I’ll make it through.”

Doug smiled. “We can still flirt a little, can’t we?”

“ _Yes_ , we can still flirt,” Jack said wryly. Doug might be being a little more stressed in public these days, but behind the scenes he was quite often being more yielding and flirtatious than he’d ever been before, and it driving Jack a little bit nuts. He felt like he couldn’t get enough of him. He looked at Doug. “If you want to get in the shower first I’ll go make some coffee.”

Doug sat up in bed, his arms resting on his bent knees through the sheets. "I wish I had time to take care of that for you," his head nodding towards the erection that Jack was clearly sporting.

Jack looked at him. "Me, too." He sighed. "Let me know when you're out of the shower." 

Doug smiled. “OK Jack.”

Jack left the room.

 

They drove both their vehicles over to Mary’s house, then took Doug’s over to Kerry’s place, which was on the other end of town. Doug pulled up in front of her house. There was a truck in Kerry’s driveway, obviously the one she had rented. It was closed up.

“Huh, looks like I’m going to have to move that, it’s facing the wrong way,” Doug said in a slightly exasperated tone.

“Yeah, guess so,” Jack said looking at it. He paused. “Well, at least she got it rented and over here, huh?”

“Yeah, I mean she better have, considering I paid for it.”

Jack looked over at him, rather quickly. “What?”

Doug looked at him, then off into the distance. “Yeah, my mom called me and said that Kerry was a little short of funds, so I ended up writing her a check.”

“Wow. How much?”

“500.”

Jack raised his eyebrows a little in response. He paused. “Oh well, what are you gonna do, right? She’s your sister.” It occurred to Jack that he was a little clearer now on why Doug was experiencing more bouts of stress than a couple of months ago.

“Yeah.” Doug looked over at towards Kerry’s house again, then back at Jack. He reached out and put a hand on Jack’s hand and squeezed it a little. “Glad you’re here at least.”

Jack gave him a grin. “And I’m not hitting you up for cash!”

Doug chuckled.

Pacey’s car was parked on the street ahead of them. Doug drove up behind it and parked. He and Jack both got out and walked up the driveway to the house.

It was a two story house, mildly run down. Doug led the way inside. They walked through the front door into a small entryway. A carpeted stair went up on the left. There was a long hallway next to the stairs, running towards the back of the house, and a living room on the right.

Kerry was in the living room, sitting on a couch. She seemed only mildly surprised to see Jack and Doug together. “Oh, hi.” She had her phone in her hand and she looked tired.

“Hey,” Doug said.

Neither sibling’s tone was super warm.

There were some boxes stacked in the room, which Jack saw as promising, but there were also toys scattered everywhere. Kerry obviously hadn’t inherited the same neat nic gene her brother had.

“Where’s Mom?” Doug asked her.

“Upstairs.”

Doug nodded. “So, what’s on the agenda for putting in the truck?”

She sighed. “Well, we have to bring the kids’ bed frames and mattresses from up there,” she nodded toward the upstairs, and a dresser. And there’s this couch and that antique shelf in the kitchen.” She took out a cigarette from a pack in her purse, which was nearby her on the floor, looked at it, then put it back. “A bunch of boxes that still need to be packed. The rest of it I’m either leaving with shithead or I’m picking up later. Oh and the bikes in the garage and dad’s tools if we can fit them.”

Doug and Jack had both chuckled a little at her dig at Carl, but grew slightly more grim at hearing the litany of things that needed to be loaded into the truck, not to mention still be packed. Doug tugged a little on the sleeve of Jack’s jacket. “I’m just going to pop upstairs and get the lay of the land before we start carrying anything down.”

Jack looked at him. “Sounds good.”

“I’ll go back out and open up the truck in a moment,” Doug continued. He looked down at Kerry. “Do you have the keys to the truck? It needs to be turned around.”

“Oh uh yeah, hold on, they’re in the kitchen.” She got up and walked down the hall.

Doug looked over at Jack. “Can you believe this?” he said in a low voice.  

Jack smiled a little. “Do you mean this room?” he said quietly.

“I mean it all!” His voice rose a little as he said it.

“Shh!”

“I don’t to shh,” Doug said, “I want to stab myself in the eye!”

Jack stifled a laugh. He stepped closer and touched the other man’s back for a moment. “Doug, I think maybe you just need more caffeine. Can I run over to Starbuck’s and get you something?”

Doug shook his head. “Maybe in a bit.” He did smile a little, which Jack was glad to see.

Kerry walked back into the room. “Here you go.” She perfunctorily handed the keys off to Doug, and sat back down on the couch.

“Thanks.” Doug had a sweatshirt on, over a Tshirt, and put the keys in one of its pockets. He turned and started up the stairs. Halfway up a boy came barreling down the stairs toward him. “Garent!” Doug said. The boy stopped and Doug tousled his head a little.

“Hey Uncle Doug,” Garent said, somewhat sullenly.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Oh uh I’ve got to make sure that Jake hasn’t messed with my Playstation stuff. I’m supposed to put it in a box and he keeps taking it out to play with it.”

“Huh. Where is he?”

“Downstairs.” This was obviously about as much conversation as Garent wanted to have because he continued on down the stairs, and turned and raced down the hallway, only to open a door to what must be the basement and disappear.

Doug shrugged slightly and continued upstairs.

Jack took a breath. “So, how are you doing?” he said politely to Kerry.

Kerry looked up at him. “I’ve had better weeks. Better months, really.”

“I’ll bet.”

Just like her siblings, Kerry was attractive, but there was a level of hardness there, too. Doug had said that Kerry had always been able to do what she wanted with little recourse when she was younger. Now that life was retaliating a bit, it was obviously taking a bit of a toll on her. She also looked rather thin.

“You want any coffee?” she asked. “We made some.”

“Ah sure, I can go get it. Is it in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, but I’ll get it for you. It’s kind a mess in there. You want creamer?”

“No black’s fine!” Jack replied.

Kerry got up again and went off down the hallway. She returned shortly with the coffee in a Styrofoam cup.

“Oh thanks!” Jack said, taking it from her.

“It’s the least I could do when you’re here helping us.”

Jack smiled. “Oh it’s no big deal–happy to do it!”

She smiled a rather tight smile in return.

Jack took a sip of his coffee. “It’s good, thanks! So, um, Carl’s not going to be around here today, is he?”

“God no,” Kerry said quickly. “I told him if he comes within 100 yards of the house today, Doug was going to use him for target practice.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. “Uh, you didn’t really say that, did you?”

She looked at him and smiled a little grumpily. “OK, no, maybe not quite that.” She sat back down on the couch.

“Oh, well that’s good,” Jack smiled. He paused. “I mean, it’s OK to think it…”

She laughed slightly. “But no,” she continued, “I told him to steer clear. I don’t want any scenes.”

“Good plan!” Jack said, nodding his head.

There was a smaller adjoining room off to the right of the living room. A little girl toddled in from the room. She looked to be about 2 or 3. She ran over to Kerry and hung onto her leg. Kerry reached down and smoothed her hair a little. “Did your show end?”

The little girl looked at her and nodded. She looked over at Jack so he smiled and gave her a little wave.

“This is Simone,” Kerry said. “Simone, say hi!”

Simone didn’t say hi, just looked at Jack.

There wasn’t really anywhere else to sit so Jack sat down next to Kerry on the couch so he could be closer to eye level with Simone. She looked over at him. “What show were you watching?” Jack asked. “I’m not up on what’s popular these days with the toddler crowd,” he added with a smile.

Simone didn’t say anything, just looked at him.

“Her favorite right now is Bob the Builder,” Kerry said.

Jack nodded. “Ah yes, I think I’ve heard of that one!” He had another sip of his coffee.

“We practically have the episodes memorized at this point,” Kerry said, shaking her head.

Jack smiled. “I’ll bet.” He looked at Simone. “So is Bob your favorite character?“

Simone shook her head.

“Oh, not Bob, huh?”

Simone drew a little closer. “Scoop!” she said.

Jack looked at her. “Scoop?”

“That’s her favorite character, Kerry said–Scoop–he’s a backhoe loader.

“Ah, got it! Jack laughed a little.

Doug came back down the stairs, moving at a rather rapid clip. He seemed rather amused that Jack was interacting with Simone. He walked over and swung her up to into his arms. “Simone, where are your work gloves?” he said to her. “You could be helping us out.”

Simone put a couple of fingers in her mouth and stared at him.

“Huh maybe not,” Doug said. He looked at Jack. “It’s a little out of control up there but I think we should aim for getting the kids’ beds down here.” He turned to his sister, still holding Simone. “Hey Kerry, you’re not taking your bed up there, right?”

“Right,” she said drily.

Doug nodded. “Oh, and when we start coming through here with the big stuff, can you make sure the kids are out of the way?”

“Yes, Doug, don’t worry!” She got out the cigarette again and this time lit it up.

Jack could tell Doug didn’t care for that. He gave Jack a look and put Simone back down.

Jack thought he had died and gone to heaven seeing Doug interact with his niece, but tried to be chill and brush off the feeling. He looked up at Doug. “Well, shall we?”

Doug returned his gaze. “Yep.” He paused. “Where the hell’s Pacey?” Doug was obviously a little on edge. His swearing level was going up. He walked over by the front door.

Just then Mary came down the stairs. She was carrying a laundry basket, which seemed to be filled with toys. “Oh! Jack! Wonderful of you to come!" She set the basket down, and walked over to him.

Jack stood up and Mary went in for a hug, then stepped back. She looked over at Doug. "Looking for Pacey? I think he’s outside."

“What’s he doing out there? We didn’t see him when we drove up.” Doug opened the front door. He peered outside.

“I think he’s on the phone,” Mary said rather animatedly.

“Having problems with that skank again,” Kerry said matter-of-factly.

“Hey Maddy’s not so bad,” Doug said, looking over at her.

“Huh,” Kerry said and got out her phone and started scrolling through it.

Doug looked outside again, then over at Jack. “I’m going to go find Pacey and then take care of the truck. I’ll be back in a few.” He walked out the door.

Jack looked at Mary. He raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled a little. He couldn’t really think of anything else to add.

A minute later Pacey walked in the front door.

“Hey Jack welcome to our dysfunctional family!” He grinned.

Jack walked over and slapped him on the back. “No problem!”

“So, are you all set to do some heavy lifting?” Pacey asked.

“Yep, I even brought some work gloves.” Jack patted the pocket his jacket.

“Oh, shoot!” Pacey looked a little annoyed. “I forgot to bring some. Kerry, do you have any work gloves I can borrow?”

Kerry took a drag of her cigarette. She tapped it on the edge of a Diet Coke can sitting on a nearby end table to get rid of the stray ash. “I can look in a bit,” she said, “but I kind of doubt it.”

Pacey turned to Jack. “Do you think Doug brought any extra work gloves? I’d go ask him myself but he just reamed me out in the driveway for talking on the phone.”

Jack laughed a little. “Oh. Well, hold up, I’ll go ask him.”

Jack walked out the door. He found Doug by the truck. “Pacey wants to know if you brought any extra work gloves for him to use.”

Doug took a breath. “ _No_ , I did not.” He dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the driver’s side door of the truck, looking straight ahead.

Jack smiled and poked him slightly in the side. “Your siblings annoying you?”

Doug shook his head. “They’re useless, especially Kerry.”

Jack quickly looked past Doug to make sure she wasn’t approaching. He looked back at Doug. “She’s probably having a pretty tough time Doug, so maybe you need to cut her some slack.”

Doug nodded and looked away.

Jack nudged Doug’s arm and Doug looked over. “Hey, do you want to reposition the truck, or do you want to do it?”

“I’ll do it,” Doug said a little quickly.

‘OK, Doug,” Jack said, looking a little miffed.

Doug looked at him. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be short.”

Jack didn’t say anything in response.

‘Hey,” Doug said.

Jack looked at him.

‘Here.” Doug handed Jack the keys. “Climb in.” He nodded toward the truck.

Jack grinned. ‘Well, OK!” He got up into the truck, closed the door, and rolled down the window. Jack inserted the key into the ignition. “How close do you want it to the garage door when I back it up?’

“I don’t know – 6 or 8 feet?”

“OK, got it. Let me know how I’m doing.”

“Will do, but hold up, there’s something I have to show you about this vehicle.”

Jack knit his brows a little. “Yeah? What is it?”

Doug walked around to the other side of the truck. He motioned for Jack to unlock the door, which Jack did. Doug opened the door, climbed in and pulled Jack down into a very deep embrace. It took Jack by surprise in a very pleasant way. For just a moment, Doug started to kiss Jack a lot more deeply, then pulled back.

They came up for air.

“Sorry, gorgeous, didn’t mean to distract you,” Doug said in a low voice, moving back a little.

Jack smiled. “I’ll live.” Jack was rather impressed that Doug had done such a thing in the middle of the day, out in the open. He wondered if it was perhaps Doug’s way of trying to show he was making some progress. Of course it also left Jack having to deal with a burgeoning erection.

“If you two lovebirds would wrap it up, we could get moving,” Kerry said a little archly. She was standing by the driver’s side door.

Doug didn’t say anything, but Jack looked down at her and grinned. “OK Kerry, duly noted!”

She smiled and turned away.

 

They all worked for most of the morning and were able to fill up a good portion of the truck.

At one point Jack was walking back through the garage into the house with Pacey when his phone rang. It was his dad. Jack picked up the call. “Oh hey!”

“Hey, you rang?”

“I did, Dad, but I’m kind of in the middle of something, so can I call you back?”

“Uh sure.” He paused. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh we’re over at Doug’s sister’s. We’re helping her move.”

“Ah. Where’s she moving?”  

“Oh uh, in with her mom.” Jack paused. “I think it’s just a temporary thing.” Jack didn’t know if he necessarily believed that, but somehow he didn’t want to make it sound that bad.

“Huh. Why’s she doing that?”

“Well, uh, I’ll tell you more about it later. I should probably run.”

“Oh well, that’s fine.” Jack’s dad paused. “I  _had_  been wondering how it was going with you and the Sheriff there, so obviously good, huh?”

“Uh yeah, I would say so.”

“Well that’s great!”

“Though there is one thing I wanted to run by you…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Jack paused. “Listen I’d better go. I’ll call you back soon!”

“Well, OK, Jack, say hi to everyone for me.”

“Bye, Dad.”

Jack hung up.

Pacey had gone inside but came back out into the garage where Jack was standing. “What’d your dad have to say?”

“Oh not much. Just giving me a call back. I tried him yesterday but he wasn’t around.”

Pacey nodded. He looked over. “Hey, couldn’t help but notice your phone case! Is it new?”

“Uh, yeah!” Jack said rather brightly. “It is.”

“Where’d you get it?”

“I don’t where your brother got it," Jack replied, winking.

Pacey grinned. “No fucking way.” Pacey drew the words out as he said them. “Was there a special occasion?”

“Not that I know of,” Jack said innocently.

“Uh huh.” Pacey nodded. “See Jack? Exhibit B!”

Jack blushed slightly. He looked at Pacey. “I did need a new phone case.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

They went down into the basement to grab some more empty boxes. “So, does this mean that Doug’s sort of your sugar daddy?” Pacey asked jokingly.

Jack smiled, then shook his head. He looked past the other man to make sure no one was within earshot. “Pacey, you need to get your story straight-“ he said in a low voice. “One minute you say he’s in love with me and the next that he’s giving me gifts so I can repay him with sex?”

It was Pacey’s turn to look a little red in the face. He laughed. “Point taken!” He paused. “OK, but here’s what I want to know.” He lowered his voice as he said this.

Jack looked at him.

“You told me,” Pacey paused for dramatic value, “he was pretty much your _whore_ when you want him to be.” Jack could tell Pacey somehow thought it was _fantastic_ to be privy to this information. “So why’s _he_ the one buying you gifts?”

Jack grinned. “Good point.” He looked at him rather wickedly. “I guess I’m just that good.”

“Guess so,” Pacey said, looking at him.

“No, in all seriousness, Pacey…” Jack looked at the other man quite directly, “I think Doug does things like buying me a phone case because he is actually one of the nicest people I’ve every met.” Jack paused. “I’m lucky to have him.”

Pacey seemed rather touched. “Oh.”

 

A bit before noon, Doug walked up to Jack. “Will you be OK hanging out here if Pacey and I run to the hardware store? I want to pick up a couple of more tarps, plus Pacey said he’s willing to spring for lunch if we stop somewhere and get some stuff to go.”

Jack nodded. “Oh uh sure, I’ll keep tackling the toy situation.” Jack had gotten Kerri and Simone to tell him which toys and books on the main level and in the basement were coming with and had been boxing them up as he went. Jack smiled. “Maybe I’ll be able to chat up your mom and get her to talk about what a wonderful kid you were growing up!” Jack winked as he said it.

Doug smiled back. “Well, you can talk about whatever you like, I’m not going to get in the middle of that.” He paused. “We’ll text you once we figure out where we’re going to get food from and find out what you want.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said.

Doug moved closer and gave Jack a kiss. “Still thinking about that purchase you showed me this morning,” he said in a low voice.

Jack looked at him. “Not going there.”

Doug shook his head a little and smiled. “See you in a few.” Doug left. 

 

Mary and Jack _did_ end up having a very pleasant conversation.

She had asked for his help with shifting a piece of furniture upstairs for her so that she could get at a rug on the floor. He helped her roll it up and then they ended up talking for a while. She asked Jack about how he and Doug got together. “I’m not likely to get it out of _him_ , you know!” she said. “And I’ve only gotten snippets out of Pacey!”

Jack nodded. “I’m sure.” He filled her in a bit.

They also quietly talked a little more about the Kerry situation.

“Are you looking forward to having her and your grandkids in the same house as you for a while? Jack asked.

“Well, _yes_ , in a way, Mary said, but I do hope this doesn’t become a _permanent_ situation. I mean, I might really want to downsize one day and one can’t really do that with four extra people living with me!”

“Uh, yeah.” Jack paused. “I guess just wait a little while and see how it goes?”

She agreed. “How about you, Jack, you still want kids someday, right?” Her tone was a bit exuberant. “I thought you had said something along those lines a few weeks ago!”

Jack thought it was funny that she was asking. “Oh yeah, totally, I totally want a kid or kids someday.” He gave her a somewhat sidelong glance. “I don’t know that Doug _totally_ wants that.”

She shook her head a little. “Doug’s not the type of person who would admit it. With him it will either just happen or it won’t. At least that’s my premonition!” She paused. “I do consider myself a bit of a psychic.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack smiled. “Well, you could be right.” He looked at her a little slyly. “Doug would be a good dad, don’t you think?

“Oh yes!”

“But don’t tell him I said that,” Jack said quickly.

“Oh I promise I won’t. I’m just getting him to talk to me a little bit more–don’t want to rock the boat!”

Jack was in the middle of taping up a box. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” she looked at him, also a little slyly. “I would say you’re part of the reason for that.”

Jack smiled. “Thanks, that’s nice of you to say.”

Mary paused. “I admit, Doug and I have had our issues in the past. But you know what they say—time heals all wounds. I mean from any unpleasantness that might have happened when the kids were younger and my husband was well you know drinking a bit too much really!” She sounded a little nervous as she said it.

Jack nodded, not entirely understanding. “Yeah,” he said, “Doug did say that he was trying to not pattern himself on his dad in certain ways.”

“Uh, yes, yes, I would say so!”

Their conversation moved on.

 

Pacey and Doug brought back lunch for everyone. They were all rather ravenous and made quick work of the food and then agreed to make the final push to fill up the truck. The bigger items were all in so Jack and Pacey started carrying the remaining boxes that had been packed out to the truck, while Doug got up in the back of it and found space for them as they were handed up.

Jack walked up with a box. Doug had turned away for a moment, making a couple of adjustments to the cargo. Jack set the box on the ramp, near the top. His arms were tired. “Here you go.”

Doug turned and looked down at Jack. He had taken off his hoodie and his Tshirt was fairly tight. He looked really fucking good. “There can’t be that much more upstairs, right?”

Jack shook his head. “Not that much – I think we’re getting close.” He pushed the box the rest of the way up the ramp with an arm and Doug picked it up and put it into the truck.

“Tired? Doug asked him.

“A bit. You?”

“Oh I don’t know. I guess I’m doing OK.” Doug gave Jack a rather meaningful look.

“Interesting,” was all that Jack had to say back.

Pacey walked up with a box. “Here you go, bro!”

Doug sighed a little bit and took the box. “Thanks.” He turned away to find a spot for it.

“Yeah Doug,” Pacey said when Doug was done, “I saw that phone case you got Jack.”

Doug looked back over at him a little askance. “Yeah, I heard that!”

“Where’d you get it?”

“Lerman’s.”

“Oh OK I know where that is. How much?”

Doug walked down the ramp. He looked back up at the truck, surveying the cargo. “More than you’re likely to spend,” said drily, he said, looking over at Pacey.

Pacey tried to punch Doug’s arm but Doug caught him up and held him at bay.

Pacey was having a hard time then. Doug was clearly stronger.

Jack laughed. “Pacey I don’t even know why you’re trying!” Secretly Jack was completely turned on by seeing Doug exerting himself in such a manner, even if it was with his brother.

Pacey had a sudden burst of energy and managed to get behind Doug. He held his arms back behind him.

“Pacey you really better watch it,” Doug said, “or I’m going to go into law enforcement mode on you.”

“Ooh! Watch out!” Pacey joked. He looked over at Jack, still holding onto Doug. “Just remember Jack, Exhibit B.”

Jack turned a little bit red. “Shut it Pacey.”

Pacey let go of Doug, who shoved him away a little as he did it–

“What’s Exhibit B?” Doug said.

“Oh nothing,” Pacey said

Doug narrowed his eyes. “OK…”

Jack made a point of looking at his watch. “If you guys could get serious I think we should head, huh? The truck is supposed to be back by 6:00, right?”

Doug looked at him. “Yeah, you’re right.” He paused. “I’m just going to give the house a quick onceover and talk to Kerry for a minute. I’ll be right back.” He walked off.

“Sure,” Jack said brightly. As soon as Doug left Jack went up to Pacey and slugged his arm a little. “Exhibit B? Thanks a lot, loudmouth!”

Pacey laughed. “He has no idea what I’m talking about and besides it’s true!”

Jack shook his head. “I _will_ get my revenge, Pacey!”

“You do that!” Pacey grinned. “I’m taking off, I’ll see you over at my mom’s!”

He left.

 

Jack drove the truck to Mary’s house, with Doug and Mary following in his own vehicle. Kerry and the kids were going to come a little later.

Pacey, Doug and Jack were a little quieter unloading the truck. Everyone was tired and they were a little under the gun time wise.

Jack and Pacey got one of the kid’s beds put back together upstairs. The other one could wait since Doug’s old bed was available. There was still a ton to do but obviously it wasn’t all going to happen in one day.

“Who’s taking the truck back?” Jack asked Pacey as the latter gathered a few tools together to take downstairs.

“I am,” Pacey replied, “in a few minutes.”

“How’re you going to get home then?” Jack asked.

“Oh uh Maddy’s picking me up.” Pacey didn’t seem to want to say much else. Jack wasn’t sure what was going on with them but at the moment they seemed to be somewhat ‘on’ as a couple. Pacey left the room with the tools and went downstairs.

Jack followed him soon after, having wrapped up his work. He walked the down the hall toward the kitchen. He could hear Mary and what sounded like Doug talking, and the tone of the conversation seemed a little serious. Jack stopped for a moment and listened. “Doug," Mary was saying, "do you think you could go over and have a talk with Carl and explain to him why he needs to _not_ do a short sale? Or at least find out if that is what he is thinking on his end?”  

“God could I really?” Jack heard Doug respond.

Jack shook his head. _What a bunch of bullshit_ , he thought to himself. He walked into the room nonchalantly. Doug was standing by the sink and Mary nearby him. Pacey was in the room, too, leaning against the wall, looking at his phone. Kerry and her kids hadn’t shown up yet so Mary must have chosen this opportunity to bend Doug’s ear on the matter.

Jack walked over and took a bottle of water from a six-pack on the counter that Doug had picked up earlier, then walked over and sat down at the dining room table. Jack opened the bottle and had a sip. Doug and Mary both had looked over at him when he walked in, then Doug looked back at his mom. “Personally I’d like to pound that little maggot into the ground, so…”

Mary didn’t seem to take Doug’s point. “Well, I mean they will completely lose any investment they’ve got in that house!”

“You mean _your_ investment?” Doug said.

“Well, yes as a matter of fact!” Mary sounded like she was getting upset. “Douglas, I think if you really just sat him down and you know leaned on him to pick up a second job, or possibly buy out Kerry….

“Like he has the money to do that,” Pacey piped up.

Doug shook his head. “The one benefit of a short sale would be that their credit wouldn’t be completely shot, even though I know it already isn’t that great. Then, I don’t know, she could get a better job if she stays here for a while and start putting some money away. But either way, I don’t think I want to be the one to talk to him about it.”

Mary sighed. “Yes but-“

“You know, you might think of getting a social worker or mediator into the mix,” Jack offered up pleasantly. “There are a lot of good services out there that don’t cost a lot, and might even be free.”

Everyone looked over at him.

“Er, well, possibly,” Mary said. Jack could tell he was stepping on her toes a little with his suggestion. Jack liked Mary, quite a bit, but it was ridiculous how much she was throwing on Doug’s lap. Jack really didn’t care if she was offended. He made a mental note to say more to Doug about the matter when they were alone, although perhaps not today. Jack didn’t really want to pile on.

Doug was still looking at Jack. There was almost a hint of a smile there. “That’s true. It’s a good suggestion.”

“Well, I mean, yes, something needs to happen.” Mary sounded a little unsure. She looked at Doug and Pacey. Neither man returned her gaze. Doug looked down and Pacey seemed taken with his phone.

They all heard the front door open. From the sound of voices it was Kerry and the kids.

Kerry walked in the room shortly thereafter, holding Simone. “What’s going on? Everyone’s standing around like someone died!”

“Oh well,” Mary said, “we were just talking over what to do about Carl maybe wanting to do a short sale.”

Kerry looked irritated. “Mom-“

“Well, I mean, what if your older brother were to go and talk to him? I mean, since your dad’s around any more…”

Kerry looked at her. “Listen Mom, I’ll handle it! Doug doesn’t have to worry about it! And Dad wouldn’t have been able to take care of it either!”

Mary looked flustered. “Well, fine, _fine_ , dear, don’t get upset!”

“I’m not,” Kerry said. She put Simone down, pulled a cigarette and lighter out of her purse and lit it.

Silence fell on the group for a minute. Doug finally straightened up. “Well, I think Jack and I are gonna head.” He looked over at Jack.

Jack stood up. He stretched a little. “Yeah, probably should.”

Doug walked over to Kerry and put his arm around her. He pulled her into a semi-hug. “If anything else comes up, let me know. Otherwise I’ll be stopping back over tomorrow to how everything’s going.”

She smiled slightly at her brother. “Thanks Doug.”

“I’m outta here, too!” Pacey said.

Doug looked at him. “Got the keys to the truck?”

Pacey held them up. “Got ‘em. See you all!” He turned and left.

Jack said his goodbyes to Mary, Kerry and Simone. He and Doug went outside.

Doug walked Jack over to his vehicle. “Long day,” Doug said. He watched as Jack climbed into his car and shut the door.

Jack rolled the window down and put his arm on the ledge. He looked up at Doug.

Doug reached out and touched Jack’s arm for a moment. “You were awesome today – I owe you!” He smiled at Jack very genuinely.

“Any time,” Jack said nonchalantly. He smiled. “I suppose you’re just going to crash now, huh?”

Doug raised his eyebrows slightly. “Well, I mean, maybe for a little while. You?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I definitely need a little downtime.”

Doug nodded back. He looked at Jack.

Jack just smiled at him pleasantly.

Doug straightened up. He gazed at a passing car, his hand resting loosely on the top of Jack’s car. He looked back in at Jack. “I guess you really meant it when you said you were going to be all business today.”

Jack shrugged a little. “Yeah, so?” He reached up and adjusted his rear view mirror. “It’s a matter of self-protection. You turn me own so much sometimes I almost don’t know myself.

Doug smiled. “I think you know you turn me on as well, Jack.”

“Good,” Jack replied, looking up at him.

Doug returned his gaze. “So, is your offer still on for tonight?” he said rather suddenly.

Jack turned his head and smoothed his hair in the mirror. “Ah yeah, that offer stands,” he said lightly.

Doug smiled. “OK? So what time?”

“Um, how about 9:00? That’ll give me time to go home and crash for a bit and then get cleaned up.”

“Ditto,” Doug said, staring at him.

“See you then,” Jack said. He moved the mirror back in place. “Oh and Doug?” 

“Yeah?”

“I expect you to be looking good.”

Doug’s mouth dropped open slightly just for a moment.

“You got that?” Jack’s tone was firm.

Doug looked at him. “Got it.”

“Good.”

Jack drove off.

 

Doug let himself into Jack’s house through the garage.

Jack was sifting through some mail in the kitchen. He was a little blasé in the manner in which he greeted the other man. He looked over but didn’t approach him. “Hey gorgeous.”

Doug didn’t seem entirely sure of where he wanted to be so just leaned up against the counter, his hands against it on either side of himself. “Hey.”

Jack walked over then. “You look nice,” he said pleasantly.

Doug was wearing a dark pair of dress pants, a white, expensive looking dress shirt, and dark dress shoes. He had obviously showered because his hair was a little damp around the edges. He also had a little cologne on. Jack couldn’t actually quite bear how handsome Doug looked, but he was bent on keeping his composure. The payoff was too good.

“Thanks,” Doug said politely.

“Did you go for a run or something?”

“Yeah, I crashed for a bit, then ran.” He paused. “Then hit the shower.”

Jack nodded. “I didn’t run but I did get cleaned up. I figure I did get a work out today of sorts from helping with the move!”

Doug nodded. "No doubt." He let his eyes travel down Jack’s form for a moment. “You don’t look bad yourself.” Jack was wearing a dark pullover and pants that suited him quite well, and his hair was perfectly styled.

“Thanks,” Jack said with a smile. He paused. “Want some wine? I’ve got at least one decent bottle.”

“Sure.”

Jack walked over, pulled down a bottle from his wine rack and expertly opened it with an opener he pulled out of a drawer nearby. He poured them each a glass. Doug walked over and Jack handed him his.

They each had a sip.

“Nice,” Doug said, looking at Jack.

“Glad you like it.” Jack smiled. “Wanna join me in the living room?”

“Uh sure.”

They went into the living room. Doug sat down on the couch, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee, his wine glass in his hand.

Jack didn’t sit down next to Doug but rather sat in one of the chairs opposite the couch. He just wanted to stare at Doug for a few minutes. He looked gorgeous.

“So what’d you think of today?” Jack asked.

“Oh I think it went OK. Better than I expected.”

“Yeah, I think so, too.” Jack chuckled. “I definitely have a little better handle on your family than I used to.”

Doug smiled, a little ruefully. “Yeah.”

“I also like Kerry a lot more than I thought I would!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean I know she’s maybe had some issues.” Jack paused. “But she kind of cracks me up. I feel liked she’s going to get things figured out eventually.”

Doug looked down at his wine for a moment. “Could be. She does seem to be growing a little, which is merciful.” 

“So, uh, Sheriff, when we go in the other room,” here Jack nodded toward the back bedrooms, “are you going to be able to put your phone on mute for a while?”

Doug looked at him. “I  _can_ , Doug said. I’ll just have to make sure its stays somewhere in the same room with me, set on a hard surface – wherever I end up…” Doug stared a Jack as he said these words, “so I can hear it vibrating if there was an emergency or something.”

Jack nodded, smiling a little. “I think that can be arranged.” He paused. “Of course, panicked calls from relatives wanting help with their domestic affairs probably don’t qualify as emergencies, right?”

Doug smiled a little wryly. “No, probably not.” He took another sip of wine. “I’ve had my fill of those for a while.”

Jack stood up. He picked up his wine.

Doug had just been about to have another sip. He stopped, looking up at Jack.

Jack wore a rather expectant look.

Doug obviously read that look. He got up.

“Thanks,” Jack said evenly. “After you.”

Doug looked at him, then picked up his wine and walked down the hall toward the bedroom. Jack was close behind.

When they got into the room, Doug walked over near the edge of the bed. He set his phone down on the nightstand and had another sip of his wine, then set it down as well. He looked over at Jack.

Jack let out a low whistle. “God you look good.” He paused. “Take off your shirt.” 

Doug held Jack's gaze, then looked away. There was a definite aura of willingness to be directed about him. He started to unbutton his shirt, starting with the cuffs.  

Jack had already made the room a little more conducive to fun in before Doug’s arrival. He had some ambient music going, and had stripped the bed down to just the sheets. It was a little cool out so Jack had turned up the thermostat a bit earlier, making it quite pleasant in the room.

Jack had another sip of his wine and set it down. He found a lighter and lit a few candles in the room, then walked over to his bureau and opened the top drawer. When he was getting the room ready he had moved the box of restraints back to the drawer. He fished a few of the ties out and stuffed them in his pocket. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Doug was watching him do this as he continued to undress.

He walked over to Doug. “So, uh you seemed to like it this morning when I told you I wanted to tie you up.”

Doug’s eyes met his. “Just a little.” He had finished unbuttoning his shirt but didn't take it off.

Jack reached inside Doug's shirt and put his arms at the other man's waist. He slid his hands up and slowly opened Doug's shirt and pulled it back on both sides, revealing more of Doug's torso. “Your reaction completely turned me on,” Jack said, looking down at Doug's chest and then up into Doug's eyes.  “That’s why I couldn’t go there with you today when we were at Kerry’s.” He paused. “You just drive me a little too crazy.”

“Well, you’ve got me all to yourself now,” Doug said, his hard-on pressing into Jack's groin through his pants. "You can do what you want."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "True.” He ran his eyes down Doug's body. "I want you on that bed but there are a few items of clothing that need to be removed first." He slowly pulled Doug's shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it over onto a nearby chair, then knelt down and untied Doug’s shoes.

Doug watched Jack do this and then slipped them off. He put a hand out and balanced himself using Jack’s shoulder so he could remove his socks.

When Doug was done, Jack stood up. He nodded toward the bed he said, staring at the other man.

Doug returned his gaze, then got onto the bed. He sat back against a pillow between him and the headboard.

Jack reached a little behind Doug and stacked a couple more pillows against the headboard. “Here, move back,” he said, holding them in place. Doug looked up at him and did it.

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Jack pulled a tie out of his pocket. “Give me your hand, please,” Jack said.

Doug gave Jack his hand.

Jack tied the piece of cloth rather expertly to Doug’s wrist, tight but not too tight, and easy enough to remove if needed.

Doug watched him. “You’ve done this before then?”

“Oh sure,” Jack said lightly. “You said you haven’t, right?”

“No.”

“Hard to believe given the hotness of you and your body.” Jack paused for a moment. “Guess you’re used to being on the other side of things, in terms of restraining people, huh?”

Doug gave him a rather intense look. “I’d say you’re right about that.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, I mean, I’ve been both on the giving and receiving ends.”

“Ah, too much information, Doug said quickly.

Jack laughed. “Hey, you asked!”

Doug smiled at Jack. “I know I’m with a hottie who’s had more experience than me, but still, there are some things I just don’t need to know.”

Jack laughed again. “Ah OK, I can respect that I guess!” He smoothly looped the other end of the tie through the wooden slats of the headboard, about a foot over from Doug’s head, then over the cross brace at the top and back through, pulling Doug’s arm as he did this so that it ended up firmly pinned by the wrist against the headboard. Jack swiftly tied it. “How’s that?” he asked.

“Fine,” Doug said, watching him.

“Not too loose?”

Doug pulled on it a little. “Nope. It’s just right,” he said smoothly.

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Good. Tell me if something isn’t doing it for you, one way or another.”

“I will.”  

Jack quickly tied Doug’s other arm in the same manner. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. “Perfect,” he said. He let his eyes travel down Doug’s body. It was just stellar and the size of his erection against his pants was the icing on the cake. “I love seeing you in nothing but those pants and tied up. So fucking hot.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Jack smiled. He peeled his pullover off over his head and then removed the Tshirt underneath as well. He knew it turned Doug on to see his bare torso.

Doug just stared.

Jack got on the bed. He straddled Doug’s body at the hips, then rocked his body a little forward, pressing his groin down a little against Doug. “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Jack said, “judging from what I’m feeling between your legs.”

Doug looked up at him. “You turn me on incredibly.”

Jack tipped Doug’s face up toward him a little with a couple of fingers and then leaned down and kissed his mouth deeply. Doug took it quite willingly. Jack finally pulled back and smiled. “Glad to hear it.” He paused. “How do you like being tied up?”

“Not bad, so far,” Doug said.

Jack leaned back a little, taking in the sight of the older man’s muscular torso and strong, lean arms tied back against the headboard. “ _I’m_ enjoying the whole experience,” Jack said, a rather devilish smile animating his darkly handsome features. Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out another tie. “So, I’ve got more of these.” Jack held out the tie in his hand. He looked at Doug. “I want to blindfold you.”

Doug stared at him. “That’s your call—not mine.”

Jack felt a warmth emanate from his groin outwards. His eyes narrowed. “Good answer.”

He took the tie in his hand, placed it over Doug’s eyes and tied it at the back. The smooth tightness of the cloth not only accentuated the sculptural beauty of Doug’s bone structure but also highlighted the parts of his face which were still visible. Jack ran a thumb along Doug’s jawline and then below his mouth, enjoying the roughness of Doug’s light stubble. Jack tipped Doug’s face up again and gently kissed his mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack said. He kissed Doug’s cheek, and then his jaw, several times, then went back to Doug’s mouth. He stroked it, running his thumb lightly over its surface. “Such a hot fucking mouth,” Jack said roughly. He leaned in and kissed Doug some more, lightly at first and then with greater enthusiasm. Jack ran his hands repeatedly down Doug’s torso and then up his arms as they kissed, lightly touching the restraints on Doug’s wrists, then moving on. This seemed to turn Doug considerably, his body shuddering a little in response. Because of his restraints, Doug had little control over what they were doing together, but he made his submission clear in other ways, letting the younger man guide their interactions both verbally and physically. It started to drive Jack a little wild, he found the man so intoxicating.

“You’ve got me so fucking hard,” Jack murmured.

“I can help you out with that,” Doug said in a low voice.

“All right,” Jack said smoothly. He got up off of the bed and undressed the rest of the way, then straddled Doug again. Jack got up on his knees. He put one hand on the headboard to steady himself, then used the other to bring his cock to Doug’s mouth. Jack ran its head just along the Doug’s lower lip. Doug immediately recognized it for what it was, opened his mouth and took Jack’s cock in deeply.

Jack took a breath and put his head back, his cock moving slowly in and almost out of Doug’s mouth again and again. “So good,” Jack said.

Doug was completely into it, not straying from his assignment. 

After several minutes, Jack picked up the pace, looking down at the other man, bound, blindfolded and taking him in so subserviently. Jack started to breathe more heavily. He shifted his gaze to the wall in front of him, overcome with sensations, then looked back down at what Doug was doing to him with his mouth. Jack focused totally on the visual and suddenly came, hard.

Doug took it all down easily.

Jack sat back, taking a moment to collect himself. He reached over and removed Doug’s blindfold, and also untied Doug’s bindings to the bed, though he didn’t remove them from his wrists.

Doug took a moment to bring a wrist to his face and wipe it off a little. He looked at Jack rather intensely. “That was fun.”

Jack smiled. “It was.” He paused. “I want more though.”

Doug looked at him. “OK. Mind if I have a little wine first?”

“Absolutely not,” Jack purred, staring at him. Doug reached for his wine and had a sip.

Jack got out of bed. He pulled on his underwear and then his pants, and zipped them up.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing, I just like to be somewhat dressed when I get you completely naked,” Jack said lasciviously. “I like the power imbalance.”

Doug narrowed his eyes. “I can see the draw of that.”

Jack walked over and snatched up another couple of ties out of his dresser drawer, then went back over to Doug. When he had set his wine glass down, Jack reached around Doug and removed a pillow, leaving only a couple, stacked on top of one another. “Lay back,” Jack said in a low voice, moving away from the other man a little. “Get comfortable.” Doug did it, adjusting the pillows so that his head and neck were propped up a bit.  

Jack got out of bed. He retied Doug’s wrists so that they were again pinned to the headboard, much further apart than before, but supported by the mattress.

Jack walked down to the end of the bed. It didn’t have an actual baseboard so much as a platform that held up the mattress, so Jack was able to easily lean forward and access Doug’s sweats. He tugged at them. Doug lifted his body a little with his legs and Jack pulled them all the way off so that the other man was now naked. Jack slowly ran his hands up one of Doug’s long, strong legs, the one nearer to him. “I love your legs.”

"You’ve mentioned that," Doug said a little wryly.

Jack smiled. He let his attention travel up to Doug’s cock, which was erect and gorgeous to behold.

Doug paused. “You seem to like other things as well.”

Jack smiled. “What can I say? You have a beautiful cock.” He tied a restraint to Doug’s ankle, then bent down to kiss it and the top of his foot. The bed didn’t have an actual baseboard and was shaped more like a platform that held the mattress. Jack looped the other end of the tie to the corner of the platform and pulled it taut so that Doug’s leg was angled diagonally across the mattress, subdued against its surface.

Jack quickly moved over to the other side of the bed and did the same to the other.

He walked back over and took a sip of his wine, staring at the other man. Jack stepped over a little so that he was aligned with the center of the bed. He leaned over and ran his hands down Doug’s legs, but squeezed much harder when he got to the restraints at Doug’s ankles.

He noticed Doug’s cock jump in response.

Jack climbed back onto the bed and straddled Doug again. He leaned down and started kissing Doug’s chest.

Doug took his breath in. “Fuck.”

“Yes, I want to,” Jack said quickly.

Doug smiled.

Jack took his tongue and began to tease one of Doug’s nipples. Doug put his head back, his mouth open slightly.

“Like that?”

“Yeah” Doug breathed.

Jack got up over Doug a bit on his arms and leaned down and tongued Doug’s other nipple, then began making his way lower. Jack moved to the bottom of the bed and got between Doug’s spread legs. Jack began running his tongue along the length of Doug’s cock.  

Doug closed his eyes for a few moments when Jack took him in, then went back to watching the younger man.

Jack sucked and stroked Doug for a _while_. Doug was clearly enjoying it, his body slowly tensing. Jack could tell Doug was getting close but nonetheless he took his mouth off Doug now.

Jack climbed up the bed a ways and took a tube of lubricant out of the drawer of one of the side tables. He moved back down, situated himself alongside Doug and started running a hand down his chest. He leaned in and kissed the other man and Doug kissed him back. Jack coated a couple of fingers with some of the lube. He reached down, brushing against Doug’s erect cock on the way but kept going. He used one of his fingers to start softly stroking the entrance of Doug’s ass.

Doug drew his breath in.

They started to make out.

Jack pulled back after a bit, his fingers still teasing Doug. “Do you like having your body be so available to me?”

“Yeah,” Doug breathed.

Jack gently pushed a finger into Doug then.

Doug caught his breath, his muscular arms pulling at the ties holding him and his body seeming to tense a little.

Jack leaned in. "Kiss me."

Doug turned his head and they kissed, slowly, for quite a while, Jack continuing to bring his finger in and out of Doug.

Doug stopped kissing Jack and put his head back. He was clearly enjoying the sensations he was experiencing.

"I've never been with a guy as hot as you." 

"I doubt that," Doug replied. His tone and physical demeanor were a bit more languorous now.

"It's true," Jack smiled. "So," he said, still touching the other man, "did you like getting _ready_ for me tonight?"

"Yeah," Doug said, taking a breath. "I like feeling like your whore," he said softly. 

"What'd you do exactly?" Jack said in a low voice.

"I tried on a few things on after I'd showered. I wanted to see what I thought you'd like best."

Jack gritted his teeth slightly. His cock was getting completely hard again. "I like that. I _really_ like the idea of you being sort of a kept man for me." He increased the speed of his ministrations.

“Unh,” was all that Doug said back. His eyes were closed, his head back, and his gorgeous mouth was open slightly.

“I also like that you’ll let me have access to you in ways that no one else can." Jack paused, leaning in and kissing the other man's neck softly for a moment. "Are you going to come for me?”

“Yeah,” Doug breathed.

“I wanna really hear you when you do.”

“Whatever you want Jack.”

“That’s right gorgeous. I’m glad we’ve got that straight.”

Doug turned his head toward Jack, clearly searching out his mouth. Jack kissed him, but only briefly. Jack wanted to be able to watch as Doug was driven over the edge by what Jack was doing to him. It was sensuous and uncontrolled and went against so much of what Doug usually did in his life. Jack removed his finger from Doug and brought his hand up to Doug’s cock, which was hard and dripping. Jack coated a finger a little with his cum, then reached back down and began petting Doug again, almost imperceptibly. “Fuck,” Doug said. Jack could tell that Doug's body was already on the edge of coming from the build up of what Jack had been doing to him, and now with Jack's light touch he started to really moan. His strong body stiffened and pulled at the restraints holding him but Jack had done a good job and they didn't release. Doug suddenly came, loudly, not just all over his own stomach but on the sheets and Jack's hand.

Jack got up and went into the bathroom for a moment and washed up. He came out and untied the other man.

Doug groaned slightly and sat up against the headboard a bit. He pulled Jack down into his arms and kissed him. “Uh, that was pretty fucking awesome.”

“It was,” Jack said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

After Jack got home from work on the following Tuesday, he finally got a chance to give his dad a call back. Doug was working a little later so Jack was home alone.

“So, how’s it going with the Sheriff there?" Joseph McPhee asked him. “Seems like pretty good!”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, I mean, really great for the most part.” He paused. “We’re practically living together, really.”

“Huh! That’s kind of a big deal for you, isn’t it? Though I guess you did kind of live with that guy Matt a few years back.”

“For about 5 minutes,” Jack said drily. "But yeah, it is a big deal." He paused. "I really can't tell you how much I like him."

"Well, that's great!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, but what? You don't sound all that happy."

"It's just that he still wants to keep things under wraps much more than I’d like. He worries about people snooping into his business. And he seemed to almost have a panic attack a couple of weeks ago when we were in his vehicle at the high school. I just worry that he's not ever going to completely come out of the closet."

“Why’d he have a panic attack?”

“Oh I don’t know, I guess he thought someone was going to drive up and bust him for making out with a guy.” Jack paused. “He has been under some stress though from work and also with his sister’s situation.”

“Yeah, what was the deal with _that_ whole thing?”

“Oh, she’s been married to this guy for a while and they’ve got several kids together but apparently she found out he’s been cheating on her.”

“Nice!”

“Yeah, and I don’t know, they‘ve had money problems and I think it weighs on Doug a bit.”

“As well it might.”

“Yeah, I suppose," Jack agreed. "And his damn mom! I mean _like_ her, but she puts a fucking lot of pressure on Doug to take care of things.”

“Well that’s not good. Did you talk to him about it?”

“Oh I mean, I think he knows where I stand.  I made it pretty clear the other day when we were all at his mom’s place talking things over. I basically intimated that Mary should be looking at other resources besides Doug to solve her family's problems." Jack chuckled. "I suggested a _few!_ But I did it in a very lighthearted way.”

“I’m sure you did,” Joe chuckled.

“Of course, I’m also neglecting to mention that Doug's completely sweet and generous to me, buys me little gifts and flowers, and is all around a great boyfriend." Jack paused. "He even helped me go through a bunch of mom’s stuff and get it organized and put away so that it wouldn't be weighing on me anymore.”

“Really! Wow, well that’s _something_.” Jack thought he detected a slight bit of guilt in his dad’s voice as he said this.

Jack also wanted to add that the Doug was fucking awesome in the bedroom and that Jack had come up with some _new_ ways to get Doug to chill out, but decided that his dad might not be the best audience for this.

“Well, Jack, maybe just give it some time and don’t be too hard on him. Seems like he’s pretty invested in you in a lot of other ways.”

Jack sighed. “Yeah. Well thanks for listening to me vent for a while.”

“No problem.”

“So, what’s new with you?" Jack asked.

Their conversation moved on.

 

On Thursday Doug called Jack. It was midday so Doug was lucky to catch him between classes, otherwise Jack usually had his ringer turned off until classes were done for the day.

“Hey, sexy, what’s up?”

Jack smiled. “Not much. Just wrapped up a lecture.”

“Well glad I caught you." Doug paused. "So, yeah, do you still want to go over to Pacey’s for a while this weekend? I mean, it’s not like we really _need_ to stay over—he’s only got that goddamn gecko so I could just drop by.”

Jack smiled. “No I think it would be fun to hang over there—at least for a night—it would be a little change of pace.”

“Like a staycation?”

“Yeah, exactly!”

“Oh, well, OK." Doug sounded happy that Jack wanted to do it. "I’ll talk more to Pacey about it.”

Doug must have followed up with Pacey soon after because the next morning Jack and Doug both received some house-sitting instructions via a group text message from Pacey before he left town. The text’s content was mostly devoted to the gecko, but Pacey had some other things to add:

_There’s decent beer in the fridge. Make yourself at home (but if you fuck in my bed I don’t want to know about it! – okay, well maybe I do, heh heh). See you soon – I will be drowning my sorrows in NYC._

_If we fuck in your bed that’s our prerogative since we have to be there hanging out with that damn gecko_ Doug had replied to the group text.

When Jack read this he was a little shocked. He hadn’t thought that Doug would be so up front about his sex life to Pacey.

Pacey obviously didn't care. _Hey the Gecko has a name_ Pacey replied _. it’s Frank and he has needs!_

 _Why do you have to drown your sorrows?_ Jack added into the conversation.

_Maddy’s getting back together with fuckhead_

_Oh_ Jack responded

Doug didn’t add anything to that

 

It was a little after 3 on Friday. Doug rather unexpectedly showed up at the high school to see Jack.

“What are you doing here?” Jack said, a grin on his face as he closed the classroom door behind Doug and then gave him a kiss.

“No reason,” Doug replied, “I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi if you were still here.”

Jack grinned. “That’s really sweet of you!” Jack said. For some reason Jack thought back to all the things he had been saying to his dad earlier in the week about Doug and felt a little guilty. _Oh well_ , he told himself. He walked over to his desk and gathered together some papers to put in his briefcase. “So, how was work?”

Doug raised his eyebrows a little. “Well, it was established today that I’ve got a meeting with the mayor and some of his people next Monday,” he said in a low voice. "My people, too.”

“Ah.” Jack paused. “That's a good thing, right?”

Doug shrugged. “Possibly."

"What's the meeting about?"

Doug sighed a little. "We’re going to try and see if we can revisit some of the agreements we’d put in place that they were trying to walk back. I’ve heard through the grapevine that some of the people on his staff aren’t really liking the way he’s handling things, so I’m hoping cooler heads can prevail.”

Jack nodded. “And if they can’t?”

Doug shook his head. “I don’t know, I guess start trying to take it to the media?” He paused. “That would be a pretty drastic step.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “God, I’d like to get 5 minutes alone with that guy and rip him a new one!”

“He wouldn’t know what hit him,” Doug said with a smile.

Jack grinned. “Well it must at least make you feel a little bit better that you’re going to meet with him again rather than get the cold shoulder.”

“Maybe a little.”

Jack gathered the rest of his things together from his desk. He smiled at the other man. “Ready to head? I can walk out with you and then meet you at Pacey’s later, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Doug replied.

Jack turned off the lights to his classroom and locked the door.

They made their way to the front of the school and then walked out of one of the sets of double doors at its entrance, heading towards the parking lot.

A young man was walking ahead of them and must have also just left the building. He glanced back. He seemed to do a double take, then turned and walked up to Jack. He was rather nice-looking. “Jack!”

Jack and Doug both stopped, and Jack looked at the man for a moment. “Oh…Colin, right?” He smiled. “How’s it going?”

“Good, good!” Colin put a hand out and Jack shook it.

Colin smiled, staring at Jack, and then seemed to take in the fact that Jack was with someone. He looked over, more like _up_ , at Doug, as he was several inches taller. Colin’s face went a little blank.

Doug just looked back at him, a neutral expression on his face.

“Oh uh, sorry,” Jack said. “Colin this is Doug, Doug, Colin.”

Doug gave a little wave in Colin’s direction and Colin nodded. He didn’t look particularly happy now.

Jack turned to Doug. “Remember Carol from my work who retired a little while back? Colin’s her nephew and he’s also a caterer. He catered her retirement party.”

Doug nodded. “I might recall that,” he said to Jack and then let his eyes go back over to Colin.

Colin sort of looked like he wanted to just disappear into the ground. There was a moment of rather awkward silence.

“So, did you go to culinary school then?” Doug asked Colin pleasantly.

Jack was surprised. Usually Doug clammed up whenever someone came up to them when they were out somewhere together.

“Uh yes, I did, though it wasn’t around here.” Colin paused. “I used to live in New Hampshire so that’s where I got my training.”

“Ah got it.”

“Well, you do a great job, Colin,” Jack said warmly. “I’m sure you’ve got a good future there.”

“Thanks. That’s actually why I’m here—I’m going to cater a party for another teacher.” Colin gestured back toward the school. “She liked what I did for my aunt so much that she’s hiring me for a wedding coming up. We just met about it.”

Jack and Doug both nodded. “Ah, Jack said, that’s great!”

“Well I’ve gotta run,” Colin said, a little hurriedly. “It was nice seeing you, Jack. And nice to meet as you well, Doug.” Colin gave them a wave and moved quickly away towards the parking lot.

Doug and Jack resumed walking.

“Uh, I think Colin has a bit of a crush,” Doug said in a low voice, once Colin was out of sight.

Jack looked over at Doug. He smiled. “He might.”

“Definitely more than might.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, he’s a sweet guy.” He paused, looking over at Doug. “I think _you_ may have just performed a little bit of soul-crushing back there.”

Doug smiled. “Well, that certainly wasn’t my _intent_.” He took a breath. “But on the other hand, if he thinks he’s going to get my hot as fuck boyfriend, he’s in for some disappointment.”

Jack grinned. He wanted so bad to just reach out and hold hands with Doug or put his arm around him as they walked, but he didn’t do it. He knew Doug would’t be down with that. Jack decided to move on mentally. “Oh hey did I tell you I’m going to be the recipient of a little award for the work I’ve done on the Honor’s Program?”

Doug looked over at Jack and shook his head.

“Oh well June 9th they’re going to have a little ceremony and I’m one of the honorees.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I’d love it if you came.”

Doug paused. "OK, I’ll try to make it.”

“Good, because if you can’t Colin is waiting in the wings!”

Doug narrowed his eyes a little, looking at Jack. “No doubt.”

 

Jack and Doug both arrived at Pacey’s early evening. They went ahead and ordered take out. Jack offered to go pick it up in a bit.

In the meantime, he sat down on the couch in the living room. He picked up one of the remotes on the coffee table and turned the tv on. A basketball game was in progress. Jack didn’t necessarily mind that but he wanted to see some other options. He pressed a button on the remote to change the channel but nothing seemed to happen. He finally just set the remote down and left the game on.

Doug emerged from the hall which led to the back bedrooms. He walked over and sat down next to Jack. “Whatcha you doing?” he asked.

“Oh well, I was trying to figure out how to change the damn channel,” Jack chuckled. “I finally gave up.”

“Well, considering that Pacey has about five remotes sitting on this table I’m not surprised you were having a problem,” Doug replied.

Jack smiled. “Oh, hey, have you checked on Frank?

Doug looked at him. “Who?”

“Frank, the gecko!”

“Oh yeah Frank, he’s fine. I gave him a few mealworms.” Doug paused. “I thought maybe Frank was another one of your admirers I was going to have to fend off,” he said to Jack, a slight smile on his handsome face.

Jack grinned and tried to tickle Doug, with very little success. Jack finally just put his hand on Doug’s knee, and sat back to watch a few minutes of the game before it was time to go get the food.

Doug got out his phone and started scrolling.

Jack eventually looked over and moved his hand up to the back of Doug's head and started to absentmindedly stroke his hair. Doug didn’t seem to mind, he just kept looking at his phone.

A few minutes went by. Jack looked over at Doug. “Hey, what do you think of this couch?” Jack asked. It was a black leather couch they were sitting on, one of those cheaper ones with deep seats and bulky styling that most guys—guys like Pacey—thought was appealing. Jack understood some of the draw but still, he’d never buy one like it.

Doug looked over at him. “What?”

“This couch. What do you think of it?”

“I _hate_ this couch," Doug said with a grin. "Why?”

Jack laughed. “Ha! I knew you would. I don’t care for it either. It reminds me of some of the furniture we had at that frat house I lived at in college. But don’t tell Pacey,” he added.

Doug smiled, “I won’t.” He cast an eye over the couch. “It also kind of reminds me of the kind of couch one sees in a porn scene.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that. Kind of like a ‘casting couch?’”

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re admitting that the Sheriff has watched some porn?” Jack asked a little deviously.

Doug looked over at Jack a little narrowly. "The sheriff’s human last time I checked.”

Jack ran his hand down Doug’s back and tickled him slightly, with more success than the last time. “I know that. I’m just giving you shit.” He leaned forward and kissed the other man’s cheek then smiled. “Despite its lowbrow qualities, this couch _does_ have its advantages.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Jack gently pushed Doug down so that he was flat on his back against the couch cushions. “It’s _spacious_.”

Doug set his phone aside as Jack climbed on top him, his arms at either side of Doug’s shoulders. Jack leaned in and kissed him. Doug put his arms around Jack and let him have his way with Doug's mouth for a while.

Jack finally pulled back a little. He looked down into Doug’s eyes. “God you’re cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” Doug smiled. He paused. “I wouldn’t have minded ending up like this that first night we saw each other over here.”

“I thought you said you were _perfectly_ satisfied with how things unfolded,” Jack said flirtatiously.

“I _am,_ generally, but I still like to imagine having gotten a little more _physical_ with you that evening.”

Jack got turned on hearing this. He grinned. “I can’t deny that thought’s occurred to me as well.” He knew Doug could feel Jack’s hard-on pressing against his hip. “I like to think that Pacey would have called and said that he was going to be a good ½ hour late that night,” Jack said in a low voice. “That would have been enough time to suck your cock the way I’d want to.”

Doug narrowed his eyes. “Talk like that and you’re going to have no choice.”

“You promise?”

Doug pulled Jack down into another kiss.

Jack finally moved back and looked at his watch. “Dammit, I better go.” He got up off of Doug and stood up. “Be back soon, hottie.”

Doug sat up with a groan, looking at him. “Hurry back.”

 

They ended up staying at Pacey’s the next night as well. During the day Jack ran some errands and worked out, and Doug stopped into work for a while and also went for a run. Doug also dropped by his mom’s to see how things were going. He told Jack that from what he could tell, things seemed to be settling in a little, which was good. Kerri had also apparently had some fairly adult conversations with Carl, so that was somewhat promising. Doug also picked up a couple of steaks and some other groceries and used Pacey’s grill to do them up. They had a nice meal and were now cleaning up a little in the kitchen.

“Well,” Doug said, “we may not like Pacey’s taste in living room furniture, but his grill is pretty fucking awesome.”

“Yeah?” Jack smiled. “We’ll have to tell him. He’ll like hearing it. Dinner _was_ really great.” He gave Doug a grin as he put a few plates in the dishwasher. Jack turned back toward the sink. He looked out the window that was over the sink into the darkness of the evening. “I wonder how Pacey is enjoying himself in NYC?” he said to Doug over his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s living large with Dawson.” Doug paused. “I do think Pacey had the right idea in terms of going on a little vacation sometime.”

Jack looked over at Doug. “You want to do that?”

“We might think about it.”

“Well where would you want to go?" Jack asked, turning and leaning his back against the counter.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe somewhere where we can do some hiking or biking or something along those lines.”

“Hmm, yeah, that might be fun.”

Doug smiled. “I’ll look into it and let you know what I find out.”

“You do that,” Jack said with a smile.

 

Later that evening Jack walked into Pacey’s bedroom. Doug was in the can so Jack lay down on the bed, his fingers interlaced behind his head against a couple of pillows, waiting for Doug to emerge. Jack was only wearing his pajama bottoms. He looked over and happened to notice that one of Doug’s uniform jackets and one of his uniform shirts was hanging in Pacey’s closet, which was open. They were both enclosed in plastic and had obviously been dry cleaned.

Doug opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom.

“Hey,” Jack said. “Why’s your uniform here?" He nodded toward the shirt and jacket in the closet.

“Oh,” Doug said, glancing over at them for a moment, “I’ve got that meeting on Monday—wanted to make sure I have the uniform looking good so I picked it up on my way back over here today.”

“Oh yeah that’s right,” Jack nodded. He paused, looking around. “So, uh, where’s the uniform shirt you had on yesterday? Did you drop it off at the dry cleaner?”

“No,” Doug said. “It’s over there.” He gestured at a nearby chair. “Why?”

Jack looked over at the chair, not answering him. “Oh.” He looked back over at Doug. “Can you put the shirt on?”

Doug narrowed his eyes, looking at Jack. “I suppose so.”

Jack got up. "Good!" He walked over and picked up the shirt and then gathered Doug’s sunglasses off of Pacey’s dresser. He went over and handed them both to Doug. “See, I’ve been wondering when you were going to model your uniform for me in the bedroom.” Jack let his eyes travel up and down Doug's body for a few moments.

Doug looked at him. “You mean like right now?”

“Yeah," Jack said coolly, “I mean, I know you probably don’t want to put on your uniform jacket because you want to keep it, you know, pristine, but you could at least put on the shirt and sunglasses. I’ll just ignore the fact that you’re wearing sweatpants.” He winked as he said it.

Doug smiled. “Hmm.  Well, OK.” He took the shirt and the glasses and went back into the bathroom, though he left the door open. He reemerged shortly wearing both. The shirt was mildly wrinkled but still looked quite good on him. He reached up and touched the side of the aviators for a moment. “A bit dark to wear these inside but I’ll humor you for a bit.”

“Good,” Jack said lasciviously. He walked back over and got on the bed again. “I just wanna look at you for a little bit and then you can take them off.” He paused. “You look fucking hot with them on.”

Doug smiled, a thoughtful air about him. He walked over to the closet and touched the sleeve of his uniform jacket, then looked back over at Jack. “You like the idea of interacting with a police officer in a less than professional manner?”

“Uh yeah!” Jack raised an arm up over his head, cradling his head. The other he let caress his cock a little through his pajama bottoms. Despite the sunglasses Jack could tell that Doug was watching what Jack was doing to himself.

Doug smiled. “Well, if we do that, what would _you_ be?” He took the sunglasses off and set them back on the dresser, then looked at Jack.

Doug was standing near an oversize framed mirror that Pacey had mounted on the wall and Jack could see another view of him in its reflection. Jack's dick got even harder, Doug looked fucking _fine_.

“Hmm,” Jack liked the question. “Let me think about that.” He took his hand off his cock and leisurely put it above his head alongside his other hand. Jack had a strong, muscular torso and he knew he was showing himself off to good effect. “I know!” He grinned. “Montgomery Clift getting a DUI!”

Doug chuckled, staring at him. “You know,” he said slowly, “you do have certain things in common with a WASP-y rich kid who wants to get out of his ticket.”

Jack felt his dick tingle even as he wanted to dispute this observation by Doug.

"Come here," Doug said.

Jack got out of bed again and walked over. He didn’t care that his erection was wildly evident. “Why're you comparing me with some WASP-y rich kid—because I’m ‘preppy?’” he said slyly, putting his arms around the other man’s waist.

“Yeah, that,” Doug said slowly, “and you grew up with money.”

Jack was surprised at how direct Doug was being.

“And,” Doug continued, “you _do_ have a little bit of that East Coast lock jaw thing creeping in.”

Jack’s mouth dropped open for a few moments. That Doug was saying these things was a little unexpected and frankly, a little thrilling. “Oh really?” Jack paused, “Does it turn you on?”

“Fuck yeah,” Doug said. “That said,” he continued, “do you know how many little assholes I’ve had to deal with over the years who’ve been like that?”

Jack smiled. “You mean ones you’ve pulled over?”

“Yeah, or who’ve been partying too long on the beach or in the marina, usually with their parents’ yachts.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah I can imagine. So,” Jack put a hand at Doug’s hip, looking him up and down, “what would you have liked to _do_ to these little pricks?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Uh yeah, I do.”

“I wouldn’t have minded doing this.” Doug took Jack by the arms, turned him and gently but firmly made him face the wall nearby, next to the mirror.  Doug used a hand and forearm to pin Jack’s arms just above his head against the wall.

Jack gasped a little as Doug did this.

“Spread your legs wider," Doug said rather sharply.

“But officer…” Jack begged.

Doug used one of his feet to push Jack’s feet further apart. He obviously had had a lot of practice doing it because he was very effective. Doug still had Jack’s hands by the wrists. He held them rather tightly. “Shut up and do it,” Doug said in Jack's ear.

Jack’s dick was completely on fire.

“Keep your hands where they are.”

“I’ll do what you want officer, just tell me what you want.”

“I wanna see what your cock feels like.”

Jack gulped.

Doug slid his free hand down to Jack’s groin. He grabbed Jack’s cock and balls through the thin fabric of Jack’s pajama bottoms, firmly. "Nice package. I like that you made yourself available to me.”

“Thanks Jack,” said unevenly, looking down a little. His cock was dripping he was so hard.

“Don’t talk!”

Jack shut his eyes for a moment and didn’t say a word.

Doug started kissing Jack’s neck from behind, then roughly yanked Jack’s pajamas all the way down and Jack stepped out of them. Doug resumed kissing and touching Jack’s neck and back. “You’re so fucking hot I wanna just look your body while I fuck you.” Doug made Jack shift over so that he was now facing the mirror, his arms propping himself up on either side of it. Jack had nothing on.

“Lean forward.”

Jack did as he was told.

“Spread your legs a little more.” Doug must have had some lube in his pocket because he took a tube of it out and put some on his hand. He reached between Jack’s legs and smeared some there.

Doug made quick work of removing his sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. His dick was erect and he rolled on a condom and applied some additional lubricant.

Doug entered Jack then, a little roughly. He started fucking him, his arms on either side of Jack’s strong back and shoulders.

Jack was beside himself. He kept putting his head down but then Doug would pull at him. “Look at the mirror. I wanna see you watching yourself being fucked. It’s such a beautiful sight.” Jack did it, holding up his body with his arms, as Doug kept slamming his cock into him.

“You have the sexiest bod. I love your shoulders, your back, your chest,” Doug panted as he kept fucking the younger man.

Jack’s mouth was slightly open as Doug went at him.

“Do you like being fucked by a member of law enforcement?” Doug said.

Jack’s head went back a little. “Uh yeah officer–“ He was having a hard time getting the words out.

“You fucking little slut.”

“Uh yeah.”

Doug fucked Jack harder. “Are you going to tell your rich daddy what some cop did to you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I deserve what you’re giving me.”

“That’s right you do.”

Jack’s body was moving forward with each thrust. His arms were still holding him up and his head was back slightly.

“Sometime I want to come inside you for real, no condom,” Doug said in Jack’s ear. Jack felt his cock explode hearing this. He started to come at the same moment that Doug did the same, hard inside him.  Jack’s cum hit the mirror and the carpet. He was breathing hard. Jack knew Doug probably really wouldn’t ever really follow through on this scenario, he was too cautious, and so was Jack, but it made for good talk in the bedroom.

 

They laid in the bed afterward and talked.

Jack smiled at Doug. His handsome face wore a slightly unsure expression. “Um, you don’t _really_ think I’m some sort of entitled brat do you?”

Doug chuckled. “No I don’t.” He leaned over and kissed Jack. “You’re a generous, warm, sophisticated guy. But that doesn’t mean you don’t still have a bit of the East Coast frat boy thing going. It’s something I can definitely have fun with between the sheets.”

Jack chuckled. “Jeez, Doug, I didn’t know sheriffs had such rich imaginations in the bedroom.”

“Most probably don’t,” Doug said drily.

Jack looked over at the mirror on the wall. “I think we need to get one of those.”

Doug smiled. “Agreed.”


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning Jack and Doug hung out for a while in Pacey’s room. Doug was going to run into work for a while in a bit, so he was up.

Jack was still in bed. His head was on a couple of pillows. He was watching Doug walk around, wearing only briefs, picking up various items of theirs off of the floor and the chair that Pacey had in his room, and folding them up neatly. The view was too good not to take in. “So are you still agonizing a bit about that meeting tomorrow morning?” Jack asked Doug. Jack had noticed by now that one way Doug handled stress was to clean.

“Oh you know, a bit.” Doug looked over at him and smiled. “Makes me feel a little better to get everything ship shape around here before we leave.”

Jack chuckled. “We’ve actually been pretty good guests! I’d say this place is cleaner than right now than Pacey usually keeps it!”

“No doubt,” Doug said wrily.

“Well, anyhow, maybe you’re worry’s misplaced and the meeting will all go just fine.”

“One would hope so,” Doug said, walking into the bathroom.

A thought occurred to Jack. “Hey, don’t you guys have a union steward?”

Doug walked out of the bathroom, holding up their toothbrushes and a tube of  toothpaste and looked at him. “We aren’t unionized.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I thought maybe if you had one, her or she could give you some good strategies for dealing with the mayor?”

Doug looked thoughtful. “That _is_ a good idea-we don’t have one but I do know a guy in a neighboring county who’s a union rep there…”

“Oh yeah?”

Doug nodded.

“How come they have a union and you don’t?”

“They’re a lot bigger.”

“Oh.” Jack smiled.

Doug walked over and looked in the mirror for a moment, seemingly checking out the state of his hair, which was still wet from showering. “I think he could be trusted to keep things confidential.” Doug paused. “I’ll shoot him an email when I get into work.”

Jack smiled. “Well that would be nice if he could help you out!”

“Well thanks for thinking of it, sexy,” Doug said, looking over at Jack.

Jack stretched. “No problem. In the meantime I’ll just lay here and enjoy the scenery.”

Doug smiled over at him.

 

Jack decided to clear out from Pacey’s at the same time as Doug. He quickly got dressed and gathered his things. Jack also made sure Frank had his share of mealworms and fresh water. Doug gave Jack a kiss in the entryway before they left. “I’ll call you when I get off.”

Jack smiled. “Sounds good.”

Jack had no problem filling his time through much of the day, between errands, stuff to do around the house, and a run to his gym to work out. But he was still happy to come over when Doug called him later saying that he was home from work.

“Hey!” Doug gave Jack a rather impassioned kiss when he walked into Doug’s place and found him in the bedroom changing out of his uniform.

Jack looked at him a little curiously. “You seem like you have a little more spring in your step!”

Doug smiled. “Well, that union guy we were talking about this morning–“

“Yeah?”

“I called him when I got into work and surprisingly for a Sunday he got right back to me. Gave me a bunch of good advice, _confidentially_ of course. He’s actually going to swing over here sometime this week and we’re going to meet up.” Doug walked over and tossed his uniform shirt into the hamper in the closet.

“Oh yeah?” Jack actually didn’t like hearing that part so much but he tried to tamp down his jealousy. He knew he was being a bit ridiculous. “What’s this guy’s name?”

“Bennett. Bennett Hartley”.

“ _Bennett_?” Jack said. “What kind of fucking name is that?”

Doug smiled at Jack. He shrugged slightly. “Well anyways, thanks again for thinking of the union. I don’t know why I didn’t.”

Jack smiled. “Well happy to help, I know you’ve been stressing about it for a while.”

Doug walked back over and put his arms around the other man. “So, were you planning on staying over tonight?” He put his arms lightly around Jack’s waist.

Jack shook his head. “I probably shouldn’t. We’ve both got to get up early.”

Doug nodded. “True.” He paused. “But still…” Doug nuzzled his mouth against Jack’s neck. The stubble on Doug’s face felt wonderfully scratchy against Jack’s skin. "I’ll miss having you in my bed."

Jack pulled Doug a little closer. "Yeah?"

Doug leaned in and kissed Jack again, then pulled back and looked at Jack. He ran a finger down Jack’s nose. “Still stupendous,” he murmured.

Jack smiled.

Doug let his other hand run up Jack’s hip. “We _could_ have a little fun in the bedroom before you go. We’ve got some time.”

Jack let his arms slide down Doug’s back a little. “Could.” He looked up into Doug’s eyes and Doug leaned in and kissed him, much more deeply.

Within 5 minutes, Doug was between Jack’s legs on his bed, fucking him hard.

 

Jack didn’t hear from Doug all the next day during the day, which kind of surprised him, though Jack was tied up with teaching for much of that time and Doug knew this, so that perhaps explained it. Jack wanted to know the meeting with the mayor went, so he finally picked up the phone and called Doug. There was no answer and Jack hung up. Doug called back about 5 minutes later.

“Hey,” Doug sounded a little hurried.

“Hey. How did your meeting go?”

“Really well.” 

"Well, that's good!"

"Yeah. Of course, it spurred a lot of other meeting and requests, do it’s been a little crazy today.” He paused. “Some of us are going to out for some drinks to talk over more of the specifics so if I do come over it might be a bit late.”

“Oh, well, do whatever works for you. I’m glad it went well though.”

“Yeah me too.” Doug paused. “What are you going to do after work?”

“Oh, well, Pacey texted and wants to grab a beer. He also wants his house key back by the way.”

“Shit I forgot about that. He has another key right?”

“Yeah he must. I don’t know why he wants the other one back right away. Maybe it was Maddy’s copy and he’s trying to get her back!”

“Who knows. Well, I’m not going to be able to get it to him today.”

“I can do it.  Where is it?”

“It’s actually on my dresser so you’d have to stop by my place.”

“I can do that.”

“Thanks sweetie.”

Jack smiled. “Well, have a good time though!”

“You too.”

They hung up the call.

 

Jack and Pacey met at Emmett’s for a beer.

“Yo how’s it going?” Pacey gave Jack a half hug and then sat down opposite him.

“Oh yeah, just busy winding things down for classes.” Jack paused. “How was New York?”

“Fucking awesome! Dawson was great – things seem to be going well for him out in LA. A few bumps in the road in terms of work, and the cost of living is out of this world, but otherwise he seems to be enjoying himself.”

Jack nodded. “So what’d you guys do?”

“Oh, let’s see.” Pacey stretched. “Mostly we just went out bar hopping, had some amazing food, saw a few sights. Saw that play on Broadway of course.”

“How was it?”

“Freaking great!”

“What was the name of it?” Jack asked.

“It was _Movin’ Out_ ”.

“I don't think I've heard of that one.”

“It was sort of set to the music of Billy Joel. It was actually really good.”

“Huh, that’s cool.” Jack took a sip of his beer. “Did you see Jen at all?”

Pacey grimaced. “Gosh, no, we didn’t get around to that!”

Jack raised his eyebrows slightly. “Huh, well, another time.”

“Yeah.”

“How about you guys?” Pacey said amiably. “Did you have fun hanging at my place with Frank?”

“Oh yeah, it was just a blast,” Jack said a little sarcastically. “Frank’s a _true_ conversationalist.” Jack paused. “No actually we did have fun. Oh here’s your key by the way.” He handed it to Pacey who put it into his pocket.

“Thanks. So you and my brother had a good time, huh?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.”

“Did you change my sheets?”

Jack tried to punch Pacey but Pacey was too fast.

“No worries, we didn’t fuck in your bed.”

“What? Is the romance over?”

Jack smiled. “I didn’t say we didn’t have sex.”

Pacey narrowed his eyes. “Where’d you do it–the kitchen floor?”

“Sounds good but no. I’m not saying anything more. Besides,” Jack paused, “I bet you and your various girlfriends have had sex on probably every imaginable surface in every imaginable way in your house!”

Pacey looked thoughtful then grinned. “You might be right about that!”

“Speaking of which, did you meet any hot babes?”

“You mean in New York?” Pacey chuckled. “Oh yeah, I chatted with some very nice women.”

“And?”

“Well, I mean,” he looked a little sheepish, “I was also texting back and forth with Maddy all weekend.”

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. “Boy, you two can’t quite seem to make up your minds here, huh?”

“Maybe,” Pacey said. “I did wonder if my _going away_ would have any sort of effect on her, which it seems to have done.”

Jack took a sip of his beer. “I don’t know.” He paused. “You know what they say-shit or get off the pot.”

“True, true,” Pacey smiled.

Jack chuckled and their conversation moved on.

When Jack got home he hit the sack pretty fast. He was half awakened hearing Doug come into the bedroom. It was fairly late. Doug went into the bathroom, obviously to brush his teeth and so on, so it wasn’t until Doug climbed into bed with him that he and Jack actually talked.

“Hey, did you have fun?” Jack said as Doug got up next to him under the covers and put his arm around Jack.

“Yeah, it was a good time.”

“Good,” Jack said. He could feel Doug’s hard-on pressed up against his leg but for once, Jack didn’t go for it. He was too tired, and also a tad irked that Doug would want try that when Jack had barely talked to him all day, but perhaps it was just to be expected. Jack let himself drift off to sleep.

In the morning Doug was surprisingly still crashed while Jack was getting ready for work. Jack didn’t wake him before heading out the door for work.

Doug texted him later when Jack was at school. Jack read the text between classes.

_Hey you left without saying goodbye._

_Yeah sorry I figured you needed your beauty sleep. Not that you need much of it._

_Flirt._

 

That afternoon Doug called, saying he was going to have to work late putting together a proposal.

Jack tried to hide his annoyance. “Is this related to the mayor?”

“Yeah, I’m have to flesh out our proposal for additional personnel to deal with Capeside’s expansion.”

“Huh, I guess I do remember you talking about that.” Jack sighed a little. “I’ll be happy when all of this stuff settles down a bit.”

“Yeah.” Doug paused. “Do you want me to come over afterwards?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind it, but it really It’s up to you.” Jack paused “Just text me if you’re not coming over so I don’t worry about you.”

“OK sweetie,” Doug said quietly, clearly keeping a low profile because he was at work. “I’ll make it up to you Jack. I’ve already been looking into places where we could get away for a weekend.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack was a little pleased to hear that.

 

Wednesday started out rather marginally for Jack and went downhill from there. Doug had texted Jack rather late the night before to say he was just leaving work, felt exhausted and was just going to go home and crash. Jack had blearily typed in his reply that that was cool, but it nonetheless left him feeling a little put out, and extra tired in the morning.

When Jack got to work he checked his email before class and got to read a rather condescending email from the high school’s guidance counselor about a student who went to her to complain about a failing grade she’d gotten on a final paper in his class. The student’s excuse was that she had a problem with anxiety, but she had neglected all semester to mention it to Jack, and was only now trying to save her grade by redoing the paper. Jack had already talked to the student about the situation and explained why he was unwilling to let her resubmit the paper, but she had apparently gone around him anyhow. Jack had been sure the school would back him up, indeed back up the _school’s_ policy on matters like this, so he was a little surprised to feel like he was getting talked down to by the counselor in the email she sent. He had never particularly _cared_ for her style, and now he _really_ didn’t.

Principal Jackson had also been brought into the situation. She and Jack met briefly about it later in the morning. This was one time where she was being a bit too ‘neutral’ in Jack’s estimation, rather than supporting his position as a faculty member. “The student told Mrs. Niemeyer that she tried to talk to you about her situation but that you weren’t receptive to her needs,” Principal Jackson told him. “I haven’t had time to look into it more than that.”

Jack looked incredulous. “She never raised any concerns with me. Not until this week. She did however miss a lot of classes, and I followed up on that with the appropriate paperwork.”

“Huh, well, yes, we will look into the matter. If she _were_ to do the paper again, is there a description of the assignment you could send to us?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Thanks, Jack. We really do appreciate all that you do.”

Jack sent the paper description off to Principal Jackson, as well as the guidance counselor, when he got back to his desk. He had the beginnings of a headache.

Luckily for Jack, there were no classes that afternoon because of end of the year student testing, so he was able to leave at lunchtime. After this morning, he definitely needed a little break. He decided to grab some lunch downtown. He wanted to do this partially because it was a change of pace, but mostly because he wanted to buy a gift for Doug. Their three-month anniversary was coming up, so it would be a way to mark that, but also Jack just also wanted to do something special for Doug since he was always bringing Jack little gifts and treats. Jack had something in mind. There was a nice shop downtown that he had been in fairly recently that had all sorts of handmade leather items. There were some wallets on display the last time Jack had dropped in there that he thought were nice. He wanted to buy one for Doug.

 

Jack drove downtown and parked near the shop. He stopped at a nearby pizza place and got a piece of pizza and a Diet Coke. He ate alone at the little counter that fronted the street. Jack checked his phone. No messages beyond a few administrative emails from work. He surfed the web for a couple of minutes, then went across the street to the shop. Jack looked around for a bit and finally picked out a wallet up and brought it up to the counter to buy it.

“Gift?” the store clerk asked Jack.

“Uh yeah, actually.”

The clerk smiled. “Would you like to have it wrapped?” he asked.

Jack said he did.

“Giving it to someone special?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, it’s for my boyfriend.”

“Must be a nice boyfriend,” the clerk responded with a smile. The guy wasn’t super cute, but he had a nice way about him.

“Definitely,” Jack smiled back.

Jack browsed around while the clerk wrapped up the wallet and put it in a little bag with handles.

“Thanks,” Jack said with a rather dashing grin as he took it from the clerk. The latter gave Jack a rather long stare as he walked out the door. _Funny how people come out of the woodwork when one’s taken_ , Jack smiled to himself, though Jack had to admit to himself that he’d certainly never had a tough time meeting men anyhow.

 

Impulsively, Jack decided to walk over to the police station. It was only five or six blocks away. He would just call Doug when he got there and have him come out and get the gift or maybe go for a little drive or walk. If Doug wasn’t such a closet case Jack would of course just go right into his work but that wasn’t the reality. Jack wanted to walk because the weather was stupendous–bright and sunny. It made Jack’s somewhat dour mood from earlier dispel a little. It would also be nice to see Doug for a bit and then Jack could go home and grade papers.

 

Jack got to the police station. He down on one of the benches situated near the edge of the large grass lawn that fronted the station, near to the sidewalk.  Jack set the bag that contained Doug’s gift next to him on the bench. He looked around. Doug’s vehicle didn’t seem to be around, though it was possible it was parked somewhere else that Jack didn’t know about. He certainly saw several cop cars parked in the series of spaces that ran along the block in front of Jack, but none were Doug’s. Jack got out his phone to text Doug and see where he was at. Just then Jack happened to glance up and saw Doug’s vehicle round the corner of the intersection down at the other end of the block. He pulled into a spot down near that end. After a minute or so, Doug got out of his vehicle, as did his passenger, a guy, likely a cop, maybe even that union guy that Doug had talked about. They both started walking toward Jack, obviously heading for the main sidewalk that led to the station’s entrance. They were in conversation. Doug had some sort of paperwork under his arm. He suddenly caught sight of Jack.

The moment their eyes met, Jack realized his impulse to drop by the station, or rather, _near it_ , had been a mistake. Doug’s expression was one of immediate stress. He looked back at the guy he had been talking to quickly, not acknowledging Jack, and said something. The man nodded and headed inside the building, but not before glancing over at Jack as he went. Jack looked at him for a moment and then looked away. The guy was tall, attractive and looked smooth, too smooth for Jack’s tastes.

Doug walked up. “Jack, what’re you doing here?” He seemed flustered.

Jack took a breath. His bad mood came flooding back in. It hit him that he just didn’t have the time for this today. He looked up at Doug. “Uh oh.”

“What?”

“I can see that my dropping by _in front_ of your work on a beautiful day has somehow thrown _you_ for a loop. Guess I forgot I was stepping into the no-gay zone–my mistake.”

Doug froze, seemingly shocked at Jack’s words. “Jack, uh,” he finally said, “can we talk about this somewhere more private than a park bench?” He glanced around. “Where’s your car?”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Nowhere nearby.”

Doug looked perplexed.

“I walked,” Jack said drily.

“Oh,” Doug said a little lamely.

“You go for lunch?” Jack asked, looking up at Doug narrowly.

Doug stared back at him. “Yeah.”

“With that guy?” Jack nodded slightly in the direction of the police station.

“Yeah, so?”

“Just curious.” Jack nodded, then looked away. He stared off at some passing car, then looked back at Doug. “I take it that’s _Bennett_?”

Doug nodded.

“Huh.”

“Jack, the guy’s quite straight.” Doug paused. “I think he’s got about 3 women on the line, from what he says.” Doug shook his head a little as he said it.

“Ah well good for him.”

Doug stared at Jack, like he was trying to figure him out.

Jack smiled a rather uptight smile. “Well on that note.” He stood up.

Doug looked concerned. “Is something the matter?”

Jack stared at him then looked away. “No, I just stopped by to see if I could get you to come out of work for a moment. It’s been one of those kind of days. But that’s fine. I’ve gotta run.”

“Well, uh OK.”

Jack wasn’t quite sure how he was hoping Doug would respond, but _this_ answer was absolutely _not_ one Jack was looking for. He could tell Doug knew it the moment he said it-Jack could seem him cringe a little as soon as he’d said the words. “Unbelievable,” Jack said under his breath.

Doug seemed to carefully glance around, then move closer. “No actually, Jack, hold up, I just need to stop inside for a moment and let my admin know I have to run out and then I’ll go with you. Where’d you come from?” he added rather hurriedly.

Jack shook his head. “That’s all right,” Jack said shortly.

“Jack.”

Jack didn’t say anything.

Doug sighed. “Well, where are you going?”

“What’s it to you?” Jack said abruptly. His beautiful eyes narrowed considerably. He was pissed now and he wasn’t exactly covering it.

“Jesus, Jack!” Doug looked hurt, but he was trying to keep it under wraps.

“I don’t know, Doug, maybe you need a little taste of how it makes me feel to have to pretend we’re strangers.” Jack was on a tear now and it felt kind of satisfying. He heaved a sigh. “I’m outta here.” He suddenly remembered the bag in his hand. He summarily handed it to Doug, who took it a little uncomprehendingly.

“What is it?”

“Open it, you’ll find out. Talk to you later.” He gave Doug sort of a non-smile and turned on his heel.

“Jack,” Doug said after him, but Jack didn’t look back.

Doug didn’t call out again, nor did Jack hear footsteps behind him. He could only assume that Doug had not wanted to be seen calling or walking after him in front of the police station. _Prick_ , Jack thought to himself.

Jack started heading back to his car. _Why am I dating somebody who’s in the closet again?_ he thought to himself. _Can it possibly be worth it?_ He started amping himself up as he continued to walk. _And why am I with someone who won’t come after me when I’m pissed off?_ Jack shook his head. After another block he had made up his mind. Jack was going to have to just tell Doug to forget it. He was moving on. _Maybe Colin was still interested. Who knows?_

Jack turned at the next block. When he got to the other end of he waited for the light and then walked across the crosswalk. He heard a vehicle approach as he started down the next block. He glanced over. It was Doug’s police SUV. Its passenger window was rolled down. The SUV stopped right next to Jack.

“Jack, would you please stop?” Doug said rather emphatically through the open window.

Jack stopped. He peered into the car at Doug. “Oh so you’re alone now and can talk to me?”

“Whatever Jack.” Doug shook his head as he said this.

“No, whatever you, Doug.”

Doug looked rather grim in response.

Jack resumed walking down the block.

Doug gunned it a little and started trailing Jack, then pulled up again when there was available room so that he was even with him.

“Jack, hold up please.” Doug sounded a tad more desperate now.

Jack stopped and looked in again. “You know Doug you following me in your official vehicle is really no way to stay deep in the closet. You just might be attracting a little attention.”

Sure enough, just as Jack said this, a man walking by on the sidewalk slowed down a little and glanced at them.

Doug shot him a dirty look.

The guy looked a little surprised in response and quickly moved on. If Jack hadn’t been in such a bad mood he might have thought this was rather funny.

Doug glared at Jack, then looked straight ahead for a few moments. He looked back over at Jack. “Jack, get in the vehicle, please!”

Jack stared back at Doug. He finally opened the door and got in. Doug pulled away and they started to drive.

Doug looked over at him. “Jack, _what_ the hell’s going on with you? Do you always go sabotaging people at work?”

Jack looked over at him. “ _Sabotaging_ you? Ah OK!”

“What else would you call it?”

“I don’t need this shit, Doug.” Jack paused. “Don’t think I can’t do better than this. I can!”

Doug sighed.

Jack looked out the window, shaking his head.

Doug reached out and touched Jack’s hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude when I saw you earlier. I just panicked a little.”

“Panicked about what?”

Doug looked down. “I don’t know.”

Jack shook his head. “I think you do know. And worse than that you seem to be regressing.”

Doug seemed to be gritting his teeth. “Listen, just hold up until I can talk to you.” They were heading out of downtown and closer to the main drag that was home to a bunch of big lot stores, car dealerships, and so on. Doug had been looking around, likely for some place semi private they could pull into. There was a parking lot up ahead on the right that was fairly empty. Doug pulled into a spot near the back of it. He glanced around, and then turned toward Jack. “Why do you think I’m regressing?”

Jack stared at him. “Doug, are you forgetting your little panic attack a couple of weeks ago?”

Doug shook his head. “I was fine.”

“Right.” Jack sighed. “Your reaction today wasn’t much better. You looked at me like I was some sort of freak!”

Doug shook his head, looking off. He looked back over, reached out and touched Jack’s hand again. “I’m sorry. This is hard for me.”

Jack wasn’t having much of it. “Yeah, well life’s hard for me too.”

“I just need to slow this down a bit.”

Jack looked at the other man incredulously. “You mean us?”

“No I just mean letting the whole world know my business.”

“Don’t forget it’s my business too.”

Doug nodded. He didn’t look happy. “Listen, I can only take this in steps. Getting you was step 1, letting my family know was step 2, and step 3 is the rest of the world and I’m still working on that.”

Jack nodded, rather emphatically, as he listened to what Doug was saying. “Oh OK, and in the meantime we can know each other _absolutely_ in a carnal way but just pretend not to know each other at all when we’re within a mile radius of your work?”

Doug didn’t really respond, but looked off. Jack could tell he was thinking this wasn’t a bad plan of action underneath it all.

“I’m just worried about my job,” Doug finally said. “I just made some headway with the mayor situation.”

Jack took a breath. He was trying to will himself to be a little less dramatic then he’d been earlier. “Doug, no one cares much about who you share your bed with these days.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Jack shook his head. “Doug, face it, what you’re _really_ worried about is wanting to keep your perfect visage and to keep trying to please your dead father!”

“Oh really,” Doug said sarcastically.

“You don’t think so?” Jack sat up a little straighter, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “ _I_ think you’ve been doing that for most of your life, and I’m not sure why. Your dad was an alcoholic, control freak prick to you and your family. Yet _somehow_ , you’re still _so_ tied up in his identity that any _thought_ of being a cop who happens to like men just throws you completely off!”

Doug wasn’t looking at him, but Jack could see that he didn’t like hearing this.

“Well, listen,” Doug finally said, staring straight ahead, “I’ve got to go back to work now, in spite of this _wonderful_ interlude.” He looked over at Jack. “Where’d you park?” He sounded really pissed off.

Jack shook his head. “Forget it, I’ll walk.”

Doug sighed then. “Jack please, let me at least give you a ride to your car.”

Jack looked ahead. “Fine, I’m at Third and Wilmington.”

Doug pulled out of the spot and then the parking lot. He made a few more turns and they were on Wilmington. Neither man said a word. Jack’s car was up ahead on the right. Doug pulled in behind it. He looked around for a moment. “Is that where you went shopping?” He nodded toward the gift shop where Jack had bought the wallet.

“Yep,” Jack said haughtily. “Did you like your gift?”

“I haven’t opened it yet,” Doug said. “I just recognized the store name because of the bag you gave me.” He gestured toward the back seat and Jack turned and saw the bag sitting on the back seat. “I’m not going to open it unless we get this worked out.”

“Your call,” Jack said. He felt like crying but certainly wasn’t going to. Jack got out of the car and slammed the door slightly.

Doug waited until Jack was in his car and then took off.

Jack drove home. He did shed a few tears then, but quickly wiped them away.

 

Of course when Jack got home and checked email he had one from the guidance counselor apologizing for her tone and informing him that the student had backed down on the assertion that Jack had not responded to her issues earlier in the year.

Jack shook his head. “Great. Meanwhile my personal life has gone to shit.”

To add insult to injury, it dawned on him that today was the anniversary of his mom’s death. This then triggered the thought that that meant that it was also basically the anniversary of Doug’s dad’s death, which probably was having its own effect on Doug. Jack wanted to kick himself for being such a drama queen to Doug today, but on the other hand, some of what he’d been mad about was entirely reasonable. He didn’t really know what to do about it.

 

About 7:00 p.m. there was a knock at the door. Jack opened it. Doug was still wearing his uniform. He looked a little harried, like he’d been stressing, but it did nothing to dampen his good looks.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Can I come in?”

“Of course you can.” Jack let Doug go by and then shut the door after him.

Doug stepped closer. He took Jack’s hand and looked down for a moment then back up at Jack. “Jack, can we just keep us under wraps for a while longer in terms of my job? I know this isn’t the ideal situation. I promise, it won’t last forever.” He looked at Jack. “I’m crazy about you.”

Jack looked at him but didn’t say anything.

Doug looked down for a moment, then back up at Jack. “I know I’m a little fucked up.”

“Welcome to the party,” Jack said wrily.

Doug smiled slightly. “I am trying.” He paused, moving his thumb over Jack’s fingers slowly and then squeezing them a little. “You’re just a total babe on so many levels and I can’t imagine not having you in my life.”

Jack looked into Doug’s eyes and sighed. He moved a little closer. “I guess I’ll trust that you’re going to come through.”

“I will.” Doug pulled Jack close. He leaned in and kissed Jack.

Jack put his arms around the other man, which he hadn’t really been doing when Doug first embraced him. “Sorry for going off on you today. I know it wasn’t completely fair.”

“No, maybe it wasn’t.” Doug sighed. “But I know I’ve also been pretty wrapped up in my own stuff in the last few days and taking you for granted a bit.” He paused. “That wasn’t very fair to you.”

They kissed again.

Jack squeezed Doug’s hand. He took a breath. “So, I take it you didn’t open your present yet?”

“Nope it’s still in my vehicle.”

“Well go get it. I wanna see you open it.”

Doug left and came back with it fairly quickly.  He leaned back against the counter and started opening Jack’s gift. He looked up a Jack a couple of times as he got the wrapping paper off. When he saw what it was, he smiled. “Wow, I love it!” Jack grinned and then walked over. “Thanks sweetie,” Doug said. He reached out, pulled Jack closer and kissed him.

“You’re welcome.” Jack smiled. “I thought you might like it.” They stood there for a minute or two together. Jack finally gave Doug a squeeze and let go of him. He took a breath. “You hungry at all?”

“Nah,” Doug said. “I ate a little at my place.”

Jack nodded. “Huh, well, I _personally_ am feeling a _tad_ peckish.” He walked over and opened the fridge and looked in, draping his arm along the top of the door. “Hmm, a little uninspiring.” He felt Doug come up and hug him from behind, his arms wrapped around Jack and his face in the crook of Jack’s neck.

“Is that so,” Doug murmured.

Jack smiled, leaning down a little and chuckling. “Yes, that’s so.”

“Do you want me to run out and grab you something, sexy?” Doug ran a hand down Jack’s side and then guided it around to the front of Jack’s thigh. He started to caress the skin through the fabric of Jack’s pants.

Jack put his head down for a moment. He pressed back slightly against the other man, feeling his body and especially his hard on, pressing against him. Jack felt his cock growing harder by the second. He managed to get the fridge door shut and then turned and leaned back against it, looking into Doug’s eyes. “No, I don’t want you to leave.”

Doug looked at him, a bit more seriously. “I won’t.”

Jack pulled him close and they started to really make out, up against the refrigerator.

Doug moved a hand down and started stroking Jack very overtly through his pants, while also capturing his mouth with his own. Jack didn’t often get to make out with Doug actually wearing his uniform and it was rather fucking hot.

Doug got down on his knees. He had Jack’s cock out of his pants in no time.

Jack put his head back and his hands in Doug’s hair as Doug began to take Jack into his mouth. This went on for a while. Doug grabbed at Jack’s ass, squeezing hard and then running his hands down Jack’s legs. He pulled back for a moment. “I love your cock.”

Jack looked down at him. “I’m glad.” He put a hand at Doug’s shoulder, watching the other man take him in again and again. Doug stopped then. He kissed Jack’s cock several times and traced its contours with his tongue.

Jack’s drew his breath in, it felt so good.

Doug looked up at him. “Do you want me to swallow your cum?” he asked softly. Doug had of course done this a ton of times but to have him ask was a turn on and they both knew it.

“Uh yeah,” Jack said, staring down at him. “Please.”

Doug looked at him and then took Jack’s cock into his mouth again. He increased the pace of the blow job while also pressing Jack back hard against the surface of the refrigerator.

Jack put his head back and shut his eyes. He was suddenly struck by overwhelming sensations and came frantically. Doug took it all down his throat.

Jack let out a breath as Doug sat back and wiped off his face a little.

“That was fun,” Jack said.

Doug got to his feet. “Very. Don’t let anyone tell me I don’t know how to please my 20-something boyfriend.”

Jack grinned.

 

They talked a bit more that night in Jack’s bed.

“How’d you find me after I left the police station?” Jack asked Doug, a little playfully.

“I’m a cop, I felt pretty confident I could,” Doug said demurely.

“What’d you tell your administrative assistant?”

“Just said I had an appointment I’d forgotten about.”

“Oh that’s it huh?”

Doug chuckled. “Yeah I didn’t tell her I was meeting an informant or something like that!”

“Darn.”

“What about Bennett?”

“The same.”

“Do you think he believed you? He gave me kind of a funny look when he was walking into the station.”

“I don’t really give a fuck what he thought.” Doug said in a frank tone. “He’s got his own love life problems–he’s not going to get too worked up about mine if he thinks I have any.”

Jack couldn’t help but notice that Doug had said the word ‘love.’ _Pacey would have a cow if he were here right now_ he thought to himself.

Doug put his arms around Jack. He leaned in and kissed his neck. Jack could feel Doug’s erection pressing against Jack’s hip. “You know,” Jack said in a low voice, “if you need help with that I’d certainly be willing to help you out.”

“Oh yeah?” Doug said cagily.

Yeah.” Jack turned so that he was facing Doug. He put a hand lower on the other man.

Doug got onto his back and put a couple of pillows under his head. “I’m certainly not going to stop you.”

Jack smiled.

 

 

The next afternoon at work Jack got a call to come to the front office. “Uh there is something here for you, _Mr McPhee_.” Helen’s voice sounded a little animated.

“Uh OK, be down shortly.”

When he got there he walked up to Helen. “Hey you have something for me?” Jack was anticipating some sort of book or package for work, even though he didn’t recall ordering anything as of late.

“There,” she pointed. A cardboard box filled with a flourish of green tissue was sitting on the counter of her desk. The box held a small but very beautiful bouquet of flowers arranged carefully in a vase and tied with raffia. There was a small envelope sticking up out of the flowers.

Jack was nonplussed.

“What the-“

He walked over and took the envelope out of the bouquet. He had a funny feeling as he was doing it.

Helen gave him a look as he opened it. “Well?” Her tone was a mixture of tension and excitement.

Jack took the card out and read it to himself.

 

_To the hottest (and smartest) teacher at Capeside High School, hands down. From an ardent admirer._

 

Jack was flooded with emotion but tried to play it a little cool. He looked at Helen and smiled. “You want to know what it says?” he asked a little innocently.

“Yes!“ Helen was practically vibrating.

Principal Jackson and another teacher walked into the room. “Wow, what’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Jack said grinned.

“Huh. well someone thinks your pretty special then,” Principal Jackson said with a smile.

Jack smiled. “Guess so.”

After the others left the room, Jack read the card out loud to Helen.

“Oh my god I know who it’s from!” Helen gushed.

Jack shot her a sideways look as he picked up the bouquet and smelled it. It was lovely. “Who?” he said innocently.

“Of course the sheriff.” she hissed. “It’s very _obvious_! _So_ romantic!”

Jack smiled. “It just says an admirer.”

Helen looked at him. “But it just has to b-“

Jack’s knowing look made her stop mid-sentence.

“I won’t tell a soul!” She looked like she was in agony.

“Thanks, Helen,” Jack said carrying the vase out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Wednesday morning. Now that his first and second hour classes were out of the way, Jack went to check his mailbox. “Hey Helen,” he said with a bit of wicked grin as he walked by her desk. He hadn’t seen her since he’d gotten the flowers the week before but the association was still fresh in his mind.

She seemed to be on the same wavelength, because she quickly beckoned him over. Jack grabbed his mail and approached her desk.

She leaned toward him a little and let her voice get quiet. “Just thought you’d like to know that ever since the _flowers_ , there’s a real running bet going as to who your mystery man is.”

Jack chuckled. “I’m sure!”

Helen continued. “Some people are saying it’s Colin, Carol Jensen’s nephew.”

Jack looked surprised. “Colin?” he repeated in a low voice. “Why would they say that?” In reality, Jack knew _why_ people might think so, but it was still a little dismaying to him that others had picked up on the fact.

“Oh I don’t know.” She waved a hand a little dismissively. “Maybe someone saw him gazing at you adoringly at that party a couple of months ago.” She paused. “Or maybe it was Carol who started it because she’s trying to give her nephew an edge?”

Jack chuckled. “Anyone else in the running?” He was sort of enjoying this. Only sort of, because in actuality, a big part of him _did_ want people to know that it was Doug Witter he was seeing, whether Doug liked it or not.

“Oh well there _is_ a sheriff contingent, though I think that’s died down a bit because he hasn’t been seen around these parts as much as before. Some of us know better of course,” Helen said.

Jack looked a little sheepish.

“The rest either have no idea or say it has to be a hot, successful older man…because clearly that’s the kind of guy it would have to be to afford flowers…and to land someone as dreamy as you, dear.”

Jack blushed a little. “Helen you’re gonna give me some sort of complex.”

She chuckled. “So, are you looking forward to the awards ceremony on Thursday?"

Jack grinned. “Oh yeah, for sure!”

“My hubby and are heading out of town that day for a little weekend trip, or I’d be there!”

Jack smiled. “Oh no problem. It’s not a big deal.” He paused. “Hope you guys have a nice trip.”

She smiled. “Well I hope it goes well - you certainly deserve it.” She paused. “Is the _Sheriff_ going to attend?” she said coyly in a low voice.

“He said he would,” Jack replied. “Guess we’ll see.”

 

Of course when Jack saw Doug later that night he had to relate all of the gossip he’d heard from Helen.

Doug shook his head. “Wow, people really have this all thought out, huh?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. But don’t worry, they’ll eventually move on.”

“I don’t know if I really like the idea that Colin is the one who’s coming to people’s minds.”

Jack shrugged. “Hey what are you gonna do?”

Doug pulled Jack closer on the sofa and took one of his hands in his own. They had been watching a Seinfeld rerun and let their attention drift back over to it, but Doug didn’t let go.

 

On Thursday, Jack made his way into the auditorium of the high school at around 5:45 p.m., having run home earlier to change. Jack went and found his seat, which was near the front with the other honorees. Jack _had_ reminded Doug about the awards ceremony again that morning before he left for work, and Doug had said, perhaps a _little_ stiffly, that he _hadn’t_ forgotten and that he’d already talked to Pacey about it, as Jack had invited him as well.

Pacey was seated in the audience already–with Maddy, which Jack was a little surprised about. Jack had noticed them as he took his seat, and they had exchanged waves. Doug, however was nowhere to be seen.

The crowd began to fill up the seats of the auditorium.

Jack was dressed in a suit and had spent a little extra time getting ready. He knew he looked sharp. Still he was a little concerned that Doug wasn’t there yet and it made him feel a little less pumped than he might have been otherwise. He looked back again to where Pacey and Maddy were seated. Pacey had a seat saved–Jack could see that much–but Doug wasn’t in it. Jack turned back to the front. Part of him wanted to get his phone out to see if Doug had texted, but he resisted the urge given the setting, plus he reminded himself that it was not his job to make sure Doug showed up. Jack had given him the time and info, Doug had said he would make it, and now Jack would just have to let the chips fall where they may.

At 6:00 p.m. Principal Jackson came up to the podium to get the event started. She had some good things to say, and then in turn introduced another administrator, Phil Inglot. Phil got up and described more about the awards program and how honors were decided. Hesaid he would be announcing each award and then tell the audience a little about the work the honoree had done, and then give that person a few minutes to speak. “Though I will be timing you, so beware!” Phil joked, and the audience laughed politely if non-enthusiastically.

Jack knew his name was coming up soon. He turned back and saw that Doug was now sitting by Pacey. He was wearing a suit, not his uniform.

Doug’s gaze met his and he gave Jack a little nod.

Jack smiled slightly and then turned back to face the front of the room again. He felt a lot more at ease now that Doug was here.

 

“Hey really glad you could make it,” Jack said, walking up to Doug, who was standing near Pacey and Maddy at the back of the room after the awards ceremony was over. He reached out and touched his arm lightly.

Doug looked at him. “Wouldn’t have missed it,” he said in a low voice. He glanced around then back at Jack. “You look great.”

Jack smiled. “Well, thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Sorry I was late, got hung up a bit at work.”

“Well, you made it,” Jack said, “that’s all I care about.”

Doug smiled.

“Of course,” Jack leaned in, “by you showing up tonight, you just ballooned the ‘Sheriff contingent’ among the voting ranks at Capeside High,” making quotation mark signs with his fingers as he said the words.

“No doubt,” Doug smiled. “Oh, and by the way, I liked your speech.”

“Well, thanks!” Jack grinned. “I wrote it in about ten minutes’ time yesterday. I was running a little behind.”

“Well, you’d never know,” Doug replied with a smile.

Pacey and Maddy had been talking amongst themselves but now turned to Jack and Doug.

“How are you guys?” Maddy said. “It’s been a while!”

“Yeah it has,” Jack said.

They both gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled. “Well, you two are looking good.”

They both smiled at her in response.

“Yo,” Pacey said to them, "do you guys want to come back to my place in a bit with me and Maddy and have a drink?” Pacey said asked them.

“Uh sure,” Jack smiled.

Doug also assented to the request.

 

Jack and Doug did have a nice evening with Pacey and Maddy. Pacey opened a decent bottle of wine and laid out some snacks and they spent a fair amount of time just hanging out and talking. The only thing disconcerting to Jack was that he couldn’t help but notice how ‘up’ Pacey seemed, apparently because Maddy was back with him. Considering that their relationship seemed so likely to end at any point, and possibly _badly_ , Jack worried that Pacey was pouring too much of himself into it. _Oh well it’s his life_ he thought to himself _._

At one point Maddy pulled Jack aside. She wanted to go out onto the back porch and have a smoke and asked Jack to accompany her. She nodded slightly toward Doug, who was inside in the living room talking to Pacey. “Well, it seems like things are going really well for you two.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, pretty well.” He paused. “We’ve had a few ups and downs.”

 “Really?”

“Uh, yeah, sort of related to him being a little too deep in the closet.”

“Oh,” she nodded.

 “Mostly to do with his work. But,” Jack paused, “he does seem to be making some progress.”

“Huh, well that’s good.” She smiled and knocked cigarette. “I don’t know – to me he’s clearly in love with you,” she said a little abruptly.

Jack blushed slightly. “Are you getting that from Pacey?”

“No, I’m not, though he has said things like that before.” She shook her head. “It’s just a pronounced difference from say when we went to IKEA. I think he’s all in.”

“Hmm, well, good to hear!” They both laughed.

Jack looked at her. ““How about you? Seems like you and Pacey are on a bit of a roller coaster right now.”

She lit her cigarette. “I’m having kind of a tough time, Jack.” She took a puff. “Pacey’s a great guy in so many ways.” She looked off. “I guess we’ll see.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

“Hey Jack,” Doug said on Friday night as Jack walked by him collecting laundry.

Doug had been over for about an hour and had helped Jack clean up a bit. They had been either out and about or at Doug’s for most of the week and Jack’s place was seeming a little forlorn somehow. Doug had already unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher and tidied the living room, though admittedly most of the mess was Jack’s, not his. Now Doug was standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching Jack begin to tackle the wash.

“Yeah?” Jack looked at him.

“I think you should start looking at a convertible sofa type of thing for that room we cleared out.”

“Oh?

“Yeah, it just looks still a little unfinished in there.”

Jack shrugged. “I guess.”

“And if your dad or whoever ever came to town, you could put him up more easily.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, that _would_ be nice.” He narrowed his eyes a little at Doug. “You seem to have been giving this some thought. Is there something you’ve picked out?”

“Oh, well,” Doug’s tone was casual, “I did surf the web a little the other day.”

“When’d you do that, at work?”

“I might have had a little down time there, yeah,” Doug said, smiling at him.

“I see!” Jack grinned. “And did you also measure the doorways as well to make sure the couch you want would fit into the house?”

“I might have,” Doug said rather innocently. “But really, I didn’t pick anything out. Just wanted to know what our parameters were.”

Jack smiled. It was kind of funny that Doug was saying ‘our’ but Jack held his tongue. “Well hold on.” He held up the dirty towels in his arms. “I’ve got to get this going.”

When Jack came back from the laundry room, Doug was on the couch in the living room with his phone. Jack walked over and folded his arms on the top of the couch back behind Doug. He peeked over Doug’s shoulder at his phone and saw that sure enough he was scrolling through couch offerings online.

“No,” Jack said as one came into view on the screen. “Too old lady-ish.”

Doug kept scrolling.

“Ugh. Not that one.”

Doug kept going.

“That one's kind of cute but looks like it would fall apart in about a month.”

Doug sighed. “Jack, why don’t you get your laptop out and then we can get a better view of these, huh?”

“Fine!” Jack went and grabbed it. Pretty soon he was scrolling as well, sitting next to Doug on the couch, their shoulders pressed together. “I do like this one.”

Doug looked over. “Yeah, that is really nice.” He paused. “It’s also _really_ expensive.”

Jack glanced over at the price. “Fuck!” He kept scrolling.

“We could also go look at Schneiderman’s.” Doug paused. “I mean, if we want to see something in person.”

Jack looked at him. “Isn’t that like _way_ out on County Road 14?”

“Yeah. It’s almost in Springville. It’s got one of the bigger showrooms around, I know that much.”

“Well, OK,” Jack said a little unsurely. “We _could_ just look. I am on kind of a budget you know.”

Doug looked at him. “Yeah, I know.”

 

They decided to go to Schneiderman’s the next day, later in the afternoon.

Jack drove. Despite the nice weather, Jack had the top of his convertible up. Partially because he wanted his hair to stay decent and partly because it gave them a little more privacy.

After Jack had finished getting some music going in the car, Doug looked over at him. “Hey you know that first night we ran into each other at Pacey’s?”

Jack returned his gaze. “I would certainly hope so!”

Doug smiled. “Well, remember how I was on the hunt for some paperwork?”

“Yeah, that’s right, you were. I kind of forgot about that. Wasn’t it about some land or something?”

“Yeah.”

“So what–you found it?”

“Eventually,” Doug said. “It was at my mom’s after all. Beneath a stack of pointless shit that should have been thrown out long ago.”

Jack chuckled. “Huh, well, I’m glad you found it. So what about it?”

“Well, I had to send a copy of the paperwork into the county records office. I finally got it back, so the now title to the property’s clean and can be sold if we want to do that.”

“Who’s we?

“Me, Pacey and my sisters.”

“Your mom didn’t get it when your dad died?

“No, it went to the next generation.”

“Oh that’s kind of odd–why wouldn’t it go to your mom?”

“That’s how my dad set it up. My mom got the house and his pension–not that they’re _unbelievably_ valuable–but she did get them.”

Jack nodded. “Huh.”

Doug looked at him. “Honestly, I think my dad did it that way because he thought my mom would just sell the property and end up using a lot of the proceeds to prop up Kerri. This way Kerri gets a cut but so does everyone else.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s one way to do it.” He paused. “Would your mom _really_ do that to you guys?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Doug looked off. “She definitely has blinders on quite a bit when it comes to Kerri.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I experienced some of that in my own family. And, now that I think of it, a little with your mom as well!” He winked as he said it. “So, where’s the property?”

“It’s in Rockland County, about 2 hours drive from here.” Doug paused. “I think I was there once as a kid but I don’t really remember it. There’s sort of a cabin on part of it. I don’t think a very _nice_ cabin.”

Jack smiled. “No?”

“We’re talking like no indoor plumbing.”

"How many acres?"

"Like a quarter of one."

“Oh,” Jack said. “How’d your dad get the land? Did he buy it?”

“No, it used to be my great aunt and uncle’s. They never had any kids and so left it to my dad and his sister. My dad was the last one to pass away.”

Jack nodded. “Well, is someone keeping an eye on it?”

“Oh yeah,” Doug said casually. “We have some family near there and they check up on it once in a while. They sort of use the land informally for hunting.” He looked at Jack. “And I mean, we’ve kept up on paying the taxes on it but it took a while for us to finally do anything about it.”

Jack nodded.

“Pacey and my sisters want to sell it.”

"That's not too surprising. I'm sure Kerri especially could really use the money!"

"Uh, yeah, she could. But I kind of want to see it first.” He looked at Jack. “See if it would be worth me hanging onto.”

Jack returned his gaze. “Well, if you did want to keep it how would you do that? Buy them out?”

“Yeah, there are ways I could maybe do that, though I'd need to know more about how much we could really get for the land. I’d have to look into it."  Doug paused. "I do have a decent amount tucked away.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah I mean I suppose you would. You've been kind of a workaholic and you don’t have a spouse and no kids…yet.“

Doug looked over at him a little sharply.

“I know, I know,” Jack said with a wave of his hand, “We’re not doing that until next year.”

Doug shook his head and smiled.

“Huh well, it’s possibly worth thinking about keeping," Jack said. "My dad’s a big proponent of owning land if you can.”

“Yeah, I don’t know," He looked at Jack. "Anyhow, I contacted a realtor in the area and want to see what she has to say about the place. Want to come with me if I can get something set up?”

Jack grinned. “Sure!”

  

They went into Schneiderman’s and were immediately bombarded by a sales lady.

“Well, _hello_ gentlemen! Can I help you find something?” She was a middle-aged woman, impeccably manicured. She beamed at them.

Jack looked at her. “Uh I might be in the market for a convertible sofa type of thing.”

“Oh well, OK!” she nodded. “We don’t have a _huge_ selection of those in the store but I can take to those we do have.” She started walking briskly and they followed her. “Of course, we offer much more online, so you should keep that in mind.”

Jack nodded.

They finally arrived at their destination within the store.

She turned and looked at them. “So, here we are!” she said brightly. She reached down and touched the fabric of the couch nearest to her. “This model converts easily into a bed and is really quite a handsome piece of furniture!” She gestured at a placard attached to the couch cushion. “That is how it looks when it’s unfolded.”

They both nodded.

Jack walked closer and took a look at the photo.

The sales lady then walked over and ran her hand over one of an array of fabric swatches that were displayed near the couch on a metal ring. “These are the fabrics it’s available in. Of course, you _can_ special order other fabrics, but that will run you a little bit _more_ of course.” She smiled. “Oh and I forgot to add, we do have a sale going on right now!”

“Oh yeah?” Both Doug and Jack looked at her and she seemed suddenly almost a little flustered. Jack couldn’t be sure but he sensed she was rather taken with them somehow. She kept looking at them both rather approvingly.

“Yes, some of our inventory is 20% off through the end of the month. And no financing for a year if you put your purchase on you Schneiderman’s credit credit card!”

Jack nodded. “OK, we’ll keep that in mind,” he said a little drily.

“You do want to be sure to look closely at the sales tags-the other convertible options are really quite scattered throughout this section.” She paused and smiled at them both. “Well, I’ll let you two look around for a bit and then check back. My name is Becky!”

“Thanks, Becky!” Jack replied with a smile.

Doug also smiled as he gave her a nod.

She left.

“So what do you think of this one?” Doug asked Jack, his hand resting on the couch Becky had just showed them.

Jack shrugged slightly. “I don’t know, it’s OK I guess.” He paused. “Want to keep looking?”

Doug nodded.

 

They spent a fair amount of time checking out all the convertible couch options plus a few others in the vicinity.

Becky came by. “Well, and _how_ is it going, gentlemen?” she asked coyly. Clearly she knew they were a couple.

“Oh OK,” Jack said. He nodded toward the couch they were standing by. “Does this one have any sort of rating system in terms of comfort? I’m kind of worried that someone’s going to feel like they have a metal bar pressing against into the small of their back when they’re lying on it.”

“Oh well, I don’t _think_ that will be a problem. The feedback I’ve gotten from customers has been _very_ good!”

Doug looked at her. “Is there any sort of trundle bed type option where the bed doesn’t have to unfold like all of these do?” He gestured around them, indicating the ones they’d already been looking at.

Doug was being very solemn in the way he asked the question and Jack wanted to just eat him up he thought it was so adorable. He gritted his teeth a little.

“Well, nooo,” Becky drew the word out, “not in this store, but I do know of a couple online that are like that. Hold on, I‘ll go print something out for you!”

Doug thanked her.

She smiled and walked off.

“Hey Doug,” Jack said.

“What?” Doug said, looking at him.

“You’re hot,” Jack said in a low voice.

Doug narrowed his eyes. “Thanks.”

 

Becky returned. “Here you are, gentlemen!” She handed them each a sheet of paper. “I’ll give you _each_ one to look at. As you can see the price is a _little_ higher but the style and look are just _wonderful_. I also want to add that we _do_ carry a 3 year warranty program.”

“Thanks,” Doug said. “We’ll take a look.” Jack noticed Doug was basically dropping any pretense of them not looking together.

“Sounds good!” Becky said. “Just call if you need me!”

They both nodded.

After she left Doug looked at Jack. “She’s certainly enthusiastic.”

Jack nodded. “Very.” He paused. “You do realize she knows we’re together, right?”

“Could be.”

Jack smiled. If his observation made Doug uncomfortable, he certainly was trying his best not to show it.

“So, what do you think?” Doug asked Jack. “Anything catching your fancy?”

Jack cast his eyes around at the nearby couches. He felt unsure and he knew he looked it.

Doug smiled a little. “What about one of the ones Becky printed out for us?”

Jack nodded. “Neither of them were bad. Kind of expensive though and I also don’t like the fact that we’re not seeing them in person.” He paused. “Wanna go back and look at that first one she showed us?”

“Sure.”

They went back and stared at it for a while. “Yeah, I don’t know,” Jack said. “This one is actually a lot like this one." He held up the piece of paper Becky had given him. “Maybe we should just go for it.” He nodded toward the paper.

“Could,” Doug said. “It _is_ a little more expensive.”

“Yeah. Sometimes you get what you pay for though.”

“True. Tell you what,” Doug said. “I’ll kick in $500. Since it was my idea for the most part.”

Jack felt a little guilty but not enough to say no. “Well OK sweetie,” he said a little quietly. “If you really want to.” He smiled.

Doug smiled. “I don’t mind.”

 

Even though they had pretty much made up their minds, they strolled on through the storeroom and looked at a few more couches—regular, non-convertible ones. It was fun just to browse.

“What do you think about that one?” Jack asked Doug. “It’s kind of cute.”

Doug went over and sat down on it. “Not bad.” He glanced around the room and then looked up at Jack, rather intensely. “Seems _firm_.” He spread his legs just slightly as he said this.

Jack narrowed his eyes. “God don’t even go there.”

“Go where? Doug said innocently.

Jack shook his head and smiled. He looked around the store, casually, then brought his gaze back to Doug. His eyes traveled down Doug’s body for a couple of seconds.

Doug was watching him.

Jack brought his eyes back up to meet Doug’s eyes. “That _is_ true though,” Jack said. “I _do_ have to think about how the couch might perform under _other_ circumstances besides having guests over,” he said quietly, a small smile ghosting over his gorgeous features.

“I know _I’m_ thinking about it,” Doug said, staring up at him.

Jack bit his lip. He adjusted his stance so that the paperwork Becky had given him was now in the vicinity of his groin, covering his growing hard-on. “How do you think _you’d_ perform?”

“You _know_ I’d give it my _best_.”

Jack put a hand up and massaged the back of his neck, looking down for a moment. “Dead kittens, dead kittens,” he practically chanted to himself in a low voice.

Doug smiled.

Becky suddenly walked up.

“Any decisions?”

Doug crossed one leg over the other at the ankle and had his hands in his lap. He smiled up at her.

Jack smiled as well. “Yes! actually.”

 

Jack put in the order for the couch, though Doug was fairly heavily involved in some of the last minute decisions that had to be made in order to get it finalized. Nevertheless, they were out of the store and down the road by 5:00 p.m.

 

“So,” Doug said, looking over at Jack after they had driven for a few minutes. “Do you feel good about ordering the couch?”

Jack looked over. “Oh, well, uh, I guess so, yeah. I have to admit that I’m kind of doing it because you think it will be a good thing.”

“Oh really?” Doug chuckled. “Hmm.”

“But then again, I do have a habit of dithering sometimes,” Jack said, looking at Doug. “Just think what that room would still look like if a certain tall, blonde police officer hadn’t come into my life.”

Doug smiled.

“It is our first real joint purchase though,” Jack said, looking at Doug. “That’s kind of a nice milestone.”

“It is,” Doug said.

“Have you ever bought furniture with anyone before?”

“Uh no,” Doug said, “can’t say I have.”

Jack grinned. “Well then I think it’s especially cool.” He put a hand over and squeezed Doug’s hand for a moment.

Jack’s phone rang. He let go of Doug’s hand and picked his phone up from the small shelf he had placed it into when they got in the car. He looked at the display for a moment. “Hold on, I’m just going to take this quick.”

Jack picked up the phone. “Hey!” he said enthusiastically. His friend Brent Wozniak was on the other end of the line. Brent was an old friend from college. They had overlapped in their time at the frat house that Jack had lived at for a while.

“Hey Jack,” Brent said. “Long time no speak!”

“Yeah, totally! I’ve been meaning to check in with you but you know…”

“Yeah, I know. Whatcha up to?

“Oh no just driving back from doing a little furniture shopping.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend wanted to go.”

“Ah, that’s cool.” Brent paused. “Who’re you seeing?

“Oh, his name is Doug.” Jack paused. “No one you know.”

“Doug, huh?”

“Yup.” Jack glanced at Doug. He was looking straight ahead. Jack reached over and patted his knee for a moment.

Doug looked over at him for a moment and then looked away.

“Wow,” Brent said over the line, “if you’re furniture shopping together, it must be getting kind of serious!”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, could be.”

“And is this guy up to our standards for you? Is he like really hot?” Brent's tone was a little teasing.

“Ah yes he is _very_ handsome.” Jack smiled.

Doug looked over at Jack again.

Jack stared back, the phone still pressed to his ear, his plush mouth open slightly as he listened to Brent, who continued to chat away.

“Who’s that?” Doug mouthed to Jack.

Jack nodded. “Pal from college,” he whispered.

Doug shook his head a little to himself. He looked out the window.

“So, what’s he do for a living?” Brent asked Jack.

“What?” Jack said into the phone. “Oh he’s a cop.” Jack purposefully neglected to say that he was a sheriff. He figured Doug wouldn’t appreciate Jack giving out too much information.

“Oh?” Brent sounded rather impressed. “Huh, well, _that’s_ something!” He paused. “I suppose there _are_ some gay cops out there in the world, aren’t there?”

Jack shook his head, “Yeah, amazingly, there _are!”_

Brent chuckled. “So, is this guy kind of a bad ass then?”

Jack smiled. “Only subtly. He’s generally pretty chill.”

Doug looked over and narrowed his eyes.

Jack sat up a little in his seat, looking straight ahead. “So, how’re things with you?” Jack asked Brent.

“Oh good, good. Still with J&J, working my way up the ol’ corporate ladder.”

Jack nodded. ”That’s the way you gotta do it.” He paused. “Anyone serious in your life?”

“Well, just broke it off with my girlfriend of six months actually. Just wasn’t working out.” _Code word for she dumped you_ , Jack thought to himself. Brent was a decent guy but could be kind of self-involved. “Ah that’s too bad. But there’s always more fish in the sea, right?”

“True, true!” Brent said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Jack paused. He could tell that Doug wasn’t entirely _taken_ with his conversation with Brent. “Well listen, can I give you a call or text back? I don’t wanna get nailed for driving while talking on the phone.” He winked at Doug as he said this. Doug didn’t look all that impressed.

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Brent replied. “I actually have to run too, but I wanted to let you know that the frat alums are going to be having a reunion party coming up, in case you’re able to make it.”

“Ah, OK, got it.” Jack paused. “Is it in Boston?”

“Of course!”

“Well, we’ll see. Maybe just text me the info when you can.”

“Sure ‘nuff, talk to you soon, Jack, and good luck with that cop!”

“Thanks, Brent. Talk to you.”

 

“So, what did that guy want?” Doug asked when Jack hung up the phone.

“He wanted to let me know about an upcoming reunion party they’re throwing in Boston, you know in case I’m around,” Jack said in a casual tone.

“Are you going to go?”

“Oh I doubt it.” 

Doug nodded. “So was _Brent_ someone you used to see?”

“Huh? Oh uh no, he’s straight.”

“Well, why does he want to know what I look like?”

“I don’t know,” Jack laughed. “I think he’s just making chit-chat.”

Doug nodded. “Huh.”

Jack looked over at him. “What?”

Doug shook his head again. “Oh I just wonder sometimes how many guys are going to come out of the woodwork here.“

“What?” Jack laughed. “C'mon!” He paused. “Like I said, that guy’s quite straight. But you know I wasn't exactly a recluse before I got together with you, right?”  
Doug nodded, looking down for a moment. “Yep I know.”

Jack thought it was rather cute that Doug seemed a little insecure. _Doug Witter, of all people_. Jack shook his head a little. But Jack reminded himself, he shouldn’t be too cavalier about it. It didn’t matter _how_ he remembered Doug from the past, it mattered how he knew Doug _now._ He looked at the other man. “Besides, when I think about any other guys I've been with and you, there really isn't _any_ comparison,” he said rather meaningfully.

Doug seemed to like hearing this. He looked ahead but a smile ghosted over his lips. “Well, that's good.” He got out his phone and looked at it for a moment then directed his gaze out the window again.

“Hey, you know,” Jack said looking over at him and letting his eyes travel over Doug’s body just a bit, “I think you might need to give me a little _relief_ after what you pulled earlier.”

Doug looked over at him for a few seconds, a little uncomprehendingly. “You mean back at the store?” he finally asked.

“Yeah.”

Doug smiled, looking Jack up and down. “I shouldn’t. You’re operating a moving vehicle right now.”

“Yes, but...”

Doug shook his head.

Jack groaned. His cock was growing hard and now that Doug was being a little _difficult_ it was turning Jack on even more.

Doug smiled but he didn't do anything. He put his phone away and looked out the window again.

Jack waited a couple of minutes and then reached over and put a hand on Doug's hand. He started softly caressing Doug’s fingers.

Doug didn't say anything but he didn't take his hand away. He eventually moved his fingers against Jack's a little. His touch felt great. Jack started to feel additional heat in his groin. He raised Doug’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles several times, though of course keeping his eyes mostly on the road.

Doug watched him.

“Sorry gorgeous,” Jack said. He was giving Doug his maximum bedroom eyes, which Jack knew could be _very_ effective for him. “I just couldn’t stop myself. I’ll let you have your hand back now.” Jack kissed it one more time and let it go.

Doug smiled. He turned and looked back behind them for a moment.

Jack did too, through his rearview mirror, wondering what Doug was looking at. They were on a flat, two lane highway and there wasn’t a lot of traffic.

Doug turned back to the front. “Turn right up here at 232.”

Jack looked over at him. “232?”

“Yeah. Hwy 232. It should be coming up pretty fast.”

It was indeed coming up fast. Jack put his signal on and slowed to make the turn.

As soon as they were on 232 Jack looked over at Doug. “Is this some kind of top secret law enforcement shortcut to get back to Capeside?”

“No,” Doug said a little slowly. “It’s a more meandering, backwater way to get back to Capeside.”

Jack was confused and it registered on his face.

Doug looked at Jack. “Undo your fly.”

Jack caught his breath. He gave Doug a look and then used his knee to hold the steering wheel steady while he expertly and quickly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He could feel his cock pressing against his underwear and he knew Doug could see it.

“Show me what you’ve got.”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He eased his cock out of his underwear. He was quite erect. Jack sat back a little, his eyes on the road, his right arm back behind him a bit, so that frankly, Doug could get a better view.

“Nice,” Doug said, looking at him for a few long moments. “I feel like I’m looking at a 50s pinup.”

“Just a male, x-rated one?” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, _exactly.”_

Jack smiled.

Doug reached over and took Jack’s cock in his hand. He ran his thumb over its head, spreading the slick cum there over its surface, then gently moved his hand up and down Jack’s shaft.

Jack took a breath. It felt awesome. “I like that, officer,” Jack said in a low voice.

Doug narrowed his eyes and smiled. “Good.” He stroked Jack a few more times. His hand felt strong and warm on Jack. He leaned over and kissed Jack’s neck. “Do you want more than this?” Doug said in a low voice.

“What’d you have in mind?” Jack breathed.

“My mouth on your cock.”

“Fuck yeah, officer.”

Doug let go of Jack’s cock. He glanced behind them, then undid his seat belt and turned a little in his seat. Doug reached over and pulled Jack’s shirt up a little to improve his access, then moved forward and down on Jack, one hand on the console to steady himself and the other against the seat near Jack’s back. Doug kissed the exposed skin of Jack’s stomach several times, then moved lower, nuzzling Jack’s cock against his face and then finally taking it into his mouth.

Jack pushed back against his seat a little. His eyes were on the road but his mind was on what was happening between his legs.

Doug seemed to read his mind. He pulled back for a moment. “Keep your eyes on the road,” he said. “And please don’t speed.”

“Will do Sheriff.”

Doug leaned back in. He let his tongue twirl around the tip of Jack’s cock and then took Jack deep into his mouth.

Jack groaned. “Jesus,“ he said under his breath.

Doug moved back again. He played his tongue along the ridge of its head and then kissed it. “I love your cock,” Doug breathed. He took its length in for a few long seconds.

“I can tell,” Jack said through somewhat gritted teeth.

“I remember going down on you that first night we went out and I couldn’t believe I was finally getting to taste and feel you.”

“God,” Jack muttered. He glanced down. Doug was wearing a Tshirt and his terribly fit and strong arms and back were on full display as he braced himself between the seat and the console. This view, combined with that of Doug's gorgeous head dipping low between Jack’s legs, was making it tough for Jack. He forced himself to focus, checking the rear view mirror to make sure no one was behind them. No one was. Up ahead the road was a long smooth arc, barren of traffic. “So,” Jack finally said, reaching down and stroking the other man’s hair softly for a moment with his hand as Doug took him in deeply yet again, “was I turning you on somehow earlier at the store? Seemed like it.”

Doug pulled back. “Just hanging out with you has that effect,” he finally got out.

“You gave me the vibe that if I could get you alone you were pretty ready to fuck or _get_ fucked,” Jack said rather lasciviously.

“I would have done either,” Doug replied quickly. He let his tongue tease and explore the length of Jack’s cock.

Jack’s body tightened just hearing these words. He felt a wave wash over him and almost came but willed himself to suppress it so he could keep these sensations going.

“I like the sound of that.” Jack paused. “I’m looking forward to breaking in that couch with you.”

“You know I’d do _this_ for you on that couch.” Doug put a hand on Jack’s shaft, then took him all the way in and slowly released him, sucking gently as he did so.

A moan escaped Jack’s lips, it felt insanely good.

Doug seemed to like the reaction he had elicited, because he repeated it, several times.

“I’m sure you _would_ go down on me,” Jack finally said. The feelings from between his legs were otherworldly. “I think I’d want more though.”

“I think you’d _get_ more.” Doug took Jack in again.

Jack looked out ahead, his eyes narrowed almost to slits. He was almost there. He ran his right hand down along Doug’s back and then let it trace his belt line. “What else would I get?”

Doug leaned down and licked and nuzzled Jack’s shaft. “I think you’d talk your way into fucking me.”

Jack felt his cock jump. “Would I really have to talk you into it?” he asked the older man.

“Maybe.” Doug said. “Maybe not. I mean, once thing have progressed far enough in a certain direction there’s no way to come back from that.”

“Meaning you’d have to give yourself to me no matter what?”

Doug’s tongue ran along the ridge of Jack’s cock. “Absolutely. I wouldn’t even give it a second thought.” He kissed the head of Jack's cock several times, then took Jack deep in his mouth.

The combination of Doug’s words and touch suddenly became too much. Jack’s body stiffened. He came hard, his jizz sliding down Doug’s throat.

“Oh my fucking god,” Jack muttered after a few moments, putting himself back together a little. “You are officially going to break my dick.”

“Perish the thought,” Doug shot back, as he sat up, wiped his face off with his arm and put his seat belt back on.

 

A couple of minutes later Doug reached back to get a bottle of water from the back seat.

“Hey don’t look now,” Jack said in a rather calm tone, “but isn’t that one of your guys up ahead?”

Doug smoothly but rather quickly turned back to the front, the bottle of water in his hand. About ½ a mile ahead there was a police car with its lights going pulled over on the right shoulder. It was behind another vehicle, also pulled over on the shoulder.

“Keep going,” Doug said in a low voice, sinking down a little lower in his seat and putting his hand up near his face as they passed the two vehicles, Jack moving his car somewhat to the left of them as he did so.

Jack looked over at Doug. “I think we’re in the clear.” He looked in his mirror. “No one seems to be following us, if you’re worried about that.” He wondered if Doug was going to have another sort of panic attack.

Doug sat back up. He ran a hand over his face slowly. “Jesus,” he finally muttered, then chuckled. “I don’t what the fuck Evans was doing so far out, but oh well, all’s well that ends well.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I guess so.” He looked over at Doug. “All I can say is what you did back there between my legs was pretty fucking wonderful.”

Doug returned his gaze. “Well then it was worth it,” he said with a wink.


	22. Chapter 22

The following Thursday Jack was off of work by noon because of early closing at school. He had mentioned it to Doug the night before and the latter said he was going to be going over to city of Quincy for a work meeting. Quincy was about an hour away from Capeside, closer to Boston.

“Wanna come with? You could shop around or whatever and then we can get a bite to eat,” Doug had asked him.

Quincy was known for having a fairly eclectic mix of shops and restaurants, as well as some nice walking areas near the water. Jack hadn’t been to the place for some time. He smiled. “Sure, I think I could swing that!”

Doug had looked happy that Jack had said yes. He had flopped down on the bed next to Jack, who was propped up on one side, looking at Doug, and put a hand at Jack’s waist. “Have you been there before?”

“Oh yeah, but it’s been a while.”

Doug nodded. "Well, I’ll pick you up at your place about 12:15?” The meeting’s at 2:00.”

“Sounds like a plan, sexy.”

Doug smiled.

 

As usual, Doug arrived on time to pick up Jack.

How come you’re not wearing your uniform?” Jack asked him when he got into Doug’s vehicle.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he replied. “I decided not to since we were going out later. Too formal.”

Jack nodded. It sounded like a reasonable excuse but he kind of wondered if Doug also was doing it to be able to lay low from prying eyes. He decided to not get hung up on it.

 

Doug dropped Jack in the part of downtown that had a nice mixof shops and restaurants. “I’ll call or text you when I’m done,” Doug said. “It’ll probably be around 5:00.“

Jack nodded.

“Keep an eye out for anywhere you think looks good for dinner, OK?”

“Will do, sweetie.”

Doug looking at Jack intently. “And if any guys around here hit on you, tell them to get lost,” he said with a wink.

Jack grinned. “Hey I know a good thing when I’ve got it!”

Doug narrowed his eyes. “So do I.”

 

Jack did indeed browse some shops until almost 5:00, when Doug texted Jack and said he was just leaving the Quincy Police Department building. They met about 10 minutes later on the block Doug had dropped Jack off on.

“Where’d you park?” Jack asked Doug when he saw him. The area of downtown they were in was lined with parking places and they all seemed to be taken, so Jack was just curious. He’d been worried Doug wouldn’t find a spot nearby. It was fairly warm with not a cloud in the sky and there was just a slight breeze coming off the ocean, which lay less than a mile away. People were out and about enjoying themselves.

“Just down the way.” Doug nodded toward the end of the block.

Jack looked. “Well, that’s good! It’s pretty crowded around here tonight!”

“Got lucky, I guess.” Doug paused. “So, did you buy anything?”

Jack shook his head. “I mostly just browsed, but I did see some things I liked.”

Doug smiled and nodded his head. “You’ll have to let me know what they were,” he said in a low voice. “I might be back through town here again for work.”

Jack gave him a smile. “Yeah, I’ll have to do that.”

Doug looked around them. “So did you see any place you thought might be a good candidate for dinner?”

Jack nodded. “There were a few. This one Thai place looked especially good.” He nodded. “It’s just a block or so over that way.” He pulled out his phone. “I looked it up and it seemed to get good reviews.” He stepped closer to Doug and they both looked at the phone.

“You wanna do that?” Jack asked Doug.

"Fine by me.”

They started walking.

“So,” Jack said, “How’d your meeting go?”

“Good!”

“So you like Quincy’s sheriff?” Doug had mentioned to Jack the night before that he would be meeting with him.

“Oh, yeah, he’s a good guy. Really laid back.”

“Sounds like you,” Jack grinned.

“Yeah,” Doug nodded. "He’s older than me, been in the job for some time."

“Did he know your dad?”

“A little.”

Jack nodded. “So what were you meeting about?“

“Nothing too earth shattering. Mostly just going through some of the procedural changes for policing between counties that have been implemented recently.”

“You mean like when someone steals a car in one county and gets arrested in the next?” Jack asked.

Doug smiled. “Yeah, exactly, that’s definitely one of the times where we need to know how we’re going to handle it." He paused. We had another sheriff out of Hyannis skyping in at the same time."

"Ah, really? That's cool." Jack looked over at him. “I’m glad that most of what you have to deal with is paperwork and procedural stuff.”

Doug looked at him. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to get blown away by some loser at a traffic stop.”

Doug shook his head. “Never gonna happen.” His tone was firm.

“Famous last words,” Jack replied.

Doug stopped walking, so Jack did too. Doug looked at him. “Jack, what do you think all the training we do and equipment we have is for?”

Jack nodded. “I know. Still, I’m glad you’re not usually out pulling over drunks late at night.”

“Yeah, that was me 7 or 8 years ago,” Doug said drily.

They started to walk again.

Jack shook his head. “Well, if anyone _had_ blown you away back then, at least we know I would have been at your funeral!” He gave Doug a rather sentimental look as he said it.

"Why? Because you'd want to support Pacey?" 

"Yes!" Jack smiled. "And because I'd have to remark to your mother how I always had thought you were incredible handsome and what a tragedy it was that you were gone."

Doug looked over at him and chuckled. “Yes, we can all take comfort from the knowledge that that would have gone down.”

Jack grinned.

 

Jack brought the topic of Doug’s safety at work up again while they were at dinner. It had occurred to him that he never really had talked to Doug much about and for some reason it felt more important to him to know.

“I know being in Capeside does _lessen_ the possibilities of someone turning violent on you while you’re on the job, but has anything along those lines happened to you?”

Doug shook his head. “I really haven’t had to deal with much.” He paused. “I’ve had a homeless guy and a guy who was drunk take a swing at me when I approached to talk.”

“At the same time?”

“No, on separate occasions.”

"Oh."

Doug smiled. “They both missed.”

Jack grinned. “Well, that’s good!”

Doug took a sip of his beer. “I did have a guy flash a gun at me once.”

Jack looked a little shocked. “When was that?”

“Oh probably 7 or 8 years ago.”

“What’d you do?”

“Followed procedure. Drew my own weapon while retreating and taking cover at the back of his vehicle.”

Jack looked expectant. “And?”

“The guy put his hands up. Claimed he’d forgotten it was in his sidearm holster under his jacket."

Jack bit his lip a little. “Jesus.”

“Hey, it worked out in the end.”

“I guess,” Jack said a little unsurely.

 

Doug looked at Jack. They had left the restaurant and were standing on the sidewalk in front of it. “You want to go for a little stroll before heading back? I feel like I’ve been trapped inside all day.”

Jack nodded. He looked down the road. “I saw a neat sort of park that way a couple of blocks from here. You wanna head over there?”

“Sure.”

 

They arrived a few minutes later at the entrance to the park. They went in along awide path that led further into its interior, sheltered by trees, and then split off in several directions due to a small lake, really just a large pond. Jack and Doug chose to take the rightmost path, which seemed to hug the perimeter of the park. They passed a variety of gardens, as well as tons of trees and grassy areas. They also encountered a few solitary walkers, a family, another couple walking hand in hand, but not as many people as Jack might have expected.

“I’m surprised it’s not busier. It’s such a nice night out.”

Doug nodded. “I think it might be because it’s a school night.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I suppose.”

Jack knew that Doug wasn’t going to want to hold hands, but he was certainly very into Jack as they walked. At one point they stopped in an spot that was more secluded. No one seemed to be around. Doug pulled Jack toward himself gently and kissed him, just for few moments, but it meant the world to Jack. He smiled over at Doug as they resumed walking along the path, which curved to the left up ahead as it rounded a large stand of trees. After they had rounded the bend themselves, Jack noted three younger guys up ahead. They were in a recessed area off of one side of the path, lined with wooden post and beam fencing on three sides. One of the young men was facing back toward Jack and Doug, his elbows on one of the fence rails, and the other two were turned somewhat toward their companion, sitting up on the back of a bench that was installed there. Jack and Doug looked at the trio in passing as they went by and said ‘Hi.’ They didn’t get a response.

Jack looked over at Doug and Doug just shrugged and shook his head slightly. They kept going.

There was another smooth turn in the path up ahead and just as Jack and Doug rounded it they heard one of the guys yell after them, “Fucking faggots!” Another followed suit with a similar sentiment.

Jack and Doug both looked back. Jack’s eyes were narrowed almost to slits. “Up yours, assholes!” he yelled back at them. They guys were already running off in the opposite direction.

Doug put a hand up as if to calm him down. “Not worth it.”

Jack looked at him. “Yeah I suppose.”

They heard some kind of garbled response to Jack’s epithet but the fact that it sounded farther off made it was clear that the young men were retreating quickly.

Jack shook his head. “I’d still like to go back there and kick their asses.”

“Yeah,” was all that Doug had to say.

They walked further but the mood felt a little bit off now.

When they were walking back along the same route Jack stiffened a bit when they passed the spot where the guys had been. “If that ever happens again I’m not going to let it go,” he said to Doug. “I’m going to get in their faces.”

Doug just looked at him.

Jack knew that the young men couldn’t have seen Doug kissing him-the woods would have blocked their view. It must have been just something about their looks or interaction that cued them in on the fact that Jack and Doug were gay. Or, it could have been nothing at all, just the fact that they were male and alone together. Either way, it enraged Jack, but he was trying to play it cool. Doug certainly didn’t seem to be taking it to heart.

They walked back the remaining blocks to Doug’s vehicle. The sun was close to setting but it was still fairly light out. Doug unlocked his police SUV and they both got in. Doug started up the vehicle and adjusted his mirror, looking into it for a few moments. He suddenly turned the engine off and got back out, though he left the keys in the ignition. “Be right back,” Doug said to Jack before shutting the door. Doug looked both ways and then crossed the street.

Jack craned his neck back to see where Doug was going. He couldn’t see much so he leaned over and hit the button to lower the driver side window. It slid down. He leaned over further to look through the window. He could see that Doug was walking up to a silver colored vehicle that was parked further down the street on the other side. The car looked like it had seen better days. Jack looked closer. There were people in it. They just seemed to be sitting there. Jack saw Doug walk up to the driver’s window and rap on it, hard, with his knuckles. Jack knew it was hard because he could hear the noise clearly even though he was probably 30 or 40 yards away.

A moment or two later, Doug reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. It must have been his badge because he held it up and showed it to the driver. The window quickly came down.

Jack watched as Doug looked in at the driver and the passengers. They were all staring at him. Doug seemed to talk with them for a minute or so, then turned and gestured, off ahead, as if he was giving directions, but only for a minute. He hunched forward slightly again, his hands turned inward a little on his knees, looked into the vehicle’s window, said something else, then straightened up. Doug took a few steps back from the car and seemed to be watching it.

The vehicle must have started up because the driver signaled and then slowly crept out of the spot. Its inhabitants, who Jack now recognized as the three guys from the walkway, seemed very _muted_ in terms of their body language. They drove off down the street, fairly slowly, then the driver signaled again and turned right at the light, no longer to be seen.

Doug walked back over to his vehicle. When he got in he didn’t say anything, just put on his seatbelt and started the engine up. They pulled away and Doug headed toward the highway.

Jack looked at him. “Oh wow! What did you say to them?”

Doug shook his head a little. His voice was pleasant but crisp as he recounted the details matter of factly for Jack. “I was very straightforward. They didn’t want to lower the window right away because clearly they recognized me from earlier. I showed the driver my badge then and he opened the window _very_ quickly.” Doug said with a slight smile on his face.

Jack nodded.

Doug continued. “I asked them if they lived around here and they said they didn’t. They’re from further north of here.” He gestured in that direction with his hand as he said it. “I explained to them that I was a sheriff from a neighboring city but that I also knew the sheriff here.” He paused, waiting for another vehicle to merge into his lane up ahead of them. “I also told them that if they wanted to make his acquaintance I could certainly arrange that. Otherwise they should probably think about moving along until such time that they grow the hell up.”

Jack grinned. “And what did they say in response?”

Doug took a breath. “The usual. Yes sir, no sir, sorry officer, blah blah blah.” As Doug said this he turned onto the highway and started to pick up some speed.

“How did they react when you said you were a sheriff?”

Doug looked off for a moment, a small smile on his exceedingly handsome face. “Uh, I would say they turned several shades paler.” He paused. “I saw one glance back and look towards my vehicle.” He smiled. “He seemed a little queasy after that.”

Jack chuckled. “I’ll bet.” He paused. “How did you even notice them? I didn’t!”

Doug gave Jack a rather manly look. “I’m a cop. I notice these things.”

Jack grinned. He reached over, put his hand on the back of Doug’s neck and gave it a little rub for a couple of moments. “I’m sorry but that was just the most awesome thing I have ever witnessed, hands down.”

Doug looked over at him and smiled, then moved his gaze back to the road.

Jack suddenly burst into tears.

Doug immediately looked back over, a little shocked. He put a hand on Jack’s knee. “Jack, what’s the matter?”

Jack didn’t respond, he was too busy trying to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket.

Doug reached over into the glove department and pulled out a small packet of Kleenex. He gave it to Jack. “What is it?”

Jack took a tissue out of the packet and mopped at his eyes and nose. He looked over at Doug for a moment. “I’m in love with you!”

Doug didn’t say anything right away. He finally pulled off at a rest stop. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine,” Jack said, sitting up a little and trying to put himself back together a bit.

“Why were you crying?”

“I don’t know.”

Doug looked at him. He reached over and ran a hand over Jack’s hair. “I liked hearing it.” He leaned in then and kissed Jack softly on the mouth, and Jack, rather damply, kissed him back.


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday morning afternoon Jack got up early. He walked out into the back hall to put out the recycling and found that the rug there was suffused with water.  

“Goddamn it–what the fuck?” Jack said aloud as he looked down at the rug.

After examining it to see where the water might be coming from, he realized the leak was coming through the east wall of the hall. The wallboard was wet and swollen near the bottom of the wall. He could actually push through it and did so. The resulting hole wasn’t incredibly large, but large enough for Jack to regret making it. The water softener was in a recessed space further down and it seemed clear that one of the pipes leading to it was leaking or had burst.

“Fuck,” Jack muttered again to himself.

Doug had gone home the night before, with the understanding that he and Jack were going to meet up in the morning and go biking. Jack could tell that Doug was excited about the prospect of doing this. So he felt bad calling Doug that morning. “I might need to reschedule.”

“Oh?” Doug seemed like he was disappointed and trying to cover it.

“I’ve had a pipe burst or something. In the back hall.”

“What do you mean?

“There’s water all over the floor and in the wallboard too. I’ve already take out some of the wallboard and tried turning the valve I can see in there, but I can’t quite get the leak to totally stop when I turned the water main back on to test it. The connection is jammed or busted somehow.” Jack exhaled a little heavily. 

“Have you called a plumber?"

“Yes, and their service is calling me back soon. It sounded like they might be able to fit me in in a few hours. But the damn wall is a mess now and I feel like I need to deal with it. I’m stressing.”

Doug sighed. “I’ll be over shortly.”

“You don’t have to, sweetie," Jack said. "I’m sure the plumber will be able to take care of it, and I don’t really want to be one of  _those_  people.”

“I don’t mind.”

“That’s nice of you Doug. Only if you really want to!”

“By the way, Jack did you turn the water off again?”

“Yes, I know that much!”

“Good.”

"But I would prefer not having the water turned off all weekend, you know?"

"Yeah," Doug replied. He stifled a yawn. "See you in a few."

 

Doug showed up fairly quickly.

Jack was wearing a T-shirt and sweats and his hair was kind of a mess. He ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry I’m sort of a slob.”

Doug was wearing faded jeans and an old t-shirt. He looked at Jack. “I’m not exactly dressed up. Besides, you look great as always.” Doug walked past Jack toward the kitchen, on his way to the back hall, but Jack stopped him by barring the hallway with his arm. “Hey!” Jack said. “Not so fast!” He put his arms around Doug and they met in a kiss. Jack pulled back. He stroked Doug’s cheek for a moment. “Thanks for coming over so fast.”

Doug liked the attention. Jack could tell by the way he was looking at Jack’s mouth. Doug sighed. “Let’s get the tough stuff out of the way first.” He paused. “Is the plumber still coming over?”

“I called them again and told them I wanted to hold off for a few hours," Jack replied. "Since I knew you were coming over." He paused. "I did set up a time slot for them this afternoon but if we can get the problem solved I might just cancel it and see if I can have someone come next week, or maybe even patch things up myself.”

“Famous last words,” Doug said, smiling a little ruefully.

“Yeah.” 

 

Doug ended up spending a fair amount of time looking and eventually reaching into the hole that Jack had made in the wall, given that that was wear the water seemed to be coming from, and there was not easier way to reach it. He also got fairly covered in drywall dust. Having Doug sweaty and ‘exerting’ his gorgeous self on Jack’s hall floor was really just a bit much. Jack wanted to just fall upon him, but even he knew he couldn’t insert sex into _every_ situation.

"Hand me that flashlight, huh," Doug said a little abruptly.

Jack handed it over.

“I think I figured out where it’s leaking,” Doug said. “See?” They both leaned in and Doug pointed to the problem area, their shoulders were pressed together. “It looks like the connection has just gotten a little loose.” He sat back. “We could try to tighten it but if we bust it we’re fucked.”

“Hmm,” Jack said. “What do you think?” He knew he sounded a little anxious.

“Well, it’s not that corroded so we could try.” Doug paused and looked at it some more. “I’m going to try tightening it. Is that the only wrench you’ve got?” He nodded toward one that was lying on top of Jack’s toolbox.

“Yeah?”

Doug shook his head. “That won’t cut it. Luckily I have something larger.”

Jack looked at him. He chuckled. “I am not even going to go there.”

Doug smiled. “I’ll be right back.” He went down the hall to the garage. He returned carrying a large toolbox. When he set it down on the floor it was clearly heavy given the sound it made when it met the floor.

“Wow!” Jack was impressed.

“I’ve been a homeowner for a _while,”_ Doug winked. He knelt down and looked through the toolbox it until he found a wrench he thought would work. Doug looked over at Jack. “You know, Jack,” he said casually, “my dad may have been a _dick_ most of the time, but he wouldn’t be off in Florida if he was still alive. He would have been here grousing while he was helping me with the water leak in my house.”

Doug said it kindly and Jack couldn’t quite help but take his point.

Jack gave Doug a friendly nudge with his elbow. “Well, at least I have my gorgeous cop boyfriend to help me out in a pinch!”

Doug smiled and shook his head. He reached into the wall space and got the wrench situated.

“How’s it going?” Jack asked.

“Seems OK. I’m going to start tightening it.” Doug moved his arm a couple of times downwards and was obviously making some headway.

“Hey,” Jack said, “do you mind if I finish it off? As a _newer_ home owner I need to get practice with these things.”

Doug looked at him. “Sure.” He held the wrench until Jack had a hold of it and then moved back. Jack had to admit that he also didn’t want Doug to think he was some sort of lightweight who couldn’t handle the pipe on his own.

“Just make sure not to overtighten it,” Doug advised him.

Jack nodded. “I’ve got it there sexy.”

Doug smiled.  

Jack reached in and tightened the connection.

“Nice,” Doug said, running a hand along Jack’s bicep when Jack sat back, wrench still in hand.

Jack smiled and narrowed his eyes. He put the wrench down and got up. “I’m going to go turn the water back on.”

“Sounds good,” Doug replied. “I’ll start cleaning up a little.”

When Jack came back they checked the pipe for any leaks.

“Seems solid,” Doug said.

Jack stepped back and looked at ragged hole in the wall. “Well it ain’t perfect but its better than it was. I don’t feel as panicky about it now, but I will need to have someone come by and look at it some more. Maybe on Monday.”

“Yep,” Doug agreed.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at Doug. “Our biking plans might have been thrown for a little loop.”

Doug nodded. “Could be.”

“Well, hey,” Jack said brightly, “let me call that service back and cancel for today and then we’ll figure out what else we can do for fun." Jack paused. "Can I get you a beer in the meantime?”

Doug shook his head. “Uh I think I wanna wash up a little first.”

Jack smiled. He looked down at Doug’s shirt and jeans. They were covered with drywall residue and water stains. “Yeah, this is a far shot from how I usually see you. If you want to take a shower, feel free.”

“I just might,” Doug said.

They walked into Jack’s bedroom and into the bath. Jack knew that Doug knew where the towels were but he still grabbed one from the closet and set it out for Doug. He looked at the other man. “I’ll find you a change of clothes.”

Doug smiled. “Thanks, angel.”

Jack gave him a funny smile. That was a new nickname and Jack kind of liked it. He leaned in and gave Doug a kiss before he left.

Jack went into his walk in closet to find something for Doug to wear. Doug was a little taller than Jack but Jack was a little broader so he had to find a shirt that wouldn’t be too loose looking. The thought of Doug wearing Jack's clothes was also a turn-on. Jack knew he could milk that for a little fun later on. He dug around in a small, plastic dresser he had in the closet and finally found a shirt and a pair of sweat shorts he thought would be suitable.

He went back into the bathroom. Doug was in the shower.

“I got some clothes for you,” Jack said a little loudly so Doug could hear him. “They’re on the counter.”

“Got it thanks,” he heard Doug reply.

Jack left and shut the door behind him. He busied himself pulling some laundry together, including Doug’s clothes, and went down the hall and tossed them into the washer and set it to go. He went back to his bedroom and walked over the far end table by his bed. He knew his checkbook was around somewhere. He might need it for the plumber if anything else came up with the pipes in the back hall. He opened the drawer of the table but didn't see a checkbook. Jack stood there, thinking about where it might be. He heard the bathroom open. Jack absentmindedly looked over. Doug was standing in the hallway, wearing the clothes Jack had left for him. His hair was damp but combed nicely and he was barefoot. He was looking at Jack. Jack had an immediate impulse based on that look. He walked casually across the room and over near Doug. He tugged at Doug’s shirt slightly, using it to pull Doug toward him, into the doorway. The other man let himself be pulled. Jack kissed Doug lightly on the mouth and then drew back. He cast his eyes down over Doug’s body for a moment. “I don’t know about this shirt. Seems a little too big for you. I think I could have done better.”

Doug shrugged. “It’s fine.” He was mostly staring at Jack’s mouth.

Jack looked back at him. I don’t know I think I might want to find something else. Mind if I remove the offending party right now?” Jack teased at the edge of the shirt lightly with his hand. He lifted it and couldn’t help but notice Doug’s prominent erection pressing against his shorts. "I think I also want to see what’s underneath," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Doug stared at him. “It’s totally up to you, Jack.”

Jack had an immediate boner. He loved it when Doug acted submissive to him in any way. It didn’t happen _all_ of the time.

“OK,” Jack said. He slowly pulled the shirt off over the other man’s head. Doug’s body was just stellar, and Jack was going wild in his mind. Jack tossed the shirt onto a nearby chair. “Yeah I like this better. I think I want you like this.” He let his eyes trail down Doug’s body again and then looked back into Doug’s eyes.

“Your call.” Doug said, meeting his gaze.

Jack moved closer again and let his hands rest lightly on the sides of Doug’s hips. “That’s right, it is.” He kissed the side of Doug’s neck. He felt the other man’s hard on rubbing against his own through their clothing.

“Do you like feeling my cock against yours?” Jack asked, leaning into Doug.

“Yeah.”

Good.” Jack kissed Doug’s neck again, several times.

Doug looked at him.“If you’re gonna make that call to the service, you’d better make it soon.” He looked like he was having a hard time.

Jack drew back and checked his watch. “Oh yeah, that’s right! I suppose so." He smiled. "I think I can do both at once,” he said a little cockily. “First things first though.” Jack moved closer. He slid his hands around to Doug’s back and then down onto his ass. Jack slowly tugged the sweat shorts Doug was wearing down so that Doug was barely covered by them back or front. Jack let his gaze fall down the other man’s body then moved a hand up to the back of Doug’s head, Jack’s fingers in his hair. He pulled Doug closer and kissed the other man deeply, Doug opening his mouth wider to accept Jack’s tongue. Jack finally pulled back. He sank down onto his knees. Jack looked up at Doug and the latter looked back down at him. Jack leaned in and kissed and mouthed Doug’s cock through the fabric covering it, loving the feel and scent of the other man. Jack pulled the shorts completely down then, and let Doug step out of them. Doug’s erection was something to behold.

“You are so fucking hot,” Jack said lasciviously, looking up at Doug. He let his hand skim up Doug’s leg. Jack got out his phone and dialed the number of the plumber. While he was waiting for the call to ring through to the service, Jack put his hand at the base Doug’s cock. He leaned in and gave it several extended licks along its head with his tongue, then took its entire length into his mouth, slowly, sensually, practically just mouthing it. Jack tapped on Doug’s thigh in rhythm to the muzak he was hearing on the phone. He looked up at Doug. The view of Doug’s naked body was just awesome. “I’m on hold.”

“Oh,” Doug said, watching Jack. Doug put his other hand on the door jamb opposite.

“Hello?” It was a woman’s voice on the other end of the line.

Jack sat back. “Uh hi, this is Jack McPhee,” he said into the phone. “I called earlier today?” Jack reached out and started to milk Doug with his hand, very slowly. Jack knew from experience that in this way he could get Doug’s erection to go on and on. A touch, a word, or even a look was enough.

Doug closed his eyes. He seemed immersed in Jack’s touch.

“Yes?” the woman replied.

“Well, I think I want to cancel the appointment for today. I was able to get the water to stop, so I don’t need someone to come out immediately.”

“OK,” she replied “If you can hold for a moment, I’ll pull up your information.”

“Sure,” Jack smiled. He stroked Doug’s cock with his free hand, then let it go. It was engorged and sprang back up.

The woman came back on the line. “OK, Mr, McPhee, I’ve successfully cancelled your appointment for today.” She paused. “Would you like to reschedule?”

“Uh yeah.” He paused, his hand on Doug’s cock again. “Do you have anything Monday?

“One moment, please.” She paused. “We could do a window of 2:00-4:00 p.m. on Monday. Would that work?”

“Uh sure can you hold on for a moment?

“Yes,” she replied.

Jack got up. Doug was looking at him and Jack leaned in and gave the other man a small, quick kiss and Doug took it. Jack walked over and got a pen and paper from a table on the other side of the room. He wrote the date and time down on the paper, then walked back over by Doug. Jack purposely didn’t make eye contact with the other man, only looking down at Doug’s cock as he began to touch him again. 

Doug swayed a little in the doorway. Jack could tell that Doug was turned on being this almost secondary concern for Jack. A plaything that had to be maintained but not given too much attention.

Jack picked the phone back up. “OK,” Jack said smoothly into the phone. “I wrote it down.”

“Wonderful! Is there anything else we can do for you today?”

“Nope, that’s it. Thanks.”

She thanked him in return and hung up. Jack set down the phone. He finally looked into Doug’s eyes as he continued to stroke and touch him. Doug, adjusted his stance, clearly affected. “Worked something out?” Doug breathed. 

“I did.” Jack looked at him. “But I’m not through with you yet. I need to check my email so you need to just sit tight.” Jack’s tone was definitive. He let go of Doug’s cock and moved closer. He leaned in and gave Doug another small kiss and Doug kissed him back. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Doug said without hesitation.

Jack kissed him several more times. He noticed that each time Doug waited until Jack had initiated the kiss before he kissed Jack back. It drove Jack wild. He loved having this beautiful man in his power, for however long he could.

There was a chair nearby in the corner of the room. Jack pulled it over close by Doug. He sat down in it, then picked up his phone and started scrolling through his email, one hand touching Doug’s leg. Jack reached over and manipulated Doug’s cock slightly with his hand. He ran his hand along its length again and again.

Doug put his head back a little and breathed out heavily. Cum was starting to trickle down his cock. His strong arms were bracing himself in the doorway.

Jack looked down and clicked on an email. He moved his hand from Doug’s cock to his ass, stroking and squeezing his cheeks then running his hand down the back of Doug’s strong thighs.

Doug let out a sigh. He looked back down at Jack.

Jack looked over. More of Doug’s juices were dripping down his beautiful cock. “Huh you’re making kind of a mess there.” More cum streamed down, a direct result of Jack’s words. “I guess I’ll have to clean it up a bit. Should I?”

“Yes,” Doug begged.

Jack moved in for a few long seconds with his tongue, tasting Doug’s cum.

Doug put his head back, breathing jaggedly.

Jack sat back. “I love seeing you like this. Do you want me to keep going?”

“Uh yeah,” Doug got out.

Jack milked Doug for a while longer.

Jack finally put his phone aside. He stretched and then pushed the chair aside. He got down on his knees again in front of Doug. He pulled Doug’s hips toward him a little and slowly began running his tongue along Doug’s cock. Doug groaned. More of the cum that had been dripping down his cock was now in Jack’s mouth. Jack removed his mouth and started using his hand again. He ran a thumb up along Doug’s cock and then over the head, then let it go, several times over.

Doug was panting. “Do you do this for all of your handymen?” he said between Jack’s ministrations.

“Only the hot ones,” Jack said cockily.

“Will you take off your shirt?” Doug said in a low voice, staring down at Jack.

“OK,” Jack said lightly. “Only because you asked in the right way.”

Doug’s cock jumped in response and more cum streamed down its head.

Jack pulled his tshirt off over his shoulders.

Doug looked down at Jack. He was staring at Jack’s chest, which was sculpted and strong.

“Do you like what you see?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Doug breathed.

“Good.” Jack went back and teased and lapped at Doug’s cock with his tongue for a while longer. He could tell that Doug loved the visual of Jack going down on him shirtless and wanted to give him a little time to enjoy it. Jack finally stopped. He looked up at Doug. “Turn around,” Jack said.

Doug looked at him and then did it. He put his hands back up on the door jambs.

Jack cupped Doug’s perfect ass with his hands, and then used his hands to spread Doug’s cheeks a bit.  Jack tongued the entrance there.

Doug gasped.

This drove Jack wild. He went a little further up and in out more than a few times. It was hot, musky and sexy as fuck. Jack pulled out and kissed Doug’s ass cheeks. “Want some more?” He asked Doug.

“Uh yeah,” Doug said sounding a little desperate.

Jack went back in and this time picked up the pace, diving in again and again with his tongue, pushing up into the tightness and warmth and then pulling back a little and rimming the other man. Doug was breathing unevenly and his head was back a little. Jack helped Doug ride the wave as long as he could, keeping his movements small but extremely consistent. He knew they had a huge impact on Doug’s body. If Doug moved, Jack moved with him, which seemed to drive Doug’s pleasure quotient even higher. Doug’s breathing became even more obvious and his moans more expressive. Jack got the feeling that Doug was entirely letting go of any normal inhibitions. He felt Doug’s body stiffening and knew he was getting close. When Doug came it was incredibly intense, his body arching as he grasped the door jambs, cum spurting onto the floor below, Doug gasping loudly as he came. This was the most pronounced reaction Jack had ever seen him have while ejaculating. It was _extremely_ satisfying. Jack removed his mouth and hand from Doug.

Doug put his head against one of the door jambs slightly. His breathing was pronounced. “Jesus,” was all he said.

“No, it’s Jack actually,” he winked.

Doug smiled back at him wearily.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack emailed Doug Monday midday.

_Any chance you could come to my place tomorrow afternoon to let the plumber in?_

Doug emailed him back shortly.

_Why, what happened?_

_Nothing. I’m just having him come in and check our handiwork. I was going to run home and meet him but I just got pulled into a meeting tomorrow about some of the technology we’re going to be utilizing for summer school._

Jack had signed on to do some summer school classes, starting on Thursday and amounting to what was basically remedial English. He went on.

 _I_ _’ll need to reschedule the plumber unless someone else can be there._

_Yes, I think I could do that. What time?_

_Between 2 and 4._

_OK, I’ll put it on my calendar._

Jack felt elated. _Thanks, Doug!_

_Not a problem._

The fact that Doug would do this made Jack quite happy.

 

The next day when Jack got home from work, Doug was there, sitting on the couch.

Jack tossed his stuff down, walked over and sat down next to Doug. He took one of Doug’s hands in his and stroked it lightly with a thumb. “Well, hottie, how did it go? Was the plumber here?”

Doug nodded. “He was.”

“And how did it go?

“Fine.” Doug drew back. “The guy thought you, or rather _we_ ,” Doug added wryly, “did a good job with the repair, though he did also recommend putting a shut off valve in in a better location in case the problem were to happen again.”

Jack nodded. “OK, well I can have them do that down the line.”

Doug agreed with a nod of the head.

“So, does the guy do drywalling?” Jack joked.

“Um, no.”

Jack smiled. “Shucks.” He paused, looking at Doug. His hand moved to Doug’s hair, stroking it a little. “So, do you think he knew who you were?”

Doug looked at him. “You mean did he know I’m sheriff?”

“Yeah.”

“I have no idea. I didn’t announce it to him.”

“No? I’m shocked!” Jack replied a little wickedly.

Doug smiled and shook his head a little.

“Do you think he wondered why you were at my place when I wasn’t around?” Jack asked Doug.

Doug looked at him, a little narrowly. “Are you saying, do I think maybe he thought I was your boyfriend?

Doug rarely used that term. It made Jack smile. He nodded.

Doug shrugged. “Possibly.”

“Hmm, well, that’s good,” Jack smiled.

“Why?”

“Oh I don’t know. Guess I like to have a little public display that you’re mine,” Jack replied lightly, “or at least that you’re taken.”

Doug removed his hand from Jack’s and instead put his arm around Jack. He kissed the side of his neck. “I’m definitely taken.” Doug paused. “Any _further_ questions about the plumber?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “No, I guess that’s it for now.” He looked over at Doug. “Thanks again for meeting him.”

Doug looked at him. “Anytime.”

 

Doug stayed over that night and then went in to work early the next morning. He called Jack from the police station around 9:00 a.m. Jack was still getting dressed. He only needed to do some prep work for class today so he could go in a little later. “Hey sexy, what’s up?” Jack said into the phone as he searched through his closet for a suitable pair of pants to wear.

“Well, it’s about that little getaway we’ve been talking about.”

“Uh huh?” Jack said a little absentmindedly as he continued to sift through his clothes.

“I wanted to get your final OK before I make reservations. I found us a really nice place to stay at in Williamstown.”

“Williamstown.” Jack repeated. “I think I’ve heard of that. Isn’t it in Western Mass?”

“Yeah,” Doug replied. “It’s near several state forests and some pretty well known trails.” He paused. “I’ve been doing my research on the web and the hotel I found sounds pretty great. And we can go mountain biking, hiking, look around town, you name it!”

Jack could tell Doug was very into this.

“So are you up for it? It would be the first weekend in August.”

"Isn’t that the week after you go to that conference?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Sure you wanna be gone two weekends in a row?”

“I don’t mind. I’ve got a lot of vacation and sick time saved up.” Doug paused. “And anyhow, one of those weekends would be with you.”

“Yeah? So?”

“I like spending time with you, no matter where it is.”

Jack smiled to himself. “Oh.” Jack went back to rifling through his closet. “Does the hotel have a pool?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Well let me look at my schedule one more time just to make sure.”

“Isn’t that what you told me last time?”

“Uh, yeah, maybe. I don’t know, I guess I forgot.”

Doug sighed. Jack could tell he was a little irritated.

“I will look into it, Doug!”

“OK, Jack.” Doug didn’t entirely sound like he thought it was OK. “Let me know soon, huh? I’ve got to run.”

“Sounds good.”

They hung up the call.

Jack took the clothes he’d finally selected and got dressed. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Doug had made some coffee earlier and Jack needed at least a cup before he headed to work. Jack thought over this trip that Doug wanted to take. Doug had brought it up several times over the past few weeks but Jack had to admit that he had not said much in return. He knew why. Normally he would have wanted to go. But there was a part of him that was a bit paranoid as to why Doug wanted to take the trip–namely that it would allow him to keep operating inside the closet by avoiding Capeside. Jack knew he had agreed to be patient about Doug making his sexuality common knowledge, especially in terms of work, but Jack was concerned that there would be no end in sight. He certainly didn’t want to _encourage_ the behavior.

On top of this Jack was also feeling a little insecure about Doug’s upcoming trip to Atlanta. When Jack had first found out Doug was going out of town for a conference he was fine with it. But now his mind kept wandering back to hearing Doug talking about Ted. Jack was pretty sure Ted wasn’t going to be there, but still. Jack took another sip of coffee and mentally chastised himself. _Insecurity isn’t a good look on anyone, Jack. Man up._

 

It was Thursday and Jack had been teaching all morning. The class was going OK though and he felt like he had a pretty good group of students to work with. They were making some progress.

Jack got up from his desk chair and walked over near to the chalkboard to pull down the projector screen and instantly felt a little woozy, which was odd. He put his hand on the chalk rail to steady himself.

“Mr. Witter, are you OK?”

Jack looked at Shelby, one of his students, who was standing near his desk. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded.”

Shelby looked concerned.

“I think maybe I didn’t have enough breakfast or something,” Jack told her. He smiled and headed to the back of the room to get the projector going.

 

About an hour later Jack realized he was not fine. He was getting sick. He managed to eke out the last hour of the school day and then quickly headed home. He had been planning on doing some work there but it would have to wait. Jack dragged himself into his house, dropped his things in the kitchen, and then went down the hall to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, fully clothed except for his shoes and socks. It felt good just to lay there and he quickly fell asleep.

Jack woke up, groggy. He looked around and couldn’t quite tell from the light coming in from outside what time it actually was, especially since it had been a mixture of overcast and rainy all day. He reached over to the bedside table near him for his phone but it wasn’t there. He realized that in his haste to get into bed when he got home he had left his phone in the kitchen, but now he felt too cruddy to go get it. Jack could tell he had some sort of flu-like thing. Chills were running over his body. He closed his eyes again.

Jack must have fallen back asleep because he woke up to hear the clatter of keys in the front door and the door opening. The room was dark. He heard Doug’s voice say his name.

“In here,” Jack said, in a voice that was more feeble than he would have normally cared for.

Doug appeared in the doorway. He was in his uniform. “Hey what’s up?”

“Sick,” Jack said.

“Oh really”? Doug walked over and looked down at Jack. He looked concerned.

“Came on quick,” Jack said. He reached over and pulled the comforter on the bed up over himself a bit.

Doug sat down on the edge of the bed. “That sucks.” He turned on the lamp near Jack on the nightstand, then put a hand on Jack’s side.

“Yeah.”

Doug looked around the room for a moment, then back at Jack. “Yeah I tried to call you a couple of times.” He paused. “Figured I’d just swing by and see if you were here.”

“Sorry I think my phone’s in the kitchen,” Jack said wearily. “I didn’t feel like getting up to get it.”

“Understandable.” Doug paused. “So, what, do you have a fever?”

“Maybe. I just feel like really achy and chills.”

“Huh.” Doug reached out and put a hand on Jack’s forehead. “You do feel a little warm.” He stroked Jack’s hair a little. It felt nice. “Want me to get you something?”

“If you want,” Jack mumbled.

“Well, let me go investigate to see what I can find, huh?” Doug patted Jack’s arm a little. “Be right back.”

Jack nodded but he didn’t say anything, just burrowed tighter into his comforter.

 

When Doug returned he set a glass of water and a small bottle of Tylenol on Jack’s bed stand and sat down next to him again. “I kind of struck out in terms of much to give you,” he told Jack. “I’m going to run out to the store and grab a few things, OK?”

Jack nodded.

“Anything sound good?”

“No,” Jack said, a little flatly.

Doug smiled and stroked Jack’s hair again. “OK.” He got up. “I’ll be back.”

 

Jack halfway dozed. In what seemed like no time at all he heard the garage door open and then close and someone come through the door from the garage. A few minutes later Doug came back into the bedroom. He had a small tray in his hands with some items on it. He walked over and set it on the side table, but not before moving the glass of water and Tylenol onto it. “Got you some ginger ale, sweetie, and I picked up some medication you might want.”

“Thanks,” Jack murmured, still ensconced in his blanket.

Doug sat down again. “I also got you some chicken soup and jello–they’re in the fridge.”

“What a guy,” Jack barely got out.

Doug smiled. “Oh and I brought your phone, too.” He took it out of the breast pocket of his uniform and set it on the tray. “That way you can call me if you need something.”

“Are you leaving?” Jack knew he sounded rather pitiful but he didn’t care.

“No, but I might go out into the living room and do some work or maybe watch something on tv for a bit.”

“Oh.” Jack nodded.

“Do you want me to get you some of the soup?”

Jack shook his head. "I’m not very hungry.” He paused. “Where’d you get it?”

“Oh well I actually went to Sutton Place Gourmet. They have better soup.”

Jack smiled, a little ruefully. “You spoil me.”

Doug looked at him. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Jack didn't really respond, just laid there.

“You want to have some of this?” Doug reached out and touched the bottle of medication.

“Can I see it?”

Doug handed it over.

Jack looked over the label of the bottle. “Fine,” he said and handed it back to Doug. Jack wasn’t super into taking drugs but he felt bad enough to relent. He eased himself up to sitting. He watch as Doug got the bottle open. He handed Jack a couple of pills and Jack took them with a sip of ginger ale.

Jack laid back down on his pillow. He looked up at Doug. “You know, if I hadn’t told you I loved you already, today would have cemented it for me.”

Doug smiled. He reached out and smoothed Jack’s hair for a moment.  “So, are you going to call your work and say you can’t make it in tomorrow? You don’t seem like you’re going to be in good enough shape to go.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got to do that.” He groaned a little as he raised himself to sitting, then reached for his phone. He typed out a quick message to Helen at the High School and hit send.

Doug looked at him. “Get it done?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll get back to me soon.”

“Good.” Doug looked at Jack. “Well, you should probably get some rest, huh?”

Jack nodded. He set his phone aside and laid back down. “Hey, when you bought the soup, did you tell them you were buying it for your boyfriend?”

Doug chuckled and shook his head. “Uh no, I neglected to say that.”

“Darn.”

Doug smiled.

Jack rolled back over onto his side and closed his eyes.

 

When Jack woke up again it was because Doug was back in the room. He had the lamp on the far side of Jack’s bed on and was standing near the bed, pulling on a pair of Jack's sweats. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He laid down on top of the comforter, his head on the pillow on there.

Jack looked over at him. “Sure you want to sleep in the same bed as me? I don’t want you to come down with the plague here.”

Doug smiled. “I think I’ll be OK.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “It’s true. You do seem a little untouchable somehow. Unlike us mere mortals.”

Doug smiled. “Maybe so. You sure are a good looking mortal though.” He stroked Jack’s cheek. ~~~~

Jack grinned, albeit weakly.

Doug turned off the light and Jack was asleep within minutes.

 

Jack stayed home the next day. Doug had to work but he did run home on his lunch hour to check on Jack, and did the same after work. By evening Jack was feeling a bit better. He sat up when Doug came into the room.

“How’re you doing?” Doug asked. He stood by the bed, looking down at Jack.

“Better,” Jack said.

“Good.”

“I might still be a tad weak.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. And that’s not good if I’m going to get my hiking chops in place.”

“Your hiking chops?” Doug asked a little unsurely.

“Yeah. For that trip to Williamstown. I've got to get them back on track.”

Doug looked at him, his eyes narrowing a little. “So you can go?”

“Uh yeah, I checked my schedule and I can.”

Doug grinned. “OK I’ll get on that.”

“You do that,” Jack said wrily.


End file.
